Las aventuras y desventuras de un fan NH
by javipozos
Summary: Un hombre común y corriente recibe la oportunidad de cambiar a su antojo la historia de Naruto por parte de Hagamoro y Hamura Outsutsuki. Acompañenme a ver las divertidas, poco ortodoxas y a veces eroticas consecuencias de mi intervención en el mundo shinobi.
1. Chapter 1

Las aventuras y desventuras de un fan NH

Capitulo 1 ZARPANDO A LA DIMENSIÓN NINJA A HACER DE LAS MÍAS

Un chico común y corriente del mundo real llamado Javier Pozos en su tiempo libre estaba emocionado porque salía del cine y acababa de ver la película que destruyó los sueños del fandom innombrable (cof cof alieNS).

Ya en su habitación se recostó y en su mente dijo:

-Al fin se cumplió mi más anhelado sueño de la serie pero...¡SE TARDARON UN MILLÓN DE AÑOS! ¡NO ME JODAN! Si yo hubiera sido el autor esto habría sucedido hace un montón-afirmó el chico.

Una voz desconocida de escuchó a su lado:

-Asi que deseas cambiar la historia, la verdad yo también-.

Él se volteó y se lleva el más grande shock de su vida...ante su presencia estaban los dos hermanos Outsutsuki: Hagamoro y Hamura.

-¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS?! ¡COMO RAYOS LLEGARON A MI CUARTO Y...NO SE SUPONEN QUE SOLO ERAN PERSONAJES FICTICIOS!-exclamó muy asustado Javier.

-En realidad si pero la imaginación de los fans nos dio vida-respondió Hamura (si saben la referencia a un capitulo de South Park).

-Hemos oído pensamientos muy similares en muchas personas y estamos muy de acuerdo...y tu serás nuestro elegido para cambiar la historia de por lo que todos vimos la serie...Naruto y Hinata-informó Hagamoro.

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEE! ¿Y cómo le hago?-preguntó el joven.

-Te concederemos nuestros poderes-respondió Hagamoro.

-Pero si la historia es de Kishimoto, ¿no?-intentó afirmar Javier.

-Ese cabrón jugó con todos y solo quiere ver arder el mundo (si tú guasón). Además el muy imbecil alargó el NH cuando el momento indicado era cuando Naruto salió de Konoha-respondió Hamura.

-¡LO SABÍA!-.

-¡Estás listo!-dijo Hamura.

-Simón-aceptó Javier.

-Recuerda volverás hasta que haya boda, ¿de acuerdo?-indicó Hagamoro.

-No tengo prisa en volver-dijo Javier (pinche forever alone que soy).

-Que comience el juego-dijo Hamura (al estilo Jigsaw).

El sujeto cruzó el portal en busca de la maravillosa aventura de su vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Las aventuras y desventuras de un fan NH

Capitulo 2 CONOCIENDO TU ENTORNO Y A TI MISMO

El chico aterrizó en medio de un bosque espeso justo en la noche.

-Uum, ¿dónde estoy? Me siento peor que cuando me subí a la montaña rusa acabando de comer. Muy bien veamos, tengo los poderes en la serie...a la mierda, voy a usar las de otras series no son difíciles de replicar-planeó Javier.

El chico voltea a ver y de repente observa a un sujeto encapuchado con una máscara blanca y varias franjas negras entre diagonal y horizontal que la atravesaban.

-Mierda es Obito, uuuuum que hago, aaaah ya sé, siempre quise hacer esto-dijo muy risueño Javier.

En eso el chico se para y grita con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡RIN NO TE AMA CULERO!-gritó Javier.

Obito voltea y no ve a nadie, ni siquiera siente un rastro de chakra.

-Juré que alguien gritó algo muy desagradable...muy bien a no seguir perdiendo tiempo que el hijo de la jinchuriki esta por nacer-dijo Obito.

El chico escondido en el árbol esperó hasta que se fuera e hizo lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho.

Yo: ¡JAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJJAJAAJAJJAAJAJAJAJJA, ME DUELE EL ESTÓMAGO! Sonaba gracioso en mi mente pero es mucho mejor en la vida real-dijo sin aliento el joven bromista.

En eso algo click en la mente del chico.

-Puta madre, si dijo la jinchuriki eso quiere decir que Kushina es la contenedora de Kurama. Mierda estoy al principio de la serie. Es mi oportunidad de cambiar la historia, no dejaré que Minato y Kushina mueran...ellos son mi segunda pareja preferida de la serie y son bien chévere, además me ayudarán en el futuro-planeó Javier.

Así el chico se lanzó a salvar al Minakushi de un terrible destino que les esperaba.


	3. Chapter 3

Las aventuras y desventuras de un fan nh

Capitulo 3 Salvando a minakushi

El chico llamado Javier (yo seré el protagonista) estaba experimentando el vuelo como en dragón ball (mi serie favorita de todos los tiempos, yo creci con esta serie). Pero no estaba saliendo con él quería.

Javier: Wwwwuaaaaaaaaaaa! Donde están los frenos!

No estaba acostumbrado al vuelo y llegó en el peor momento pues al llegar obito libera al kyubi y quedan frente a frente. Como cualquier persona normal Javier hizo lo siguiente:

Javier: RETIRADAAAAA! MUJERES Y NIÑOS PRIMERO. (mierda no soy ninguno de las dos cosas) MEJOR TODOS EN BOLA!

Minato llegó y peleo con obito y al vencerlo con kushina decidieron sellar al kyubi en naruto con el shinigami. Javier decidió no intervenir debido a que no sabia aun usar sus habilidades.

Javier sintió cierta curiosidad sobre las ultimas palabras de kushina y las anotó con rapidez en su libreta y hasta que llegó a la parte controvertida..

Kushina:... No te fijes en la primera mujer que se te cruce en el camino...

Javier interno: LO SABÍA NO HABÍA NADA DE QUE SE BUSCARÁ UNA MUJER RARITA, MALDITOS NARUSAKUS.

Pero al ver que Minakushi moriría pensó a mil por hora.

Javier: Puta madre, ahora que hago, se van a morir y no se que hacer... YA LO TENGO!

Javier se interpuso entre minato y kushina atravesados por el kyubi y el shinigami.

Javier: No dejaré que te lleves el alma del cuarto hokage.

Shinigami: Tú! Un simple mortal no me dirá órdenes.

Javier: Te lo advierto por ultima vez, si no lo dejas en paz te daré la peor tortura en la historia de la humanidad.

Shinigami: JajajajjajajajJjaajajjajajajajajajajajjaaja.

Javier: Te lo adverti

Antes de que el shinigami moviera un dedo Javier convocó algo no visto en el mundo shinobi. Un enorme pantalla HD 4D IMAX con sonidos de la más alta calidad...y un bluray 3D HD y conexión HDMI.

Y lo que reprodujo en ese aparato fue lo mas espantoso que el shinigami haya visto...lo malo es que el kyubi, minato, kushina y naruto tuvieran que verlo y oído.

Aparato: BABY, BABY, BABY OOOOOOOOOH, BABY BABY BABY OOOOOOH, BABY BABY OOOOOOOH...

El shinigami estaba sumamente en shock y aterrado...el kyubi del espanto sacó su garra de minato y kushina y tapó sus delicados oidos. Kushina y minato estaban horrorizados, aunque minato quería eso para que ibiki lo usará. Naruto lloraba al escuchar esa canción.

Shinigami: No sigas por favor, no lo toleró!

Javier: Lo vas a dejar en paz si o no!

Shinigami: SIIIIII, hagamos un trato me llevo ese instrumento para atormentar almas y yo dejo a esta familia en paz hasta que les toque la hora de irse.

Javier: Esta bien es todo tuyo.

El shinigami usó su poder para el sellado del kyubi en naruto con todo su poder y no dejo que kushina muriera con un poco del chakra del kyubi en ella, sanó con sus poderes a minato y kushina y se fue con el aparato infernal.

Minato: En el nombre de la aldea te agradecemos tu valiosa ayuda.

Kushina sosteniendo a naruto: Gracias por dejarme con mi bebé.

Javier: Esta bien pero hablaremos seriamente en su oficina yondaime, si?

Minato: Esta bien.

Asi se dirigieron a la torre hokage en una platica que cambiaría todo.


	4. Chapter 4

Las aventuras y desventuras de un fan NH

Capítulo 4 PLÁTICAS REVELADORAS Y PLANES PARA EL FUTURO.

Un rato después, se reveló que el Cuarto Hokage y Kushina sobrevivieron a la batalla contra el Zorro de las Nueve Colas, lo cual asombró a todo el mundo, pero el mismo Minato no había revelado los detalles del por qué.

Javier pidió que no dijera nada acerca de la condición de Naruyo hasta que se hablara sobre el tema. Pidió que en la oficina Hokage se reunieran el Tercer Hokage, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade (que se encontraba de casualidad en Konoha), Minato, Kushina, Hiashi y Hizashi (ya verán el porqué).

Jiraiya: Sensei, su esposa como siguió?

Hiruzen: Casi muere por el ataque del sujeto enmascarado, pero lograron salvarle la vida.

Resulta que la broma generada a Obito al principio hizo un efecto mariposa que cambió la forma de ataque, que hizo que Obito atacará a la enfermera y Biwako Sarutobi de forma menos letal logrando ser salvadas a tiempo.

Hiashi: No entiendo porque estoy aquí, Lord Hokage.

Hizashi: Ni yo.

Javier: Es porque ustedes serán una parte activa en el futuro por el bien del mundo shinobi.

Observaron a un sujeto con un traje muy similar a los de Assasin Creed (el traje esta chingón).

-¿Y tú quién eres?-preguntó el lider Hyuga.

-Bueno ya que ustedes insisten me presentaré...¡SOY EL DEFENSOR DE TODO LO BUENO, SOY EL GALÁN QUE HACE SUSPIRAR A LAS MUJERES, SOY EL AMIGO DE TODOS LOS NIÑOS, SOY EL CHICO CONSENTIDO DE TODAS, SOY EL GRAN EL ÚNICO EL INCOMPARABLE EL GRAN JAVIER POZOS!-exclamando una presentación donde salían luces, fuegos artificiales, y explosiones de donde solo dios sabe donde salieron se ven atrás (imagínense el discurso de presentación como el del gran sayaman).

Todos estaban con un enorme sudor grupal en la cabeza, excepto:

Kushina: Que presentación súper ingeniosa (con brillo en los ojos y fondo luminoso y dos pulgares arriba).

Eso hizo aún más grande el sudor grupal.

Tsunade: Perdón por interrumpir pero usted nos reunió cierto.

Javier: En efecto, los reuní porque tengo algo muy importante que decirles y esto nos concierne a todos. Pero antes...

Convoca un enorme pilar de libros color naranja...

Javier: Me firmaría mi colección entera de icha icha, por favor (con ojos de carrocho).

Kakashi y hiruzen estaba interesado en la colección, hiashi, hizashi y minato tambien pero muy secretamente, jiraiya estaba extasiado que había otro superpervertido como fan suyo, tsunade y kushina estaban furiosas por tanta perversión.

Kushina: O si dices porqué estas aquí o sentirás nuestra furia?

Javier estaba viendo el instinto asesino de ambas mujeres y decidió dejar de payasear.

Javier: Bueno ya que la dama insiste. Como dije mi nombre es Javier Pozos.

Kakashi: Que nombre más raro.

Javier: Mis padres eran de tierras lejanas, no se de donde pero me enseñaron todas sus costumbres que eran muy distintas de allí. De donde creen que saqué el aparato.

Hiruzen: Cual aparato?

Minakushi: No querrán saber (temblando al recordar el incidente).

Javier: Bueno la verdad es que yo vengo de 30 años en el futuro.

Javier interno: No les voy a decir que este es solo una serie y que soy solo un fan que quiere manejar la historia a antojo y que quiere que su pareja tenga la historia romántica que debía tener en el manga.

Todos: Qqqqqqqqqqqqqque

Javier: La verdad es que ya alteré demasiado la historia y quiero que sepan lo que hubiera pasado si no intervengo en la historia.

Preparó un genjutsu especial de recuerdo donde les pasó todo los capítulos de la serie incluido relleno (hagan de cuenta que si hay todos los capítulos terminados en el anime).

Todos vieron que muchas cosas pasaron en el futuro, sobre todo a naruto.

Minato y kushina estaban muy molestos por el sufrimiento que pasó su hijo por los aldeanos, el abandono de kakashi y jiraiya hasta los 12 años. Pero estaba enternecidos por había una linda chica que lo amo a pesar de todo.

Kakashi estaba aturdido por lo ocurrido, primero que el responsable del ataque y todo lo malo de la serie era obito influido por madara a su vez influido por zetsu negro a su vez influido por kaguya a su vez influida por su locura (el gato, del gato, del gato, del gato, del patrón)...aunque vio que al final su amigo se volvió a sacrificar por él y naruto al final. Tambien vio con excepticismo de que el sería el sexto hokage.

Hiruzen estaba en shock porque orochimaru iba a traicionar la aldea y lo mataría...y también estaba molesto por el maltrato, tambien estaba muy temeroso por la muerte de su hijo por akatsuki.

Tsunade vio asombrada como alguien sufrió mucho más que ella y no se rindió jamás, esto le hizo sentir mucha vergüenza al saber que estaba deshonrado la memoria de dan y nawaki. También vio como su yo futuro se arrepintió de jamás darle una oportunidad a jiraiya y quedarse sola por lo que pensaría muy bien ese detalle antes de tomar una decisión.

Hizashi estaba en shock porque el moriría en tres años y esto causaría que neji fuera muy malo con su prima y creciera con la estupidez del destino, pero vio con alegría que el hijo de minato lo cambiaría para mejor y haría lo que fuera para que su hijo fuera su amigo.

Hiashi estaba en shock por su hija que estaba a punto de nacer, fue maltratada por él después de que su esposa falleciera en un futuro y sintió mucha vergüenza de si mismo, le pediría favores a tsunade para que checase seguido a su mujer. También se asombro y enceló un poco de que su hija se enamoró del hijo del hokage y terminaría siendo su esposa. Ademas de ser la esposa del futuro septimo hokage y tendrían dos hijos.

Javier: Aunque todo terminó muy bien hubieron demasiadas muertes innecesarias y podemos volver a unir a las naciones shinobis sin necesidad de tanta sangre.

Minato: Y como sería eso?

Javier: Fácil informar a los demás kages sobre el futuro y tomar una medida de contingencia.

-Suena interesante pero como entrarás sin ser detectado-preguntó Hiruzen.

-Yo me encargaré de eso...déjenme dominar mis poderes en marcha y yo haré el resto-dijo Javier.

-Esta bien pero necesitaremos resolver los dos problemas que vienen como la masacre del clan Uchiha y el secuestro de la pequeña Hinata-dijo Minato sacando los temas a relucir.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Hiashi.

-Si así vivo y no dejo que Neji se vuelvo un imbecil lo haré-aceptó Hizashi.

-Pero antes..el equilibrio del universo depende de que Naruto y Hinata se vuelvan una pareja y se casen. Si ven que empieza a perseguir a una tabla con chicle en la cabeza y empiece con una relación dudosamente homosexual con el hijo de Fugaku y Mikoto le pondrán un alto-advirtió severamente Javier.

Todos asintieron.

-Acabamos con la sesión quiero aclarar varias cosas que no me gustaron-aclaró demasiado calmada Kushina.

1\. ¡MINATO NO SE SUPONÍA QUE LOS ALDEANOS VERÍAN COMO HÉROE A NARUTO...SOLO LO EMPEZARON A VER ASI AL SALVARLES EL CULO MUCHAS VECES! (furiosa).

2\. ¡HIRUZEN (mas maquiavélica) FUISTE UN INCOMPETENTE AL CUIDAR A MI BEBÉ! (más furiosa).

3\. ¡HIASHI (aura de colas de su melena) PORQUÉ TRATASTE A MI FUTURA NUERA ASÍ! (todavía más encolerizada).

4\. ¡KAKASHI (instinto asesino destilaba peligrosamente) PORQUE ABANDONASTE A NARUTO CUANDO EL TE NECESITO Y LO CAMBIASTE POR UN EMO HIJO DE PUTA QUE HIZO SUFRIR A MI HIJO Y CASI NO LE ENSEÑASTE NADA!

5\. ¡Y TÚ MALDITO PERVERTIDO PORQUÉ ABANDONASTE A MI HIJO Y LO DEJASTE A SU PROPIA SUERTE!

Kushina estaba realmente furiosa por lo que vio del futuro. Sacó un sartén imbuido en chakra y los mencionados estaban cagados del miedo.

-Pero si no hemos hecho nada-argumentaron patéticamente las futuras víctimas.

-¡PERO LO IBAN A HACER!-gritó con un instinto de muerte.

-Javier ayúdanos-suplicó Minato.

Tsunade y Hizashi habían salido rápido de la habitación y Javier solo dejo un gracioso dibujo chibi de él con una pequeña grabadora que dijo:

-Estimado cliente, su saldo se ha agotado, le sugerimos hacer una nueva recarga, gracias-sonó la grabadora.

Y en una hora se oyó en Konoha gritos de muerte y dolor y cosas acerca de padrinos y senseis irresponsables, esposos estúpidos, viejos incompetentes y padres abusivos.


	5. Chapter 5

Las aventuras y desventuras de un fan nh.

Capitulo 5 Preparando el nh y sacando estorbos.

12 años después

Ha pasado cierto tiempo desde ese día. Javier se fue a un lugar donde pudiera entrenar para usar sus poderes a plenitud.

Javier: Regresaré para ver si los dos ya son novios.

Volando a match 13 se dirigió a konoha donde se colo con el kamui en la barrera de detección y se dirigió a la torre hokage.

Minato estaba haciendo papeleo cuando un viento desordenó sus papeles. Y vio al mismo sujeto que lo salvó hace 12 años.

Javier: Hola (con una sonrisa enorme)

Minato: Javier, cierto?

Javier: Como va todo en estos 12 años?

Minato: Bien, la masacre uchiha no ocurrió, matamos a danzo por traición, emboscamos al embajador de kumo y hizashi no murió. Neji es un buen chico y un prodigio, sasuke es un gran chico al advertirle a fugaku con tu aparato de tortura que mandaste educamos a los uchihas para que piensen dos veces antes de que me armen un golpe de estado. Jiraiya ahora es un buen padrino. Kakashi tiene novia, es la chica del ramen llamada ayame. Tsunade y jiraiya son pareja y tendrán un hijo. Hinata y naruto son los mejores amigos del mundo...

Javier: Haber, haber, haber, dijiste mejores amigos, casi hermanitos.

Minato: Eeeh, si?

Javier: IMBECILES, COMO QUE MEJORES AMIGOS, ESO NO TENÍA QUE OCURRIR. DIFICILMENTE LOS MEJORES AMIGOS TERMINAN JUNTOS. MALDITA SEAAAAAA...

Un enorme temblor estremecio toda konoha...

Minato: No puede ser, que poder.

Javier: Ok, será difícil que esto avance a segunda base pero no imposible. Si ninguno va a mover un dedo, yo lo haré. Si quieres que algo salga bien hazlo por ti mismo.

Javier sale de la habitación y minato al ver todo el papel desordenado llora lágrimas anime.

Minato: Me dejo un desastre.

Javier estaba pensando mil por hora, si ellos no eran pareja jamas volvería a casa y la linda himawari no existiría.

Javier: Donde rayos están?

En eso los vio a dos personas charlando.

Naruto: Sakura quieres salir a comer un ramen conmigo, de veras.

Sakura: Deja de seguir fastidiando no saldré contigo!

Javier estaba furioso.

Javier: Me lleva la chingada, otra vez narusaku no permitiré que siga sucediendo esto, ni aún en los malditos rellenos.

Naruto se voltea a tomar una linda flor para sakura cuando...

Javier: Shinra tensei!

Sakura: Kkkkyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Sakura salió volando como el equipo rocket y se vio un brillito en el cielo (no murió descuiden no puedo alterar el equilibrio del universo).

Naruto: Eeeh? Y sakura? Bueno ni modos.

En eso hinata vio un punto rosa en el cielo y lo vio a detalle con el byakugan.

Hinata: Esa era sakura? Acaso será una nueva técnica de prueba de su sensei?

En eso vio a naruto con una flor.

Hinata: Naru, hola chiquitín, y esa flor?

Aunque a naruto detestaba que se burlaran de su estatura, le agradaba que solo Hinata le dijera así.

Naruto: Bueno yo... Ah no importa toma es para ti, potenla en tu cabello.

Hinata se lo puso...se veía muy linda asi.

Naruto se sonrojó porque le quedaba muy bien esa flor.

Naruto: Te miras lindísima asi.

Hinata se sonrojó por ese comentario. Ella si estaba enamorada de él desde hace mucho tiempo pero naruto se había interesado en sakura. Solo podía desearle lo mejor pero no podía dejar de quererlo como algo más.

Hinata: Gra-gracias.

Javier grabó todo esto...

Javier: Genial, aún hay esperanza solo les daré un ligero espujoncito...no sera una enorme tacleada, naruto no es alguien que comprenda indirectas.

Naruto: Hinata quieres comer ramen, mamá hará su súper ramen especial y ella te adora.

Hinata: Gracias naruto.

Le da un pequeño beso. Naruto se sonrojó y agarró la mano de hinata.

Javier: Bien es hora de poner el plan JUNTAR AL ZORRO Y A LA CONEJA Y QUITAR DE EN MEDIO A LA TABLA CON CHICLE en acción.

Hinata y naruto van tomados de la mano a la casa uzumaki y Javier los sigue sin ser detectado.

Al llegar a casa:

Naruto: Mami, ya llegué!

Kushina: Naru, ya esta la comi...solecito (apodo dado por el significado del nombre hinata lugar soleado) estas aquí. Tienes hambre?

Hinata: Si mamá (hinata se llevaba de maravilla con kushina y ella le dijo desde pequeña que le dijera asi).

Estaban a punto de comer cuando se oyó un timbre.

Naruto: Quien será?

Hinata: Sera lord hokage?

Kushina: Lo dudo el siempre aparece en la sala con el hiraishin no jutsu. Voy a ver quien será.

Al abrir la puerta...

Kushina: Que es lo que se le ofre...TUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! (señalando).

Javier: Hola, es un gusto volver a verla.

Kushina: Pasele, jamás pude agradecerle lo suficiente por salvarme la vida y a minato. Puedo decir que su aparato de tortura esta funcionando de maravilla. Puedo decir que con esto logro soportar mejor bajo presión...

Javier: Créame, eso no es nada hay cosas mucho peores de donde vengo...

Kushina: Que podría ser peor que esa canción, de veras?

Javier saco una tablet y reprodujo...El video de la morsa y las canciones de Arjona.

Kushina: Eso me dará pesadillas durante semanas (pálida). Tiene hambre?

Javier: Eh si pero antes necesitó hablar de algo muy importante, afuera.

Kushina: Bueno.

Javier le explico lo que minato le contó y kushina respondió.

Kushina: Si lo sé. He intentado solucionar ese problema con lo de su relación de hermanitos pero naruto se fijó en sakura. Por la información del futuro original que nos mostró fue una desconsiderada con mi hijo. Ella solo tiene ojos para sasuke. Pero el no entiende. Tenía que ser igual a mí, de verás. Hinata se nota a mil leguas que le gusta mi hijo pero tiene miedo a su rechazo.

Javier: Ese es el problema de los mejores amigos. Luego no se dan cuenta de lo que tienen hasta que casi lo pierdes. En la linea de tiempo original, sólo se dio de que la amaba al perderla con el cartón de leche humana.

Kushina: Toneri?

Javier: Si

Kushina: JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAAJJAJAJAJAJAAJJAJAJAJAAJ buen apodo, lo usaré para el niño sai.

Javier: Me daría algo de su rico ramen lady kushina.

Kushina: No me gusta las formalidades, llamame la bella y sensual princesa del remolino Kushina (eso es el significado de su nombre) muajajjajaajjajaajajajjaajaja (risa presumida).

Javier tuvo un sudor en la cabeza. Más tarde entraron a su casa y naruto y hinata vieron al hombre desconocido.

Kushina: Solecito, naruto miren el es un amigo de su padre y mío.

Javier: Me presentaré soy el defensor de la justicia, la luz que brilla en la oscuridad, el chico que todos admiran, soy el único, el maginifico el sorprendente JAVIER POZOS! (con rayos de fondo con fuegos artificiales, aplausos que ni dios sabe de donde salieron y una explosión agregada con nombre en nombre fosforescente).

Naruto: Guau, que buena presentación... Y tu traje esta genial, de veras.

Hinata: Mucho gusto (risa nerviosa).

Javier: Es un gusto por fin conocerlos. Antes de comer... ME PUEDEN DAR SUS AUTÓGRAFOS POR FAVOOOOOOOR! (modo fan y con ojos de cachorro).

Hinata: Pero no somos famosos.

Javier: No importa, los quiero.

Firmaron la libreta que sacó Javier y luego de la payasada se sentaron a comer.

Javier: Orale, este ramen es el mejor que he comido (jamás he comido uno aunque lo más cercano al ramen que he comido es una comida de mi mamá...caldo de pollo o res con huevo duro y tortillas).

Kushina: Gracias.

Javier: Veo que los novios aquí presentes les gusta la comida, en especial la comida que prepara tu futura suegra verdad hinata.

Hinata se ruborizo más que un tomate y naruto escupió el trago de agua que tomaba.

Naruto: Hihihihinata y yo somos mejores amigos! (ruborizado)

Hinata estaba perdida en una fantasía de naruto y ella besándose en un parque con flores.

Kushina: JJAJJAAJJAAJAJJAAJAJAJAJJAAJJAJA.

Javier: Mira la pequeña Hinata se puso como tomate jejjeeje, sin ofender kushina.

Kushina: JAJAJJAJAAJJAJAAJA...QUE RAYOS ESTAS TRATANDO DE INSINUAR!

Javier: En todo caso ustedes harían una bonita pareja verdad naruto.

Naruto: Noooooo, hinata y yo sososoososmos como herhermanos amigos del alma, veveverdad hinata,...hinata estas ahí.?

Hinata seguía fantaseando ahora en su boda con naruto...

Naruto: HINATAAAAAAA!

Hinata: Acepto.

Naruto: Que dijiste?

Hinata por fin salió de su fantasía...

Hinata: Eh? Nada nada nada (súper nerviosa).

La comida pasó sin más incidente. Minato llegó y conversaron tranquilamente.

Naruto: Iré a dejar a hinata a su casa.

Kushina: Cuidate y saludame a hiashi y a Hana.

Hana la madre de hinata sobrevivió gracias a que tsunade la checó constantemente y descubrieron que tenía una enfermedad incurable...hasta que Javier detectó con su byakugan tuberculosis y con antiobioticos la curó. Tsunade estaba impresionada con esta medicina que le pidió muestras de esta y le concedió información de la medicina de su mundo que era mas avanzada en otras cosas.

Javier: Esto esta muy mal. Naruto solo ve como amiga a hinata, aunque al parecer no esta del todo seguro.

Kushina: Si lo sé, pero que podemos hacer.

Minato: Tengo una idea. Podemos ir a unas vacaciones familiares e invitarla. Será en la privada de los uzumakis.

Kushina: Pero hiashi no la dejará ir.

Javier: Y si lo invitan?

Minato: Hiashi es muy celoso con su hija y no la dejará. Aparte neji querrá ir y es igual que su tío y su padre.

Kushina: Yo podría distraer con Hana, hanabi y hitomi (la madre de neji...nadie sabe nada de ella al igual que la de hinata) a hiashi y hizashi, pero que haremos con neji?

Minato: Gai y su equipo podrían ayudar.

Kushina: Esos tres son perfectos para el trabajo. Y tu que harás?

Javier: Ponerlos en situaciones comprometedoras y que naruto se de cuenta de que hinata es su mejor elección. Lo hizo una vez y lo hará de nuevo.

Minato: Mañana dará inicio la parte 1 del plan llamado...

Los tres juntos: METER EN LA CABEZA A NARUTO QUE HINATA ES LA CHICA MÁS SEXY DE TODAS!


	6. Chapter 6

Las aventuras y desventuras de un fan nh

Capitulo 6 Viaje a la playa...Parte 1 del plan: Operación DEMOSTRAR A NARUTO QUE HINATA ES LA CHICA MAS SEXY DE TODAS

Advertencia: Lime

A la mañana siguiente Minato se tomo un descanso de una semana. Asi se llevo a unas vacaciones a la playa privada de los Uzumaki a su familia. Invitó a todos sus vecinos la familia Hyuga. Los que fueron son Hiashi, Hana, Hinata, Hanabi, su niñera Natsu, Hizashi, su esposa Hitomi y Neji. Contrataron a Gai y el resto de su equipo para escolta (la razón secreta de esto era mantener vigilado a Neji). Javier decidió llevar un short como traje de baño y una camisa blanca de tirantes sencilla (odio usar los trajes de baño tipo bikini masculino).

La playa era majestuosa, arena blanca, la olas eran tranquilas. Pero con algunos sellos de Minato bajo tierra podían producir olas perfectas para surfear. Era el paraíso.

Naruto: Whuaaaaaaaaaa, hace tiempo que no venia aquí, de veras.

Minato: Ya era hora de todos de tomar un buen descanso.

Kushina: Vamos a ponernos los trajes de baño, chicas!

Mientras las chicas se preparaban...

Gai: ESTE LUGAR ES PERFECTO PARA DEJAR FLUIR NUESTRA JUVENTUUUUUD.

Lee: ASI ES GAI SENSEI USTED SIEMPRE ES TAN SABIO Y JUVENIL.

Gai: LEEEEEEEEEEE!

Lee:GAIIIIIIIIIIIIII SENSEIIIIII!

Gai: LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Lee: GAI SENSEIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Ambos se dieron un abrazo "varonil" y apareció el temido genjutsu irrompible del atardecer juvenil, con olas y todas la cosa...lo que agravaba la cosa es que ambos usaban bikinis verdes (ven porque los odio).

Todos menos Javier estaban perturbados por esta escenas. Al mirar que Javier estaba inmutado Naruto le pregunta:

Naruto: Javier no te causa efecto el genjutsu.

Javier: Eh? Bueno he visto cosas más enfermas en mi vida.

Naruto: Como qué?

Minato al escuchar recordó el incidente del shinigami y lo que le platicó kushina cuando Javier le mostró los videos peores que la canción de Justin bieber...

Minato: Nooooooo no preguntes esoooo...!

Javier: Genjutsu especial de tortura...VERSION MILEY CIRUS...

Apareció ante todos el video musical de Miley Cyrus (la que sale en la enorme bola de demolición).

Todos incluso Gai y Lee que hicieron su numero quedaron verdes del asco

Minato: Naruto, jamás vuelvas a preguntar si ha visto cosas peores, siempre muestra algo mucho peor!

Naruto: Ya me quedo claro, de veras (aun verde).

Kushina: Ya llegamos chicos.

Todas las mujeres llevaban traje de baño. Las Hyugas excepto Hinata que aun no salia llevaban trajes de una pieza, Kushina y Tenten traían lindos bikinis.

Hanabi: Mami quiero hacer mi castillo de arena.

Hana: Esta bien hija, vamos Natsu ayúdame.

Natsu: Como diga lady Hana.

Naruto: Donde esta Hinata?, quiero nadar en el mar.

Hinata: Aquí estoy Naruto.

Naruto volteo a ver y...HINATA TRAIA UN BIKINI BASTANTE REVELADOR! Realmente dejaba lucir su prematura figura, sus lindas caderas, un trasero de buen tamaño y unos pechos copa B que ya rondaba casi a C. Una buena candidata a loli.

Naruto estaba sonrojado por completo, la nariz escurría un poco en sangre...y Naruto jr empezaba a despertar entre su traje de baño.

Hiashi y Neji no podía dejar que ella usara ese traje.

Hiashi: Mi hija no usara ese traje de...

Kushina: HIASHI AYUDAME A COCINAR O TE MANDARÉ AL INFIERNO OISTE...VENDRÁS CONMIGO.

Lo agarró de las greñas y se lo llevo dolorosamente del lugar.

Neji: No pienso permitir que mi prima...

Tenten: Neji paseemos por este lindo lugar.

Gai: SIIIIIII VAYA A RECORRER ESTE LUGAR LLENO DE JUVENTUD.

Lee: VAMOS NEJI.

Y se llevaron contra su voluntad a Neji.

Javier observó con satisfacción su plan... Estaba saliendo a la perfección. A este paso empezaría a desquitar sus necesidades pensando en ella (si saben a lo que me refiero).

Los dejo solos un rato y se dedicó a descansar un rato. Le gustaba escuchar las olas y sentir la arena en sus pies. Era como en su hogar natal.

En eso observó a Natsu Hyuga sentada sola a varios metros. A su parecer le parecía una chica hermosa. La observaba un poco melancólica como si anhelara algo...

Javier: Porque tan solita.

Natsu: Eh? Disculpa estaba perdida en mis pensamientos lo siento.

Javier: No hay problema. Me pasa muy seguido jejeje (risa tímida).

Natsu: Tu eres el chico que salvo a lady Hana de una muerte terrible...debes ser un gran ninja médico para curar algo asi.

Javier: Jejeje, en realidad de donde vengo hay medicinas para algunas enfermedades que son incurables aquí. He platicado con la abuela...digo lady Tsunade para difundirlas aquí y disminuir la mortalidad de las personas.

Natsu: Eso es impresionante (asombrada).

Javier: Disculpe, fui muy maleducado soy Javier pozos.

Natsu: Natsu Hyuga, mucho gusto... Nunca había escuchado un nombre asi, es bastante lindo.

Javier: De donde vengo si es común mi nombre, pero mi apellido si es algo raro.

Natsu: Para mi es interesante. Oye sin molestarte pero he escuchado por parte de lady Hinata y Naruto que tienes una forma muy peculiar para presentarte. Quiero verlo.

Javier: En serio? Yo solo lo hago para llamar la atención y para hacer reír a la gente. No sentí que fuera adecuado para este momento.

Natsu: Por favor, hazlo...casi nunca he visto cosas divertidas en el clan. Solo Naruto es el que he visto hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero no lo he visto únicamente. Hazlo por mi (ojos de cachorro).

Javier: Solo por que la hermosa dama me lo pidió.

Le besa la mano a Natsu y ella se sonrojó.

Javier: Bien, ejem ejem...

El paisaje cambia a una entrada tipo WWE (hagan de cuenta que oyen la canción de Edge de la WWE).

Javier: SOY EL DEFENSOR DE LOS DÉBILES, DE LOS DESAMPARADOS Y LOS NIÑOS EN PROBLEMAS, SOY EL CHICO A LA QUE SUS MAMÁS QUIEREN COMO SEAN SUS HIJOS DE GRANDE, SOY EL CHICO POR EL QUE TODAS LAS MUJERES SUSPIRAN, SOY EL ÚNICO, EL INCOMPARABLE EL SUPER SORPRENDENTE JAVIER POZOS!

Javier alza las manos como señal de heavy metal y salen fuegos artificiales de todos los colores, se ven truenos y llamas por todos lado y aplausos y chiflados con gritos se escuchan de fondo...

Natsu: Jajajjajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajjajaajajajajaja...jajajajajjajajajajajajaajjajajaajja Eso es lo más divertido que he visto en mi vida...jajajajjajaajjaajjaajjajaa mi estomago...me duele.

Natsu hasta lloraba de la risa, jamás había reido asi en toda su vida, no hablaba con chicos debido a su educación como miembro de la rama secundaria y siempre debía ser servicial, callada y seria... pero Javier era todo lo contrario a ella.

Javier estaba feliz por la reacción de Natsu...siempre le gustaba hacer reír a la gente pero jamás había hecho reir asi a una mujer...usualmente lo mandaban a volar o lo ignoraban...excepto su mamá y su abuela (niño de mami tenía que ser yo...te quiero mucho mamá).

Javier: Ya para que vas a morir sigues asi, Natsu.

Natsu: Eres demasiado divertido...oye podemos seguir en contacto si tu quieres?

Javier estaba en shock...jamás le había ocurrido esto...usualmente sus primos menores eran los que se conseguían a las mejores chicas...y luego las dejan (desgraciados).

Javier: Bububueno.

En eso observó a Naruto y Hinata jugando voleibol en la playa.

Javier: Natsu quieres hacer algo divertido conmigo?

Natsu: No sé hacer cosas divertidas.

Javier: Descuida, tu tan solo dejaré llevar.

La tomó de la mano y la llevó a donde estaban naruto hinata y minato que había llegado a dejar bebidas. Natsu estaba avergonzada, nadie la había tomado de la mano en su vida.

Javier: Hola chavos.

Minato: Hola Javier, Natsu.

Minato no era un genio para nada. Se dio cuenta de la reacción que llevaba Natsu...era similar a la de Hinata con Naruto...esto valdria oro.

Minato: Por que tan juntitos?

Javier no entendió el sarcasmo de la pregunta...pero Natsu si y se puso como tomate hinatesco. Hinata se dio cuenta de la reacción de la niñera de su hermana...estaba feliz de que ella encontró el amor.

Javier: Quería mostrarle a Natsu algo genial...que sugieres Minato.

Minato: Ummmm, que tal mostrar la técnica más poderosa que tengamos.

Javier: Me parece una buena idea.

Minato se preparó...con la información del futuro el logró completar el rasengan con clones de sombra como lo hizo su hijo en el futuro alterno.

Minato: Estilo de viento: RASENSHURIKEN!

La lanzó al mar y generó una enorme explosión con un domo de viento en el centro.

Al disiparse la explosión...

Minato: Que le pareció esta técnica...es la técnica más poderosa jamás creada...

Javier: Prrrfff, bitch please, aquí les va algo más mortífero...KAAA MEEE, HAAA MEEE HAAAAAAAA!

La técnica mas legendaria de todos los tiempos fue liberada de los brazos de Javier y causó un enorme alboroto que dejó pequeño al rasenshuriken.

Minato, hinata, naruto y natsu tenían los ojos como puntitos...

Javier: Que les pareció esta súper técnica?

Naruto: ESO FUE INTERESANTE ES MEJOR QUE EL RASENSHURIKEN QUIERO QUE ME ENSEÑA ESA TÉCNICA MAESTRA (con brillo en los ojos).

Minato sintió un microinfarto al escuchar esa palabra de su hijo. Natsu y Hinata rieron al contemplar esa escena.

Media hora más tarde...

Hinata estaba sola. Pensaba que el viaje era increíble. El bikini aunque era vergonzoso usarlo consiguió llamar la atención de Naruto. Aunque no avanzó mucho y eso la ponía triste.

Javier: Hinata pasa algo?

Hinata: Eh? Bueno...no se que hacer. No tengo idea de como llamar la atención de Naruto (en tono triste)

Javier sonrió perversamente. Esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando.

Javier: Hinata, harías lo que sea, y te repito, LO QUE SEA para llamar la atención de Naruto.

Hinata: Si.

Javier le susurró varias cosas al oído y se iba poniendo muy roja al seguir escuchando los detalles súper vergonzosos para atraer la atención. Y los detalles eran cada vez peores.

Naruto estaba sentado feliz en la arena cuando...

Hinata: Naruto

Naruto: Pasa algo (sonriendo zorrunamente).

Hinata: Bueno yo...me pondrías bloqueador en la espalda y masajearme un rato por favor.

Naruto: Claro, de veras.

Hinata se desamarró la parte superior de manera sexy la parte superior de su traje de baño...dejando al descubierto sus pechos enfrente de naruto y luego los cubrió de forma muy sensual... Y le mostró su bella espalda y con una mirada sensual le dijo:

Hinata: Adelante.

Hinata interior: ESTO ES TERRIBLEMENTE VERGONZOSO!

Naruto no estaba mejor, si con el bikini le provocó malos deseos por su amiga, esto eran cien veces peor.

Su corazón latia a toda prisa, su cabeza daba vueltas y su "amiguito" creció mucho. La espalda de hinata era terriblemente tersa y muy sexy. La silueta de sus pechos se veía en la arena.

Naruto interno: MALDICION MALDICIÓN MALDICIÓN PORQUE ESTOY SINTIENDO ESTAS COSAS POR ELLA. NO PUEDO DE PENSAR COSAS PERVERTIDAS CON ELLA.

Kurama: Es parte del crecimiento niño.

Naruto: TU CALLATE KURAMA.

Kurama y Naruto se hicieron amigos al ser Kushina la que habló con el en la mente de Naruto de pequeño sobre el futuro original. El estaba impresionado de lo ocurrido. Por su mala relación con Naruto antes le salió muy caro a largo plazo por lo que decidió convertirse en el compañero de él y luego en amigos con él tiempo.

Naruto: Mierda ahora que hago...ah ya se piensa en Gai sensei desnudo, Gai sensei desnudo, Gai sensei desnudo, Hinata desnuda...

Se le vino a la mente una Hinata al natural posando de forma sugerente...

Naruto: Maldición, lo empeoré todo! Piensa en algo más feo.

Lo que Naruto no se había dado cuenta que al estar muy juntos los cuerpos de Naruto, el "amiguito" de Naruto, rozaba con el trasero de Hinata. Y ella sabia perfectamente que era lo que sentía. Le apenaba mucho esta situación pero sentía orgullo de si misma al saber que ella le provocaba esas reacciones. En eso recordó de lo siguiente que tenía que hacer...ESO SI ERA TERRIBLEMENTE MAS PERVERTIDO QUE LO QUE HIZO ANTES...pero si eso hacia que naruto la mirara mas que una amiga, lo haría.

Hinata se levantó y cubrió su pecho con un brazo...

Hinata: Naruto...tienes un "problemita" ahí.

Ella señalaba a "Naruto jr"

Naruto se cubrió inmediatamente.

Naruto: Hinata yo yo...

Hinata: Ven vamos a arreglarlo por allá.

Ambos fueron a un sitio apartado lleno de arboles sinque nadie se diera cuenta, excepto Javier que sonreía al saber que su plan estaba resultando como quería.

Natsu: Javier, por que sonries?

Javier: Es que me acordé de algo gracioso jejjeejeje.

Natsu: Que fue?

En lo que Javier le contaba algo de su vida, hinata y naruto estaban solos.

Hinata: Parece que sigue sin bajar tu amiguito, verdad chiquitín.

Naruto: Bueno yo...

Hinata le baja el traje de baño y deja al descubierto su imponente virilidad. Ella se sonrojó terriblemente al admirar el miembro de su amigo. Se habían bañado muchas veces juntos pero cuando eran pequeños...esto era una situación diferente.

Naruto: HINATA QUE RAYOS HACES (totalmente rojo).

Hinata: Como que que hago? Aliviar tu sufrimiento...eso hacen los amigos no?

Naruto: Si pero...

Naruto gimió al sentir que las manos pequeñas y suaves de Hinata tocaban su miembro de forma suave pero firme.

Naruto: Hinata...

Hinata: Relajate y solo dejaré llevar...

En konoha Jiraiya sintió una perturbación en la fuerza pervertida. Sintió que su ahijado recibiría su primera experiencia sexual con una mujer. Se sentía totalmente orgulloso de él.

Hiashi y Neji tuvieron un presentimiento de que Hinata cometería una barbaridad, pero los tenían bien retenidos por sus carceleros...

Hinata llevó a su boquita la hombría de naruto y no dejaba de estimularlo con dedicación. Usaba su lengua para lamerlo como si fuese de un caramelo. Después desabrochó su bikini y uso sus senos para masajearlo.

Lo ultimo de cordura de Naruto se perdió al experimentar estas nuevas sensaciones. No sabía como demonios Hinata era tan buena en esto. Lo que no sabia es que Javier compartió con una transferencia de conocimientos acerca de como complacer a un hombre. El sujetaba y acariciaba la cabeza de Hinata con ritmo.

Naruto estaba a punto de estallar. Hinata sentía el miembro de naruto hincharse de dentro de ella.

Naruto: HINATA, YA NO PUEDO MAS, HINATAAAAAAAA!

Naruto se vino dentro de la boca de Hinata. Fue tanto la semilla de Naruto que no pudo tragarlo todo. Hinata se veía sexy con la semilla de Naruto en la comisura de sus labios.

Naruto estaba exhausto con lo ocurrido. Hinata estaba en su limite...hizo muchas cosas demasiado vergonzosas en la ultima hora pero al ver complacido a su amigo sintió que valió la pena.

Naruto ya no vería con los mismos ojos a hinata.

Media hora después...

Kushina: Donde estaban ustedes dos?

Naruto y hinata: A EXPLORAR LA SELVA LO JURAMOS!

Javier: "Si claro explorar en la selva...pero sus cuerpos" (mentalmente).

En la noche, Javier observaba la luna llena. Le traía paz y tranquilidad. Hasta que...

Natsu: Buenas noches Javier, está ocupado?

Javier: Eeeh, no? Por qué? Necesitas algo?

Natsu: Es que hay un ratón en mi cuarto y me da mucho miedo...puedes ayudarme a sacarlo de la casa, por favor?

Javier: Eh? Claro por que no.

Javier y Natsu fueron a la habitación. Javier buscaba el ratón.

Javier: No lo veo.

Javier fue sorprendido por detrás por Natsu quien lo besó torpemente pero de manera intensa. Él estaba en shock.

Javier: Que pasa (sonrojado y sorprendido).

Natsu sin poderlo mirarlo a los ojos respondió:

Natsu: Lamento mi atrevimiento...no pude controlarme...

Natsu estaba llorando...

Natsu: Yo...ME ENAMORÉ DE USTED!...

Javier estaba sorprendido, su primera confesión en su vida...se enterneció de ella al ver que expuso su corazón de manera inusual pero se dio cuenta que ella era muy inexperta en ese tema.

Natsu: Siento cosas en mi estomago cuando lo vi por primera vez...al salvar a lady Hana sin nada a cambio, lo admiré en silencio...juré que si lo veía iba a conocerlo. Todo el poco tiempo que estado con usted ha sido el mejor de toda mi vida. Es un gran sujeto. Mi corazón será suyo por siempre y eso será hasta el día que yo muera... Un Hyuga siempre que da su corazón a alguien es para siempre ese lazo, incluso si ese amor no es correspondido (eso explica muchas cosas). Acepteme como su pareja a esta humilde sirvienta.

Se inclino y arrodilló a Javier.

El no podía creer que ganó el corazón de esta bella mujer...sin nadie especial que lo esperase en casa no lo pensó dos veces.

Javier: Sera el más grande honor ser su novio mi hermoso verano lluvioso (significado de Natsu, eso creo).

Ella al ser correspondida lo besó de manera feliz y amoroso y él se dejo llevar ante el acto.


	7. Chapter 7

Las aventuras y desventuras de un fan nh

Capitulo 7 Fiesta mexicana en el mundo shinobi y la cruda realidad del dia siguiente.

Advertencia: Lime

Javier despertó al dia siguiente con la bella natsu en sus brazos. Solo se dieron besos y mimos. Era demasiado pronto para tener otra clase de intimidad...eso será dentro de poco tiempo. Javier contemplaba su rostro mientras pensaba:

Javier: POR FIN TENGO NOVIA, TOMEN ESTO MALDITAAAAAS...!

Javier siempre había sido amable y caballeroso con las mujeres que el conocía...pero nunca le hicieron caso y lo dejaban por algún idiota que les daba una mala vida (esto es cierto, me pasó mucho...cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidecia).

Javier vio que Natsu despertaba...

Javier: Buenos dias, mi lindo verano lluvioso.

Natsu: Buenos dias mi cielo. Pasamos una intensa noche.

Javier: Pero solo fueron besos y abrazos.

Natsu: Que podría ser mejor que besos y abrazos? (inocente).

Javier estaba en shock. A esta mujer no le dieron ninguna clase de sexualidad en su clan. El se encargaría de esta negligencia.

Javier: Muy pronto lo sabrás mi amor.

Natsu: Eh? (ladeando su cabeza).

Todo el mundo bajó a desayunar. Decidieron explorar la isla. Javier secretamente dejo clones de sombra para prepararles una fiesta al estilo de donde venía.

Naruto y Hinata iban sin poderse mirar a los ojos por lo ocurrido el dia anterior. Naruto no podía sacarse de la cabeza el buen sexo oral que le practicó Hinata el dia de ayer. Incluso soñó con el cuerpo desnudo de su amiga, y amaneció todo corrido por eso. Hinata estaba en las mismas condiciones.

Naruto: Hi-hinata te-tenemos que hablar so-sobre lo d ayer.

Hinata: Bu-bueno. Pero no aquí.

Javier: WHUAAAAA! Que bonito es este lugar, es igualito a Cancún.

Minato: Y eso donde es?

Javier: Es una playa de donde soy. Mucha gente va allí pero todo es caro y lujoso. Y hay muchos adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas, con lujuria desenfrenada.

Naruhina: Achuuuu!

Kushina: No están resfriados.

Naruhina: Estamos bien.

Hiashi: Por lo menos mi Hinata es pura y casta (si claro, pregúntale a naruto)

Hinata se puso nerviosa y sonrojada ante ese comentario, con lo que hizo ayer eso ya no aplica mucho ahora.

Javier se quiso reír porque el fue que le dijo el plan sobre como satisfacer a su amigo. Esto tuvo como propósito hacerle entender a Naruto de manera brusca que Hinata ya se estaba haciendo una muy linda mujer. Si hubiera sido alguien normal, solamente le hubiera dicho que coqueteará con él, pero hablamos del chico mas denso y cabeza hueca de todos. En la linea de tiempo se necesito un mugre genjutsu y que lo rechazaran para darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Hinata. No se podía hacer indirectas con él. Lo vio en el videojuego que todo el mundo le dijo de varias formas escondidas sobre la situación y el no entendió. Él no cometerá él mismo error. Si naruto no se da cuenta otra vez del amor de Hinata, se pondrá serio y no andar con rodeos sobre esto.

Por suerte aun no es necesario su lado más cruel y crudo. Nadie lo ha visto jamás ni querría que Natsu lo viera así.

Javier: Jajanjaajajjajaajaja ya dejen de discutir y cambiemos el tema.

Hinata agradeció mentalmente a Javier sobre esto y el le guiñó entendiendo el mensaje.

Javier: Como les iba diciendo es lugar bastante bonito para ir.

Hanabi: Hay otros lugares para ir de donde vienes?

Javier: Si muchísimos.

Javier les platicó de los lugares turísticos de su lugar de origen. Todos estaban interesados en esto. Minato estaba interesado en replicar esto para atraer turistas e incrementar la economía de Konoha.

Kushina: Estoy cansada, quiero volver a casa.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y al volver encontraron que los clones de Javier hicieron una fiesta al puro estilo mexicano. Banderitas tricolores, adornos, listones, música ranchera y una enorme variedad de comida mexicana: Tacos de distintos tipos (no las estupidas tostadas con ensalada y pollo que los gringos lo han estereotipado), era tortilla suave de maíz con carne de res, tinga, chorizo, longaniza, de carne de cabeza maciza, lengua, ojo, tripa. Había mole, pozole, caldo de res, pancita, de pata, de cerdo, chile relleno. Había chocolate bebido, agua de pozol, tascalate, pinole, limonada, naranjada, agua de Jamaica, agua de horchata, refrescos embotellados (los saqué del mundo real con el kamui). Había tequila, cerveza, tequila, mezcal, vodka, vino del más fino).

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta, Javier les organizó una buena fiesta sorpresa y les cocino una variedad de platillos desconocido para ellos, al igual que las bebidas.

Minato: Esta vez si nos sorprendiste.

Javier: Y esperen lo que les tengo...cambiar vestuario no jutsu.

Todos cambiaron su ropa por la clásica de fiesta mexicana. Los hombre de mariachi y las mujeres de chica de pueblo rancho mexicano (los que no son de México vean alguna escena de alguna película de Vicente Fernández).

Todos se sentaron a comer y les encantó la comida...era lo mejor que habían comido en toda su vida (excepto Naruto y Kushina, que lo colocaron en segundo lugar después del ramen).

Natsu: Javier, eres un gran cocinero.

Naruto: Si, de veras.

Gai: Esta comida es la mas juvenil que he probado! (con lágrimas anime).

Kushina: Puedes enseñarme a cocinar esto, por favor.

Hitomi: Si, a mi también.

Hinata: Yo tambien deseo aprender. ("Asi Naruto me alagará con mi buena comida").

Javier les prometió clases de comida mexicana.

En eso Javier sintió una alteración y de un vértice salió una carta.

Hinata la tomó y la entregó a Javier. Cuando la abrió tuvo un ataque de risa...

Javier: JAJAJAJAJJAAJJAJAJAJAJAJAAAJAJJAAJJAAJJAJAJ...JAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJJA, ESE CABRON POR FIN LO LOGRÓ JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJJAAJAJJAAJJAAJAJJAAJAJAJAJJAAJAJJA!

Natsu: Cariño que pasa?

Javier: Mira esto.

Natsu: No se quien sea y ustedes?

Minato miró la foto y la carta y se quedó en shock:

Minato: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE, OBITO Y RIIIIIIIN, QUE NO RIN ESTABA MUERTA Y OBITO ERA EL LIDER DE AKATSUKI!

Kushina escupió su bebida y Gai estaba sorprendido porque el sabia quien era perfectamente de Obito. El había sido informado junto con Kakashi sobre el destino de obito y esto era inesperado, aparte se suponía que su compañera Rin estaba muerta.

Javier: Eeeeeeh? Yo puedo explicar eso.

Minato: Cuentanos los detalles.

Javier: Bueno me di cuenta que Akatsuki fue corrompida por cosas muy estupidas, como idioteces de cosas de sentir el dolor para entenderse unos a otros o meter a gente esclavizada con genjutsus por un demente. Asi que no quería que la gente muriera por los deseos egoístas de otros, asi que hace dos años que termine mi entrenamiento, busqué combatir el problema de a fondo.

Flashback no jutsu inicia

Javier encontró con éxito el escondite de Zetsu negro y Blanco.

Zetsu Negro: Quien diablos eres y como lograste encontrarme?

Javier: Eso no importa, no dejaré que nos conviertas en Zetsus a todos y revivas a tu psicótica mamita Kaguya entendiste aloe vera.

Naruto estornudó.

Hinata: Salud.

Naruto: Gracias, sigamos jugando a los ninjas.

Zetsu Blanco estaba sorprendido acerca de su origen real mientras que Zetsu Negro enfureció porque alguien descubrió su plan maestro.

Zetsu Negro: Como rayos descubriste mi plan?!

Javier: No te diré. Solamente sabrás una cosa, eliminaré a esta mala hierba de este mundo.

Javier dio rienda suelta a parte de su poder. Era enorme. Zetsu si tuviera intestinos se cagaría del miedo.

Zetsu Blanco: Tenemos que huir!

Javier anticipándose creó un domo con sellos bajo tierra para evitar su fuga.

Zetsu Negro: Maldito!

Javier: Te acabaré de la única forma en que una planta morirá para siempre...CON ZOMBIEEEEEES!

Todo se convirtió en una especie de videojuego.

Javier convocó a un montón de zombies de todo tipo, normales, con conos, cubetas, de equipo de futbol americano, yetis, saltador de obstáculos, niños zombies, bailarines, electricista, nadadores, con brinca brinca, zombies gigantes.

Zetsu al verse acorralado convocó lanzachicharos simples, de doble disparo, disparador de hielo disparador de cuatro chicharos, troncos con fuego para incendiar chicharos, minas de papa, sandias de catapulta, sandias con catapulta congelante, plantas carnívoras gigantes, hojas para flotar en el agua, plantas cabeza de gato, púas de mina simples y reforzadas, elotes y napalm de elote, lanzalechuga, nueces pequeñas y grandes de protección, calabazas para cubrir sus frutas, imanes para atraer metal, etc.

La batalla friki fue feroz y al final Zetsu Blanco y Negro fueron devorado y asesinado por el zombie con robot gigante. (Si alguien jugó Plants versus Zombies sabrá todo lo que mencioné).

Javier localizó a Obito con la información obtenida de sus zombies. El se hallaba esperando al hombre planta. En su lugar llegó el hombre trolll.

Obito: Quieres eres tú?

Javier: No importa...TOBITO...NO DEJARÉ QUE COMETAS MÁS ESTUPIDECES...

Obito estaba nervioso por haber sido descubierto...

Obito: Y donde esta Zetsu...?

Javier: Si hablas de la pésima imitación de frijolito (de mucha lucha) mañana será abono natural...

Obito entendió lo que quiso decir...Zetsu fue asesinado...las cosas serian más difíciles ahora. Pero fue agarrado desprevenido cuando Javier activó el mismo domo con sellos para evitar que escapará con Kamui. Obito estaba frustrado pero daría pelea, debía vivir para volver a ver a Rin otra vez en su nuevo mundo...

Javier: Zetsu era demasiado peligroso para dejarlo vivir...ha manipulado a todos todo este tiempo, tu plan del nuevo mundo del plan de ojo de luna es una treta para transformar a todos los afectados en Zetsus...

Obito estaba en shock, si este sujeto estaba en lo cierto, había sido manipulado por completo, el entró en la negación:

Obito: No detendrás mi plan, no dejaré que me arruines la única forma de...

Javier: De traer la vuelta a rin? Jajajajajjajajajajaajjaajjaajajajaja idiota, crees que esa es la única forma de traerla de vuelta. Hay otra manera menos extremista de traerla de vuelta sin armar tanto escandalo.

Obito estaba muy interesado en esta propuesta, si era verdad y fuera menos complicado lo haría sin dudar...

Obito: Cual es ese método?

Naruto: Fácil, primero convocala con Edo Tensei y después usa el rinnengan de nagato para revivirla con el jutsu de reencarnación de samsara.

Obito:...

Javier: 3, 2, 1.

Obito: Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota...(golpeando una y otra vez su cabeza contra un árbol).

Javier: Dah!

Javier obtuvo esta idea del maldito Madara que hizo lo mismo en la linea de tiempo en la guerra. El estaba esperanzado en ese entonces de que la guerra había terminado en ese entonces al ser derrotado pero el maldito de Zetsu lo poseyó y lo revivió por completo.

Obito prestó por completo a Javier sobre lo que tenia que decir. Le mostró la linea de tiempo original y vio como el mismo Madara fue el responsable de la muerte de Rin y como uso el método de Javier descrito para revivir en la guerra. Vio que el mismo Madara lanzó el tsukuyomi infinito y luego observó en shock la traición de Zetsu Negro y que el al mismo tiempo manipuló a Madara y trajo de vuelta a Kaguya Outsutsuki. Se sorprendió de la declaración de Zetsu Negro del verdadero propósito del Tsukuyomi Infinito. Después miro su muerte por ella y su reencuentro con Rin. Estaba en total arrepentimiento al saber que su odio lo había cegado por completo y enojado por haber sido manipulado por Madara. El se quedaría en la muerte por su parte. Se quitó la máscara, Tobi ha muerto y Obito Uchiha renació y protegerá el mundo como se lo prometió a Rin.

Obito: Javier, he sido un perfecto idiota. No se como ver a Rin a los ojos con lo que he hecho.

Javier: Si ella te ama te perdonará. La traeré de vuelta porque estoy de buen humor.

Javier revela el Rinne Sharingan en ambos ojos. Obito estaba de piedra, era el mismo ojo de Kaguya, pero eran dos. Este sujeto era alguien de temer. Hubiera sido asesinado fácilmente si el quisiera, pero le perdonó la vida.

Javier uso un poco del ADN que consiguió del cementerio de Konoha y convocó un Edo Tensei. Javier solucionó el problema del Edo Tensei al necesitar sacrificios para hacer efectiva la técnica, uso clones de sobra en cambio, pero tenia limite de tiempo de un día. Apareció el cadáver frio de Rin dormida y Javier activo el jutsu de reencarnación de samsara, reviviéndola por completo.

Obito estaba feliz en muchísimo tiempo. Su amada estaba viva. Rin despertó y vio a Obito:

Rin: Obito eres tu?

Obito: Rin...(estaba apenas conteniendo las lágrimas).

Rin: Obito (alegre de ver con vida a obito).

Obito: RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! (corriendo en cámara lenta a abrazarla en versión chibi con un fondo de playa).

Rin: OBITOOOOOOO! (tambien en cámara lenta a abrazar a obito en versión chino con el mismo fondo).

Obito: RIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! (Seguía igual)

Rin: Obito! (cambia su mirada a una mirada muy seria como si recordó algo que no le gustó, pero seguía en versión chibi y caminando en cámara lenta).

Obito: Rin?

Rin: OBITOOOOOOO (furiosa y cambiando a una versión gigante y aterradora de si misma con aura de muerte y sustituyendo el fondo de playa y cambiando a una de llamas infernales y lugar apocalíptico, todo seguía en cámara lenta).

Obito observó una silueta similar al shinigami sonriendo sádicamente detrás de rin prometiendo un dolor indescriptible y mortal. Sudo frío.

Obito: Mierda...(se volteó a echar la graciosa huida).

Termina la escena de "romántico reencuentro".

Rin: OBITO TE VOY A MATAR!PORQUE HICISTE TANTAS ESTUPIDECES VEN AQUI COBARDE!

Obito: WHUAAAAAAAA! (huyendo con miedo por su vida agitando los brazos y llorando lágrimas anime).

Rin lo alcanzo y le metió una gran golpiza. No es que no la mereciera. Javier estaba comiendo palomitas y sus nachos, tomando coca cola bien fría con popote y usaba lentes de 3D.

Javier: Esto esta igual que en Madagascar jajjajajajaajjajajaajaja!

Javier se sentía feliz por dentro de que había salido bien su plan. Obito fue bien manipulado para cumplir las ambiciones enfermas de otros y Rin había pagado el precio. Además de que él y obito eran compañeros de la misma calaña de que no pudieron ser correspondidos por la chica que les gustara.

Después de que Rin se calmara, curó las heridas de óbito y comenzó a hablar:

Rin: Obito, no me ha gustado en lo que te habías convertido. Yo siempre te observé en el mundo puro como tu corazón se volvió oscuro y frío. Tu odio te había consumido y casi matas a nuestro sensei y su familia...

Obito bajó la cabeza arrepentido, casi había asesinado a su sensei y familia, aunque no tenía ni idea de como seguía vivos.

Rin:...pero no tuviste la culpa de todo. Fue mi culpa por haberme suicidado por el chidori de Kakashi. No sabía que seguías vivo...sin querer te maté por dentro al morir yo y perdiste tu cordura.

Obito estaba sorprendido ante esto. Observó un destello de culpa por parte de ella por haberlo hecho sufrir tanto y la cosa parecía seguir...

Rin: Te esperé todo el tiempo en la entrada del mas allá observando todo y cada día me rompía el corazón cada día que miraba como el chico lindo, inocente, divertido y honesto que conocí y admiré siempre se había convertido en un monstruo frio, despiadado, vengativo y sin corazón (para esto punto rin empezaba a llorar).

A Óbito le partía el alma ver que ella sufrió por su culpa.

Obito: Rin, yo...

Rin lo silencio con un dedo en sus labios.

Rin: Todo había sido mi culpa...yo quería ir sin poder hacer algo, consolarte, decirte que estaba bien, no sé...(empezaba a moquear por el llanto).

Obito empezaba a llorar. Javier también...era un fan de los momentos de confrontación y confesiones en el romance.

Rin: Yo...nunca lo dije a nadie...ni siquiera a Kakashi...pero...siempre me arrepentí de jamás haberte dado una oportunidad...cuando te creí muerto en la cueva, me partió el corazón ver que te sacrificaste por mi y Kakashi sin dudarlo...me sentí demasiado mal después de eso. No quería dejarte morir solo...te merecías algo mejor de mí. Debía ser fuerte...había una guerra todavía...pero cuando estaba sola no dejaba de llorarte. No podía aceptar tu muerte. Tu serias el hokage y el que pararía la guerra y mis descuidos le costaron la vida de la persona que más me amó.

Javier: "LO SABIIIIIAAAA!" (mentalmente).

Javier analizó con detalle la relación entre ellos y llegó a varias conclusiones: Rin estaba en shock por la perdida de obito y no quiso dejarlo en la cueva después de eso. Al encontrarse en el mundo puro vio que rin había observado todo el tiempo a obito y estaba esperando específicamente a él para cruzar juntos al más allá, no a Kakashi. Además de perdonar todas las barbaridades que cometió en vida...habría tenido el tiempo suficiente de reflexionar sobre su vida y lo que las decisiones de ella y las circunstancias llevaron a todo lo ocurrido a obito, pero Kishimoto no fue claro sobre esto. Además de que ella y Obito tuvieron su tiempo a solas en el mundo puro para tal vez iniciar una relación en el futuro. Eran simples especulaciones suyas.

Rin: Lo siento mucho...(lo abrazó muy fuerte y lloró en su pecho), lo siento...

Obito le correspondió el abrazo y también desahogó su dolor acumulado.

Javier lloraba lágrimas anime de lo bello de esto. Sin que se dieran cuenta les tomó una foto hasta que notó un detalle gracioso que les haría recalcar...de manera muy troll.

Ambos se dieron un beso pequeño pero con amor.

Javier: QUE BONITOOOOOOO!

Ambos voltearon y se sonrojaron como tomates.

Obito: Muchas gracias por todo.

Javier: No hay de que...Felicidades tienes a tu propia loli personal jajjajajajajajajaja.

Rin no había pensado en esto.

Rin: Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!

Obito estaba sangrando por la nariz al imaginarse a su loli digo Rin como una estudiante o una colegiala.

El problema que Javier no concibió fue que Rin murió muy joven (13 o 14 años si no mas bien recordaba) y obito era un hombre de 28 años. Aunque estaba seguro que Obito no tendría ningún problema con ese detalle (y no se equivocaba).

Javier solucionó dos problemas grandes, ahora me falta uno...el equipo de los huérfanos de la lluvia.

Javier: Obito necesitó que reúnas a Nagato, Konan y al Camino Deva. Necesito arreglar el problema que creó Danzô con ellos. Tengo algo planeado con ellos.

Obito: Lo haré pero antes...puedo estar con Rin un tiempo a solas...(mirada pervertida).

Javier: Es todo tuyo campeón, pero antes...Jutsu de restauración carnal...

Javier aplicó una técnica medica desconocida que regeneró por completo la carne y miembros perdidos de obito y recuperó su ojo perdido.

Javier: Para que te veas bien y si mis cálculos no me fallan conservarás la capacidad de hacer el Elemento Madera y tu ojo restaurado tendrá el Kamui también.

Javier luego le susurró al oído:

Javier: Ademas le agregué bastantes centimetros a donde ya sabes...para que ella tenga bastante placer (mirada pervertida).

Obito: Eres el mejor lo sabías.

Javier: Si, nene lo sé, lo sé.

Obito y rin desaparecieron por el vórtice del kamui...Javier sabia que esos dos le darían duro esta noche.

Varios dias después Nagato y Konan estaban reunidos en el lugar donde su jefe "Madara" los citó. No tenían idea del porqué. Les había pedido que trajeran el cuerpo de Yahiko.

Vieron llegar a un hombre con capa de Akatsuki desconocido. Y otro sujeto con capucha blanca.

Obito se reveló como el sujeto enmascarado y contó todo lo que había planeado el verdadero Madara Uchiha. Tambien contó que el rinnengan de Nagato era implantado. Esto causó un poco de sorpresa en él pues jamás se dio cuenta cuando le implantaron estos ojos. Luego dio a conocer que el verdadero culpable de la muerte de Yahiko fue Danzô Shimura, al sabotear las negociaciones con Hanzo la salamandra. Esto enfureció a Nagato y Konan al enterarse de que sus ambiciones le costaron la vida a su amigo.

Nagato: Esto no se quedará asi.

Javier: Lo sé pero te sugiero que solo acabes con Danzô, no desquites tu dolor contra Konoha entera.

Nagato: Y tú que sabes del verdadero dolor!

Javier: Bueno una vez me dio chikungunya y me dio mucho!

Nagato: Esa clase de dolor no!

Javier: El dolor es algo inhato en el ser humano. Depende de la voluntad de la persona seguir hundido en él o seguir adelante cumpliendo los deseos que las personas te dejaron encargado de cumplir. Yahiko era un buen hombre Nagato, se cuanto te afectó su perdida pero que pasaría si Yahiko viera en lo que te has convertido.

Nagato estaba sorprendido de la simple filosofia de Javier. Era muy sencilla pero con mucha verdad. Konan estaba melancólica porque el sujeto le recordaba mucho a Yahiko.

Javier: Nagato que darias por volver a ver a tu amigo?

Nagato: Todo... Intenté revivirlo con mi rinnengan pero no funcionó.

Javier: Eso es porque tu Rinnengan tiene la limitante de que un cuerpo mortal no revive si pasó mucho tiempo. Pero por suerte mi doujutsu no tiene ese limite.

Javier activo sus ojos Rinne Sharingan. Konan y Nagato se quedaron de piedra al ver ese doujutsu.

Konan: QUE RAYOS SON ESOS OJOS!

Javier: Una combinación de rinnengan y Sharingan. El doujutsu original del fruto de chakra.

Nagato se chocó al ver unos ojos más poderosos que los suyos.

Javier: Jutsu de reencarnación de Samsara.

El jutsu hizo su efecto y el camino deva volvió a ser Yahiko.

Yahiko: Eh? Donde estoy? No había muerto por el kunai?

Konan: YAHIKOOOOOOOO! (lo abraza al ver vivo al hombre que ella amó).

Yahiko: NAGATO QUE RAYOS TE PASÓ PARECES UN ZOMBIE ASIIIIII! (asustado al ver a nagato desnutrido y empalado).

Yahiko fue informado de toda la situación.

Yahiko: Ya veo. Nagato lamentó haberte puesto en esta situación. Mira como terminaste. Lo bueno es que no han hecho nada drástico aún.

Javier: Bueno, si dejaba pasar el problema me hubiera costado mucho más reunirlos y parar la resurrección de madara o kaguya. Además...me da mucha pereza enfrentar al hubo y eso sería muy problemático para mi.

Shikamaru estornudó en Konoha...

Shikamaru: Por qué tengo la sensación de que alguien uso mi frase para burlarse de mi?

De vuelta a la cueva...

Javier: Bueno espero que Akatsuki sea para lo que en verdad se fundó...buscar la paz mundial...se que lo lograran...si se pudo una vez lo haremos de nuevo.

Yahiko: Esta bien pero...puedes hacer algo con la salud de Nagato?

Javier recordó la pelea de Killer Bee con Nagato Edo tensei y como absorbió su manto de chakra nivel 2, para rejuvenecer. Se transformó en el legendario Súper Sayayin Blue. Todos estaban asustados del enorme poder que emanaba.

Javier: Usa tu poder Preta en mi.

Nagato: Esta bien, camino Preta!

Absorbió el aura de Javier y asi recuperó la salud que tenía antes de quedar invalido.

Nagato: Puedo...puedo sentir mis piernas!

Yahiko y Konan estaban muy felices ya que el había perdido la capacidad de caminar después del incidente de Hanzo.

Javier: Necesitas recuperar poco a poco tu motilidad de las piernas, pero nada que una buena rehabilitación física logré hacer.

Nagato: Gracias por todo, me has dado de nuevo la alegría en mi vida, que puedo hacer para agradecerte por todo...

Javier: Conseguirte novia...eso.

Todos rieron como locos, en especial Yahiko que sabia del carácter introvertido de nagato.

Obito: Bueno es todo por mi parte... Nos vemos Rin me espera ansiosa en nuestro hogar.

Javier: Y como te fue con ella?

Obito: Lo único que te diré es que anda con una sonrisita estupida todo el día.

Javier: JAJJAJAJAJAAJJAAJJAJAJAJAAJA bien hecho, oye ten.

Obito: Y eso?

Javier: Es el libro de como dejar afónica a una mujer después de una buena noche de diversión (mirada pervertida).

Obito se fue en un kamui, pero Yahiko lo oyó todo...

Yahiko: Oye no tienes una copia de eso? Quiero recuperar mucho tiempo perdido con konan y bueno...

Javier: Todo por ver feliz a la chica origami, ten...

Javier antes de irse dijo...

Javier: Konan...

Konan: Si?

Javier: No dejes pasar tiempo con Yahiko hasta que hayan alcanzado la meta de Akatsuki...aprovecha tu tiempo que te concedí...

Konan sonrió ante esto...

Javier: Y asegúrate de romper con Yahiko el colchón esta noche JAJAJJAJAJAAJAJAJJAJAAJJAAJAJJA.

Javier se fue en un kamui y konan quedó ruborizado en nivel tomate y echó humo y tartamudeó incoherencias hinatescas...

En konoha Hinata estornudó...

Hinata: Por qué tengo la sensación de que alguien perturbó la fuerza de la timidez?

Flashback no jutsu finalizado.

Todos estaban sorprendidos de que Javier acabó de una manera sencilla y diplomática la amenaza de Akatsuki. Si eso se pudo hacer, este cabrón podría traer también la paz entre las aldeas.

Minato y Kushina se alegró de que Obito recuperó su voluntad de fuego y que Rin estuviera bien... aunque se haya hecho la lolita de Obito. Podrían respirar más tranquilos con respecto a la seguridad de Naruto.

Kushina: Esto hay que celebrarlo con licor...

Hiashi: Pues Javier trajo estos de donde viene.

Hizashi tomó un sorbo de tequila y sintió de inmediato sus efecto.

Hizashi: Esto...estua... Muid fedte.

Hitomi: Hizashi, tan rápido.!

Javier: Olvide mencionar que las bebidas que traje son mucho mas potentes que el sake...que mal que abuela tsunade esta embazada, le encantaría probar esto. Todavía falta que amamanté a su hijo...le guardaré lo que sobre. No van a aguantar demasiado alcohol.

Tsunade estornudó...

Tsunade: Por que tengo la sensación de que alguien me dijo vieja y que tendré una buena retribución al terminar mi periodo de lactancia con algo muy bueno?

De vuelta a la casa, no había pasado media hora y todos los adultos estaban ya hasta el copete de ebrios. Lee fue alejado de la bebida, junto con Gai por Tenten para evitar desastres. Neji, Hinata y Naruto estaban nerviosos porque sus padres al embriagarse cometían locuras y estupideces en este estado, asi que pidieron a natsu quien esta sobria, que se llevaran a la pequeña hanabi a su habitación. Todos se retiraron a descansar a sus habitaciones.

Javier quien engañó a todos estaba borracho, pero nadie supo que lo que tomo era jugo de manzana. Hizo esto para ver si podía conseguir material de chantaje.

Hiashi y Hizashi estaban riendo y diciendo cosas sin sentido. Minato cantaba y llorando en un rincón. Hitomi se durmió en un sofá. Pero Kushina y Hana iban a cometer una estupidez que les saldría caro, y Javier lo usaría para su plan de juntar a Naruto y Hinata por si ellas no aprobaban sus métodos poco ortodoxos.

Hana: Kushinita...es...tas bastante lin...hic...da...hoy.

Kushina: Tu...eresss...igual de liiinda...hic...que...solecito.

Hana: Eres...mi hermana...te amo mucho.

Kushina: Yo tambien...

Kushina de repente le da un beso a Hana y esta al estar ebria la correspondió dándole un espectáculo lésbico a Javier.

Javier grabó el show que dieron ambas en su ebriedad y ambas se desmayaron.

Al mismo tiempo Naruto y Hinata estaban charlando en privado sobre el tema que dejaron para una ocasión a solas.

Naruto: Hinata...yo desde lo que hiciste ayer. No puedo sacarme de la cabeza lo de la playa.

Hinata: Lo siento...yo te vi que necesitabas desahogarte y sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti. Lo que sea. Yo podría hacerlo cuando tu lo desees, yo estoy dispuesta a todo por ti.

Naruto estaba sorprendido de la respuesta de ella. Ella prácticamente le propuso una relación de amigos con beneficios. No serían novios pero si podían hacer cosas que los amigos normales no.

Naruto: En serio?

Hinata asintió en silencio.

Naruto: Esta bien, pero...será nuestro secreto y solo seremos nosotros verdad.

Hinata: Yo solo lo haré contigo. Yo te quiero mucho y no haría algo que te lastimara.

Naruto y hinata se abrazaron profundamente y se dieron un beso primero muy despacio pero poco a poco se empezó a volver cada vez más rápidos, intensos y lujuriosos.

Empezaron a meter mano dentro de ellos. Hinata dentro de los pantalones de naruto empezando a estimular el miembro de naruto.

Naruto por su parte metió mano en el trasero de hinata y empezó a masajear lo que es el clítoris, mientras que con la otra mano exploraba sus senos.

Naruto: Oh dios se siente bien.

Hinata: Aah, ahh, sigue asi.

Naruto y Hinata quedaron en ropa interior (Hinata estaba en topless. Empezaron a frotarse entre si cada vez más rápido. Hinata quedó encima de Naruto...

Hinata: MAS RAPIDO, MAS RAPIDO, MAS DURO

Naruto: HINATA ERES BUENISIMA, NO NO YA PUEDO MAS VENGO ME VENGOOOOOO!

Hinata: NARUTOOOOOOOO!

Ambos se arquearon del potente orgasmo. Hinata cayó desfallecida encima de Naruto, mientras que él la recibió cansadamente en un abrazo. Ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos juntos.

Al día siguiente los adultos que bebieron amanecieron con la peor cruda de toda su vida (como no, si tomaron mezcal y tequila como agua en el desierto).

Kushina vomitó por 3era vez en el baño por la cruda y porque le hizo indigestión la comida mexicana. Todos estaban algo mal de sus estómagos al no estar acostumbrados a los ingredientes picantes y grasosos de la comida mexicana.

Javier: Eh? Volvieron a vomitar no aguantan nada.

Minato: Cállate...whallllllk (vomitando otra vez).

Javier preparó a todos un buena sopa de pollo para la cruda e indigestión. Además de dar PEPTO BISMOL a todos.


	8. Chapter 8

Las aventuras y desventuras de un fan nh

Capítulo 8 ENCELAR AL ZORRO Y A LA CONEJA PARA QUE APRENDAN A DEFENDER LO QUE ES SUYO CUIDADO TONESHION ATACA Y DESAFIO PARA SER JOUNIN

Varios dias después volvieron a Konoha los vacacionistas. Javier iba a imprimir las fotos supercompremetedoras yuri de Kushina y Hana, asi como los actos vergonzosos de cada ebrio en la fiesta. Descansaba perezosamente en su cama.

Javier: Bueno todo me ha estado saliendo bien hasta el momento. Hora de implementar mi fase 2 llamada ENCELAR AL ZORRO Y A LA CONEJA PARA QUE APRENDAN A DEFENDER LO QUE ES SUYO. Y tengo a los dos tontos perfectos para el trabajo.

Javier se teletransportó como Goku a la Luna. Apareció de frente a un chico sin ojos y pelo blanco.

Toneri: ¿Quién eres tú y como hiciste para llegar a la Luna?

Javier: No querrás saber. Mi nombre es Javier Pozos y me gustaría que vinieras conmigo a la Tierra.

Toneri: ¿Y por qué vendría?, ¡Es un lugar muy violento! La destruiré dentro de unos años.

Javier: Eres un idiota, porque Hamura Outsutsuki querría destruir lo que su hermano mayor el Sabio de los seis caminos quería proteger?

Toneri: Bueno, mimimis padres...?

Javier: Te contaré la historia real...

Javier contó que la rama secundaria del clan Outsutsuki malinterpretó todo y provocó que le cargará el payaso a todos menos Toneri.

Toneri: No sabia esto...

Javier: Te ha hecho mal estar solito, puedes vivir en la Tierra, en Konoha.

Toneri: ¿Y por qué específicamente allí?

Javier: Ahí vive la princesa byakugan.

Toneri: ¡Ella! Cuando nos vamos?

Javier: Alista tus cosas chico que nos vamos. Pero antes te daré tu Byakugan, te lo advierto. No evolucionará a Tenseigan hasta que lo considere justo.

Toneri: Esta bien. Por lo menos veré.

Javier uso la misma técnica que Naruto uso en la guerra en Kakashi para regenerar los ojos de Toneri y eran Byakugan.

De vuelta a la Tierra dejó que Toneri hablara con Minato para instalarse como genin de Konoha. Después hablo con Javier.

Minato: No crees que es peligroso que traigas a este sujeto? En la linea de tiempo original hizo bastante daño a las aldeas y secuestro a Hinata.

Javier: Si pero provocó que Naruto se diera cuenta de los sentimientos de Hinata. El irá a intentar conquistar a Hinata y lograré que Naruto se ponga celoso por primera vez.

Minato: Ya entiendo. Los celos harán entender de que Hinata es suya y nada más.

Javier: Pero no solo su hijo pasará por eso. Hinata se pondrá celosa con la chica que traeré a la aldea.

Minato: A quien?

Javier: A Hinata región 4 versión rubia!

Minato: Shion la sacerdotisa? Recuerdo que Naruto, Minato y Kushina, derrotamos al demonio que la acosaba hace un año y ella quedó fascinada con él. Ummmm eres malo, lo sabias?.

Javier: Lo sé. Me voy, adiós.

Minato: Antes de que te vayas, quiero que consideres ser un jounin de elite. Superas mi poder por muchísimo pero no tienes malas intenciones como conquistar el mundo o algo por el estilo.

Javier: Es que conquistar el mundo es feo y muy muy problemático. Me da flojera la verdad.

Shikamaru estornudó.

Minato: Para ser jounin de elite te enfrentarás con todos los chunin y jounin para medir tus habilidades.

Javier: Será divertido. ¿Cuándo será?

Minato: Deja que avise al pueblo del espectáculo y lo haremos. Será en dos días.

Javier: Bueno. Gracias. Me voy.

Javier se teletransportó de la oficina de Minato al país de los demonios.

Shion estaba pensando en su flechazo Naruto Uzumaki. Desde que la salvó hace un año, no puede dejar de pensar en él.

Guardia 1: Lady Shion. Hay un intruso.

Shion: Que extraño. No sentí un presentimiento de muerte.

En eso Javier aparece como Pedro en su casa.

Javier: Uf, que guardias tan débiles. Saludos Shion, soy Javier Pozos de la aldea oculta entre las hojas. Quiero proponerte algo.

Shion: Escucho.

Javier: Puedes ir una temporada a Konoha para aprender las artes ninjas. Y tal vez estar más cerca de Naruto.

Shion: DIJO NARUTO!? ACEPTO!

Naruto: "Fue más fácil de lo que pensaba" (mentalmente y con un pequeño sudor).

Shion empacó sus cosas y fue a la aldea de la hoja.

Dos días después Javier se encontraba en medio de una plataforma en la arena de los exámenes jounin.

Minato y Kushina se encontraban en el observador de los Kages. Él hablo a los espectadores:

Minato: Buenas tardes queridos aldeanos. Hoy los reuní para que el guerrero Javier Pozos tenga la oportunidad de lucir sus habilidades frente a Konoha para observar si tiene la oportunidad de convertirse en un jounin. Para medir con más detenimiento se enfrentara a ninjas de diferentes rangos. Primero se enfrentará a genins, luego chunin, jounins y por ultimo ANBUs. Que pasen los genin de konoha.

Los genin que eligió eran los 12 de Konoha.

Javier: Vaya no crei que ustedes serian mis contricantes.

Naruto: Quiero ver de que estas hecho, de veras.

Hinata: Espero que seamos lo suficientemente buenos para usted, señor.

Javier: No los lastimaré de gravedad ("mucho menos tú linda"). Aunque no me contendré.

Sasuke: Asi que tu eres el hombre del que tanto habla el perdedor. Serás perfecto para probar mis habilidades.

Neji: ¿El novio de Natsu? Vi la técnica que superó al del lord Hokage pero no observé como pelea. Será emocionante.

Javier: Bien comencemos.

Arbitro: Comiencen.

Los genin atacaron pero Javier era muy rápido. Ni Lee era capaz de alcanzarlo. Estaba jugando con ellos.

Javier: ¿Eh? Ya se cansaron tan luego. Bueno seré más lento para que me peguen, ¿si?

Shikamaru: "Esta jugando con nosotros" (mentalmente).

Rock Lee atacó:

Lee: ¡Huracán de la hoja!

Javier lo detuvo con una sola mano. Neji atacó.

Neji: 8 trigramas, 64 palmas.

Neji ejecuto la técnica pero lo que no contaba es que...

Javier: Ocho trigramas: Protección de las 64 palmas.

La técnica de Hinata que ejecutó con un solo brazo anuló el ataque de Neji. Hinata estaba sorprendida que supiera el ataque que creó, pero no pensaba que pudiera anular esa técnica con el mismo ataque, debía preguntar como hacer eso. Hiashi estaba igual, un extraño encontró la forma de anular con éxito la mejor técnica de su clan.

Javier tomó a Neji del cuello, azotó a Rock Lee al suelo y aplicó su técnica secreta al Hyuga:

Javier: ¡OCHO TRIGRAMAS 64 CACHETADAS GUAJOLOTERAS!

Javier le dio a Neji las 64 cachetadas muy rápidas y bastante fuertes. La última lo lanzó lejos. Cayó con las mejillas hinchados lejos.

Todos hicieron una mueca de dolor. Tenten aprovechó la conmoción y lanzó su técnica:

Tenten: ¡Dos dragones gemelos!

Varias armas de todos los tipos se dirigieron a Javier. Pero antes de impactar Javier desapareció y apareció atrás de Tenten sorpresivamente y le aplicó una técnica súper pervertida:

Javier: JUTSU SUPER SECRETO DE LA ALDEA ESCONDIDA ENTRE LAS HOJAS: MIL AÑOS DEL DOLOR VERSIÓN NALGADA!

La mano de Javier le dio una fuerte nalgada sonora a la pobre Tenten.

Tenten: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

La pobre chica salió volando en el aire. Todos quedaron anonadados por el ataque. Los pervertidos alzaban sus pulgares. Las mujeres se vieron indignadas. Natsu no sabía que pensar, por un lado no le gustó eso, pero no pudo imaginarse que él le diera una en privado. Se sonrojaba al pensar en eso.

Tenten se levantó del suelo. Estaba roja de la vergüenza por el acto pervertido en contra de ella. Además de que le dolió la nalgada.

Tenten: NO TE PERDONARÉ POR LO QUE HICISTE BASTARDO!

Javier: Es que como veo que no vas a conseguir un novio a este ritmo ese será lo único que podrás tener de contacto físico sexual, jajjaajjajajajajajajajajajaaja!

Tenten: CALLATEEEEE! NO ESTOY INTERASADA EN LOS HOMBRES!

Javier: Asi que eres lesbiana?

Tenten: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! JAMAAAAAASSSS QUIERO CONCENTRARME EN MI CARRERA ES TODO (roja al escuchar que era lesbiana).

Muchos rieron por este comentario. Era un pensamiento común de que las kunoichis sin novio y sin feminidad tiendan a ser lesbianas pero solo era un mito común.

Shikamaru: Jutsu de posesión de sombra. Éxito.

Javier: Mierda.

Shikamaru: Te distrajiste demasiado. Rindete.

Javier: Muy buena estrategia, me había olvidado del genio Nara. Pero hay algo que no sabes de mi.

Shikamaru: Qué?

Javier: Tienes poco chakra y yo un montón. AHHHHHHHHH!

Liberó un montón de energía y rompió la posesión de Shikamaru. Apareció en un instante frente a él.

Javier: Y dos...ERES MUY LENTO!

Un golpe fuerte le fue dado en la mandíbula a Shikamaru y cayó noqueado.

Ino lanzo su posesión de mente. Al explorarla estaba extrañada. Habían 2 figuras oscuras parecidas a Javier. Una la agarró del cuello:

Javier Oscuro: NO DEBISTE DE VENIR AQUI NIÑAAAA!

Javier oscuro era la parte de las emociones negativas de Javier y el que tomaba las riendas de las batallas más serias o cuando es requerida. Era muy cruel y despiadado.

Javier luminoso: Vamos, no le hagas nada a la rubia. Es perfecta para ser una sumisa. Vieras que como le fue con Sai.

El Javier luminoso era la parte divertida y pervertida de la personalidad de Javier. Era la dominante. Quería ver al mundo feliz y que toda la fiesta se lleve en paz. Solo peleaba en las batallas, que no deben de ser tan serias.

Javier Oscuro: Se que no debo hacerte daño pero no vuelvas a entrar a mi mente. Ahora LARGATE!

Ino fue lanzada y quedó perturbada por el suceso.

Ino: ESTAS DEMENTE.

Javier: Me gusta más de vanelle (jajjajajaja si entendieron mi chiste).

Sakura: Shanarooooo!

Hinata: Jukeeennn!

Javier las detuvo con facilidad y las lanzó con facilidad a donde estaba Tenten e Ino.

Las 4 kunoichis no podían creer el poder de Javier. Se estaba conteniendo bastante con ellas y con los chicos. Aun les quedaba mucho que recorrer.

Javier sacó una espada muy reluciente y bonita. Tenten le encantó esta arma. Era perfecta en su diseño. Quería observarla de más cerca.

Javier: Chicas intenten atacarme entre las cuatro. Será una técnica decisiva.

Las 4 kunoichis atacaron con lo mejor que tenían pero Javier cortó con su espada disimuladamente las ropas de Ino, Sakura y Tenten. Javier no quería humillar a Hinata en publico, asi que le dio un regalo especial.

Agarró a Hinata y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Cambio al mangekyo sharingan eterno.

Javier: Sexy Tsukuyomi.

Hinata se encontraba en una especie de habitación de lo más erótico. Y vio a Naruto bailar sensualmente para ella.

Naruto genjutsu: Estaremos 3 dias completos los 3 solos mi amor. Prepárate porque quedarás muerta de placer.

Hinata en el mundo real 3 segundos después sangró de la nariz de forma súbita y se desmayó. En el suelo murmuraba cosas acerca de que ya no más Naruto o ya no quiero más clones de sombras en mi culo o cosas por el estilo.

En cuanto a Tenten, Sakura e Ino...quedaron desnudas ante todos.

Chica: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (cubriéndose lo que podían y huyendo del estadio a los vestidores).

Javier: Upps! Solo quería dejarlas en ropa interior. Creo que se pasó la mano. Por lo menos tengo fotos de recuerdo (con una cámara). Irá a lado de la foto yuri.

Los chicos que todavian quedaban de pie (chouji, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba y Shino) estaban sangrando ante la vista.

Inoichi y Kizashi estaban furiosos por la humillación de sus hijas. Pero vieron el significado oculto del acto de Javier. Eso provocaría que entrenaran más intensamente para vengarse algún día de esa vergüenza que pasaron y dejaran de ser fangirls.

Naruto se dio cuenta de Hinata desmayada del placer en el suelo.

Naruto: MALDITOOO! QUE LE HICISTE A HINATA!?

Javier: Digamos que cumplí sus más oscuras fantasías contigo.

Naruto: De que hablas?

Javier: No importa. No está grave. Nada que una buena siesta que no pueda reparar. Agradece que no le hice lo mismo que a esas tres. Soy un pervertido de lo peor, pero ella no se merece esa humillación y me cae muy bien para hacerle daño. Además Natsu se enojaría conmigo y la quiero mucho.

Natsu lo oyó y se sonrojó de golpe. Le gustaba que Javier le dijera que le gustaba en público.

En eso los insectos de Shino atacaron a Javier y Kiba atacó con el colmillo sobre colmillo con Akamaru. Javier expulso crakra para explotar a los insectos de Shino y detuvo con ambas manos a Kiba y Akamaru.

Javier: Estilo de rayo: Choque eléctrico.

Kiba y Akamaru fueron electrocutados y noqueados. Javier golpeó a un Shino desprevenido y lo dejó inconsciente. Chouji intentó atacar con su forma de tanque rotatorio pero Javier le dio una patada.

Javier: Tiro del tigre.

Chouji se estrelló contra la pared y no se levantó.

Sasuke: CHIDORIIIIII!

Javier: Estilo de rayo: Rasengan.

Al ser la técnica más completa que el chidori, sasuke quedo herido y derrotado.

Javier: La técnica que hice es la técnica completa. El chidori no es más que una mala copia del rasengan.

Sasuke cayó en coma.

Kakashi se quedó en shock al ver que él completó el rasengan con elemento rayo.

Naruto: Elemento viento: Rasengan.

Javier: Elemento fuego: Rasengan.

Al ser un elemento superior, absorbió y regresó con más daño a Naruto.

Javier terminó con los genin.

Arbitro: El ganador es Javier.

Minato: Ahora pasaremos con los chunins.

Los chunin pasaron y al comenzar la pelea todos se fue ron contra Javier en grupo para tener más posibilidades de ganar, pero...

Javier: Meteoros de Pegaso.

Los chunins fueron golpeados a la velocidad de la luz por los meteoros de Javier y noqueados.

Minato: Eso fue rápido.

Javier: Quería avanzar rápido.

Minato: Bueno, que pasen los jounin.

Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, Hiashi y Kurenai pasaron al estadio.

Javier: Esto será muy divertido.

Javier adoptó un semblante serio. La parte oscura salió a relucir un poco.

Gai al ser más veloz atacó.

Gai: Huracán de la hoja.

Javier lo detuvo fácil. Hiashi hizo lo mismo que Neji, pero decidió un ataque distinto.

Hiashi: Puño suave: Ataque de palma al vacío.

Javier esquivó por poco la técnica. Gai se soltó para evitar ser azotado como su alumnos. Asuma uso sus cuchillas de viento.

Javier las esquivaba pero era bastante costoso. Kurenai lo metía en genjutsu pero los anulaba con éxito aunque si le costaba un poco.

Gai activó 6 puertas de chakra. Gai golpeó a Javier sin piedad.

Gai: Creo que lo acabé.

Hiashi: No. Mira.

Javier se levantó. Se veía furioso. Un resplandor de muerte se expandió a todo el estadio dejando helados a todos. Natsu no se vio afectada porque Javier se encargo que ella no lo resintiera.

Una sonrisa enferma y macabra se observó en su rostro y dijo de la forma más helada y terrorífica:

Javier: QUIEREN JUGAR DE ESA MANERA! BIEN EMPECEMOS. KAIOKEN!

Javier se cubrió en una potente aura roja.

Gai se cagó del miedo. Javier usó las puertas de chakra.

Gai: Esas son..?

Javier: Si. El kaioken es lo mismo. Libera todo el poder del cuerpo aumentado tu defensa y ataque. Pero desgasta al cuerpo. Pero la diferencia entre tú y yo es que yo si puedo tolerar las 8 puertas de chakra abiertas y tu NOOOOO! (grito de guerra).

Javier atacó despiadadamente a Gai. La diferencia entre dos puertas eran demasiado. Cayó derrotado.

Javier las desactivó. Kakashi activó su sharingan.

Javier: Asi que decidiste usar el sharingan. Como van las nuevas mejoras.

Kakashi: Bien gracias. Me estoy adaptando al nuevo cambio.

Javier al encontrarse con Obito, extrajo un poco de sus células y su chakra. Lo implantó en Kakashi para que tuviera mejor resistencia al sharingan. Además le dio acceso a la intangibilidad y teletransporte del kamui. Con un sello que especial que funciona como un control remoto de encendido y apagado podía activar y desactivar a voluntad su sharingan. Eso permitió ser más fuerte que en el canon.

Javier: Por cierto Obito y Rin te mandan saludos.

Kakashi: Espero reunirme con ellos y presentarles a Ayame. KAMUI!

Javier fue absorbido por el vortice.

Kakashi: Creo que gané.

Pero otro remolino surgió y se reveló como si nada hubiera pasado.

Kakashi: Tienes el sharingan?

Javier: Si.

Kakashi: Como?

Javier: Es un secreto. Estilo de fuego: Jutsu Bolas de fuego.

Kakashi se hizo intangible. Pero lo que no contaba es que Javier conocía la debilidad del kamui. Mientras la bola de fuego lo cegaba. Javier se teletransportó con el kamui a donde estaba Kakashi y lo derroto con un rasengan.

Kakashi apareció inconsciente en el estadio.

Kurenai intentó el jutsu de muerte de árbol pero le regresó el ataque dos veces peor. La noqueó por eso.

Asuma intentó atacar pero Javier atacó con las 64 palmas. Quedó derrotado.

Hiashi de verdad intentó pelear, pero al intentar hacer la rotación celestial, hizo un rasengan en su punto más delgado. Rompió la defensa impenetrable.

Todo el mundo miró con miedo a Javier. El chico normalmente divertido podía ser despiadado supo se enojaba. Era 10 veces peor que Anko. Hablando de ella, quería consejos para ser como él y conseguir novio.

Minato vio con asombro lo que Javier hacia en total seriedad en batalla. Y vio lo mucho que se contuvo. Lo hizo para no hacer quedar mal a los shinobis, darles un buen espectáculo al pueblo y demostrar la diferencia de su poder.

Minato: Javier has pasado la prueba. Eres oficialmente un jounin de elite.

Javier volvió a la personalidad feliz y versión chibi gritó:

Javier: YUPIIIIIIIII, SOY LA LEY. JAJJAJAJAJAJAAJJA

Todos tuvieron un enorme sudor grupal. Volvió a ser el chico alegre en un segundo.

Javier fue decorado con honores y celebró con Natsu en su departamento:

Natsu: Felicidades mi amor. Te mereces ser jounin.

Javier: Gracias cariño. Me agrada tenerte conmigo celebrando mis logros. Te amo.

Natsu: Yo también te amo. Oye...no me gustó lo que les hiciste a las chicas.

Javier: Te juro que se me pasó la mano. Yo solo quería dejarlas en ropa interior.

Natsu: Bueno. Tampoco me gusto la nalgada.

Javier: En serio?

Javier se acercaba a Natsu con una sonrisa bastante lujuriosa. Esto siempre la ponía nerviosa.

Natsu: Que-qué haces?

Javier le tocó una nalga y la acercó peligrosamente a él.

Natsu: Ja-ja-Javier! (sonrojada).

Javier: Quieres que solo te haga esas cosas, cariño (con voz lujuriosa).

Natsu se quedó sin palabras. Javier la besó sorpresivamente. Natsu no opuso resistencia. Ambos se besaron con lujuria y pasión. Javier la besó por el cuello mientras manoseaba sus pechos. Eran enormes. Pasaba su mano por su trasero y Natsu se estremecía.

Natsu: Javieer.

Javier: Si?

Natsu: Quiero seguir adelante...

Javier: En serio?

Natsu: Si, te amo.

Javier y Natsu se besaron con más intensidad.

Javier la desnudó lentamente y Natsu hizo lo mismo. Con él.

Natsu: Javier...soy virgen. Se amable conmigo.

Javier: Descuida. Yo también soy virgen.

Natsu: Eh? Pero yo pensé que...

Javier: Natsu, eres mi primera novia. Nunca he estado con alguien. Yo no tengo nada más que tú en este mundo.

Natsu: Te amo.

Javier: Igual yo.

Ambos se besaron. Masajeó sus suculentos pechos y beso su lindo cuello. Abrió sus largas piernas y se preparó para penetrarla lentamente. Natsu sintió dolor a romperse su himen. Lloró un poco.

Javier: Tranquila cariño. Ya pasará.

Natsu se calmó poco a poco y Javier la beso tiernamente para que no pensará en el dolor.

Pronto empezaron las embestidas que se volvieron cada vez más y más intensas. Natsu y Javier sintieron cada vez más y más placer.

Natsu: MAS, MAS, MAS, SIGUE ASI AMOR. TE AMO

Javier: OH DIOS ESTAS APRETADA ESTOY CASI EN MI LIMITE.

Natsu: JAVIER ME VENGOOOOOO

Javier: NATSUUUUU

Ambos tuvieron un orgasmo muy potente. Natsu se desmayó del placer. Javier la acurrucó en su pecho y se quedó dormido.


	9. Chapter 9

Las aventuras y desventuras de un fan nh

Capitulo 9 Acabando con un gnomo molesto (Gato) y regreso a la aldea.

Los ninjas regresaron a la casa de Tazuna exhaustos. Después de la platica informativa Javier los entrenó para olvidar la vergüenza que les hizo pasar. Habrá más bullying para más tarde. Pero fue el más duro entrenamiento que hayan tenido. Javier se pasó por sus calzones que el entrenamiento elemental era de chunin. El decidió que aprendieran a utilizar sus elementos personales primarios y secundarios. Además de ponerles pesas a todos.

A Naruto le enseño varias técnicas de viento y dijo como usar varios clones para hacer el rasenshuriken. Le enseñó el Kamehameha como le prometió pero no era muy fuerte su ataque todavía. Además de ver que su elemento secundario era agua asi que le enseñó los primeros pasos para manipularla y crear un rasengan con elemento agua.

A Sasuke le enseñó técnicas de fuego y rayo además del rasengan para que pudiera ejecutar el elemento rayo: Rasengan para superar al Raikiri de Kakashi.

A Sakura le dio su introducción al ninjutsu medico ademas de algunos genjutsus. Siempre le pareció estupido que Sakura a pesar de tener talento en genjutsus nunca le hayan enseñado uno. Eso la habría ayudado un montón y sería un poco menos criticada. Además de enseñarle las bases para dominar el elemento Tierra.

A Neji y Hinata les dijo como agregar chakra elemental de fuego y rayo a su puño suave. Cuando dijeron de que estaba prohibido en su clan, Javier dijo que tenía algo para amenazar y chantajear a Hiashi en caso de que protestara (le enseñaría que divulgaria sus fotos ebrio y la foto yuri de Hana y Kushina). A ambos les enseñó un poco de ninjutsu medico y genjutsu porque tenían un casi perfecto control de chakra. Además les enseñó el Kikohu que usaba TenShinHan porque era perfecto para usar con el byakugan.

Con Rock Lee hizo algo especial para él. Javier le aplicó una técnica superdolorosa pero que hizo su cometido. Restaurar la red de chakra para que pudiera usar chakra. Le dijo que se enfocara en Taijutsu pero que aprendiera a agregar chakra elemental para hacerlos más efectivos. Decidió darle unas garras con cuchilla para combinarlo con su taijutsu para ser más letal sus ataques. No le sorprendió de que su chakra fuera fuego, ya que hablaba mucho sobre las llamas de la juventud.

A Tenten le regaló un arma especial. La Mjolnir de Thor. Logró replicarla según la historia del comic. Era perfecta para ella. Estaba orgasmeada porque el arma era increíble. Ademas de que se acoplaba a su chakra de rayo. Ahora lo perdonó un poco por las humillaciones anteriores.

A Chouji le hizo una técnica especial para ser más útil en espionaje. Chouji se podía hacer más grande a voluntad. Pero intentaron que pudiera hacerse más pequeño. Esto conllevaría muchas ventajas. Al ser la materia más compacta tendría la misma fuerza sus golpes que al estar en estatura normal pero sus golpes tendrían una enorme presión destruyendo huesos con facilidad. Ademas seria útil en espionaje. Y lo introdujo a que dominara el elemento Tierra.

A Piña...digo Shikamaru le introdujo en elemento fuego. Esto haría que generará sombras en sus ataques y fuera más fácil hacerlas. Y lo hizo correr para aumentar su condición física ya que era el que peor taijutsu tenía.

A Shino le dio clases de Taijutsu y lo introdujo al elemento Tierra. Esto lo defenderia de ataques y ahorraría insectos.

A Kiba y Akamaru lo introdujo al elemento fuego para usarlos en conjunto con las técnicas de su clan.

Tsunami (la sexy hija de Tazuna), le hizo la cena.

Javier: WHUAAAAAAA! ESTO ESTA RICO.

Naruto: SI, DE VERAS!

Tsunami: Si, gracias (ruborizada). Pero la chica Hinata me ayudó.

Todos voltearon a verla y ella se sonrojó.

Naruto: Hinata, algún día serás una gran esposa.

Hinata: "ESPOSA" (mentalmente).

Ella se imaginó adulta con pelo corto de corte Bob dándole de comer a Naruto con pelo corto y traje de Hokage. A su lado comían alegremente un niño rubio de puntas onduladas y una niña peliazulada, los dos con dos marcas felinas y ojos azules.

Boruto del futuro: Mami, esta comida es la mejor, de veras.

Himawari del futuro: Si mamá esto es lo mejor.

Naruto: Es que todo lo que haga Hinata será con todo su amor.

Boruto, Himawari y Naruto: TE AMAMOS!

Hinata salió de su fantasía (pinche Hinata ya supo de coincidencia como serían sus hijos) y estaba ruborizada.

Javier comía tranquilamente cuando Inari llegó.

Inari: Porque están estas personas acá? No ven que Gato los matará.

Naruto: Que rayos te pasa niño!?

Javier: "Maldición se me había olvidado de que era emo en este punto...pero nada que yo pueda arreglar". (mentalmente).

Tsunami: INARI NO SEAS GROSERO CON LOS INVITADOS.

Inari: POR QUE NO!? NO ES COMO SI FUERA CIERTO LO QUE DIJE!

De repente, Javier tomó del cuello de la camisa a Inari. Nadie esperaba esto ya que uso una velocidad increíble.

Javier: ENANO. NO SEAS MALEDUCADO CON TU MADRE. EN ESTE MOMENTO PÍDELE DISCULPAS. O SI NO ME VERÁS MUY MUY ENOJADO Y ELLOS TE DIRÁN COMO LES FUE AL PONERME ASI.

Zabuza: ENÓJATE ASI ERES MEJOR (maldito sádico).

Todos se pusieron pálidos. El Javier pervertido y cabeza hueca era mejor.

Inari estaba cagado de miedo y como no si Javier le dio una sonrisa sádica que le prometía mucho dolor si no se disculpaba con su madre.

Inari: Lo siento mamá. Puedo retirarme.

Tsunami: Acepto tus disculpas. Puedes irte.

Inari se iba cuando...

Javier: Oye enano.

Inari se volteó.

Javier: Kaiza era un héroe. El fue el único con los huevos para revelarse contra ese maldito gnomo

Inari: PERO ACABARON MATANDOLO FRENTE A MIS OJOS.

Javier: Es una pena. Pero aquí todos son unos cobardes. No lucharon para liberarse. Eso ha deshonrado su memoria. Pero yo no tengo la moral para hacer o no las reglas. Te traeré a ese maldito infeliz y tu serás el primero en tener una parte de él (sonrisa siniestra).

Inari: NO PODRÁS...GATO ES MUY FUERTE...

Javier: JAJAJAJAJJAAJJAAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJJAJAJAJAJA CREES QUE EL PODRÁ CON UN GRUPO DE NINJAS BIEN ARMADOS. MIRA AQUI ESTOS CHICOS ESTAN PREPARADOS PARA MISIONES DE GRAN PELIGRO. LA MOMIA ES EL HOMBRE MÁS SADICO QUE HE CONOCIDO. EL ESPANTAPAJAROS ES UN NINJA QUE HA ASESINADO A MUCHAS PERSONAS EN SU VIDA Y AMBOS ESTUVIERON EN GUERRAS. YO SOY UN HIJO DE PUTA QUE SE PASA POR ALTO LAS REGLAS DE HONOR (como Deadpool). Ese enano presuntuoso no tendrá una oportunidad.

Inari: Pe-pe-pero...

Javier: Chicos, quieren una misión de infiltración con asesinatos de bandidos...esta es su oportunidad para que hable bien al Hokage playboy yankee de ustedes.

Naruto: PAPA Y YO NO SOMOS YANKEEES.!

Javier: Bien...Zabuza tu sabes donde vive el gnomo.

Zabuza: Si.

Javier: Bien. En la noche sacaremos al gnomo del jardín y se lo daremos a la gente. Oyeron.

Todos: SI SEÑOR!

En la noche con una estrategia hecha por Shikamaru, Neji y Shino, entraron a punta de patadas. No les costó nada a los ninjas por el entrenamiento que han recibido. Zabuza se sentía como en fiesta en carnaval masacrando a sus enemigos.

Muy pronto Gato fue acorralado por los ninjas y pues no se salvará de lo que le espera.

Gato: POR FAVOR ZABUZA DEJAME IR. TE PAGARÉ EL TRIPLE SI DERROTAS A ELLOS.

Zabuza: NO LO HARÉ DESPUÉS DE QUE ME ENTERÉ DE QUE NO ME IBAS A PAGAR NADA!

Gato estaba perdida.

Gato: TU (señalando a Javier). DEJAME IR Y TE DARÉ EL DINERO MÁS DE LO QUE HAS SOÑADO JAMÁS.

Javier: Tentador. Pero no...me quedaré con todo los que has robado ladrón.

Los chicos miraban que aunque estaba loco tenía un sentido de justicia...algo retorcido pero lo había.

Gato: Te daré mujeres!

Javier: TENGO NOVIA...Y ES TREMENDAMENTE SEXY! NO LA ENGAÑARÉ JAMÁS.

Las chicas le miraron con respeto. Era un pervertido de lo peor pero no mujeriego. Eso valia mucho.

Javier: YA ME HARTASTE...TE MATARÍA PERO HAY ALGUIEN QUE QUIERE UN PEDACITO DE TÍ (sonrisa sádica).

Los ninjas salieron de la mansión de Gato y llegaron al centro del país de las olas. En la mañana Javier se paró en el punto más alto. Y usó chakra para amplificar su voz:

Javier: CIUDADANOS DEL PAIS DE LAS OLAS. SÉ QUE HAN VIVIDO UN PERIODO DE TERROR BAJO LA TIRANÍA DE UN HORRIBLE SUJETO. PERO ESTO SE ACABÓ.

Javier mostró a Gato alzado en ropa interior y bastante golpeado (por él y Zabuza).

Javier: AQUI ESTA EL HOMBRE QUE LES HA HECHO LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE TODOS LOS DÍAS DURANTE LOS ULTIMOS AÑOS.

La gente se emocionó de que alguien por fin liberó sus vidas.

Javier: SE QUE TODOS QUIEREN MASACRARLO PERO ANTES LE PROMETÍ AL HIJO DE SU HEROE KAIZA QUE TENDRÍA EL PLACER DE TOMAR LOS PRIMEROS GOLPES.

La gente estuvo más que de acuerdo. Era lo que podían hacer por él.

Inari vio a Gato y de inmediato le dio una patada en los huevos. Todos se llevaron las manos en esa parte.

Inari siguió pateando a Gato en todo el cuerpo hasta que se quitó toda su frustración.

Javier: Ya estas satisfecho.

Inari: Si (cansado).

Javier. Bueno...GENTE DEL PAIS DE LAS OLAS HAGAN LO QUE LES PLAZCA CON ESTE INFELIZ!

La gente ni lo pensó y masacraron al maldito que les quitó todo.

Después de eso Javier llamó a Inari.

Javier: Inari. Sígueme.

Inari lo siguió. Al estar solo Inari le dijo:

Inari: Como puedo agradecerte por todo.

Javier: Dame tu virginidad.

Inari: QUEEEEEEEEE! (Pálido).

Javier: BUAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJA TE LA CREISTE JAJJAJAJAJAJAJAAAJAJAJJA.

Inari: ME ASUSTASTEEEEE!

Javier: Oye no soy un sujeto serpiente homosexual pedófilo con cara de Michael Jackson obsesionado con la inmortalidad.

Orochimaru estornudó.

Orochimaru: Por que tengo la sensación de que alguien se está burlando otra vez de mi sexualidad? Ya dije que no soy gay!

De vuelta con Javier e Inari.

Javier: Bueno basta de bromas. Mira como me caes bien te daré un regalo por el buen golpe que le zampaste a Gato.

Javier recolecto una muestra de ADN y activó el rinne sharingan. Esto espantó a Inari.

Generó un clon de sombra y activó una invocación de resucitación impura. Luego activó el jutsu de reencarnación de Samsara. Y así el padre de Inari fue resucitado.

Kaiza: Donde estoy? No estaba muerto.

Inari: PAPAAAAAAA! (lo abraza llorando).

Kaiza: Inari?

Inari: VOLVISTE!

No pudo seguir hablando. Kaiza recordó su muerte y vio a Javier y entendió todo.

Kaiza: Gracias por todo.

Javier: De nada.

Kaiza: Como puedo pagarle?

Javier: Que le de un buen polvo a la pobre Tsunami porque si se ve bien urgida...es linda pero tengo novia y no sería justo para ella? (yo si soy fiel XD).

Kaiza e Inari se ruborizaron ante el comentario.

Inari: NO HABLES ASI DE MAMAAAAA!

Javier le sacó la lengua y mostró el párpado.

Más tarde se celebró una fiesta en el pueblo sobre las cenizas de Gato. Hinata y Naruto estaban jutos pero no podían hacer algo indebido ya ye estaban muy vigilados. Hinata estaba pensando si invitar a salir una vez a Toneri para poner celoso a Naruto. Naruto no sabía como sentirse con Hinata... Ella era su amiga pero ya no la sentía como hermana, la veía como mujer. Eran muy íntimos y se sentía bien, sí lo hubiera hecho con alguien más se sentiría vacío. Y al ver a los chicos intentando salir a bailar con ella el los ahuyentaba. Se estaba enamorando de ella?

En eso se encontró a Inari.

Naruto: Hola Inari.

Inari: Hola, lamento como me comporté al conocernos.

Naruto: No importa. Oye me alegro que hayas recuperado a tu papá.

Inari: Si. Pero no sé por que dijo que lo dejara a solas con mamá y que por nada en el mundo los interrumpiera.

De repente se escucho:

Tsunami: OOOOOH KAIZA MAS FUERTE MI VIDAAAA!

Kaiza: OH DIOS, ESTAS APRETADA, MAS RÁPIDO!

Inari: Y eso que fue...mamá estará bien?

Naruto: SIIIII ESTARÁ BIEN SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ!

Inari: Eh?

Llegó el día de su partida. Pero antes de eso Javier citó a Zabuza y Haku para algo en privado.

Zabuza: Que quieres.

Javier: Por qué no vienen a Konoha. Ninjas como ustedes serán muy útiles por allá?

Haku: Crees que el Hokage nos aceptará? (pensando si podía conocer a la maravillosa mujer del genjutsu).

Javier: Claro que aceptará. Si no quiere tengo algo para chantajearlo (les mostró las fotos superhumillantes de la fiesta mexicana donde el Hokage estaba llorando porque estaba borracho y la de su esposa dándose un pasional beso lésbico con Hana Hyuga).

Zabuza: GUAU TU SI ERES MUY MALVADO. SERÁS MI MEJOR AMIGO!

Javier: SOLO NO EMPIECES A DECIR ESTUPIDECES DE LA JUVENTUD!

Zabuza: COMO EL CHICO DE CEJOTAS...NO SERÉ TAN RIDICULO JAMÁS.

Rock Lee y Maito Gai estornudaron.

Javier: Pero antes Haku puedo ver tus recuerdos?

Haku: Por qué?

Javier: Ya verás. Es una sorpresa.

Javier revisó los tristes recuerdos de Haku hasta que llegó a la parte que quería ver.

Javier: Lo encontré. Tomen mis manos.

Ambos lo hicieron. Javier los teletransportó y llegaron a un lugar que Haku recordaba bien. Era donde vivía antes.

Haku: Por que me trajiste a este lugar?

Javier: Bien. Quiero que me digas donde esta el cuerpo de tu madre.

Haku lo guió y vio a su madre encerrada en hielo. Su cuerpo estaba bien conservado.

Javier: Haku, quieres volver a ver viva a tu mamá?

Haku: TU PUEDES!?

Javier: Si, solo necesito su ADN o cuerpo y yo hago el resto. No reviviré a tu padre. Fue un idiota. Ningún padre mataría a su familia por algo tan estupido.

Haku asintió. Estaba emocionado de que la volvería a ver. Zabuza estaba contento de que a su alumno le quitaría un dolor del corazón. En secreto le agradeció por todo lo que hizo por él.

Javier: JUTSU DE REENCARNACIÓN DE SAMSARAAA!

El cuerpo de Nana Yuki fue tratado por el rey del infierno y expulsó su alma. Ella respiró de nuevo.

Nana: Donde estoy?

Haku: Mamá (llorando).

Nana: Haku, cuanto has crecido mi niño!

Ambos se dieron un abrazo.

Javier: BUAAAAAA QUE HERMOSO! (lágrimas anime).

Nana: Gracias por todo.

Javier: No hay de que. Haku ha sufrido bastante y quería regresarle algo de felicidad en su vida. (sonriendo y rascándose la cabeza). Pero dele gracias a Zabuza. Él quiere mucho a su hijo como un padre.

Antes de Zabuza replicara por su orgullo Nana lo besó en la mejilla.

Nana: Gracias mucho por cuidar a mi niño. Le estaré eternamente agradecida por todo (sonrojada y con una linda sonrisa para él). Es usted muy lindo y amable. Me gustaría ser su amiga para siempre.

Zabuza se ruborizó como jamás lo había hecho en su vida.

Hinata se estremeció.

Hinata: ALGUIEN HA DESCUBIERTO LA FUERZA DE LA TIMIDEZ Y EL AMOR Y ES MUY POTENTE (si tú Dark Vader).

De vuelta con el tsundere Zabuza:

Zabuza: YO SOY UN ASESINO MORTAL Y DESPIADADO NO SOY LINDO, SU HIJO ES MI SIRVIENTE Y NO HAGO AMIGOS COMO EL RUBIO CABEZA HUECA QUE ANDA CON ESTE TARADO (señalando a Javier).

Nana: NO IMPORTA ME GUSTAN LOS CHICOS RUDOS Y ES BASTANTE TÍMIDO CON LA CHICAS. ME GUSTARÍA SALIR UN DÍA A COMER CON USTED. SIIIIIII! (con ojos de cachorro).

Zabuza no podía negar de que era hermosa. Era condenadamente igual de linda que Haku. Veía de donde sacó su hermosura el niño. Pero su orgullo era primero.

Javier: AAAWWWWWWW EL TSUNDERE DEMONIO DE LA NIEBLA AL FIN ENCONTRÓ A SU MEDIA NARANJA YUKINA (mujer de las nieves).

Zabuza: TU CIERRA LA BOCA DESGRACIADO!

Haku reía ante esta nueva cara de Zabuza que nunca había visto. Si su mamá y Zabuza se casaran tendría una nueva familia completa. Se sentía soñado. Solo faltaba conocer a su nueva ama Inuzuka. Le preguntó varias veces a Kiba sobre ella pero lo mandó al demonio.

Los 4 regresaron al país de las olas. Todos partieron. En la tarde. Nana se presentó ante el grupo. Todos adivinaron de que Javier le devolvió a su madre a Haku y se alegraron por el chico.

Al llegar a Konoha Javier llegó a la oficina de Minato.

Minato: QUIERES QUE ACEPTÉ A ZABUZA...ES UN NINJA RENEGADO!

Javier: No te preocupes. Yo lo tengo bajo control.

Minato: Y si no aceptó que harás?

Le mostró las fotos de todos borrachos. Minato palideció antes esto. Pero al ver a su esposa y Hana Hyuga y su beso lésbico tuvo un sangrado nasal.

Minato: Lo acepto pero tendrás la responsabilidad de sus actos y estará bajo prueba. Haku será Genin junto con Yakumo Kurama y Sai.

Javier: Gracias por todo. Puede hallar un hogar para tres. Vivirán allí Zabuza, su nueva "novia" Nana y su hijo Haku.

Minato: Puedes retirarte...oye...me dejas la foto de Kushina y Hana?

Javier: Es tuya. Tengo copias. Buajjajajjjajajajaja.

Hana Inuzuka estaba tranquila conviviendo con sus mascotas en la veterinaria cuando de repente observó a un chico bastante lindo que parecía una chica y se inclinó ante ella:

Haku: TÓMEME COMO SU MÁS LEAL HERRAMIENTA. SERÉ SU ESCLAVO DE POR VIDA!

Hana estaba con un enorme sudor en la nuca y preguntándose que rayos pasaba con este chico. Acaso había descubierto que era una dominante y él quería ser su sumiso?


	10. Chapter 10

Las aventuras y desventuras de un fan nh

Capitulo 10 Izumi lucha por Itachi y el Plan 3: PONER CELOSOS AL ZORRO Y A LA CONEJA PARA QUE DEFIENDAN SU TERRITORIO se concreta y el desafio de poker de prendas de Javier

Javier iba camino a su casa a tomar un merecido descanso cuando se topo a lo lejos con una chica que esperaba encontrar. Era una chica castaña con un pequeño lunar cerca del ojo derecho. Era Izumi Uchiha, la famosa "novia" de Itachi. Javier había tenido como todos la duda del misterio de quien era la chica de la cual Óbito le hablaba a Sasuke luego de la muerte de Itachi en la linea de tiempo original. Javier decidió que la ayudaría a estar con su amado.

Javier: Hola tu eres Izumi, verdad?

Izumi: Como me conoces?

Javier: Itachi me ha comentado algo sobre ti.

Izumi: Enserio (con brillo en sus ojos negros). Y que te ha dicho.

Javier: Que eres su mejor amiga.

Izumi: Oh. Ya veo (aura de depresión).

Javier: Oye no te pongas asi.

Izumi: Es que solo me ve como una amiga.

Javier: No lo culpo. Es un genio natural.

Izumi: Uh? Y eso que tiene que ver?

Javier: Ummm. Bueno los genios naturales como Itachi Uchiha, Neji Hyuga, Kakashi Hatake y otros tienen una cosa en común. Son de mente muy estrecha.

Izumi: Y eso que tiene que ver.

Javier: Que tienden a dejar las cosas bellas de la vida a un lado y solo se concentran en unas cosas como por ejemplo Kakashi en el porno hasta que le conseguí novia hace unos años...créeme si no fuera por mí seria un solterón. Neji solo se fija en la protección de su prima Hinata e Itachi solo le interesa la aldea y su hermano menor.

Izumi: Es verdad. Y aún no se me olvida que él no dejo cargarse (puchero gracioso) se veía tierno.

Javier: Si. Creo que ambos tienen un serio complejo de hermano jejejeje.

Itachi y Sasuke estornudaron.

Izumi: Para acabarla Itachi tiene un montón de fans y no quiero parecer una. Yo lo amo pero no quiero forzarlo a nada.

Javier: Eres especial para él, créeme, pero la gente es idiota en ese sentido. No saben lo que tienen hasta que lo pierden

Izumi: Que me aconsejas hacer.

Javier: Ummm por lo pronto invitalo a salir o a comer cuando esté desocupado de sus deberes de ANBU. Dile que necesita despejarse de todo un ratito. Y si no funciona le haré lo mismo que hice con Kakashi para bajarle lo emo.

Izumi: Y que hiciste?

Javier: No querrás saber.

Izumi: Gracias por el consejo.

Javier: Bien te dejo estoy algo cansado adiós.

Shisui se acerca por ese rumbo y dice.

Shisui: Izumi no te hizo algo.

Izumi: No, solo hablamos. Por qué?

Shisui: El es el sujeto del torneo de hace semanas. Se nos prohibió pelear con él. Ni Itachi ni yo podríamos vencerlo.

Izumi: En serio. No pude ir a esa pelea. Estaba en una misión.

Shisui: Tienes suerte de que no te dejaran pelear con él. Su fuerza es monstruosa y lo peor es lo que le hizo a las pobres kunoichis genin.

Izumi: Que hizo?

Shisui: Uso una técnica de kenjutsu y dejo desnudas a tres kunoichis y no se que genjutsu usó pero incapacitó a un Hyuga y eso es muy difícil por el byakugan.

Izumi: DESNUDÓ A TRES KUNOICHIS. PERO SE VE EDUCADO Y TODO!

Shisui: Es bastante educado con los que les cae bien y es muy molestoso en el mejor de los casos cuando alguien no le agrada. No baja al Hokage del apodo de Galan Playboy Yankee.

Izumi: ESTE SUJETO ES BASTANTE DOBLE CARA!

Shisui: Creo que no teme esconder lo que siente.

Izumi: Ya veo. Pobre Itachi dice que si no quiere empezar a salir conmigo le hará lo mismo que a Kakashi para que sea su novia...sabes que hizo.

Shisui se puso pálido. Sabía lo que había hecho pero no quería ser su enemigo.

Shisui: No lo diré, aún quiero vivir, siento lástima por lo que le hará a Itachi. Te acompaño a casa Itachi debe estar en casa.

Ambos se dirigieron al compuesto Uchiha. Aquí no se cambió el distrito porque Javier advirtió a Minato de que si lo hacía iniciaría los problemas con el clan.

Hinata iba caminando a su casa cuando Toneri la saludo.

Toneri: PRINCESA HINATAAAAA!

Hinata: Toneri. Hola.

Toneri: Acepta salir a comer algo.

Hinata vio a Naruto cerca. Este estuvo a punto de intervenir cuando...

Hinata: ACEPTO TONERIIII!

Naruto lo escuchó y sintió que algo le destruyó su corazón. Estaba blanco (no más que Sai). Vio que se fueron.

Hinata estaba rezando que el consejo de Javier funcionara. Javier los miró y pues decidió seguir con el plan.

Javier: Naruto. Te notó mal. Pasó algo? (fingiendo).

Naruto: Hinata tiene una cita con Toneri. Y yo que. Me va a dejar solo (deprimido). Que no era su amigo y solo estaría conmigo.

Javier: Naruto, sueñas como si estuvieras enamorado de ella.

Naruto: ELLA ES MI AMIGAAAA!

Javier: Amiga? No me parece eso amor de amigos. Esos son celos de chico enamorado.

Naruto: Enamorado? Yo? De Hinata? (temblaba).

Javier: Dime, que te gusta de ella? Y se honesto con tus sentimientos. Yo sabré si mientes.

Naruto: No se realmente. Hinata y yo hemos sido casi inseparables desde bebés. Siempre he estado pendiente de ella. Me tranquiliza cuando estoy enojado o triste. Me da sus abrazos especiales cuando los quiero. Es muy bonita. Es muy sexy. Muy especial. La quiero mucho. Nunca me pega o insulta. Cocina muy rico. Siempre es dedicada a mi. Lo hacemos todo juntos incluso cosas muy intimas. Sus ojos son muy bonitos y llenos de vida. Adoro cuando se sonroja por mí. Odio verla con alguien que no sea yo para hacer cosas divertidas. Ella es...(se queda callado).

Javier: Dilo.

Naruto: No.

Javier: DILO MALDITO COBARDE!

Naruto: QUIERES SABERLOOOO! ELLA ES SOLO MIA! ES MI CHICA! NADIE LA TOCA! ELLA ME PERTENECE! ES MI MUJER Y NO DEJARÉ QUE NADIE SE LA LLEVE EN MI GUARDIAAAAA! (se tapa la boca y cae sorprendido por lo que dijo).

Javier: "AL FIIIIIN" (mentalmente).

Vio a Naruto llorando por sus sentimientos recién descubiertos.

Javier se arrodillo y le dijo:

Javier: No hay nada de malo en amar y sentir celos de tu mejor amiga. Ustedes dos hacen una linda pareja. Mira si Hinata aceptó una cita es porque no sabe lo que sientes por ella. Dile lo que sientes, ella vas a ver que te corresponderá. Te quiere tanto que querrá ser tu novia.

Naruto: Y si no?

Javier: Es más probable que a Sakura le crecieran pechos como a Tsunade a que Hinata no te corresponda tus sentimientos.

Sakura y Tsunade estornudaron bien fuerte.

Sakura: Por qué tengo la sensación de que alguien se esta burlando de mi peor complejo.

Tsunade: Por que siento que usaron mis pechos para hacer una comparación estupida.

De vuelta con Javier y Naruto.

Naruto: Y que puedo hacer, no puedo arruinar su cita. Eso seria muy grosero de mi parte.

Javier: Invita a salir a alguien que Hinata no conozca pero tu si y ponla celosa. Digamos que asi ella reaccionará.

Naruto: SIIIII GRACIAS, DE VERAS!

Javier: Me voy. Hoy al parecer todos tienen problemas de amor.

Naruto: De que habla?

Javier: Es Itachi e Izumi Uchiha.

Naruto: El hermano de Sasuke y él que tiene?

Javier: Lo mismo que Sakura y Sasuke. El hombre no le presta atención a la chica por estar en otras cosas. Hermanos tenían que ser.

Naruto: Ya veo. Oye gracias por ayudarme a ordenar mis sentimientos. Haré que Hinata salga conmigo.

Javier: Bien dicho. Me voy estoy muerto el día de hoy y quiero descansar en mis almohadas.

Naruto: En su cama.

Javier: No. En los enormes pechos de Natsu.

Naruto: YA DECÍA YO QUE NO HABÍA SALIDO CON ALGO PERVERTIDO EN NUESTRA CONVERSACIÓN. ES PEOR QUE EL SABIO PERVERTIDO!

Javier: No seré serio demasiado tiempo. Es como si Ino dejara el chisme por un día.

Ino estornudó.

Ino: Alguien se burló de que soy chismosa en algún lado.

De vuelta con Javier y Naruto.

Javier: Bien nos vemos.

Javier se despide. Y se fue del lugar.

Naruto: Como le hago para encontrar a alguien que conozca que Hinata no?

Shion: NARUTOOOOO AL FIN TE VEOOOO!

Naruto: Shion? Que haces en la aldea?

Shion: Vine a verte y también a cursos de técnicas shinobi.

Naruto: Bien. Oye quieres salir a comer.

Shion: SIIIIIIII!

Ambos parten a Ramen Ichiraku. Cuando llegaron vieron a Toneri y Hinata. Hinata se espantó al ver a Naruto con una chica...

Hinata: "QUE ES ESTO, JAVIER NO MENCIONÓ DE QUE NARUTO PODRÍA SALIR CON ALGUIEN MÁS...Y ESA CHIC SE PARECE MUCHO A MIIIIII!" (mentalmente).

Toneri: Pasa algo.

Hinata: Eh? No nada.

Hinata Inner: Tranquila vamos a poner celoso a Naruto y que nos diga que nos ama a ambas.

Hinata: Esta bien (mentalmente) Oye y tu cuando estas en mi mente.

Hinata Inner: Soy tus pensamientos más retorcidos y reprimidos que tienes.

Hinata: NOOOOOO! AHORA SERÉ COMO JAVIER! (mentalmente).

Javier estornudó.

Javier: Siento como si alguien empezó a decir algo sobre mi personalidad maligna y pervertida.

Javier Oscuro: Yo soy tus más sangrientos y sádicos pensamientos.

Javier luminoso: Y yo los divertidos y pervertidos.

Natsu: Amor. Pasa algo?

Javier: Nada.

De vuelta en Ichiraku.

Naruto y Shion platicaban en voz alta y Naruto exageraba sus expresiones para que Hinata las oyera y mirada.

Hinata hacia lo mismo frustrando cada vez más a Naruto.

Hinata: Vives en la Luna. Eso es GENIAAAALL! (enfatizando el genial).

Toneri: Soy rico y muy ilustre.

Shion: Tu tienes una playa privada es estupendo.

Naruto: Si Shion ahí me la paso BIEENNN (enfatizando el bien).

Naruto: HINATTAAAAA NO TE VI (diciendo demencia).

Hinata: Hola Naruto. El es mi AMIGOOO TONERIIIII!

Naruto: Mira ella es mi amiga SHIOOOOONNNN!

Hinata: Mucho gusto Shion. Espero que no te moleste cuando Naruto te diga que tiene una colección de peluches míos en su HABITACIOOOOONNNN

Shion: Peluches tuyos?

Naruto: Toneri, y espero que no te moleste que Hinata te muestre nuestro súper álbum de la AMISTAAAADD QUEEE TENEEEMOSSS JUNTOOOSSS!

Toneri: Eh?

Hinata: YA BASTA NARUTO ALGUUUNNN PROBLEMAAA!

Naruto: SIIIIII. NO ME GUSTA VERTE CON ÉL!

Hinata: Y TU QUE HACES CON MI VERSION REGION 4 AQUÍ!?

Naruto: ELLA VINO AL PUEBLO Y QUERIA IR A COMEEERRR!

Hinata: NO TE DA EL DERECHO DE IR A DONDE YO ESTOY COMIENDO CON ALGUIEN!

Naruto: SIIII TENGO EL DERECHO!

SHION Y TONERI: Oigan pueden dejar de gritar. Están espantando a la clientela!

Naruhina: USTEDES CALLENSEEEE!

Naruto: NO ME GUSTA VERTE CON OTROS CHICOS!

Hinata: PERO NO ERES MI NOVIO PARA QUE ME MANDES DE ESA MANERA!

Naruto: YO SI QUIERO SER TU NOVIOOOO! (hubo un eco de novio... Noviooooo... Novioooo).

Hinata salió corriendo.

Naruto: HINATAAA ESPERA.

Shion y Toneri quedaron platados.

Teuchi: Quiero que me paguen lo que han consumido.

Ambos voltearon y era tres pila enormes de platos!

Toneri y Shion: Pero no tenemos dinero! (nerviosos).

Teuchi: Entonces no saldrán hasta que me laven sus platos y el de los clientes.

Toneri y Shion: Mierda.

Hinata corrió y se detuvó.

Naruto: HINATAAAA. (jadeaba del cansancio).

Hinata: Perdón no debi huir así. No me la esperaba. Lo siento.

Naruto: Lamento comportarme como un tonto en el restaurante. Perdóname (cabeza gacha).

Hinata: En serio te gusto? (esperanzada).

Naruto: Si. Yo. Javier me ayudó a resolver mis sentimientos.

Hinata Inner: SABÍA QUE JAVIER ESTABA INVOLUCRADO, DE VERAS!

Hinata: Ya veo. Tu-tu tambien me gustas y mucho.

Naruto: En serio Hinata (esperanzado).

Hinata asintió. Naruto la abrazó y beso con ternura.

Naruto: Quieres ser mi novia? Seré bueno contigo.

Hinata: Es un honor Naruto.

Ambos se fueron caminando a casa.

Varios dias después el noviazgo de Naruto y Hinata se puso en boca de todos. Toneri estaba furioso de que pagó mucho por los platillos y de que la princesa Byakugan estaba en una relación.

Toneri: MALDITA SEA. SI NO FUERA PORQUE ESE IDIOTA ME SELLÓ EL TENSEIGAN ME LA LLEVO A LA LUNA! DEBO DESTRUIR ESA RELACIÓN.

En eso oyó a alguien gritar maldiciones:

Shion: MALDICIÓN NARUTO YA TIENE NOVIAAAA! DEBI HABER SIDO MÁS DIRECTAAA! NECESITO DESTRUIR ESA RELACION!

Toneri: "Se parece a Hinata" (mentalmente). Oye tu eres esa chica que acompañó al chico rubio que me robó a mi chica.

Shion: Si. Tu eres el albino que iba con la robanovios?

Toneri: NO INSULTES ASI A MI PRINCESA Y NO SOY ALBINO!

Shion: YO DIGO LO QUE QUIERO!

Toneri: En fin oí que quieres destruir esa relación. Yo tambien. Te propongo algo. Unamos y los acabaremos y tendremos lo que queramos.

Shion: No es mala idea. Esta bien. Seremos un equipo. Seremos EL EQUIPO TONESHION (con fuegos artificiales al fondo).

Toneri: Si lo que sea. Oye y ese papel?

En otro lado de la aldea Naruto y Hinata se besaban de forma linda y se daban mimos y abrazos.

Naruto: Te amo.

Hinata: Yo tambien te amo.

Se dan un tierno beso.

Hinata: Naruto y ese papel?

En otro lado de la aldea

Ino: ESTE ES EL MEJOR CHISME DEL AÑOOO!

Sakura: SE VEN BIEN JUNTOS, AUNQUE NO TAN BIEN COMO YO Y SASUKE!

Ino: SASUKE Y YO SOMOS LO QUE NOS VEMOS MEJOR FRENTESOTA!

Sakura: AQUI EL QUE SE QUEDARÁ CONTIGO INO PUERCA ES SAIIIII!

INO: CALLATEEE (sonrojada).

Tenten: Ay estas dos. Oye ven esto?

Sakura: Qué es?

CONVOCATORIA DE JAVIER

QUIERES AFINAR TUS HABILIDADES MENTALES Y COGNITIVAS NINJAS?

YO JAVIER POZOS TE DARÉ UNA MANERA DE AUMENTARLAS EFECTIVAMENTE CON MI MÉTODOS.

ES OBLIGATORIO QUE ASISTAN:

TENTEN

SAKURA HARUNO

INO YAMAMAKA

HINATA HYUGA

HANA HYUGA

HAKU YUKI

SASUKE UCHIHA

NARUTO UZUMAKI

MINATO NAMIZAKE

KUSHINA UZUMAKI

NATSU HYUGA

KAKASHI HATAKE

AYAME ICHIRAKU

HITOMI HYUGA

NEJI HYUGA

ROCK LEE

MAITO GAI

TSUNADE SENJU (felicidades por su bebé).

JIRAIYA

KIBA INUZUKA

SHINO ABURAME

KURENAI YUHI

SAI

SHION

TONERI OUTSUTSUKI

ASUMA SARUTOBI

SHIKAMARU NARA

CHOUJI AKAMAMICHI

YAKUMO KURAMA

MIKOTO UCHIHA

IRUKA UMINO

ANKO MITARASHI

SHIZUNE

SI NO ASISTEN HARE QUE SE ARREPIENTAN. TENGO MILES DE FORMAS DE HUMILLARLOS A TODOS Y NO QUERRÁN VERME EN ACCIÓN. SERA EN MI CASA A LAS 8 PM. HABRÁN BOTANAS, REFRESCOS Y REFRIGERIOS. ESPERO SU LLEGADA. LOS QUIERE JAVIER POZOS.😁

Tenten: Tengo un mal presentimiento de que nos a querer hacer algo peor que su clase de sexualidad. AUN NO ME SACÓ DE LA CABEZA EL GENJUTSU DE MI HACIENDOLO CON NEJI Y LEEEE!

Sakura: Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Ino: Al menos esta vez más gente será humillada.

Pasó la tarde y los convocados se reunieron en la casa de Javier. Natsu los recibió. Todos comieron y bebieron a gusto hasta que Javier llegó.

Javier: Buenas noches a todos. Espero que les haya gustado la estadía.

Hana: Fue amable de su parte.

Javier: De nada. Bien les daré un entrenamiento a todos para incrementar sus habilidades mentales y de reacción frente a diversas situaciones.

Ayame: Pero no soy ninja.

Javier: Pero tu empleo requiere mucha reacción y rapidez mental. Asi aumentará tu eficiencia con la clientela.

Ayame: Ya veo.

Minato: Y como logrará hacer eso?

Javier: Nuestra actividad para aumentar nuestra percepción e intuición será...póker.

Todos: Póker?

Javier: Si. Si adivinas lo que el oponente piensa puedes anticiparte a ellos pero el mismo oponente puede hacerlo contigo.

Hinata: Eso se oye interesante.

Javier: Bien. Se saben las reglas.

Todos asintieron.

Javier: Bien. Pero lo haremos a mi modo...POKER DE PRENDAS!

Todos: QUEEEEEEEE!

Tenten: ESTA BROMEANDO!

Javier: NO. LO HARE POR VARIOS MOTIVOS: UNA ES MUY EXCITANTE, DOS PORQUE ASI EVITARÁN HACER EL VAGO EN EL JUEGO Y PONERSE ABUSADOS EN TODO EL MOMENTO O SI NO QUEDARÁN DESNUDOS ENFRENTE DE TODOS! TRES ASÍ PROBARAN SUS ESTRATEGIAS EN ESTRES Y PRESIÓN!

Neji: Es muy poco ortodoxo pero no puedo dejar de pensar que tiene buenos puntos.

Javier: Bien si no quieren jugar no lo harán pero este sello que puse en las habitaciones eliminarán sus ropas en el momento en que se vayan a salir asi que no tienen de otra.

Todos: Mierda.

Javier: Asi que no les queda para no dejar de los vean en cueros y menos dos veces verdad Sakura, Ino y Tenten.

Las tres estaban nerviosas. Otra vez podían quedar en cueros y no iban a dejar que eso ocurriera.

Javier: Bueno las reglas de esto son las mismas del poker estándar son las mismas excepto estas:

1\. En lugar de apostar dinero lo harán con sus prendas.

2\. No valen accesorios como aretes, bandas o collares. Se me los quitan ahora.

3\. Perderán los que ya no tengan ropa que apostar. No hay toallas y sellé las puertas asi que no huirán y nos darán a todos un buen espectáculo con sus encantos al aire. Yo entraré también para que vean que no soy cruel. Todos podrán repartir cartas en cada ronda para que vean que no hay un juego manipulado.

4\. Al perder su prenda la dejaran en esta caja y no se abrirá hasta que haya un ganador.

5\. En cada ronda decidirán que prenda perder y no hay vuelta atrás. La perderá quien tenga la peor jugada. Si hay dos o más con el mismo puntaje más bajo los dos perderán cada prenda.

6\. Los doujutsus estarán desactivados y si llegan a hacerlo los encuero de una vez y los echó a la calle sin nada y con su chakra sellado.

7\. Habrá retos especiales para cada perdedor en ocasiones y si no los hacen pierden otra prenda.

Javier: Alguna duda o comentario.

Ino: Te encanta humillarnos verdad.

Javier: Si.

Sakura: CINICO!

Javier: Bien, comencemos.

Todos asintieron con nervios. Aquí perderían toda su dignidad y honor aunque Jiraiya estaba en el paraíso. Amaba a este chico y sus ideas locas.

Javier empezó a repartir al estilo Las Vegas las barajas.

Todos incluso Shikamaru estaban al 100%.

Hinata: Tienen un 4.

Naruto: Yo.

Javier: Listo.

Todos estaban preparando la jugada.

Hinata: Tengo tres de 6 y dos de 8

Javier: Tres ases y dos reyes.

Naruto: Tengo 2 de nueves y 2 de 10.

Kiba: Dos de cuatro y dos de tres.

Ino: Dos de 2 y tres de 7.

Neji: Corrida d de diamantes.

Shino: Corrida de 8.

Mikoto: Par de reinas.

Sasuke: Solo tres de 7.

Tenten: Diablos tengo 3 de 4,y dos de 3.

Sai: 5 de 2.

Yakumo: 2 de 4.

Lee: Tres de 5 y dos de 4.

Shikamaru: Rayos solo dos de dos.

Anko: 4 de 9.

Chouji. Solo dos de reinas.

Minato: Tengo corrida de ases.

Tsunade: Tengo dos de reyes y tres de reinas.

Hana: Solo dos ases.

Haku: Dos de 6.

Hitomi: Tres de 4.

Natsu: Bien tres de reyes y dos de jotos.

Kakashi: 2 de jotos y 4 de 5.

Asuma: Tres de 9.

Jiraiya: Par de reyes.

Gai: 2 de 7.

Iruka: Trio de 9.

Kurenai: AAAAAAAH, NO PUDE HACER UNA JUGADA!

Ayame: MIERDA NO HICE NADA!

Shion: 2 de 7.

Toneri: 2 de 3.

Kushina: NO TENGO NADA!

Shizune: YO TAMPOCO!

Sakura: IGUAL YO!

Javier: Todos tienen alguna jugada menos ustedes asi que fuera la prenda que se apostaron.

Kushina: PERO YO SOLO USO VESTIDO!

Kurenai: YO IGUAL!

Javier: No me interesa. FUERA PRENDA!

Kushina y Kurenai se quitaron sus vestidos y quedaron rápido en ropa interior. Kushina tenia un sexy lencería roja y Kurenai era bragas transparente y un mini bra negros. Minato y Asuma estaban rojos.

Ayame se quitó la playera y quedó en sostén.

Shizune solo se quitó la camisa y quedo en brassier y un pantalón corto.

Sakura se quitó su uniforme y quedo con camisa de rejilla y su short.

Javier: Vaya si que Kushina y Kurenai son sexys.

Kushina y Kurenai: CALLATEEEEEE! (cubriéndose con las manos y bien rojas).

Javier: Bueno Naruto reparte.

Naruto barajó y repartió.

Shikamaru: Tienen un rey?

Chouji: Si toma no me sirve.

Naruto: Tienen un as?

Sasuke: Tengo uno de sobra.

Kushina: Tienen un joto?

Javier: Sasuke no esta interesado en nadie.

Sasuke: QUE DIJISTE!? NO SOY GAY!

Javier: Si, solo amas a Itachi. Por ti Izumi esta sola.

Sasuke: NO ES MI CULPA!

Javier: Bien cuales son sus jugadas. Flor imperial perros.

Sasuke: Par de reyes y tres de jotos.

Kushina: Bien corrida de reinas.

Kurenai: Tres de ases y de reyes.

Hitomi: Par de ases.

Anko: TENGO NADA!

Kakashi: Corrida de ases.

Hana: NO PUDE!

Naruto: Par de dos.

Sakura: Par de 5.

Tenten: Trio de reinas.

Ino: Par de tres.

Yakumo: KYAAAAAAA VOY A PERDER MI BLUSA!

Sai: PACHUCA IMPERIAL!

Javier: ESA JUGADA NO EXISTE. POR MAMÓN PERDERÁS TU PLAYERA Y HARÁS RETO ESPECIAL!

Hinata: Chin. No hice una jugada.

Minato: 4 de ases.

Shino: 5 de 8.

Kiba: Dos de 4.

Neji: Par de 5.

Gai: Perdi.

Rock Lee: Yo igual.

Ayame: Dos de 7.

Asuma: No genere jugada.

Hitomi: Par de reyes.

Shizune: Bien. Trio de jotos.

Mikoto: KYAAAAAAA! PERDI MI YUKATA!

Haku: Trio de 6.

Shikamaru: 5 de 2 al 7 de diamante.

Chouji: Par de ases.

Tsunade: Rayos, perdi mi blusa.

Jiraiya: Par de 5.

Shion: Maldición perdi mi chaqueta!

Toneri: Dos de 3.

Javier: LOS PERDEDORES FUERON HANA, HINATA, MIKOTO, GAI, LEE, SHION, TSUNADE. YAKUMO, ASUMA Y ANKO. CUMPLAN.

Hana Hyuga se quitó su yukata y quedó en ropa interior y se vio que tenía un cuerpo bien conservado para su edad. Todos vieron los enormes pechos que tenia.

Naruto volteó a ver a Hinata que perdió su chaqueta. Ya había visto sus pechos antes pero al ver como eran los de su madre se imaginaba como serían los de Hinata al crecer.

Mikoto tambien quedó en ropa interior y era muy sexy. Sasuke echó un poco de instinto asesino.

Anko perdió su chaleco y dejo su blusa corta.

Asuma perdió su chaleco.

Shion perdió su chaqueta.

Yakumo perdió su blusa.

Sai perdió su playera.

Tsunade se quitó la blusa y dejo al descubierto sus vendas que cubrían sus pechos enormes. Todos hicieron una fotografía mental de eso.

Gai: LEE ES HORA DE DEMOSTRAR LOS RESULTADOS DE LA JUVENTUUUUUDDDDD!

Lee: SIIIII GAIIIII SENSEI!

Gai y Lee apostaron su xpandex verde y quedaron en calzones.

Todos quedaron de piedra al ver el cuerpo supertrabajado de Gai y Lee. Shizune fue la más afectada porque hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un hombre con ella y eso la alborotó. Tenten sangró al ver a Lee así.

Javier: Sai. Por quererte pasar de listo harás el reto especial...BESA DE LENGUA Y SIN PUDOR A INO!

INO: QUEEEEEEEE, YO...UMMMG!

Hitomi: Par de reinas.

Sai le dio un tremendo beso de nivel maestro. Ino quedo superatontada por eso.

Sai: Listo bese a la hermosa Ino.

Ino: KYAAAAAA! NO DEJASTE QUE ME PREPARARAAAA!

Javier: BIEN LA SIGUIENTE RONDA...

Pasó un buen rato.

Todos estaban ya en ropa interior.

Hicieron varios retos especiales. Hinata le hizo un sexy striptease a Naruto. Minato les bailó a todas las chicas para disgusto de Kushina. Gai se dejó tocar por todas...Shizune le dejó varias tarjetas con su número telefónico.

Tenten se dejó dar nalgadas por todos ahora...otra vez.

Asi continuo pero venía el clímax del juego.

Javier: BIEN ESTAMOS CASI AL FINAL. AQUI YA VALDRÁN TODOS! BIEN QUE COMIENCE LA RONDA!

Javier repartió a todos.

Naruto: Par de reyes.

Hinata: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! QUEDARÉ EN TOPLESSSS!

Mikoto: Dos de ases.

Yakumo: KYAAAAAAAAA NOOOOOO! (cubriendo sus pechos).

Minato: Par de reyes!

Kushina: 4 de reinas.

Asuma: Mierda perdí!

Hana: Ay no perdi!

Kiba: 4 de 6.

Javier: 4 de 8.

Jiraiya: 2 de jotos.

Tsunade: Perdi mis vendas.

Kurenai: Par de ases.

Ino: Bien corrida de 7.

Sasuke: Ya perdí!

Sai: No tengo jugada estoy fuera.

Natsu: 4 de 5.

Ayame: 3 de 4.

Kakashi: Par de 7.

Sakura: DIABLOS PERDI MI SOSTEN!

Ino: NOOOOO!

Shizune: MALDITA SEA!

Neji: Me retiro. No tengo jugada.

Shikamaru: Corrida de ases.

Chouji: Par de 6.

Hitomi: MALDITO! MI SOSTEN!

Shion: MALDICION MI BRA!

Toneri: 4 de jotos.

Shino: Par de 5.

Javier: BIEN ASUMA, NEJI, GAI, SAI, SASUKE ESTÁN FUERA DEL JUEGO. CALZONES PARA AFUERA.

Los mencionados quedaron completamente desnudos.

Ino y Sakura tomaron fotos mentales de Sai y Sasuke. Sai al no tener pudor era el único que no se cubría.

Tenten estaba roja al ver a Neji al natural.

Shizune estaba sangrando al ver a Gai sin nada. Definitivamente lo llamaría por teléfono para un polvo muy necesario.

Kurenai están distrutando la vista con Asuma.

Javier: Bien. Como dije su ropa estará hasta que acabe el juego de los demás asi que disfrutaran a sus rivales en cueros. ANKO, HINATA, HANA, SAKURA, TSUNADE, INO, YAKUMO, SHIZUNE, perdieron sus sostene que quitenselos.

Todas las mencionadas quedaron en topless.

Nadie pudo evitar las erecciones al verlas asi.

Sasuke no quería ver a Sakura asi (veía tantito).

Naruto estaba con una erección furiosa al ver a Hinata asi.

Nadie apartaba la vista de los senos de Tsunade ni los de Hana.

Asuma: APURENSE QUE HACE FRIO!

Javier: Bien. Siguiente ronda.

Hinata repartió con el único brazo libre que tenía (con el otro cubría su pecho como las que perdieron la ronda anterior).

Javier: Ummmm bien tengo 4 reinas.

Tsunade: Tres reyes.

Jiraiya: ME RETIRO PERDI.

Kushina: MALDICION QUEDE SIN BRA!

Kurenai: NOOOOO MI SOSTEN!

Asuma: "SIIIII!" (mentalmente).

Natsu: NOOOOO!

Shino: Estoy frito!

Hinata: 4 ases.

Naruto: Corrida de reinas.

Shikamaru: Pierdo.

Chouji: No tengo jugada.

Yakumo: 4 de 5.

Kiba: Estoy muerto.

Lee: No junté jugada.

Toneri: Nel. Yo menos.

Hitomi: KYAAAAAAAAA! MIS BRAGASSS

Mikoto: 2 de 7.

Hana: NOOOOOOO! PERDI EL JUEGOOOOO!

Kakashi: 5 de 6.

Ayame: MALDITA SEA PERDI MI BRA!

Shion: 4 de 2.

Sakura: 3 de 8.

Ino: 2 de reyes.

Tenten: MI SOSTEEEEN!

Javier: Bien! SHIKAMARU, TONERI, CHOUJI, LEE, KIBA, HANA, SHINO, JIRAIYA. HAN PERDIDO FUERA SUS CALZONES.

Todos quedaron desnudos. Muchos miraron el buen trasero de Hana y Hitomi.

Javier: KUSHINA, TENTEN, AYAME, NATSU, KURENAI. PERDIERON SUS BRAS.

Todas se los quitaron. Asi paso un rato hasta que todos perdieron y la ronda final se llevó a cabo entre Naruto y Javier.

Naruto: Ganaré este juego.

Javier: Intentalo. Tu repartes.

Naruto repartió. El ambiente era tenso.

Naruto: Corrida de ases.

Javier: MALDICIOOOOOONNN

Naruto: GANEEEEEEEEEE!

Todos: SIIIIIII!

Javier: SOLO TENGO UNA SIMPLE FLOR IMPERIAL!

Todos: QUEEEEEEEEE!

Javier mostró la jugada.

Javier: Yo soy el ganador. Asi que...

Javier rompió el bóxer de Naruto dejandolo en cueros.

Javier: SOY EL VENCEDOR JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA SI ME DISCULPAN ESTARE A SOLAS CON NATSU POR QUE ME QUEDE EXCITADO JAJAJAJAJAJAJJA!

Javier agarró a Natsu y se la llevó con una teletransportación.

Kushina: Y DONDE ESTÁ NUESTRA ROPA!?

Hinata: SE LA LLEVOOOOO!

Tenten: Y SELLÓ NUESTRO CHAKRA Y NO PODEMOS SALIR ASI!

Todos: JAVIEEEEEEEEER!


	11. Chapter 11

Las aventuras y desventuras de un fan nh

Capitulo 11 LAS OLIMPIADAS DE KONOHA PARTE 1

Naruto y Hinata caminaban al ramen Ichiraku. Iban aun superavergonzados por la noche anterior. Javier les dejo unos vestidos y ropas de lo más ridícula. Se fueron a casa de muy noche que nadie los viera.

Ayame los recibió. Estaba igual que los dos chicos.

Ayame: NADIE HABLARÁ DE ESTO JAMÁS ME OYEN.

Naruto: Estoy de acuerdo.

Hinata: Igual yo.

Ayame: Oí que son novios. Muchas felicidades por su decisión.

Naruto: De nada.

Hinata: Naruto vas a entrar a los exámenes chunin.?

Naruto: No se. Kakashi sensei no ha dicho algo.

Hinata: Ni a mi Kurenai me ha dicho algo. Aunque creo que la vi cojeando y con una sonrisa bastante tonta hoy y no quería arruinar su momento.

Naruto: Espero que sea algo bueno.

Kurenai iba cojeando porque Asuma y ella volvieron juntos después de la noche de póker. Ambos estaban súper excitados y emocionados por lo de hace rato y tuvieron sexo un gran rato.

Javier iba a la Torre Hokage.

Javier: LALALAALLALALAALLA (como los pitufos). Hola lord Hokage.

Minato: Hola Javier.

Javier: No se ve furioso...KUSHINA Y USTED TUVIERON SEXO POR LA EMOCION DEL EXHIBICIONISMO...GENIAL!

Minato: CALLATE SI KUSHINA TE OYE TE ASESINA. ESTA BASTANTE FELIZ Y NO QUIERO ARRUINARLO.

Javier: Bien. Como sea quiero hablar sobre los exámenes chunin.

Minato: Eh? Pasa algo?

Javier: Tengo una gran idea para atraer gente y hacer que las 5 grandes naciones y las secundarias participen.

Minato: Y eso como sería?

Javier: CON LAS SUPER OLIMPIADAS DE LA ALDEA OCULTA ENTRE LAS HOJAS!

Minato: Ehh? Que son olimpiadas?

Javier: Son unas competencias donde se dan distintas disciplinas. De donde vengo hay:

Futbol Soccer, Basquetbol, Atletismo, Voleybol de playa, Voleibol profesional, Box, Clavados, Nado sincronizado, Natación, Atletismo con obstaculos, Salto con jabalina, Tiro con martillo, Artes marciales, Gimnasia. Y muchos deportes más.

Minato: Tenemos algo similar en Konoha.

Javier: SOLO HACEN UNAS CUANTITAS COSAS. LO QUE YO TENGO EN MENTE DEJARA MILLONES A ESTE LUGAR!

Minato: Lo siento pero no lo haremos. Ya casi se presentan los exámenes chunin y...

Javier: Si no lo hacemos divulgo lo que hicimos anoche.

Javier enseña un video donde Minato les baila en bóxer a las mujeres.

Minato: COMO GRABASTE ESO!?

Javier: Tengo mis metodos. Si no hace mis olimpiadas...SE LO DOY A SU CLUB DE FANS!

Minato: NOOOOOO!. VA A DESTRUIR EL PUEBLO. Y KUSHINA LO HARA DE NUEVO SI VE ESO...Y ME VIOLARÁ MAS TARDE (eso no suena mal).

Javier: LO HAREMOS!

Minato: PUEDE HACERLO EN TAN POCO TIEMPO?

Javier: LO HAREEEEE! (desaparece en un cuerpo parpadeante).

Aldea de la Nube

Javier se aparece en un remolino frente al nigga...digo Hulk Hogan...digo A el Raikage.

A: QUIEN RAYOS ERES TU Y COMO SOBREPASASTE A MIS ANBUS!?

Javier: Solo me teletransporte y llegué aquí NiggaKage.

A: NIGGAKAGEEEEE! ERES UN MALDITO INSOLENTE!

En eso llega Killer Bee.

Bee: Hola Bro.

A: NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA TI BEE! APENAS AGUANTO A ESTE SUJETO. ES MAS INTOLERABLE QUE TU!

Bee: ERES ASOMBROSO COMO TE LLAMAS?!

A: BEEE!

Javier: Me presento. SOY EL DEFENSOR DE LA JUSTICIA, EL QUE AMA LA VERDAD Y ACABA CON LA MALDAD, SOY EL ÚNICO, EL INCOMPARABLE JAVIER POZOS!

A quedó con una enorme gota en la nuca.

Bee: ESO FUE ASOMBROSOOOO, ERES UN AS DEL LO MARAVILLOSO OH YEAH!

A: CALLATE BEEEEE! Dime por que has venido hasta la aldea de la nube.

Javier: KONOHA TIENE LA OPORTUNIDAD DE INVITARLOS A LAS SUPER OLIMPIADAS MUNDIALES POR LA GLORIA DE TU ALDEA DONDE TENDRÁN LA OPORTUNIDAD DE DEMOSTRAR LA VALIA DE SUS NINJAS EN LAS MAS IMPORTANTES DISCIPLINAS!

A: No estamos interesados.

Javier: Las otras aldeas irán. No querrán verse como un cobarde A. A poco es una gallina negra.

A: DEJA DE JODERME QUE SOY NEGRO Y NO SOY UN GALLINA!

Bee: Pero soy negro.

Javier: Pero tu eres cool bro.

Bee: ME AGRADA ESTE CHICOOO!

A: A MI NO LARGATE DE AQUÍ.

Javier: Entonces le diré a los Kages que el gran A el cuarto Raikage es un gran llorón con músculos bronceados.

A: NO SOY UN GRAN BEBÉ LLORÓN DIME CUANTO, QUIENES PUEDO LLEVAR PARA QUE LES DE SU MERECIDO A LOS DE KONOHA.

Javier: En una semana. Pueden ser los ninja se que sean. Incluso usted puede participar. Las categorías son deportivas como futbol, atletismo, deportes de agua y muchos más.

A: Solo eso?

Javier: Habrá concursos de Rap.

Killer Bee: TENGO QUE IR BROTHER ES MI OPORTUNIDAD DE ORO PARA BRILLAR EN LO QUE SOY MAS BUENO!

A: ERES UN PÉSIMO CANTANTE!

Javier: Bueno. Si no quieren ir Minato ganará el premio al hombre más rápido del mundo...

A: YO LE DEMOSTRARÉ A ESE RUBIO QUIEN ES MÁS VELOOOOOZZZZZ! NO ME VOLVERÁ A HUMILLAAARRR!

Bee: UUUUIIII! ESO ES GRANDE HERMANO CUANDO NOS VAMOS DE LA MANO!

Javier: En una semana. Lleven a sus mejores ninjas. Sean quien sea. NOS VEMOS NIGGAS!

Javier se fue y A estaba que echaba humo por ese apodo.

Bee: GENIAL ESE PODRÍA SER MI NOMBRE ARTÍSTICO.

A: IDIOTA ESE ES UN INSULTO POR SER NEGROS!

Bee: Me trolleo.

Aldea de la Roca

Javier se apareció frente a Onoki.

Onoki: COMO CARAJOS LLEGASTE A ESTE LUGAR Y QUIEN ERES TU!?

Javier: Me presento. SOY EL DEFENSOR DE LA JUSTICIA, EL QUE AMA LA VERDAD Y ACABA CON LA MALDAD, SOY EL ÚNICO, EL INCOMPARABLE JAVIER POZOS!

Onoki tuvo una gota en la nuca.

Onoki: Que viene a hacer en mi oficina?

Javier: KONOHA TIENE LA OPORTUNIDAD DE INVITARLOS A LAS SUPER OLIMPIADAS MUNDIALES POR LA GLORIA DE TU ALDEA DONDE TENDRÁN LA OPORTUNIDAD DE DEMOSTRAR LA VALIA DE SUS NINJAS EN LAS MAS IMPORTANTES DISCIPLINAS!

Onoki: ESO ES LO MÁS RIDÍCULO QUE HE OÍDO EN MI VIDA! NO IREMOS!

Javier: Que lastima! No diga que la edad lo ha hecho un viejito miedosito que necesita un cambio de pañales y que coma su papilla!

Onoki: QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE!? NO SOY UN MIEDOSO! QUIERES GUERRA LA TENDRÁS! IRÉ A TUS OLIMPIADAS Y LES MOSTRARÉ A ESOS AMANTES DE LOS ARBOLES Y AL MALDITO RAYO AMARILLO QUE LOS NINJAS DE LA ALDEA DE LA ROCA SOMOS LOS MEJORES!

Javier: Será en una semana. Lleve a los ninjas que desee. Y si quiere Tsunade le puede arreglar esa cadera. Debe doler. Adiós miniviejo!

Javier se fue en el Kamui. Onoki quedó enojado por el apodo.

Aldea de la Arena

Javier se aparece en la oficina de Rasa el cuarto Kazekage. Con el estaba Gaara, Temari y Kankuro quienes estaban siendo dando los detalles de su última misión.

Rasa: COMO RAYOS APARECISTE AQUÍ?

Javier: Me presentaré... SOY EL DEFENSOR DE LA JUSTICIA, EL QUE AMA LA VERDAD Y ACABA CON LA MALDAD, SOY EL ÚNICO, EL INCOMPARABLE JAVIER POZOS!

Todos menos Gaara tuvieron una gota en la nuca.

Javier: POR DIOS HACE MUCHO CALOR. PONGAN UN AIRE ACONDICIONADO POR FAVOR!

Rasa: Aire acondicionado?

Javier: Les traeré uno aquí. Bueno la razón por la que estoy aquí es porque... KONOHA TIENE LA OPORTUNIDAD DE INVITARLOS A LAS SUPER OLIMPIADAS MUNDIALES POR LA GLORIA DE TU ALDEA DONDE TENDRÁN LA OPORTUNIDAD DE DEMOSTRAR LA VALIA DE SUS NINJAS EN LAS MAS IMPORTANTES DISCIPLINAS!

Rasa: Estamos muy ocupados y no podemos

Javier: Lastima que no puedan porque allí se sentirán vivos y sentirán su existencia.

Gaara: MADRE QUIERE IR PADREEE!

Rasa: "Maldita sea, alborotó a Gaara" (mentalmente).

Rasa: Bien iremos. No quiero un alboroto en la aldea.

Javier: Me despido. Oye mapachito dile a Shukaku que deje de payasear de que el es tu madre. Si no le daré una lección que no olvidará.

Gaara: Qué?

Javier: Será en una semana y podrán llevar a sus mejores ninjas. Nos vemos.

Javier se fue en el Kamui.

Aldea de la Niebla

Mei Terumi estaba haciendo papeleo y estaba Chojuro hablando con ella sobre las reparaciones de la aldea.

Chojuro: "Se ve tan linda...ella no se fijara en mi jamás" (mentalmente).

De repente un remolino aparece y Javier sale de el.

Javier: SALUDOS MIKUKAGE SEX SIMBOL!

Mei: SEX SIMBOL...Vaya nunca tuvo un apodo tan extraño y que me quede bien. Eres lindo, estas soltero.

Javier: No, tengo novia llegaste tarde.

Mei: Aaaaaahhh todos los buenos chicos están ocupados.

Javier: No estoy de acuerdo...mire a este chico. Es lindo, joven, se nota que se la quiere tirar y hacerla gritar su nombre mientras que el le da por detras intentando romper su escritorio y hacerla la madre de sus hijos.

Mei y Chojuro estaban rojisimos por lo que dijo Javier.

Mei miró a Chojuro que no la miraba de la vergüenza por haber sido descubierto su enamoramiento y su atracción a la Mizukage.

Mei: Cho-Chojuro tu...(sonrojada y halagada).

Chojuro: Si lady Mizukage.

Javier: Bueno antes de que hablen entre ustedes me presentaré... SOY EL DEFENSOR DE LA JUSTICIA, EL QUE AMA LA VERDAD Y ACABA CON LA MALDAD, SOY EL ÚNICO, EL INCOMPARABLE JAVIER POZOS!

Unos fuegos artificiales salieron y decían su nombre. Los dos tuvieron un sudor en la nuca.

Mei: Ejem. Lo siento pero que desea aquí.

Javier: KONOHA TIENE LA OPORTUNIDAD DE INVITARLOS A LAS SUPER OLIMPIADAS MUNDIALES POR LA GLORIA DE TU ALDEA DONDE TENDRÁN LA OPORTUNIDAD DE DEMOSTRAR LA VALIA DE SUS NINJAS EN LAS MAS IMPORTANTES DISCIPLINAS!

Mei: Ummm. No podemos. Apenas nos recuperamos de la guerra civil que tuvimos hace muchos años. Lo siento.

Javier: Pero todas las naciones irán y asi tendrán la publicidad que necesitan para recuperarse de este conflicto.

Chojuro: Es una buena idea Mizukage. Asi aprovecharemos para recuperar dinero.

Mei: ¿Quienes pueden participar?

Javier: Todos sus ninjas. Incluso usted y su fiel seguidor.

Chojuro estaba avergonzado de ser llamado el perro fiel de la Mizukage.

Mei: ¿Cuándo será?

Javier: En una semana.

Mei: Allí estaremos.

Javier: Nos vemos Mizukage Sex Simbol.

Javier se teletransportó en una espiral.

Chojuro: Que sujeto más raro.

Mei de repente acorraló a Chojuro y le susurró:

Mei: Asi que te gusto.

Mei besó a Chojuro quien le correspondió y empezaron un pasional y frenético beso de lenguas.

Aldea de la Lluvia

Nagato estaba haciendo papeleo pero un Javier apareció frente a él.

Javier: Vaya mucho tiempo sin verte Nagato.

Nagato: Uumm. Vaya, tanto tiempo sin vernos.

Javier: Y Yahiko?

Nagato: Teniendo una cita con Konan.

Javier: Bien. Oye y tu ya tienes a alguien contigo?

Nagato: Bueno. Una chica llegó en busca de refugio en la aldea y la recibimos al saber que era una Uzumaki como yo. Empezamos una relación hace poco.

Javier: Quien es?

Honoka: Nagato. Mi amor, a que hora te desocupas? Javier?

Nagato: Lo conoces?

Javier: A si. Te recuerdo. Yo te guíe hasta aquí.

Flashback

Honoka huía de los cazarrecompensas cuando un chico misterioso los acabó con todos.

Javier: ESO LES PASA POR ARRUINAR MI SIESTA!

Honoka: Gracias por salvarme.

Javier: No hay de que. Mi nombre es Javier Pozos mucho gusto.

Honoka: Soy Honoka Uzumaki.

Javier se estaba haciendo el inocente ya que sabía perfectamente de que era una fantasma de Uzushio. Él derrotó a la bestia que mantenía sellada y sin que ella supiera la revivió con su Rinne Sharingan para conseguirle pareja a Nagato.

Javier: A donde te diriges?

Honoka: A donde pueda estar libre y en paz.

Javier: TENGO UNA IDEA. PUEDES IR A LA ALDEA DE LA LLUVIA. EL LIDER ES UN UZUMAKI. TE RECIBIRÁ CON LOS BRAZOS ABIERTOS.

Honoka: En serio. Tal vez ya pueda vivir sin miedo. Gracias eres muy amable.

Javier: De nada. Sujétate.

Javier la teletransportó a la aldea de la Lluvia.

Javier: Aquí me quedo. Tengo bastante que hacer. Necesito terminar mi entrenamiento y cuídate.

Javier se va.

Fin de flashback

Nagato: Asi que eso ocurrió.

Honoka: Te dije que un chico me trajo aquí y se fue.

Nagato: Gracias por permitirme conocer a Honoka. Juntos reconstruiremos el clan Uzumaki.

Javier: En realidad hay 3 Uzumakis confirmados con vida.

Nagato: Quienes?

Javier: Naruto y Kushina Uzumaki de Konoha. Y Karin Uzumaki de la Hierba...la pienso sacar de allí.

Honoka: Entonces no somos los únicos.

Javier: Tambien cuentan Tsunade y Nawaki Senju (lo reviví pero diré más adelante los detalles) junto con el hijo de Tsunade llamado Dan Senju quienes son descendientes de Mito Uzumaki.

Nagato: Mitad Senjus y Uzumakis. La linea completa de Ashura.

Honoka: Gracias por la información. Que vino a hacer por acá?

Javier: KONOHA TIENE LA OPORTUNIDAD DE INVITARLOS A LAS SUPER OLIMPIADAS MUNDIAL POR LA GLORIA DE TU ALDEA DONDE TENDRÁN LA OPORTUNIDAD DE DEMOSTRAR LA VALIA DE SUS NINJAS EN LAS MAS IMPORTANTES DISCIPLINAS!

Nagato: Será interesante. Iremos.

Javier: Será en una semana. Pueden ir los ninjas que deseen. Nos vemos.

Javier se fue en un Kamui a Konoha. Apareció en la oficina de Minato.

Minato: ¿Como te fue?

Javier: Convencí a todos de venir.

Minato: Jamás pensé en que todas las naciones se unirían para un evento. Bien los exámenes se pospondrán en dos meses y se harán estos. Vamos a avisar al pueblo para esto.

Javier: Que bien. Vamos.

Javier mientras caminaba pensaba:

Javier: "Ya está. Todos vendrán...me pregunto que habrá pasado con Chojuro y Mei"

En la oficina de Mei

Mei: CHOJURO MÁS RÁPIDO SOY TU PERRAAAA!

Chojuro: ES LA MEJOR MIZUKAGE!

Mei: LLÁMEME MEI CARIÑO, AAAAHH ME VENGOOOOO!

Chojuro: MEIIIIIIII!

De vuelta con Javier

Javier: Espero que estén pasándola bien.

Javier estaba preparando todo a velocidad luz en Konoha. Había reunido a los ninjas de Konoha y los aldeanos.

Javier: ¡ESCUCHEN TODOOOOOOOS! ¡ESTA SERÁ LA SUPEROLIMPIADAS MUNDIAL DE KONOHAAAAA! ¡TODOS USTEDES PARTICIPARAN POR EL HONOR Y PRESTIGIO DE ESTA ALDEA. PONGAN SUS MEJORES GALAS Y PONGAN LA LISTA QUE ESCRIBIIIII! ¡VENDRÁN LA GENTE DE LAS DEMÁS NACIONES ASI QUE HABRÁ MUCHÍSIMO COMERCIO Y SE FIRMARÁN ALIANZAS Y HABRÁ MUCHOS CLIENTES QUE INVERTIRÁN EN LA ALDEA. APÚRENSE PORQUE ES EN UNA SEMANA. SI NO TERMINAN SENTIRÁN MI FURIAAA!

Todos se fueron de inmediato a preparar todo para las más locas olimpiadas de todas.


	12. Chapter 12

Las aventuras y desventuras de un fan nh

Capitulo 12 MIENTRAS TANTO.

Mientras Javier iba a informar a los kages de la competencia sucedieron muchas cosas raras.

Izumi: ITACHIIIII!

Itachi: Eh? Izumi, pasa algo.

Izumi: Quieres ir a comer dango conmigo? (ojos de cachorro).

Itachi: Lo siento. Estoy ocupado. Le prometí a Sasuke que lo ayudaría con su taijutsu.

Izumi: Eso me dijiste la ultima vez (cara triste).

Itachi: Es que ANBU me absorbe mi tiempo.

Izumi: Eso me dijiste la última vez.

Itachi: Cuando este libre vamos a comer, si?

Izumi: No, descuida. Tu estas muy ocupado y tu hermano te necesita. No te volveré a molestar y a quitarte tu valioso tiempo. Cuídate Itachi.

Itachi: Izumi, espera...

Izumi se fue en un jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante.

Shisui: Ahora si lo arruinaste todo Itachi.

Itachi: Eh? De que hablas?

Shisui: Hablo de Izumi. La has ilusionado bastante pero está muy dolida por tu indiferencia.

Itachi: Pero si estoy muy ocupado.

Shisui: Lo sé Shisui pero Sasuke si te gasta mucho tiempo libre. Créeme. Solo ayúdalo esta vez. Él ya tiene un sensei capacitado. Dedicate a ti y a ella. Se ve que te quiere mucho.

Itachi: Mmmph. Pero que le digo. No se como hablar con una mujer. No es mi especialidad.

Shisui: Deja que se le pase un poco lo de ahora. Cuando llegue el momento hablarás con ella.

Itachi: Esta bien Shisui. Seguiré tu consejo.

Shisui: "Estas perdido Itachi, tu solito estas ahora en la mira de Javier. Con esto Izumi si recurrirá a él y te hará lo mismo que a Kakashi. Pero no diré nada...quiero vivir y tu te lo ganaste" (mentalmente).

Izumi estaba llorando sola por un rato. Se le vino muchos recuerdos conviviendo con Itachi. Eso la ponía muy triste. En eso se le vino a la cabeza cuando Javier le dijo que si no funcionaba invitarlo a comer él intervendría y la haría caer a sus pies. Activó un papel de chakra con un sello extraño que le dio.

Javier lo recibió.

Javier: Asi que si jugaré con Itachi. Esto será divertido (sonrisa sádica y pervertida al mismo tiempo).

Itachi se estremeció sintiendo que el futuro no era bueno para él.

Al mismo tiempo Naruto y Hinata iban a su escondite secreto. Era un lago oculto en la aldea oculta (LOL).

Allí se bañaban solos en ocasiones. En ese momento solo se estaban dando besos y mimos.

Naruto: Te amo Hinata.

Hinata: Yo tambien Naruto. Te amo tanto.

Naruto: Te seleccionaron para los exámenes chunin.

Hinata: Javier me dijo que se pospondrian hasta en 3 meses.

Naruto: Por que?

Hinata: Dijo que tenia preparado algo de unas olimpiadas para el pueblo.

Naruto: Espero que no haga algo peor que el poker de prendas.

Hinata: Ni lo recuerdas. Que vergüenza.

Naruto: Tienes un lindo trasero.

Hinata: NARUTOOO!

Naruto: Lo siento.

Hinata: No dijo detalles pero algo le dice que pasaremos bastantes cosas estos dias.

Naruto: Ni que lo digas mi amor.

Hinata: Aaawww. Me dijiste mi amor. Te amo.

Naruto: Yo igual, cariño.

Los dos se besaban bastante apasionadamente.

En otro lugar Kushina, Hana. Hitomi y Mikoto discutían en privado.

Kushina: QUE HORRIBLE FUE LLEGAR A CASA AYER!

Mikoto: Lo bueno es que era ronda de descanso y no había nadie por allí.

Hana: Ni hablar de como me fui con Hinata. Que vergüenza.

Kushina: Ah si, pero cambiemos el tema. Oye que lindo que Solecito y Naru sean novios.

Hana: Seremos consuegras.

Mikoto: Tienen suerte, ninguno de mis hijos tiene novia. Tenían que salir igual que su padre.

Kushina: Si. Pero algún dia sabrán lo que es el placer de tener a alguien a tu lado.

Mikoto: Eso espero.

Hitomi: Diganlo por ustedes, Neji es más asexual que una ameba.

Hana: Algún dia se fijará en alguien, lo sé

Hitomi: Eso espero. Hasta Natsu tiene como novio al peor sujeto en la historia del mundo.

Hana: No es tan malo. Neji ha sido más abierto desde hace tiempo.

Hitomi: Si lo sé. Solo es demasiado excéntrico. Parece que ama el caos.

Kushina: Eso me gusta.

Mikoto: Tu solo quieres ver arder el mundo.

En la imaginación de Mikoto había una chibi Kushina con llamas al fondo como meme de Elmo (ya hice ese chiste pero es gracioso).

En otro lugar el equipo Toneshion espiaba a Naruhina dándose un beso.

Shion: Miralos dándose besitos. Esa debería ser yo.

Toneri: Ni que lo digas. Tienes los disfraces?

Shion: Si.

Toneri: Bien en marcha.

Shion y Toneri se pusieron en marcha. Salieron con un disfraz de monstruos súper realistas. Naruto si le temía a los monstruos.

Toneri (con voz súper distorsionada y ronca): DANOS A ESA CHICA O TE IRÁ MUY MAL!

Shion: SE VE DELICIOSA!

Naruto y Hinata estaban aterrados.

Naruto: NO TE LA LLEVARÁS. KAAAA MEEE HAAA MEEE HAAAAAA!

Naruto ya dominaba el Kamehameha que Javier le enseñó. Toneri y Shion salieron volando al cielo.

Toneshion: EL EQUIPO TONESHION HA SIDO VENCIDO OTRA VEEEEEZZZ! (idéntico al equipo rocket XD).

Hinata: Gracias Naruto me salvaste.

Naruto: Al parecer no eran tan terribles esos monstruos.

Hinata: Pero si eran feos.

En otro lugar Shion y Toneri estaban colgados en un árbol noqueados y los ojos en espiral.

Toneshion: Fallamos.

Dejando a los tontos, Sakura perseguía a Sasuke pero fue rechazada como siempre. Activó su papel de chakra como lo hizo Izumi.

Javier: Asi que tambien Sasuke. Bien torturaré a los hermanos Uchiha. Buajajajajajjaja (en llamas otra vez ahora como el meme de Woody en llamas).

Sasuke se estremeció. Volvería a ser victima de sus bromas.


	13. Chapter 13

Las aventuras y desventuras de un fan nh

Capitulo 13 REHABILITACION DE EMOS Y COMIENZAN LAS OLIMPIADAS

Izumi iba caminando sola en las calles de Konoha. Aún se sentía triste por lo de ayer. De repente vio a Itachi corriendo llorando y asustado hacia ella.

Itachi: IZUMIIIIIIIII!

Izumi veía sorprendida y extrañada a Itachi. Nunca había visto al gran Itachi Uchiha de esa manera.

Itachi: PERDONAMEEEEE! (desconsolado).

Izumi: Eeehh? QUE TE PASA!? POR QUE ESTAS ASI!?

Itachi: PROTEGEME POR FAVOR IZUMI! SALDRÉ CONTIGO SIEMPRE PERO NO ME DEJES SOLO CON ÉL!

Izumi: Quien!?

Itachi: JAVIEEEEERRRRR! (gritando de terror).

Izumi vio que Itachi tenia el Mangekyo Sharingan. Lo desbloqueó por el terror.

Izumi: QUE TE HIZO!?

Itachi: NO QUIERO RECORDARLO, NO ME DEJES!

Izumi vio a Javier.

Javier: Hola (sonriente).

Itachi estaba horrorizado al verlo.

Itachi: NOOOOOO! IZUMI PROTÉGEME DE ÉL! NO ME ABANDONES! PERDÓNAME TODO LO QUE HICE PERO SÁLVAME!

Izumi: QUE RAYOS HICISTE!

Javier: Mi terapia Rehabilitación para emos. Adiós.

Javier se disipó en humo.

Sakura iba con Naruto y Hinata.

Hinata: No pudiste salir con Sasuke otra vez?

Sakura: No. No quiere salir conmigo.

Sasuke: SAKURAAAAAAAA!

Sakura vio a Sasuke llorando y súper asustadisimo.

Sasuke: SAKURA SALDRÉ CUANDO QUIERAS CONMIGO PERO NO DEJES QUE SE ACERQUE A MIIIIIIIIII! (llorando).

Naruto: Quien?

Sasuke: JAVIEEEEERRRRR! (Aterrado).

Sus ojos reflejaban el mangekyo sharingan activado del miedo absoluto.

Sakura: QUE HIZO CONTIGO!?

Sasuke: NO QUIERO RECORDARLO JAMÁS BUAAAA!

Javier: Hola.

Sasuke: WUAAAAAAA! ALEJATE! SAKURA PROTÉGEME DE EEEELLL!

Sakura: QUE LE HICISTE!?

Javier: Que deje de ser un emo! Nos vemos.

Se fue en un puf de humo.

Javier: JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA SUS CARAS DE TERROR SON LA MEJOR PARTE...NUNCA FALLA!

Flashback

Itachi iba de regreso de una misión de ANBU cuando sintió una presencia.

Itachi: Sal de ahí.

Javier: Si que eres el prodigio Uchiha...Me recuerdas (sonrisa sádica).

Itachi: Tuuuu (cara sorprendida).

Flashback dentro de un flashback (LOL)

Itachi y Tenma estaban regresando de una misión con su equipo y fueron atacados por un sujeto enmascarado.

Itachi veía con horror e impotencia a su compañero moribundo Tenma y el sujeto enmascarado cuando alguien atacó a Obito.

Un puñetazo a toda velocidad se sumió en la máscara de Obito. Que la rompió a la mitad de abajo.

Obito: Quien eres tú?

Javier estaba enmascarado con una cara similar al de V de Vendetta (cool).

Javier: Lárgate de aquí si no quieres de te haga pedazos (voz helada de muerte).

Javier soltó un instinto asesino que heló a Obito y se fue en el Kamui ya que todo su ser gritaba que no debía desafiarlo.

Itachi: Q-quien eres tú? (su Sharingan se había activado de dos aspas por el terror y los sentimientos que había experimentado).

Javier fue a ver a Tenma.

Javier: Mierda esta casi muerto pero llegue a tiempo que bueno que vi como Dende curaba a Goku y Vegeta.

Itachi: Ehhh?

Javier empezó a curar de inmediato a Tenma con una técnica de Dragón Ball. Tenma había sanado.

Javier: Seguirá inconsciente pero vivirá.

Se quitó la máscara.

Javier: Si ves a ese sujeto alejate de él. Yo me encargaré de él a su tiempo. Cuidate mucho pequeño Itachi. Aaah y deja de ser un emo que se pregunta de la vida...ES MOLESTO!

Javier se fue en un destello amarillo.

Flashback dentro de un flashback Fin

Itachi: Nunca te agradeci por salvar a mi compañero.

Javier: De nada. Quiero que vengas conmigo.

Itachi: Debo ir a casa...

Javier lo interceptó.

Javier: Nunca te pregunte si querías hacerlo.

Itachi: Por que no puedo moverme?

Javier: Te paralicé con un veneno especial. No te matará pero me permitirá llevarte a la fuerza a donde quiero ir...aah y tu hermano está allí.

Itachi: Que le hiciste!?

Javier: Nada aún. Quiero tratar un asunto muy serio con ambos.

Javier se llevó en un destello amarillo a Itachi.

Itachi y Javier aparecieron en un lugar grande. Sasuke estaba atado con vendas y su boca tapada con un paliacate.

Itachi: Sasuke.

Sasuke: Mmmmmmpppp!

Javier: Si preguntas porque lo até es que no dejaba de patalear y hablaba muchas groserías asi que lo calle.

Itachi: Y que vinimos a hacer aquí?

Javier: Bueno estamos aquí para que ustedes reciban la...REHABILITACIÓN PARA EMOS!

Itachi: Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros!

Javier: TODOOOOOOO!

Sasuke: MMMMMMMPPPPP

Javier: Upppsss voy a quitarle esas vendas.

Javier le quitó el paliacate.

Sasuke: NO ESTARÉ EN ALGO ESTUPIDO DE NUEVO! TUS CLASES DE SEXUALIDAD Y EL POKER DE PRENDAS ERAN EL COLMO, NO VOLVERÉ A ENTRAR EN ESTO!

Javier: No entrarás? (voz dulce enfermiza y que decía claramente "ESTAS MUERTO SI NO ENTRAS EN ESTO").

Sasuke sudó frío.

Sasuke: Y por que haces esto ahora? (voz quebrada).

Javier: PORQUE SON UNOS INCOMPETENTES SOCIALMENTE HABLANDO!

Itachi: No comprendo.

Javier: Ambos son hijos del lider de clan Uchiha. Deberían conocer a una chica para seguí con la estirpe de su clan...sobre todo tu Itachi que tu eres el más emo de los dos.

Sasuke: NO SOMOS EMOS!

Javier: JAJAJAJJA Y YO NO SOY UN MANIACO! A ver. Son fríos, no tienen novio a pesar de tener un club de fans, las chicas que los aman las dejan a un lado o las mandan a volar, piensan demasiado en cosas profundas que a mi no me interesan y tienen ambos un enorme complejo de hermano que se hacen que son homosexuales incestuosos.

Uchihas: NO SOMOS INCESTUOSOS!

Javier: No se hagan. Sasuke pide demasiado la atención de su hermano adorado y él solo piensa en él. No digo que está mal...PERO EN EXCESO ES ENFERMIZO...AMBOS TIENEN QUE SALIR DE SU PEQUEÑO CÍRCULO Y BUSCAR CHICAS ME ENTIENDEN!

Los hermanos Uchihas estaban fritos. Eso era cierto.

Javier: Y no son los únicos emos en la aldea. Ya me encargué de Kakashi hace tiempo. Ustedes son los siguientes...Después me encargaré de Neji Hyuga. Ahora seguirán mis etapas de Rehabilitación y no se irán hasta que vea que estén rehabilitados y funcionen bien en Sociedad. MUAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA! (risa malvada).

Itachi y Sasuke sudaban frío.

Javier: Bien lo primero será que los llevaré a una ilusión especial. Me dirán lo que realmente sienten sobre alguien especial en sus vidas. Primero tu Sasuke...TSUKUYOMII!

Sasuke fue llevado a una ilusión donde veía el mundo como si fuera un fantasma flotando.

Sasuke: Donde estamos?

Javier: Es el Tsukuyomi. Normalmente es de tortura pero lo adapte para ver al pasado general de hace tiempo...no puedo viajar en el tiempo pero puedo ver lo que ha ocurrido. Miremos a tu familia primero.

Miraron a su familia primero. Vieron a sus padres.

Javier: Allí esta tu madre y tu padre.

Mikoto: Sabes me preocupa que mis hijos no tengan novia. Realmente quiero ver crecer la familia. No me gustaría que estuvieran solos. Sasuke tiene admiradoras pero me preocupa que no haya tenido interés. Crees que sea gay?

Sasuke: NO SOY GAY MAMAAAAA!

Javier: No te oye. Parece que tu mamá tambien lo piensa...eres más asexual que una ameba.

Sasuke: NO SOY UNA AMEBA!

Javier: Vamos a otro lugar.

Iban con Sakura quien lloraba en un banco con una nube de depresión.

Hinata y Naruto la reconfortaban.

Hinata: Animo Sakura. Se que Sasuke te corresponderá algún día...creo.

Eso puso más deprimida a Sakura.

Sakura: Ustedes ya son novios no se tienen que preocupar. Sasuke cree que soy un estorbo.

Naruto: No lo cree. El piensa que todo el mundo es un estorbo...SOLO SU ADORADO HERMANO MAYOR ES LA ONDA JAJJAAJJAAJA!

Hinata: Naruto eso fue cruel. No te sigas juntando mucho tiempo con Javier!

Naruto: Perdón. Pero tiene razón en eso. Sasuke es el Rey de los emos. Como fue que le puso Javier?... A si lo recuerdo...EL REY EMO AMEBA CON COMPLEJO DE HERMANO JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Hinata: NARUTOOOO!

Sasuke: Voy a asesinarlo en cuanto lo vea.

Javier: Eso fue gracioso.

Sasuke: NO LO FUE!

Javier: Oye. Lo dice "el rey de la diversión".

Sasuke: Es cierto solo me estorban.

Javier: Uuuummmm a si? Y te estorbaron de niños.

Sasuke: Bueno...

Javier: No es bueno estar solo siempre. Si lo haces terminarás siendo un vengador estupido.

Sasuke: NO ES CIERTO.

Javier: Ah no mira.

Javier le mostró algo del futuro alterno. Su familia asesinada, la inculpación de Itachi y como lo mató y sus tonterías por su odio.

Sasuke estaba pálido. Veía como echaba a perder su vida por algo tan loco.

Javier: Te lo dije. Si estas solo y comienzas a apartar a la gente terminarás mal.

Sasuke vio como trataba de matar muchas veces a Sakura. Aunque en el fondo le gustara que lo halagaran para llamar la atención eso no era su idea de eso.

Sasuke: Ya no quiero ver eso.

Javier: Entiendo. Vámonos de aquí.

Ambos salieron del Tsukuyomi.

Javier: Ahora sigues tu Itachi. TSUKUYOMI!

Ambos se adentraron en el mundo del Tsukuyomi del pasado. Javier le explicó como funcionaba.

Fueron a ver a sus padres.

Mikoto: Pobre chica. Itachi no ha querido darle una oportunidad. El exceso de trabajo es malo. Si no se pone abusado podría perder su oportunidad y se arrepentirá de eso.

Itachi entendió lo que dijo su madre.

Javier: Ahora vamos con Izumi.

Izumi lloraba con una caja de dangos en el parque. Estaba sola y nostálgica. Itachi sentía pena y lastima. No quería hacerla llorar. Ella era muy buena con él y lloraba por su culpa.

Javier: Es cruel ser indiferente a alguien. Que pasaría si algún día ella se va de tu lado?

Itachi: No sé...le desearía lo mejor.

Javier: No me refería a si se va con alguien más.

Javier le mostró la masacre Uchiha y el momento en que la mató y como la sumergió en el Tsukuyomi para hacerla feliz momentos antes de su muerte. Itachi estaba pálido. Danzô le había dado esa orden pero alguien lo noqueó y se resolvió de la nada. No se imaginaba como se sentiría al matar a ella.

Javier: Quién crees que evitó esto? (serio).

Itachi entendió el mensaje. Él intervino en el asunto. Más tarde cuando despertó Shisui estaba con vida de la nada y con sus dos ojos en estado normal.

Vio que Izumi se fue de allí. Con la cara hinchada y aun llenos de lagrimas. Se sintió muy mal por ella.

Javier: Nos vamos de aquí.

Ambos salieron del genjutsu especial.

Javier: Bien ahora...Vamonos de aquí.

Todos se fueron a un teibol dance.

Itachi y Sasuke se hallaban sonrojados de tanta mujer con casi nada de ropa.

Teibolera 1: Hola Javier. Que hace por aquí. Natsu no le gustará que andes aquí.

Javier: Vengo por el código 3612.

Teibolera 1: Y quienes son tus victimas esta vez?

Javier: Los hermanos Uchiha.

La teibolera se acercaba a Itachi.

Teibolera 1: Vaya si que es guapo este chico. Quieres un privado.

Itachi estaba que se moría de la vergüenza.

Javier: Hazlo uno de lujo y usa esto...( Javier le susurra algo al oído a la teibolera).

Teibolera 1: Oh. Ya entiendo. Ven Guapo.

La bailarina se llevó a Itachi quien suplicaba piedad a Javier mientras que le sonreía con burla.

Lo mismo hizo con otra bailarina y le dio tambien algo a ella y se llevó a Sasuke.

Ninguno podía huir porque su cuerpo no respondía al aplicarles un sello que seguía las ordenes de Javier.

Itachi estaba sentado en un rincón. La bailarina salió bailando de forma sexy y profesional pero lo curioso es que tenia una peluca castaña de pelo largo y tenia un pequeño lunar pintado cerca de su ojo. Traía pupilentes negros azabache.

Itachi están que se moría de pena porque la bailarina se veía muy similar a su amiga Izumi. Quería cerrar los ojos pero no podía.

Teibolera 1: Te gusta Itachi.

El pobre Itachi se estaba excitando sin querer. Se sentía violado.

Sasuke están más o menos igual. La bailarina que le tocó usaba una peluca rosada de pelo largo y unos pupilentes de ojos verdes jade. ERA SIMILAR A SAKURA.

La bailarina llevó las manos de Sasuke a sus pechos.

Teibolera 2: Te gustan pequeño pervertido.

Sasuke estaba rojisimo al sentir el cuerpo casi desnudo de la desnudista frente a él. Ya tenía una erección el pobre infeliz.

15 minutos después salieron los dos temblando, rojos, eh shock y manchados de los pantalones.

Teibolera 2: Si que aguantaron más que el ultimo al que trajiste aquí.

Teibolera 1: Son unos pobres tímidos. Vuelvan pronto.

Uchihas: NOOOOOO!

Javier: Tengan aquí su paga. Gracias.

Javier se llevó en un destello amarillo a ambos.

Javier: Les gustó?

Uchihas: NOOOOOOO!

Javier: Sus pantalones me dice otra cosa.

Sasuke: CALLATEEEE!

Javier: Tengo dos de respuesto. Cambie de porque esto va para largo.

15 minutos después...

Javier: Bien. Ahora con lo último saldrán totalmente rehabilitados de mi seminario. JUTSU DE INVOCACIÓN: CLUB DE FANGIRLS!

Todas las chicas de la aldea que adoraban a Sasuke e Itachi se aparecieron.

Javier: Niñas aquí les tengo a los hermanos Uchihas en bandeja de plata.

Fangirl 1: YO QUIERO SU PLAYERA!

Fangirl 2: YO SUS CALZONES!

Fangirl 3: YO QUIERO SUS OJOS!

Fangirls: KYAAAAAAAA!

Uchihas: NOOOOOOOOO!

Fue una auténtica masacre.

Uchihas: AYUDAMEEEEEEEEEEE!

Javier: NO!

Sasuke e Itachi salieron despavoridos a la calle.

Flashback fin

Javier: Fue divertido. Cuando terminen las olimpiadas sigo con Neji.

Neji sintió un estremecimiento de que le iría muy mal y no sabía por qué pero quería que las olimpiadas no terminarán jamás.

6 dias después las olimpiadas de Konoha comenzaban.

Minato: ESTAMOS AQUÍ PARA RECIBIR A LOS CAMPEONES DE CADA NACIÓN QUE NOS REPRESENTARÁN EN CADA COMPETENCIA! QUE LA INAUGURACIÓN DE LAS OLIMPIADAS COMIENCEN!

Todos: SIIIIII!


	14. Chapter 14

Las aventuras y desventuras de un fan nh  
Capitulo 14 LAS OLIMPIADAS PARTE 2 INAUGURACIÓN Y RECIBIMIENTO DE LOS PARTICIPANTES  
La Aldea oculta entre las Hojas se vistió de gala al recibir por primera vez a demasiados extranjeros.  
Naruto estaba extasiado al ver mucha gente que venia de todas las aldeas.  
Naruto: ¡GUAU, CUANDO OÍA A JAVIER DECIR SOBRE LAS OLIMPIADAS CREÍ QUE ERA UNA IDEA LOCA PERO ATRAJO MUCHA GENTE!  
Hinata: Tratándose de él, todo es posible.  
Naruto: Si, de veras.  
Javier hablo con ondas de chakra para aumentar su voz.  
Javier: ¡A TODOS LOS SHINOBIS QUE ENTRARAN A LAS OLIMPIADAS FAVOR DE REPORTARSE PARA REUNIRSE EN EL ESTADIO DE LOS EXÁMENES CHUNIN AHORA!  
Naruto: Parece que debemos ir.  
Hinata: Vamos Naruto.  
Todos los shinobis participantes estaban reunidos.  
Javier: ¡BIEN AUNQUE KONOHA ES LA SEDE YO SERÉ QUIEN DIRIJA TODO! Ok. Hoy es la inauguración y debe ser espectacular. Hagan sus mejores pasos y coreografías y saluden al publico que habrá clientes no solo para Konoha si no para todas las aldeas.  
A: ¿Y que hay que hacer?  
Javier: Hagan algo llamativo. El estadio se llenará y recibiremos a la gente. All serán la inauguración y la clausura de las Olimpiadas. Hagan sus trucos al entrar mientras yo los presento.  
Minato: Llamar la atención por cualquier medio para atraer seguidores?  
Javier: Correcto Yankee Playboy.  
Kushina: ¿Cuando dejarás de decir ese apodo?  
Javier: Cuando me aburra mamá Tomate?  
Kushina: ¡TE MATARÉ! ¡SUELTAME MINATO!  
Javier: Tienen hasta la noche para hacer una presentación espectacular. Me voy.  
Javier se fue en un Kamui.  
Kushina: ¿¡POR QUE NUNCA LE PUEDO PEGAR!?  
Desde lejos...  
Javier: ¡POR QUE ERES LENTAAAAA!  
Kushina: ¡DESGRACIADOOOOOO!  
Hinata: Contrólese mamá tomate...digo mamá Kushina.  
Kushina: ¡TU TAMBIEN SOLECITOOO! (lagrimas anime).  
Hinata: Perdón. Es que es muy pegajoso.  
Naruto: Sus apodos son muy cool. Estuvo mejor el de Munra. Quiero ver cuando la abuela Tsunade se entere.  
En la noche la muchedumbre estaba reunida. Todo estaba iluminado. Había cinco aros que representaban las 5 grandes aldeas shinobi.  
Hanabi: Vaya es muy lindo.  
Natsu: No te alejes mucho de mí y tu mamá. Esto esta muy lleno.  
Hana: Hiashi iba a entrar por ser lider de clan. Esta vez no estaremos involucradas en las tonterías de Javier  
Natsu: Pero admito que el evento se ve interesante.  
Hana: Si es verdad. Mira Hanabi es Konohamaru.  
Hanabi: ¡HOLA KONOHAMARU!  
Konohamaru quería huir pero su abuelo Hiruzen y su abuela Biwako no se lo permitieron. Aún no olvidaba el jutsu sexy que Javier le hizo con ella de adulta desnuda.  
Konohamaru: Hola Hanabi (nervioso).  
Hanabi: Hola, mira ya va a empezar.  
Un montón de luces se veían y Javier habló:  
Javier: ¡ESTÁN LISTOOOOSSSSSS!  
Todos: ¡SIIIIIIIIII!  
Javier: YO CONDUCIRÉ ESTE EVENTO DONDE NUESTROS MEJORES SHINOBI SE DEBATIRÁN EL HONOR DE SU ALDEA. YO SERÉ SU CONDUCTOR Y ME PRESENTARÉ...  
Hana: Ay no...su presentación no..  
Natsu: ¡KYAAA! ¡QUE EMOCIÓN!  
Hanabi y Konohamaru tuvieron un pequeño sudor en la nuca.  
Javier: ¡YO SOY EL DEFENSOR DE LA JUSTICIA Y DE TODO LO QUE ES BUENOOOO! ¡SOY EL QUE TODOS ADORAN, AMAN Y RESPETAN! ¡SOY EL AMIGO DE TODOS LOS NIÑOS!...ay no ese es Orochimaru.  
Todos: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!  
Orochimaru disfrazado: "Maldito" (mentalmente).  
Javier: SOY EL QUE TODAS LAS MUJERES ADORAN Y QUE LAS ABUELAS CONSIDERAN UN CHICO BUENO...no, ese es Obito.  
Obito: Ya deje ese juego.  
Rin: Tranquilo cariño.  
Javier: ¡SOY EL UNICO. EL INCOMPARABLE, EL MASTER, EL MAS TROLL, EL SORPRENDENTE, EL MEJOR, JAVIERRRRRR POZOOOOOOOOSSSSSS!  
Un montón de fuegos artificiales, fuegos prestados de A huevo triunfó el mal y luces que darían ataques epilépticos salieron del cuerpo de Javier y gritos grabados se escucharon.  
Todos tuvieron un enorme sudor grupal.  
Natsu: ¡KYAAAAA! ¡ESO ESTUVO GENIAAALLL!  
Hana se llevó una mano a la cara.  
Hanabi y Konohamaru: ¡GUAUUUUUUUUU!  
Hana: Sigue siendo extraña pero muy llamativa.  
Javier: Ejem. Hoy daremos a que desfilen las naciones que participaran por el honor de llevar el oro a sus casas. Primero den un increíble aplauso a las aldea de la Estrella.  
Todos aplaudieron al ver a los shinobis de la Estrella entrar con sus mejores galas.  
Javier: Ahora recibamos con un aplauso a la aldea de la Hierba.  
Los del estadio vieron llegar a la aldea de la Hierba. Javier observó a Karin Uzumaki.  
Javier: "Ya te encontré" (mentalmente). Ahora recibamos fuertemente a la aldea del Sonido.  
Los ninjas del Sonido entraban, se veían a Kin, Dosu, Zaku, Tayuya, Jiroubo, Sakon y Ukon, Kimimaro, y otros ninjas desfilando y su Otokage quien estaba con un velo.  
Javier: Ya te vi maldita serpiente.  
Javier no pudo evitar que Orochimaru desertara pero no podía hacer algo...excepto quizás algo que planeaba hacer con él.  
Javier: Ahora recibamos con un caluroso aplauso a la aldea de la Lluvia y su Amekage Nagato Uzumaki.  
Naruto y Kushina quedaron asombrados de que había otro Uzumaki y veían a dos pelirrojos.  
Kushina: Parece que tenemos parientes vivos.  
En eso los participantes de la Aldea de la Nube llegaban. Se veía a Yugito Nii, Samui, Omoi, Darui, Killer Bee, el Raikage entre otros ninjas desfilar orgullosamente.  
Javier: ¡AHORA RECIBAN CON UN FUERTE APLAUSO AL NIGGAKAGE Y LA ALDEA DE LA NUBE!  
A y los ninjas de la Aldea de la Nube enfurecieron ante la falta de respeto de Javier al Raikage.  
A: ¡ES RAIKAGE POR ÚLTIMA VEZ IMBECIL! (enojado).  
Javier: Pero te queda el titulo.  
Naruto y Kushina rodaban en el suelo de la risa por el apodo al Raikage. La irreverencia de Javier no conocía limites.  
Chouji quien estaba allí logro divisar a la chica de sus sueños. Karui estaba parada en ese lugar. No podía creer que su diosa de chocolate y fresa (por morena y pelirroja) fuera real. Debía pedirle una cita (volví a juntar una pareja canon sin querer).  
Chouji: Estoy enamorado.  
Hinata: ¿De quién Chouji?  
Chouji: Ella (señalando a Karui).  
Hinata: Uuuum. Me parece algo familiar pero no recuerdo de donde...  
Chouji: ¿Recuerdas las clases de educación sexual? En el genjutsu de sexo con comida estaba yo con ella.  
Naruto: Oh si. La recuerdo. ¿Cómo sabia el que existía?  
Minato: No creo que haya sido coincidencia.  
En eso recordó que Javier sabía todo del futuro alterno y al parecer Chouji y Karui se volvieron pareja en unos años.  
Minato: O tal vez si. No importa. Chouji, intenta conquistarla si deseas. Como tu Hokage no tengo problema alguno.  
Chouji: Gracias señor.  
Shikamaru: Te deseo suerte pero espero que no sea una mujer problemática.  
Javier seguía conduciendo el evento. Era el turno de la Aldea de la Arena.  
Javier: ¡AHORA CON USTEDES EL KAGE SIN CEJAS Y LA ALDEA DE LA ALDEA!  
Rasa se enojó y todos los de la Arena también, excepto Gaara.  
Rasa: ¡QUE DIJISTE! (furioso).  
Javier: Me vale. Y ya le tengo apodos a sus hijos.  
Temari: ¡NI SE TE OCURRA!  
Javier: ¡OH NO! ¡LA LOCA TSUNDERE DEL ABANICO ME QUIERE ATACAR!  
Kankuro se carcajeaba porque ese sobrenombre le quedaba como anillo al dedo.  
Temari: ¡VAS A MORIR! (intentando activar el abanico).  
Gaara: Mueves ese abanico y te mato.  
Temari sudó frío por la amenaza de su hermano menor.  
Javier: BIEN. ¡APLAUSOS PARA LA ALDEA DE LA ARENA QUE SE TOMÓ LA MOLESTIA DE VENIR!  
Todos aplaudieron y los ninjas de la Arena recuperaron la compostura.  
Después de eso seguía la Aldea de la Roca.  
Javier: Ahora reciban con un aplauso al Minikage y la Aldea de la Roca.  
Onoki si enfureció y gritó.  
Onoki: ¡ERES UN INSOLENTE!  
Javier: Me han dicho peores cosas.  
Todos en la aldea de la Roca veían que Javier tenia el valor de hablarle así al Tsuchikage.  
Javier: Aplausos a la Aldea de la Roca quien dejo los rencores para venir a participar de manera deportiva en este evento internacional.  
La multitud aplaudió y no hubo más incidentes. Seguía el turno de la Aldea de la Niebla.  
Javier: !HORA DE RECIBIR A LA SEX SIMBOL MIZUKAGE, LA HERMOSA MEI TERUMI Y LA ALDEA DE LA NIEBLA!  
Los ninjas de la aldea de la Niebla de la Aldea salieron a la pista. Las demás aldeas estaban enojadas porque a la Mizukage no le fue dado un apodo insultativo. Natsu se puso enojada ya que Javier alabó la belleza de Mei.  
Hanabi: ¿Pasa algo Natsu?  
Natsu: Javier me va a dejar por la Mizukage. Es más linda que yo (enojada y triste).  
Hana: No lo creo. Podrá serlo todo menos un mujeriego. Si lo fuera te habría botado hace mucho.  
Natsu no quedó del todo segura pero mejor miraría el evento.  
Javier: ¡AHORA VIENEN LA ALDEA ANFITRIONA, RECIBAN CON UN FUERTE GRITO AL HOTKAGE PLAYBOY YANKEE Y LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA!  
Los ninjas de la Aldea de la Hoja salieron y la multitud ovacionaba a sus ninjas. Minato no dijo nada porque ya estaba acostumbrado a las locuras de Javier.  
Reunidos los ninjas de todas partes del mundo Javier dio unas palabras.  
Javier: ¡COMO SABRÁN ESTE EVENTO ES DEPORTIVO Y SE LLEVARAN LA GLORIA Y EL HONOR A SUS CASAS! LAS CATEGORIAS SON VARIAS: ¡DEPORTES DE AGUA, TIERRA Y AIRE! ESPERO QUE SEPAN LAS REGLAS QUE LES ENVIÉ. HAY CÁMARAS EN TODAS PARTES PARA VER SI SE CUMPLIERON LAS REGLAS Y PARA VERIFICAR SI EXISTEN ALGUN PROBLEMA. ¡BUENO BIENVENIDOS A LA SUPER OLIMPIADAS SHINOBI!  
Todos aplaudieron y regresaron a sus casas. Pero los que trabajaban se encontraban preparando el lugar para la primeras competencias.  
Javier se encontraba en su apartamento para dormir un poco y levantarse temprano para ir a los eventos. Su novia se encontraba allí pero no lo saludó.  
Javier: Hola Natsu. ¿Te pasa algo?  
Natsu: Nada (sin voltearlo a ver).  
Javier supo que ese nada es...ESTOY ENOJADA.  
Javier: Cariño. Veo que estas molesta por algo que hice. Dime ¿Que te molestó de lo que hice?  
Natsu lo miró y suspiró.  
Natsu: Soy linda para tí.  
Javier: Pues claro que si. Eres muy hermosa.  
Natsu: Pero la Mizukage es una Sex Simbol para ti.  
Javier supo que Natsu se puso celosa por como se refirió a Mei.  
Javier: Solo fue un apodo. No viste como los llamé a todos.  
Natsu: Pero te atrae la Mizukage.  
Javier: No niego que es hermosa pero tiene novio.  
Natsu se volteó para ver si era cierto y vio a los ojos para ver si mentía.  
Natsu: ¿Quién es su novio?  
Javier: Es un espadachín de la Niebla llamado Chojuro. Yo los junté. Confirme hace poco que empezaron a salir.  
Natsu abrazó a Javier y lloró en su pecho.  
Natsu: Lo siento mucho. Es que me sentí muy celosa y me dio mucho miedo de que me fueras a dejar por la Mizukage. Yo solo soy una niñera (triste).  
Javier: Yo nunca te haría daño de esa manera. He visto como la infidelidad ha destruido vidas. No deseo eso a nadie. Te amo.  
Natsu: Yo también.  
Ambos se besaron y quedaron tendidos en la cama.  
Javier: Me gustaría poder hacerte el amor y todo pero me tengo que levantar tempranísimo y necesito dar el extra mañana.  
Natsu: Ya veo. Ten lindos sueños cariño.  
Natsu le dio un beso y se recostó a lado de él.  
Javier: Gracias por entenderme Natsu. Solo contigo no soy tan malo.  
Natsu: Una pregunta...eres la personalidad mala o la buena.  
Javier: Ambas.  
Natsu: ¿Eh?  
Javier: Digamos que mi personalidad se está estabilizando y estoy siendo yo mismo ahora.  
Natsu: Eso suena excelente. Buenas noches noches cariño.  
Javier: Descansa.


	15. Chapter 15

Las aventuras y desventuras de un fan NH  
Capitulo 15 LAS OLIMPIADAS PARTE 3: LA SÚPER COMPETENCIA.  
Todas las naciones se preparaban para competir en los primeros juegos. Los primeros juegos eran acuáticos por lo que la Aldea de la Niebla tenía una ventaja natural pero las naciones no pagarían por esto.  
La primera competencia era un concurso de natación en el una piscina con olas y corrientes pesadas y bravas que fue preparado especialmente para la ocasión.  
Los competidores son:  
Niebla: Chojuro  
Hoja: Haku  
Roca: Ninja desconocido.  
Nube: Omoi  
Taki: Ninja desconocido.  
Hierba: Ninja desconocido.  
Sonido: Kidomaru.

-¡ESTA ES LA PRIMERA COMPETENCIA! LAS REGLAS SON LAS SIGUIENTES: PUEDES USAR CHAKRA PARA ADAPTAR TU CUERPO E IR MÁS RÁPIDO O NEUTRALIZAR A TU ENEMIGO PERO SIN MATARLOS, NADA DE ELEMENTO RAYO PARA EVITAR MUERTES O SI LO HACEN ESTARÁN DESCALIFICADOS! BUENO...EN SUS MARCAS, LISTOS, FUERA!-ordenó Javier.

Los concursantes nadaron a toda velocidad pero la corriente era bastante brava pero un ninja calificado lo supera bastante fácil. Chojuro era el que llevaba la ventaja natural pero era seguido por Haku que ya lo iba a rebasar.  
Chojuro puso chakra de agua para nadar a chorro y Haku iba muy detrás.  
Chojuro fue el primero en llegar al oto lado y daba la vuelta.

-Si no gano mi ama Hana (la hermana de Kiba) me va a castigar, ¡ESPERO QUE ESTO FUNCIONE!-dijo muy angustiado el hombre andrógino.

Haku usó su chakra de hielo para descender la temperatura a niveles muy helados haciendo que los ninjas resintieran la temperatura y se acalambraran.  
Haku rebasó a Chojuro que estaba muy aturdido y ganó la competencia.

-Haku ganó la carrera-declaró Javier.

Mei tocó el agua y notó que estaba helada.

-¿¡QUÉ PASÓ!?-dijo Mei muy enojada al sentir la temperatura .

-Uuuum. Haku es del clan Yuki y usó su chakra para congelar el agua-explicó Javier.

-¡ES TRAMPA!-exclamó muy furiosa la pelirroja.

-Nadie resultó herido y es ventaja natural del chico y era de su país y su guerrita lo trajo a nuestra aldea. Ahora se aguantan asi que la victoria es de la Aldea de la Hoja-refutó Javier.

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-gritó la aldea de Konoha entera.

-¡RAYOS!-maldijo Mei.

-A-YU-DA-ME-dijo Chojuro titiritando de frío.

-¡CHOJUROOOO!-gritó muy preocupada por su novio.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-se burló Javier ante la escena tan graciosa.

Haku salió con la medalla de oro, Chojuro con la medalla de plata y Omoi con la de bronce.  
Dos horas más tarde...  
Javier anunciaba los siguientes juegos.

-Querido público, es hora de los clavados. Cada ninja se echará un clavado y el que menos agua saque y tenga mayor nivel de dificultad será el ganador. El primero será de la niebla con Karui-declaró Javier.

Karui salió en traje de baño y se preparó para ejecutar su clavado.

-¡VAMOS MI DIOSA DE CHOCOLATE CON CEREZA!-apoyó a su futura esposa el gordito Akamichi.

Karui se volteó a ver el origen de la voz y vio a Chouji con un letrerote con un dibujito chibi de ellos en un corazón enorme.  
La chica morena se sonrojó enormemente ya que ella no era considerada una belleza en su hogar y viéndolo bien al chico aunque gordito se veía lindo y muy bueno. Quizás le hablaría después de que acabara el día.  
Karui se preparó y ejecutó el clavado. Sus calificaciones fueron 10, 9, 8, 9, 10.

-¡Aplauso para LA DIOSA DE CHOCOLATE CON CEREZA!-dijo Javier molestando a la morena pelirroja.

-¡NO ME DIGAS ASI!-reclamó Karui furiosa y sonrojada.

-Ejem, ahora sigue la Esquelética Reina del Chisme de la Aldea de la Hoja, reciban a Deidara Yamamaka-.

-¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ASI, Y QUIEN MIERDA ES DEIDARA!-reclamó Ino.

-Oye, la chica se parece a Deidara, no se habrá hecho una cirugía de cambio de sexo-preguntó Onoki.

-No es Deidara, yo mismo acabé con ese terrorista-confirmó Javier.

Inoichi se molestó de que su hija sea confundida con un criminal de look afeminado...aunque debía admitir que si se parecía. Obito, Nagato y Konan estaban de acuerdo con que si se parecían.

-¡SASUKE ESTE CLAVADO TE LO DEDICO A TÍ!-declaró arrogantemente Ino.

-¡NO, SASUKE ES MIO Y SOY SU NOVIA!-reclamó Sakura.

-¡QUEEE!-exclamó Ino en shock.

Ino resbaló y aterrizó de panza en el agua.

-¡AUCH!-dijo Sai quien dibujo rápido el gracioso y doloroso momento.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ESA FUE UNA PÉSIMA ACTUACIÓN DE PARTE DE INO YAMAMAKA, LAS CALIFICACIONES POR FAVOR!-exclamó a carcajadas el chico foráneo.

Todos los jueces dieron 0. Todos en la Aldea de Konoha dirigieron su instinto asesino a Sakura por haber distraído sin querer a Ino y provocando una pésima actuación. La pobre quería que se la tragara la tierra.  
Se ejecutaron las respectivas actuaciones de los demás países y los ganadores fueron los del País del Agua.

-AHORA EN NADO SINCRONIZADO LAS KUNOICHIS EJECUTARÁN SUS PROPIAS ACTUACIONES-dijo Javier.

Como había de esperarse el acto del Pais del Agua lo hizo mejor y solo quedaba la Aldea de la Hoja.

-Hinata-llamó Javier a la ojiperla.

-Eh, Javier, ¿pasa algo?-.

-Soy un clon, te sugiero que cierres el acto con lo que hablamos de la otra vez de cuando estuvieras a solas con Naruto-.

Hinata se avergonzó de la sugerencia del pelinegro (Nota: Sorpresa, soy pelinegro y facie blanca).

-No voy a bailar desnuda enfrente de todos-dijo muy ruborizada la Hyuga-.

-Aunque me gustaría ver eso, no estaba hablando de que bailes desnuda, para eso son las bailarinas exóticas. A lo que me refería es que ejecutes ese baile como acto final pero con traje de baño-dijo Javier comprensivo.

-Oh perdón, ¿por qué eres más amable conmigo que con todos? Haces lo que quieres y eres muy cruel con , excepto con Natsu y conmigo-comentó dudosa la Hyuga.

-Es muy fácil, eres demasiado tierna y comprensiva. Me gustan las mujeres como tú-.

-Eso me lo dijo Naruto-mencionó muy sospechosa la peliazul.  
-A lo que me refiero es que me caes demasiado bien para molestarte de forma muy fuerte-explicó amablemente el pelinegro.

-Gracias-.

-Ahora sal y que todos vean de que estás hecha-.

Hinata salió y el clon se disipó. Javier recibió los recuerdos del clon y sonrió.

-¡AHORA RECIBAN AL EQUIPO DE LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA!-presentó Javier al público.

Kushina, Shizune, Ino, Sakura, Tenten y Hinata estaban en la alberca. No sabían como, pero prepararon un baile coreográfico de la nada en pocos días. Aunque era ridículo y muy femenino para ellas, su orgullo de perder en algo contra las demás aldeas era mayor a eso.  
Casi al final Hinata se sacó de la manga la manipulación de chakra con sus hilos moviendo el agua y creando una cúpula hermosa de agua.  
El público estaba maravillado del acto.

-¡¿CUANTO LE DAN AL ACTO DE LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA?-.

Los jueces lloraban y dieron 10.

-Por decisión unánime gana la Aldea de la Hoja-.

Nadie se quejó ya que el acto fue hermoso y el inesperado final de Hinata. Naruto vio todo y al ver a su novia la besó.

-N-Naruto, estoy en traje de baño-.

-Eso fue bellísimo-.

-Te lo dediqué a tí, yo quería hacerlo privado-.

-Lo quiero verlo en privado-.

Ino y Sakura estaban celosas de la relación entre Naruto y Hinata.

-Bueno señores, aquí concluyó la parte de agua de la competencia, prepárense para el resto de los deportes en tierra el día de mañana-.

Mei estaba furiosa. Creía que los deportes de agua eran su ventaja natural pero se confiaron demasiado y solo llevaban una medalla de oro y los siguientes deportes todos eran iguales para ganar. Podría intentar seducir a Javier pero tenía dos inconvenientes: Primero, ella tenía novio y le costó mucho salir de la soltería, y segundo, Javier tenía novia y no quería ser parte de un juego sucio.  
-Ni modos, nos tendremos que esforzar el doble-suspiró Mei.


	16. Chapter 16

Las aventuras y desventuras de un fan NH  
Capitulo 16 EL DESCANSO DEL PRIMER DÍA

Gracias por seguirme en esta historia. Responderé a todos los que me han dejado un review dándome su opinión, felicitaciones y sugerencias a lo largo de mi historia.

OTAKUFire: Gracias por todo. Y seguiré jodiendo a todos.

ke rikoooo: Lo seguiré.

7 siniestro: No he leído esa historia. Pero se oye interesante.

Guest: Espero que te siga gustando y gracias por el consejo. Y seguiré trolleando al mundo shinobi.

Akime Maxwell: Minakushi es mi segundo ship favorito después del Naruhina.

Javier descansaba muy complacientemente en su apartamento. Natsu le preparaba la cena.

-Oh cariño, gracias por prepararme mi comida-agradeció Javier por la cena.

-No has comido en todo el día y te preparé lo que te gusta-sonrió la peliverde.

-Mañana comienzan los juegos de tierra y después terminará todo-suspiró Javier.

-Eso espero porque me siento sola-comentó triste la Hyuga.

-Te prometo que te llevaré de vacaciones y estaremos a solas, una pequeña isla desierta, sin nada más que una pequeña cabaña y el mar-le declaró románticamente el pelinegro.

-Suena muy bonito, me llevaré mi traje de baño-sonrió la chica emocionada.

-¿Y quien dijo que usaríamos traje de baño?-le refutó Javier pervertidamente.

Natsu se sonrojó. Javier sonrió y tomó sus manos.

-Te voy a consentir y te haré mía y solo mía nena-hablo Javier.

-Javi, conmigo eres una miel y con el resto del mundo, incluso chicas eres bastante...extraño y muy irritante. Todos lo dicen. Dime, ¿por qué tu actitud?-preguntó confusa la ojiperla.

Javier se puso muy serio y suspiró.

-No quiero que le digas esto a nadie. Es algo muy personal y bueno, confío en ti más que en nadie-le empezó a abrir su corazón el chico.

-Está bien, no diré nada-.

-Bueno, es que yo en parte me gusta molestar a todos para evitar que todo se vuelva muy serio y cuadrado-confesó el hombre.

-O sea intentar que no se haga todo aburrido tu vida y disfrutar cada segundo-.

-Sí, y en cuanto a las mujeres lo hago por una razón, nadie me soporta y eso evita que se me acerquen. No quiero lastimarte así. Créeme, he visto mucho como la infidelidad destruye a la gente y de verdad detesto ver eso. Si eso de mi actitud poco ortodoxa no funciona, es mejor no dar ilusiones a alguien y pues decir que ya estoy ocupado funciona-sonrió Javier.

-¿Y si eso no funciona?-.

-Te digo a tí y la asesinarías-bromeó Javier.

-No sé si lo haría-.

-Una mujer celosa es muy peligrosa, y no miento-recordó Javier a las mujeres que ha conocido en su mundo.

-Dime un ejemplo-pidió Natsu.

-Mi señora madre-.

-Nunca me has platicado de tu familia-.

-Son muy buenos, aunque son peores que yo. Pero les agradarías mucho-mencionó sonriente el ojicafe.

-Espero algún día conocerlos-.

Javier no quería del todo volver a casa. Sería bonito ver a su familia de nuevo, pero tendría que dejar a su novia y este mundo para siempre.

-Natsu, ven conmigo-ordenó conmigo.

-¿A dónde?-.

-Al baño, voy a ducharme, acompáñame-.

Natsu estaba muy sonriente ya que parecería que tendría intimidad con Javier esta noche. Un rato después estaban duchándose. Javier lavaba la espalda de la Hyuga muy suavemente.

-Eres muy hermosa, ¿todas las Hyugas son así?-preguntó Javier curioso.

-Sí, todas son así-respondió la mujer.

-Interesante, Naruto sentirá lo mismo que yo siento contigo el día que esté con Hinata-bromeó sobre Naruhina cuando tuvieran intimidad dentro de unos años.

-Me gusta que Lady Hinata se haya encontrado a un chico bueno para ella-opinó feliz la tutora de Hanabi.

-Yo también, ahora alza la axila-.

Natsu alzó los brazos y masajeó sus pechos haciéndola gemir un poco.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó lujuriosamente el hombre.

-Soy muy sensible-dijo entre jadeos la mujer.

-¿Quieres que pare?-preguntó Javier esperando que no lo hiciera.

-No, me gusta que lo hagas-.

Javier con toda la disposición del mundo masajeaba los senos de su novia y ella lo estaba gozando.

-Que manos tan firmes y fuertes tienes-sintió la ojiperla siendo masajeada de los pechos por su novio.

-Son para manosearte mejor (Nota: Soné como el lobo feroz...o precoz en mi caso)-bromeó el chico.

Javier enjabonó las piernas de su novia y empezó a estimular la intimidad de la mujer.

-¡AAAAAH, AAAAH, NO PARES!-jadeaba excitada.

-¿Le sigo, perra?-le habló sucio Javier.

-¡SIGUE ASÍ MI AMOR!-.

Natsu gemía cada vez más al estar excitada.

-¡JAVIER, ME VENGO!-exclamó en su limite la Hyuga.

Natsu se arqueó y tuvo un orgasmo espectacular. Respiraba hondo en el pecho de su novio.

-¿Te gustó?-.

-S-sí. Tienes...unos dedos mágicos-dijo muy entrecortada la Hyuga.

-Oh, me alagas mi amor. Mañana vas a amanecer afónica-sentenció Javier lujuriosamente.

Toda la noche pasaron haciendo el amor. Al día siguiente, Hanabi observaba muy extrañada a su nana casi como la princesa Blancanieves cantándole a los pajarillos. Hana veía a su dama de compañía con la ceja alzada.

-¿Te pasa algo Natsu?-preguntó extrañada la Hyuga.

-Nada, ayer tuve la mejor noche de mi vida con Javier-suspiró melosa y súpersonriente la tutora.

Hana se sonrojó porque entendió a lo que se refería.

-No me digas que...-intentó confirmar la matriarca Hyuga, pero fue interrumpida por Natsu.

-Sí, es increíblemente buenísimo. Dijo que si le interesaba un consejito para que Lord Hyuga le haga su deber como marido que pase a su casa-le dijo el mensaje que le dijo su amante.

Hana estaba entre ir o no. Un secreto que ella guardaba es que no había tenido sexo con su marido desde hace mucho tiempo, tal vez desde que sanó de la enfermedad que gracias a Javier descubrió la cura.

-Tengo un asunto que atender sola. Cuida a Hanabi por favor-ordenó Hana.

-Oh, si claro. Salúdeme a Javier-dijo Natsu sabiendo las intenciones de su patrona.

Hana se sonrojó y salió del Compuesto Hyuga a buscar a Javier para que le diera consejos. Su Byakugan lo halló y encontró a Javier con Naruto y Hinata.

-Gracias por enseñarme a lanzar como proyectil el Rasengan normal. Se lo enseñaré a mi padre-agradeció Naruto.

-Es un placer chiquitín-bromeó Javier con el apodo personal de Hinata.

-¡SÓLO HINATA ES LA QUE PUEDE DECIRME ASÍ!-señaló Naruto indignado.

-N-Naruto, mejor vamos a casa de tus padres-dijo Hinata apenada.

En eso, Hana se acercó y Javier la observó.

-Lady Hyuga, es un placer tenerla por acá-sonrió Javier.

-Madre, ¿qué sucede?-preguntó Hinata curiosa.

-Debo hablar con el señor Pozos en privado (mi apellido es Pozos)-explicó Hana a su hija.

-Nos vemos mamá Hana-se despidió Naruto llevándose de la mano a Hinata.

Hana y Javier entraron a la casa del pelinegro y la atendió.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla Lady Hyuga?-preguntó Javier sabiendo el problema.

-Es muy penoso-suspiró Hana.

-Cuénteme. Será confidencial-le dijo Javier.

-Está bien. Desde hace varios años Hiashi no me toca, no he tenido acción con él y de verdad quiero reanimar mi matrimonio-reveló Hana.

-Oh, entiendo. Es muy común que parejas con varios años de casados tenga este problema. La monotonía y el exceso de trabajo puede ser un grave problema que baje las llamas de la pasión. Pero no todo está perdido señora. Como me cae bien le daré la solución para sus problemas-dijo Javier sonriendo.

-Dígame y lo seguiré al pie de la letra-dijo desesperada la peliazul.

-Bueno, un método que funciona es un buen masaje en los puntos tensos de su esposo. Usted es una Hyuga y conoce que lados le gusta que lo toquen. Sorprenda a Hiashi con una sexy lencería para darle una buena sorpresa y llamar su atención. Sea provocativa con él y sedúzcalo para que puedan reavivar las llamas de la pasión-aconsejó el hombre.

Hana anotaba en su libreta cada detalle y consejo de Javier con una rapidez considerable.

-¿Algo más que deba tomar en cuenta?-preguntó Hana.

-Salga de la rutina con las misma posiciones. Apuesto que solo ha hecho el misionero o me equivoco-dijo pervertidamente el chico.

-¡¿CÓMO SABES ESO?!-preguntó apenada la mujer.

-Tienes cara de que lo haces a menudo. Intenta una felación o el de chivito al precipicio. La cucharita es mejor porque debe tener un cuerpo de diosa como toda Hyuga respetable. Su esposo querrá tocar esos melones que solo le pertenecen a él y recorrer sus labios por todo su cuerpo-le comentó Javier como un escritor de novelas eróticas nivel Jiraiya.

Hana estaba sonrojada ante la labia que tenía Javier sobre el tema.

-Hay más que pueda hacer para que mi matrimonio sea pasional-preguntó Hana.

-Todos los consejos están en este libro-le explicó Javier aventándole un Icha Icha.

Hana se sonrojó al ver el libro de pervertidos de Jiraiya.

-¿Por qué me da este libro?-preguntó enojada y ruborizada.

-El libro contiene cada consejo que sé sobre erotismo y como llevar una vida sexual activa sana con su esposo. Espero que le sirva-deseó Javier.

-No sé que decir Javier. Muchas gracias por ayudarme-agradeció la mujer.

-No es la primera vez que la ayudo. La primera fue hace años que le salvé el pellejo-recordó Javier.

-Gracias por hacerme seguir con vida y ver crecer a mis hijas. Aunque puedes ser irritante y soez, eres un gran sujeto en el interior-sonrió lindamente recordándole a Javier a Natsu y Hinata.

-No se preocupe. Váyase con cuidado y quédese con el libro-.

-Gracias, espero que este librito me sirva para algo-deseó apenada la mujer.

Hana se retiró y caminó a su casa. Recordaba como fue que el irreverente chico salvó su vida hace años.

Flashback

Hana Hyuga había dado a luz a Hanabi hace dos meses, pero aún estaba muy debilitada. Una enfermedad misteriosa empezó a afectarla gravemente y cayó en una fiebre intensa que no cedía.  
Un hombre misterioso y Tsunade llegó a las puertas del Clan Hyuga. Dos miembros de la Rama Secundaria los acompañaron al reconocer a la sanin babosa.

-Espero que hayamos venido a tiempo señor Pozos-expresó preocupada Tsunade.

-Aún está viva y eso es lo que importa-respondió seriamente el joven Javier.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y se veía a Hiashi desvelado por su mujer y preocupado.

-He venido Lord Hyuga para salvar a su mujer como lo prometí hace años-comentó Javier.

-Eres el muchacho que ayudó a sellar al Nueve Colas y salvó al Cuarto Hokage-reconoció Hiashi al sujeto que predijo el secuestro de su hija y por eso lograron evitar la muerte de Hizashi.

-He vuelto por un poco de tiempo. Sus hijas y usted no deben estar sin ella, si muere alterarán el futuro para mal-declaró Javier seriamente.

Tsunade y Javier analizaron a Hana. Tuvieron que desvestirla para bajarle la fiebre y Javier usó el Byakugan para ver microscópicamente lo que tenían su cuerpo.

-Oh, ya sé que tiene, Bacilos de Koch-diagnosticó Javier.

-Nunca había escuchado hablar de esa enfermedad-informó Tsunade curiosa.

-No es una enfermedad, es el agente causal. Lo que ella tiene es una tuberculosis bastante grave. Por suerte no se ha logrado diseminar en todo su cuerpo, por lo que podemos curarla con éxito si seguimos el tratamiento-explicó Javier.

Tsunade estaba asombrada por los conocimientos médicos que en el mundo ninja no se descubría.

-Debemos aplicar esta antibiótico especial a la paciente para erradicar la infección bacteriana de su sistema respiratorio, pero será un tratamiento de un mes-recomendó Javier.

Javier se salió y vio a una joven mujer cuidar a Hanabi, quien estaba dormida. La chica se veía de su edad y se encontraba triste.

-Señorita, ¿qué le pasa?-preguntó curioso Javier.

-Es que Lady Hana está muy mal. Yo siempre he sido su dama de compañía y me duele verla con esa horrible enfermedad incurable que ha cobrado muchas vidas-confesó la chica.

-No te preocupes, te aseguro que eso que le di la sanará poco a poco-tranquilizó Javier mirándola a los ojos.

La mujer se quedó mirando a los ojos seguros del muchacho que estaba atendiendo a su mejor amiga y el sujeto se fue para ver a su paciente. La chica resultó ser Natsu Hyuga, quien quedó prendada del chico misterioso y no lo volvería a ver muchos años después.  
Desde ese día, Tsunade aplicó el tratamiento durante un mes a la señora Hyuga a base de inyecciones. La cura para la terrible enfermedad había sido descubierta y la sanin replicó las medicinas que Javier trajo de su mundo para combatir las que aquí no se lograba erradicar.

Flashback fin

Hana suspiró y pensaba que Javier podía ser irritante y molesto en muchas ocasiones, pero le debía la vida y era servicial si se le pedía de buena gana las cosas.  
Mientras tanto, Naruto y Hinata caminaban en la aldea tomados de la mano. El turismo en la aldea aumentó en enorme sobremedida y los aldeanos instalaron una especie de festival en las calles.

-Naruto, está muy bonito todo. Vamos a la casa para vestirnos-propuso la chica.

-Los que tú digas mi lady-aceptó besando su mano el rubio haciendo sonrojar a la ojiperla.

Naruto y Hinata se vistieron de Kimonos elegantes para salir al festival y se tomaban de la mano.

-Las luces son tan fantásticas Naruto-dijo admirada la Hyuga.

-De veras-respondió el rubio.

En ese momento, vieron a un gordito sonriente con una morena pelirroja saliendo juntos con Kimonos ceremoniales.

-¡¿ES CHOUJI CON UNA CHICA?!-exclamó Naruto sorprendido.

-Es una de las participantes de la Aldea de la Nube-recordó Hinata en los juegos.

Naruhina se acercó y saludaron a los chicos.

-Hola Chouji, ¿cómo te va en tu cita?-preguntó socarronamente Naruto.

Chouji y Karui se sonrojaron y la pelirroja reclamó:

-N-no es una cita, el señor Akamichi m-me ofreció a darme un recorrido a la aldea-dijo nerviosa la morena.

-Si claro, y Shikamaru es trabajador-dijo sarcásticamente el rubio.

-Los dejamos porque Naruto me va a llevar a ganar un peluche, ¿verdad mi amor?-explicó Hinata.

-Sí Hinata, nos vemos chicos y diganle al Raikage que no siga secuestrando Hyugas y Uzumakis mientras estén en la aldea-bromeó Naruto que sabía que su madre y su novia sufrieron intentos de secuestro en el pasado por los de la Nube.

Karui quedó nerviosa por la información y entendió que la niña era la que sufrió el intento de secuestro hace nueve años.

Más tarde, Naruto y Hinata siguieron caminando. La Hyuga llevaba un enorme peluche de un Zorro de Nueve Colas que bautizó como Kurama, para molestia de la verdadera Bestia con Cola que lo escuchó dentro del rubio.  
En eso vio a la gente reunida por un espectáculo bizarro. Un concurso de rap se llevaba a cabo por ninjas y músicos urbanos y un moreno muy alto estaba aplastando a todos los concursantes y le daban un trofeo de campeonato.

-¡OH YEAH, GOLPEÓ COMO PULPO Y PICO COMO ABEJA, UI!-exclamó victorioso Killer Bee.

-Otro ninja de la Nube-susurró Hinata algo asustada.

-Siento un chakra similar al mío-informó Naruto.

-Es el carcelero de mi hermano Gyuki, El Buey Pulpo de las Ocho Colas. No le teman, ese sujeto es horrorosamente amistoso-señaló Kurama.

-Oh gracias, yo también sentí lo mismo-agradeció Naruto y le informó a Hinata sobre el hallazgo.

Los niños se acercaron y Naruto saludó:

-Es usted el campeón de Rap de la Aldea de la Hoja. Expreso mi admiración como hijo del Cuarto Hokage-saludó Naruto.

-El hijo del Rayo Amarillo. De seguro que eres un enorme pillo, yei-dijo con rimas el rapero.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki-.

-Killer Bee, el hermano del Raikage-se presentó el moreno.

Hinata se enojó y le dio un rodillazo con Puño Suave haciendo que se retorciera del dolor. Naruto sabía que Hinata estaba enojada por ese detalle.

-¡¿POR QUÉ ME GOLPEASTE EN LA ESPINILLA?!-exclamó adolorido el rapero.

-¡SU HERMANO RAIKAGE CASI ME SECUESTRA HACE NUEVE AÑOS!-reclamó enojada la Hyuga.

-¡YO NO TUVE LA CULPA, LO DEL INCIDENTE HYUGA FUE ALGO A ESPALDAS DE MI PADRE EL TERCER RAIKAGE!-explicó Killer Bee entendiendo la situación delicada con la agredida.

-Concejales entrometidos, como nos costó sacarlos del juego-recordó Naruto por lo que Minato le contó.

En eso, A halló a Killer Bee y lo empezó a sacudir violentamente.

-¡BEEEEE! ¡NO PUEDO QUITARTE UN OJO DE ENCIMA Y CAUSAS UN ESCANDALO!-regañó el Raikage a su hermano.

-¿Quién es usted señor?-preguntó Hinata curiosa.

-¡SOY EL CUARTO RAIKAGE NIÑA!-exclamó irritado por su hermano.

Hinata avanzó hacia el Raikage y le dio una patada en la espinilla aún más fuerte que a Bee.

-¡NIÑA GROSERA, POR QUÉ TE ATREVISTE A PATEAR A MÍ, EL RAIKAGE!-reclamó A adolorido en el suelo.

-¡ES PORQUE SU PADRE CASI ME LLEVA A LA FUERZA A SU FEA ALDEA!-contestó molesta la ojiperla.

-Es la víctima de intento de secuestro del embajador que actuó a espaldas de padre, bro-le informó Bee.

-Oh, pero no es pretexto para patearme niña-reclamó A.

-Además si intentaron secuestrar a mi madre Kushina Uzumaki de niña-respondió Naruto enojado.

-Eso también fue a espaldas de mi padre...el consejo de la Aldea de la Nube era muy malo hasta que yo los cambié-recordó A lo que reformó después de ser declarado Raikage.

En eso Naruto quiso preguntar curioso por Gyuki.

-Disculpe Bee. Kurama quiere hablar con el señor Gyuki-le pidió Naruto.

Killer Bee se asombró porque el rubio era un jinchuriki igual que y ambos shinobis se dejaron poseer por las Bestias con Cola.

-Hola pedazo de sushi-saludó Kurama.

-No te veía en mucho tiempo bola de pelos. Por cierto esa patada al rapero de quinta de Bee y al cascarrabias del Raikage me agradó-alagó Gyuki a la niña.

-Oh gracias señor Gyuki. Es que me la debían-explicó Hinata ya saciada por lo ocurrido.

-Me cae bien la niña. No se asustó al vernos-le platicó el pulpo al zorro.

-Igual a mí. La niña es novia del chico que me tiene sellado y no le importa si yo hice maldades en el pasado-contestó Kurama hablando bien de la Hyuga.

-Su bondad me recuerda al del Sabio. ¿Será que ella es la transmigración del tío Hamura?-se preguntó el pulpo.

-Probablemente-.

-Nuestros hermanos seguramente han de estar aquí. Voy a ponernos en contacto con la dimensión Bestia con Cola-se despidió Kurama.

-Nos vemos-se despidió Gyuki.

Ambos ninjas volvieron a la normalidad y A decidió irse con Bee antes de que se volviera a escapar.

-Nos vemos y le ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas por el incidente ocurrido hace años-ofreció A terminando el asunto de una vez por todas.

-Mejor hable con mi padre, el Lider del Clan Hyuga. Por mi parte yo los perdono-sonrió amablemente la Hyuga.

-Nunca había conocido una Hyuga amable-opinó A.

-Pues antes eran más apretados, pero se han relajado estos años-explicó Hinata.

-Espero algún día escuchar su rap viejo Bee-le dijo Naruto.

-¡TIENES UN GRAN GUSTO NIÑO!-lloró de alegría el rapero al tener un fan.

-Nunca he oído rap. Espero oírlo algún día señor Abeja-le dijo Hinata apodándolo la Hyuga.

-¡UNA ABEJA QUE PICA FUERTE, OH YEAH!-exclamó feliz.

A le jaló las orejas a su hermano y le dijo:

-Ahora vas al apartamento y te quedarás allí por andar molestando a los aldeanos. No estamos en nuestro pueblo-regañó el moreno a su hermano.

-¡ME DUELE!-se quejó adolorido el rubio rapero.

Ambos niños vieron a los grandulones retirarse cómicamente y tuvieron un sudor en la nuca.

-Mejor sigamos caminando-propuso Hinata.

Siguieron caminando y vieron a un niño solitario y nadie se acercaba a él. Naruto vio que el niño era el jinchuriki de Shukaku, y Kurama se lo hizo saber.

-Hola-saludó animadamente el rubio.

-Lárgate-le dijo Gaara agresivamente.

-Oh, no seas tan amargado cara de mapache-se burló Naruto.

-Vete o te mato-amenazó seriamente el pelirrojo.

-¿Quieres divertirte en el festival? Te hará sentirte vivo-le propuso Naruto accidentalmente dando en el blanco al jinchuriki.

-¿Sabes el secreto para sentirte vivo?-preguntó curioso el rubio.

-Hay varias cosas, primero es tener una novia atractiva y buena como Hinata-presentó Naruto a su novia.

-En mi caso no creo cumplir eso-susurró fríamente el pelirrojo.

-Soy un jinchuriki como tú y lo pude hacer-reveló Naruto intrigando a Gaara.

-Entonces te mataré para sentirte vivo-dijo Gaara amenazante.

-¿Qué clase de loco cree que matar te hace sentir feliz y con vida? Hazme caso, dame un rato para mostrarte que puedes sentirte feliz sin necesidad de matar, yo lo hice y tú lo harás-le tendió la mano el rubio.

Naruto tomó la mano de Gaara y su arena no reaccionó.

-P-pero debo matar-dijo nervioso Gaara.

-No es necesario matar a nadie para sentirte vivo. Solo un mapache psicópata diría eso-dijo Hinata.

Naruto y Hinata fueron informados por Javier de que si hallaban a Gaara pusieran en practica un plan poco ortodoxo, pero efectivo para que el jinchuriki cambiara un poco su actitud.  
Naruto y Hinata llegaban a Gaara a un juego mecánico traído de la dimensión de Javier.

-¿Cómo me hará sentirme vivo esa cosa?-cuestionó sin emociones el ninja.

-Nunca me he subido a esa cosas, pero se ve bonito-respondió simplemente Hinata.

Llegó su turno y curiosamente a lado de Gaara se sentó una rubia de su aldea llamada Matsuri. La pobre estaba muy asustada porque como toda ninja de la arena sabía que era peligroso acercarse a él, pero en el fondo le tenía mucha pena y lástima por su vida y se sentía mal por él.  
Javier iba caminando a llevar a su querida novia a salir en el festival, pero por accidente observó a Naruhina y a Gaara con Matsuri. Siempre opinó que el Gaara canon se quedara soltero fue una pendejada y se iba a asegurar que el pelirrojo asexual perdiera su virginidad esta noche.  
Javier hizo un clon de sombra y le ordenó que hiciera lo posible para que el mapache recibiera lo que en verdad debía.  
Mientras que el Javier original se fue, el clon se quedó a hacer de las suyas. Usó un genjutsu para manipular al que manejaba el juego y le configuró lo más rápido que pudiera a la atracción.  
Era una montaña rusa con bastante curvas, subidas y bajadas y media alrededor de 50 metros de altura.  
El juego se activó y fue la peor experiencia para los desafortunados que subieron. Naruto y Hinata gritaban como locos y la ojiperla sujetándose como gato de su novia asustada por la velocidad.  
Ahora con el desafortunado jinchuriki mapache, la rubia que lo acompañaba olvidó su temor al pelirrojo y al sentir mucho pánico por la adrenalina del juego, abrazó muy fuerte al chico. Desafortunadamente, la arena que protegía su piel se metió a su calabaza y sintió los pechos de su compañera.

-¡NO ME SUELTE POR FAVOR!-gritó asustada la chica con lágrimas anime y con terror del juego.

El juego estaba tan rápido que el pelirrojo estaba nervioso y con el corazón latiendo rápido sintiendo la adrenalina. Se sentía igual o mejor que matar a un pobre diablo que osara a desafiarlo.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAA!-siguió gritando la mujer a su lado y apretó su cabeza contra sus generosos pechos sin que él se diera cuenta.

El ninja se sonrojó por primera vez en su vida al sentir esto. Quizás la única vez que vagamente sintió esto fue de bebé antes de morir su madre (quien creía aún que era Shukaku).  
El juego terminó y todos bajaron muy espantados. Naruto y Hinata estaban pálidos y temblando por la adrenalina. Por su parte Gaara y Matsuri bajaron juntos. La chica estaba como gato prensada de él y Gaara estaba sintiendo cosas extrañas al tener el cuerpo de la chica pegado a su cuerpo y ser las primeras sensaciones en su vida.

-Vaya Gaara, por fin conseguiste una novia. Has pasado la primera fase para sentirte vivo-sonrió Naruto con un pulgar arriba.

-N-no es mi novio-susurró apenada la rubia.

-No sean tímidos. Vengan a pasear con nosotros y disfruten con nosotros de una cita doble-ofreció Hinata.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó Naruto a la chica desconocida.

-M-me llamo Matsuri-se presentó la adolescente.

-Matsuri, ¿puedes ayudarnos a que Gaara se sienta vivo sin necesidad de matar alguien?-preguntó la ojiperla.

Matsuri no sabía que pensar. Si huía era chica muerta tarde o temprano, pero quizás sería la única oportunidad para cambiar al chico psicópata para bien.

-D-de acuerdo-aceptó la chica.

Gaara, aunque sentía que todo este asunto era ridículo, quería saber si podía sentirse vivo en su vida por primera vez y no tuvo elección. Por extraño que parezca, no escuchaba la voz de Shukaku en su cabeza por más de 2 horas y curiosamente sucedió después de que se encontró a los chicos. Mejor pasaría un tiempo sin esa voz malvada que lo atormentaba.  
Naruto y Hinata iban de la mano y Gaara no sabía si imitar la acción de los enamorados.

-Matsuri, toma mi mano y no te asesino-pidió Gaara a su estilo.

Matsuri tuvo algo de miedo ante la propuesta del chico psicópata. Naruto y Hinata lo oyeron e intervinieron.

-No Gaara, así no se hace. Sonaste como un criminal-regañó Hinata.

-Debes hacer esto con caballerosidad y elegancia. Mira este ejemplo-indicó Naruto.

Naruto y Hinata empezaron a actuar para mostrarle como se debía hacer al inexperto social de la Arena.

-Hinata por favor, deme la mano para ir por este bello festival-ejemplificó el rubio y besó la mano de la peliazul.

Gaara intentó torpemente hacer lo que Naruto y Hinata hicieron.

-Matsuri, ten la cortesía de acompañarme en este cursi festival para entender que es sentirse vivo-dijo secamente el pelirrojo.

Naruto se llevó la mano a la cara de la frustración y Hinata suspiró porque la tarea de intentar cambiar a Gaara era más difícil de lo que sonaba.

-Ya que me lo pides lo más amablemente posible para tí, puedes llevarme de la mano-aceptó Matsuri para no ser asesinada por venganza del jinchuriki.

Gaara y Matsuri fueron en el festival tomados de la mano. El chico de ojos manchados se sentía extraño. La mano de Matsuri era cálida y para un inexperto en sentimientos como él, no sabía que sentir.  
Para Matsuri no sabía que pensar sobre el pelirrojo. No necesitaba ser una genio para darse cuenta de que el chico era su primera cita y la cuestión es que era la primera que ella tenía. Sentía mucha pena por él porque al muchacho se veía incómodo por una simple tomada de manos.

En ese momento, Hinata vio el juego de los enamorados y lo señaló a Naruto.

-Mira Naruto. Quiero ir allí-señaló emocionada la chica.

-Gaara, esta es la segunda fase para sentirse vivo. Un dulce beso en los labios y nada mejor que una atracción de enamorados-indicó Naruto.

Matsuri se sonrojó porque ahora tendría que besar a Gaara por su vida, pero siendo sincera el pelirrojo no era feo. Por su parte, Gaara quería protestar, pero su arena no reaccionaba y debía saber si era necesario eso para sentirse vivo.  
Las dos parejas se subieron y empezó el recorrido. La atracción eran un par de asientos a control automático sobre agua y a manera de una lancha recorrían varias cámaras.  
Las cámaras estaban llenas de animales cursis y lugares con arcoíris y corazones. Naruto junto con Hinata se abrazaban y sus cabezas se pegaban melosamente. En cambio, Gaara estaba con un exceso de glucosa en la sangre e incluso para él le parecía excesivamente muy cursi.  
Matsuri abrazó al chico sorprendiéndolo y la música del fondo lo hacía sentirse calmado y extrañamente cálido.

-No sé que sentir Matsuri-susurró Gaara sin saber quehacer con sus sentimientos desconocidos.

-Sólo dejaré llevar Gaara-sonrió tiernamente Matsuri.

Llegaron a la última parte donde todo se puso oscuro. Al salir Naruto y Hinata se encontraban besándose tiernamente.

-Eso fue un gran beso Naruto-comentó sonrojada la ojiperla.

-Yo también digo lo mismo-secundó sonriendo Naruto.

En eso voltearon y vieron que inesperadamente Matsuri y Gaara se encontraban besándose muy apasionadamente.  
Gaara fue sorprendido por Matsuri en la oscuridad y la Kunoichi le robó su primer beso. El pelirrojo tenía en ese instante un sentimiento poderoso que recorría su cuerpo como un rayo en su cuerpo. La chica, aunque besó a Gaara para que él sintiera que era besar, empezó a gustarle demasiado el besar sus labios y le siguió junto con el chico.

-Guau, no creí que se besaran aquí-susurró Naruto sorprendido.

-No subestimes el poder seductor femenino-contestó en voz muy baja su novia.

Gaara y Matsuri se dejaron de respirar por falta de aire.

-¿Te sentiste vivo Gaara?-preguntó Matsuri sonrojada.

-Creo que empecé a sentirme vivo, pero siento que algo más falta-dedujo Gaara sin saber que hacer ante los sentimientos nuevos que surgieron por el beso.

-¡FELICIDADES GAARA, HAS CONSEGUIDO SUPERAR LA FASE 2 PARA SENTIRTE VIVO!-felicitó Naruto con una V de victoria con sus dedos.

Los dos bajaron del lugar y después de eso se despidieron. Naruto estaba a solas con Gaara.

-Muy bien Gaara, has conseguido dos fases para sentirte vivo. Te aseguro que al pasar la fase 3 podrás sentirte vivo de una vez por todas-asintió Naruto sonriente.

-¿Cuál es la fase 3 para sentirme vivo definitivamente?-cuestionó el pelirrojo con curiosidad.

-Es muy sencillo. La cosa que debes hacer es tener sexo con una linda chica-aseguró Naruto.

-Apuesto a que tú no has tenido sexo con tu novio-comentó incrédulo el futuro Kazekage.

-Hace poco perdí mi virginidad con ella y me sentí más vivo que nunca. Si un jinchuriki como yo lo pudo hacer, apuesto que tú también-le propuso Naruto el desafío.

-De acuerdo. Si no me siento vivo mañana, te mato-amenazó el hijo del Cuarto Kazekage.

-No lo harás. Espero que te vaya bien, buenas noches-se despidió Naruto y se llevó a Hinata, quien convenció a Matsuri que tuviera sexo con el pelirrojo.

Gaara y Matsuri volvieron al hotel donde se hospedaban los ninjas de la Arena. El pelirrojo no dormía, pero se acostaba únicamente para reponer fuerzas. Ambos entraron a la habitación del jinchuriki y se encontraban sentados en la cama.

-No pensé que mi noche terminara en mi primera vez con un hombre teniendo sexo-mencionó nerviosa la mujer.

-No te obligaré a nada-mencionó con su característica simpleza el chico.

-No es que no quiera hacerlo específicamente contigo. Eres un sujeto atractivo y quitando lo psicópata me agradas mucho, pero para toda chica es bastante aterrador los nervios antes de perder la virginidad-le explicó calmadamente la chica.

-Ya entiendo-suspiró el chico porque estaba en terreno desconocido.

Matsuri veía al inexpresivo muchacho y sabía que contenía sus sentimientos.

-¿Qué se siente tener un monstruo dentro de tí?-preguntó curiosa la chica.

-Para mí es normal porque desde antes de nacer ya tenía sellado a Shukaku. Mi madre murió por ese motivo. El monstruo desde que tengo memoria me ha torturado y me amenaza con destruir mi alma. No he podido dormir jamás en mi existencia y me siento vacío-platicó Gaara haciendo sentirse mal a la chica.

-No puedo imaginarme cuanto daño te ha hecho Shukaku-susurró la chica muy triste por él.

-Para mí, la vida siempre es estar solo. La gente se aleja de mí por temor y porque soy un monstruo. No he conocido lo que sentir cosas como el amor de que me habla Naruto. Veo que el siendo como yo ha tenido lo que a mí se me negó. No tengo sentido de existencia, por eso mato a los que me quieren acabar con mi vida. No sé que otra cosa sentir más que oscuridad y saciar la sed de sangre de Shukaku. No confió en nadie por temor a que me puedan traicionar y quitar mi vida como hace años-contó Gaara lo que en realidad ha guardado en su corazón hace tiempo.

-¿Quién trató de matarte?-preguntó Matsuri espantada por la historia.

Gaara contó su mala experiencia con su Yashamaru y su intento de asesinato y sus hirientes palabras. Matsuri se le rompió el corazón que un niño inocente haya pasado por eso y abrazo a Gaara, quién no sabía que hacer por la acción.

-Gaara, lo que te hicieron no tiene perdón. No tienes que ser un monstruo para demostrar tu existencia. Todos son unos idiotas por haberte tratado así. Tú merecías una familia que te amaran como un niño normal. Los aldeanos son los verdaderos monstruos por tratar a un niño que no tenía la culpa de nada de esa forma. Perdóname por haber sido así, seré tu primera amiga de verdad. Déjame mostrarte lo que es sentirse vivo de verdad. No te voy a traicionar jamás como lo hizo tu tío. Jamás te voy a abandonar y te juro enseñarte lo que es el amor-le dijo entre muchas lágrimas la chica.

Gaara sentía cálido su corazón. A esto se refería Naruto cuando dijo que el amor de una chica te haría sentirte vivo.  
Matsuri besó a Gaara y éste volvió a sentirse bien por la acción. Pero esta vez los besos pasaron a volverse más pasionales e intensos.  
Matsuri se quitó el kimono que andaba y estaba ahora en ropa interior. Su cuerpo era bastante deseable. Sus pechos eran entre copa B y C, y tenía curvas. Gaara jamás había visto a una mujer en ropa interior y su corazón empezó a latir rápido.

-Como tu amiga que soy a partir de ahora, me declaro también tu novia-informó Matsuri sonrojada por enseñarle a Gaara su cuerpo.

-D-de acuerdo, pero yo tambien debo quitarme mi ropa, ¿cierto?-preguntó dudoso el chico.

-Sí, ese es el chiste-asintió Matsuri divertida de la inocencia de Gaara en este tema.

Gaara se quitó la ropa de encima quedando en bóxer. Matsuri empezó a besar el cuerpo de Gaara por todas partes. El chico sentía muy extraño los labios de la chica por todo su ser, pero le gustaba.  
Matsuri opinaba de que el cuerpo del jinchuriki no estaba nada mal. Disfrutaba manosear su cuerpo y ser la que llevaba las riendas de la situación.

-No sé si parar o seguir con esto-dijo en voz baja el pelirrojo.

-Te aseguro que ahora te estás sintiendo vivo mapachito-le respondió traviesamente la niña.

Para ese entonces a Gaara le pasó algo que nunca ha tenido en su vida: Una poderosa y majestuosa erección.

-¿Qué me está pasando?-preguntó asustado el ninja jinchuriki.

-Oh descuida, tuviste una erección. Es perfectamente normal y le halaga que si te estoy haciendo sentirte bien-le reveló Matsuri.

En ese momento, Matsuri decidió actuar y le pidió a Gaara.

-Quítame el sostén. Se encuentra el gancho adelante-indicó Matsuri.

El inexperto pelirrojo hizo lo que pudo y con algo de dificultad desabrochó exitosamente el sostén de la chica dejando al descubierto sus generosos pechos. Gaara jamás había visto en su vida y se impresionó por la vista.

-Puedes tocarlos si deseas, es parte de hacer el amor-le indicó la mujer.

Gaara tocaba los pechos de Matsuri y ésta empezó a gemir por el placer dado a sus senos.

-Son tan suaves y hermosos-opinó el chico.

-Son tuyos cada vez que los desees. Para eso soy tu novia-le dio a conocer la chica entre jadeos.

En ese momento, Matsuri se quitó las bragas quedando completamente desnuda ante Gaara. Simplemente el cuerpo de Matsuri era hermoso. La chica le bajó los calzones a Gaara quedando desnudo y empezó a masturbar al hombre.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!, ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?!-exclamó entre jadeos y gemidos el chico ante las sensaciones placenteras desconocidas.

-Esto es sentirse vivo de verdad y te sentirás mejor-le explicó la chica.

La chica en ese momento, se puso arriba del chico montándolo e introdujo el miembro de Gaara dentro de su vagina. Como era virgen, se rompió su himen y sintió dolor.

-Matsuri, no sigas-intentó parar Gaara.

-No, espera. Es normal qué esto pase, solo dejame que pase el dolor-suplicó Matsuri.

Cuando el dolor pasó, Matsuri miró a Gaara a los ojos.

-¿Estás listo?-preguntó Matsuri.

Gaara solo asintió. La chica empezó con el vaivén de caderas y Gaara sintió su pene ser absorbido por la intimidad de Matsuri.

-¡ME SIENTO BIEN!-sólo alcanzó a decir Gaara empezando a estar por primera vez excitado.

-¡OH GAARA, TU PENE ME ESTÁ VOLVIENDO LOCA!-gritó fuera de sí la chica.

Gaara solo jadeaba y Matsuri llevó las manos del muchacho a sus pechos.

-¡TOCA MIS PECHOS, MAPACHE!-siguió gritando la chica.

Matsuri estaba vuelta loca por su primera vez y Gaara, a pesar de ser reservado, manoseaba bien sus senos.

-¡VOY A MORIR!-gritó Gaara sin saber que llegaba al clímax.

-¡GAARA, ME VENGO!-.

-¡VOY A MORIR!-.

Ambos chicos tuvieron el primer orgasmo en su vida. Gaara se vino dentro de Matsuri y cayó muy cansada en el pecho del chico jadeando y sudada sonriendo. El muchacho empezó a llorar liberando todas sus emociones reprimidas y Matsuri lo llevó a sus generosos pechos acunándolo y acariciándolo cantándole una canción de cuna.

-¿Estoy muerto?-preguntó Gaara recuperándose del orgasmo.

-No, estás más vivo que nunca-susurró Matsuri contenta.

Gaara tenía que admitir que Naruto tenía toda la razón para decir que sus pasos lo hacían a él sentirse vivo. Él mismo lo acaba de experimentar en carne propia.

-Matsuri, jamás fui abrazado por una mujer y llevado a sus pechos-confesó Gaara.

-Si quieres puedes usar mis pechos para dormir. Para eso son las novias-aceptó la chica.

Gaara usó los pechos de Matsuri como almohada y se quedó profundamente dormido. Sin que ellos lo supieran Javier grabó todo para los fans de la serie.

-Ésto será un éxito para el Hentai cuando vuelva junto al video de Naruhina-habló el clon de Javier solo, sonriendo pervertidamente.

Al día siguiente, Temari fue a avisarle a su hermano para ir a los Juegos Olímpicos, pero al entrar observó a Gaara y Matsuri durmiendo juntos, quedando de piedra.

-"¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ES ESTO?!"-pensó Temari muy sorprendida y espantada.

La chica cerró la puerta y Kankuro venía a preguntar sobre su hermano.

-Oye, ¿Gaara ya está listo?-preguntó Kankuro.

-B-bueno, no está listo-dijo muy nerviosa la rubia.

-Pero ya es tarde-replicó Kankuro.

-No querrás entrar al cuarto-dijo Temari para que no viera la sorprendente escena.

Kankuro abrió la puerta y quedó con la boca abierta al ver a su hermano menor amaneciendo con una bella chica después de perder su virginidad. El chico cerró la puerta y miró a su hermana mayor.

-No puedo creer que él perdió la virginidad antes que yo. Eso me dolió hasta el orgullo-susurró irritado el titiritero.

-Mejor dejemos que él nos alcance o nos arriesgamos a que nos mate-le indicó Temari.

-Oye, una pregunta, ¿cómo ha permanecido dormido sin que Shukaku lo posea?-analizó Kankuro intrigado.

-N-no sé, pero no pienso averiguar el porqué-le contestó asustada la chica.

Resulta que la razón por la que Shukaku no molestó a Gaara durante toda la noche fue porque Kurama y Gyuki usaron la Dimensión de Bestia con Cola y entre los dos amarraron a Shukaku para evitar que arruinara lo planeado por Naruto.

-¡¿CUANDO PIENSAN LIBERARME?!-exclamó indicando el mapache.

-¡CUANDO APRENDAS QUE ASUSTAR NIÑOS PEQUEÑO ES MUY BAJO, INCLUSO PARA LAS BESTIAS CON COLA, MAPACHE ESTÚPIDO!-regañó Kurama.

-¡SIEMPRE HACES LO MISMO CUANDO NOS REUNIMOS, POR ESO TE ODIO!-exclamó con enojo el mapache.

-Normalmente te apoyo Shukaku, pero esta vez Kurama tiene razón, no deberías seguir molestando al muchacho. Hay más ventajas hacerte amigo de tu carcelero que su enemigo-intentó convencer Gyuki.

-Díganme una ventaja para que aceptara a mi carcelero como amigo-dijo incrédulo Shukaku.

-Puedes salir casi todo el tiempo que lo desees y no serás víctima del mugroso Sharingan-intentó decir Gyuki.

-Otra cosa-pidió el mapache de una cola.

-En un jinchuriki bien entrenado puedes explotar mejor tu poder. Gaara tiene el mejor potencial para dominar tu poder al ser el que menos colas tienes-aseguró Kurama burlón.

-¡SIGUES MOLESTANDO CON LO DE LAS COLAS!-reclamó furioso el mapache.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA TU OPINIÓN, SOLO ESTOY DICIENDO LA VERDAD!-refunfuñó el zorro.

-Cálmense por favor. Shukaku, no es honorable andar acosando niños pequeños para intentar liberarte. Quizás Gaara es la única persona que podría entenderte y no querrás perder la oportunidad de llamar amigo a alguien-intentó razonar Gyuki.

-Hmp, son unos sentimentales-resopló el Mapache de una Cola.

-Al menos nosotros si tenemos amigos y tú eres un amargado solitario. Que se puede esperar del más débil de nosotros-empezó con una treta el zorro.

Debido a que Kurama ha estado dentro de tres Uzumakis, ha aprendido, sin querer, como manipular a alguien usando el orgullo de alguien a su favor.

-¡¿QUÉ TIENE QUE VER MI PODER CON TENER AMIGOS?!-cuestionó furibundo Shukaku.

-Es natural que los más poderosos que somos Gyuki y yo tengamos amigos como muestra de nuestro poder y tú en cambio no. Eres una vergüenza-empezó a engañar a su hermano el zorro.

El Ocho Colas entendió lo que su hermano hacía y le siguió el juego.

-Mi carcelero es el único jinchuriki completo y ha dominado todo mi poder. Me hace sentir orgulloso-dijo Gyuki.

-El mío puede acceder a todas mis colas y está cerca de ser un jinchuriki completo. En cambio, tu niño no puede dominar una mísera cola-se burló Kurama.

Shukaku cayó ante el engaño y les gritó:

-¡VOY A DEMOSTRARLES QUE GAARA SERÁ MEJOR QUE USTEDES MALNACIDOS!-exclamó Shukaku molesto.

-"Qué fácil fue ésto"-pensaron Kurama y Gyuki con una gota de sudor.


	17. Chapter 17

Las aventuras y desventuras de un fan NH  
Capítulo 17 LAS OLIMPIADAS ÚLTIMA PARTE

Era un nuevo día en la Aldea de la Hoja y los aldeanos se reunieron para contemplar los siguientes juegos.  
La primera prueba era saltar en jabalina y Javier daba los anuncios.

-Buenos días aldeanos de todo el mundo, inicia la fase de tierra en la Aldea de la Hoja. La prueba de Jabalina dará inicio en este instante-explicó Javier.

Rasa, el Cuarto Kazekage, buscaba a Gaara, pero no aparecía en ningún lado.

-Temari, Kankuro, ¿dónde está Gaara? Lo necesitamos para la invasión-les preguntó Rasa.

-No sabemos-mintieron los dos hermanos nerviosos.

En el hotel, Gaara se tomaba un relajante baño com Matsuri.

-Gaara, lo de anoche fue tan maravilloso-le alagó Matsuri.

-Fue la mejor noche de mi vida y dormí como bebé. Jamás me sentido tan cuerdo en todos estos años-expresó Gaara feliz.

Ambos se besaban con un amor que estaba naciendo en ese instante.  
De vuelta al estadio, la prueba apenas comenzaba. La primer competidora era Tenten, quien sabía hacer acrobacias con palos en su manejo de Kenjutsu.

-¡GANA POR KONOHA, TENTEN!-gritó Gai apoyándola.

-¡POR KONOHA!-exclamó Tenten empezando a correr.

La chica de bollos logró atravesar la vara y no la tocó.

-¡LO HICE!-celebró Tenten.

El siguiente concursante era Suigetsu de la Aldea del Sonido. Orochimaru, quien usaba un disfraz, le gritó:

-¡GANA PORQUE TE LO ORDENO!-le gritó el Sanin.

-¡PORQUE ME LO ORDENÓ!-exclamó el chico empezando a correr.

Para su desgracia, el chico elevó demasiado y cayó fuera del colchón. Su cuerpo quedó regado como pura agua.

-¡AUCH!-se quejó con dolor el chico de agua.

La prueba pasó y la Aldea de la Hoja se llevó otro triunfo. La siguiente prueba era la de fuerza bruta.

-¡AHORA VEREMOS QUIEN ES EL NINJA MÁS FUERTE DEL MUNDO EN FUERZA FÍSICA! ¡ESTA MÁQUINA DETERMINARÁ CUAL ES EL NIVEL DE FUERZA BRUTA! ¡PUEDEN USAR CHAKRA PARA AUMENTARLA HASTA DONDE PUEDAN Y DEN SU MEJOR GOLPE!-explicó Javier.

El primer concursante era A, el Cuarto Raikage. Usó su Armadura de Rayo y dio su golpe más fuerte.

-¡9000 PUNTOS!-determinó Javier.

El siguiente fue Akatsuchi de la Aldea de la Roca. Dio un puñetazo muy fuerte.

-¡8000!-determinó el conductor guapo.

La siguiente fue Tsunade, la mujer más fuerte del mundo en fuerza bruta. Dio su mejor golpe con su Sello de una Fuerza de un Millar de Centenares activado.

-¡13000!-determinó Javier.

Para desgracias de la otras aldeas, nadie logró igualar la marca de Tsunade.

-¡LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA ES LA GANADORA!-declaró Javier.

Todas las aldeas estaban indignadas porque la máquina, según ellos, estaba trucada.

-¡BUUUUUU, ESTÁN HACIENDO TRAMPA!-exclamaban los ardidos.

-¡YO MISMO VERIFIQUÉ LA MÁQUINA!-argumentó ofendido Javier.

-¡ESTÁS DE LADO DE ELLOS!-acusó Onoki.

-¡VOY A HACERLES LA PRUEBA CON MI PROPIO GOLPE!-les dijo furioso Javier.

En eso, Javier se acercó a la máquina y dio un puñetazo. La máquina no resistió y salió volando un montón de metros estrellándose en la pared del estado y rompiéndola. Todos quedaron con los ojos abiertos.

-¡ESO ES FUERZA BRUTA, PERRAS! ¡¿TIENEN ALGUNA OBJECIÓN?!-amenazó Javier con un instinto de muerte macabro al público.

Todos asintieron nerviosos y nadie negó cualquier acusación.  
La última prueba y la más importante era un maratón de 50 km. Era de relevos. Naruto, Kiba, Lee y Neji fueron por la Aldea de la Hoja. Por parte de la Aldea de la Nube estaban Omoi, Darui, Samui y C. De la aldea de la Roca estaban Akatsuchi, Kitsuchi, Kurotsuchi y otros dos ninjas desconocidos. De parte de la aldea de la Arena estaban Temari, Kankuro, Sari y Matsuri. Ella y Gaara llegaron a tiempo para la competencia. De la Aldea del Sonido estaban los Cinco del Sonido preparados. De la Aldea de la Niebla estaban Chojuro, Utataka, Mei y Ao. La carrera inició y Lee al ser más veloz sin sus pesas fue en primer lugar.

-¡MIERDA, ESE NIÑO ES MUY VELOZ!-se quejó Ao.

-¡LA DELANTERA LA TIENE ROCK LEE, SEGUIDO DE LA SEXY MEI. EN TERCER LUGAR ESTÁ DARUI, QUIÉN AL PARECER ESTÁ ACTIVANDO UNA TÉCNICA ESPECIAL!-comentó Javier.

-¡ELEMENTO RAYO NEGRO: LANZA DE RELÁMPAGO!-exclamó Darui.

La técnica de rayo casi le da a Lee y este reclamó:

-¡ESO ES TRAMPA!-.

-En realidad está permitido usar cualquier jutsu para desconcertar a los rivales, pero no se permite lastimarlos fatalmente-aclaró Javier.

-¡ENTONCES SERÉ MÁS RÁPIDO!-declaró Lee.

Lee activó las Cinco Puertas de Chakra y salió disparado del lugar.

-¡NOOO!-gritó Sari al ir en último lugar.

-¡NO VAS A SEGUIR AVANZANDO!-gritó Kitsuchi.

El ninja cejudo estaba a la cabeza, pero Kitsuchi levantó varias pilas enormes de roca para atrapar a Lee.

-¡MALDICIÓN!-dijo Lee atrapado.

-¡ADIOS TONTO!-dijo el ninja de la Roca.

Javier veía que el ninja cejudo estaba en un serio aprieto y decidió animarlo mentalmente.

-"Lee"-llamó mentalmente Javier.

-"¿Javier, cómo sabe comunicarse con la mente?"-preguntó Lee confuso.

-"Me sé una técnica especial del Clan Yamamaka. Quiero que salgas de allí y te daré un premio especial"-le dijo Javier en su mente.

-"Estoy atrapado. No puedo salir de aquí"-dijo el chico en serios problemas.

-"Si sales de allí, te prometo que te daré unas fotos de Tenten y Sakura sin nada y toda su ropa interior"-le prometió el viajero del tiempo.

-"¡TENTEN Y SAKURA SIN NADA, LO HARÉ!-aceptó el chico.

Por arte de magia, Rock Lee activó sorpresivamente la Sexta Puerta de Chakra y destruyó la pila de rocas de Kitsuchi.

-¡JUVENTUD!-gritó el chico excitado y con un aura verde.

El chico avanzó velozmente y sobrepasó rápido a Darui y Kitsuchi que se debatían el primer lugar.  
Lee llegó primero y le dio el relevo a Kiba. El chico perro avanzó como si su vida dependiera de ello y corrió a toda prisa.

-¡LEE NOS AHORRÓ TIEMPO VALIOSO, DEBO EVITAR QUE ME REBASEN!-dijo el chico perro.

Para su desgracia, Kiba pisó una trampa y se activó una señal de humo. Una mujer totalmente desnuda salió y era alguien a la que Kiba conocería en el futuro.

-Hola, Kiba. Demuéstrame porque el clan Inuzuka es tan fuerte-dijo una versión Neko de Tamaki adulta tremendamente sexy.

La verdadera Tamaki abrió los ojos y enfureció y miró con dagas a Javier. Kiba se desmayó por el sangrado nasal.  
Los ninjas que ya habían tomado relevos contemplaron que el lugar estaba infestado de trampas.

-Olvidé decirles que todo el lugar está lleno de trampas que obstaculizarán su llegada. Kiba cayó en el clon de Jutsu Sexy Neko-declaró Javier sonriendo.

Los ninjas alentaron el paso y trataban de evitar pisar alguna trampa que pudiera afectarles.  
Para su desgracia, Tayuya pisó una trampa y fue estampada por un pastel del suelo.

-¡¿DE DÓNDE SALIÓ UN MALDITO PASTEL?!-se quejó la chica soez.

Mei pisó una trampa sorpresa y activó un sello especial.

-¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?!-exclamó maldiciendo la mujer.

Un bikini muy pequeño reemplazó su vestido y se ruborizó tratándose de cubrirse.

-¡¿QUÉ ME HICISTE?!-gritó muy apenada y enojada la pelirroja.

-¡ES UN SELLO ESPECIAL QUE CAMBIA LA ROPA!-declaró Javier.

-¡VAS A PAGAR CARO!-.

Chojuro tuvo una hemorragia nasal y en secreto agradeció a Javier por esa vista por su pantalla.  
Mei lanzó su niebla corrosiva y muchas de las trampas fueron destruidas.

-¡OYE, DESTRUISTE LA TRAMPAS QUE TANTO TRABAJO ME COSTÓ CREARLAS!-reclamó Javier.

Para su mala suerte, Samui quien estaba detrás de ella aprovechó que estaba descuidada y tomó la parte superior de su Bikini y Mei quedó con los pechos al descubierto.

-¡KYAAAAAAAA!-gritó Mei cubriéndose con los brazos.

-¡ADIÓS MIZUKAGE DE PACOTILLA!-se burló lejos de allí la rubia tetona.

Samui era la que iba en primer lugar ahora y creía que iba a ganar, pero para su mala suerte pisó una trampa que no había sido destruida.

-¡OH NO!-maldijo la rubia de ojos verdes.

El piso se abrió y una criatura monstruosa apareció. La miraba amenazante.

-¡SI RESPONDES A MI PREGUNTA TE PERMITIRÉ PASAR INMUNE A CUALQUIER TRAMPA, SI NO RESPONDES BIEN, VOY A DARTE EL PEOR DE LOS CASTIGOS!-advirtió el monstruo.

-Maldición, no tengo de otra-maldijo Samui.

-Dime este acertijo. Lana sube, lana baja, ¿qué es?-preguntó el monstruo.

-Eso es muy fácil. Es la navaja-respondió segura.

-¡INCORRECTO, LA RESPUESTA CORRECTA ES UN BORREGO SUBIENDO Y BAJANDO LAS ESCALERAS, RECIBIRÁS TU CASTIGO!-sentenció el monstruo.

El monstruo le lanzó un rayo a Samui y su traje fue reemplazado por solo un delantal y sus bragas.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAA!-gritó humillada la rubia.

El público masculino estaba entretenido ante la vista de la segunda parte del concurso. Los castigos eran muy pervertidos y sin censura. Jiraiya escribía como loca lo que veía para su siguiente libro.  
Temari barría con su abanico cualquier trampa potencial y avanzaba lentamente.

-Debi estar en la otra parte de la carrera-maldijo la chica.

Para su pésima suerte, Temari pisó una trampa muy discreta y un sello se activó.  
Su ropa no sufrió ningún cambio y quedó muy extrañada. De repente una abeja comenzó a molestarla y las hormigas comenzaron a molestarla.

-¡¿QUÉ ME ESTÁ PASANDO?!-exclamó Temari sin saber que ocurría.

-¡PARECE QUE HAS PISADO LA TRAMPA DE ROPA DE MIEL, LOS INSECTOS SE HAN VISTO ATRAÍDOS A TODA TU ROPA DULCE!-explicó Javier.

-¡MALDICIÓN, ELEMENTO VIENTO: HOZ DE LA COMADREJA!-exclamó la kunoichi.

El viento generado con el abanico de Temari esparció todos los insectos que la perseguían.

-Je, problema solucionado-sonrió orgullosa la rubia.

Pero un montón de hormigas subieron a sus piernas y comenzaron a morderla.

-¡KYAA, HORMIGAS!-.

Temari trató de quitarse de quitarse las hormigas, pero eran demasiadas y vio un lago para deshacerse de ellas de un golpe. La rubia se arrojó al agua y las hormigas se ahogaron.  
Temari se salió y Rasa desde su asiento contempló furioso ante lo que pasa.

-¡¿KYAAA, Y MI ROPA?!-exclamó desnuda Temari.

-Tu ropa estaba hecha de azúcar y se disolvió con el agua. Yo sugeriría que hicieras algo con hojas para cubrirte-sonrió traviesamente el sujeto.

Temari se fue a esconder y preparaba algo con ramas y hojas para taparse.  
Mientras tanto, Tayuya tenía sus ropas rasgadas y su flauta especial fue destruida por una trampa. Competía con Kiba que ya se había recuperado de la trampa.

-¡OYE PERRO ESTÚPIDO, HAGAMOS UNA ALIANZA TEMPORAL, NO QUIERO RESULTAR DESNUDA COMO ESAS DE ALLÁ, EL LUGAR ESTÁ REPLETO DE TRAMPAS Y TU ERES HOMBRE Y SERÁ MENOS VERGONZOSO PARA TÍ!-dijo Tayuya.

-No está contra las reglas, así que trato hecho-aceptó el Inuzuka.

Ambos superaban exitosamente las trampas y las evadían eficientemente. Javier no estaba feliz porque Tayuya encontró una laguna en las reglas y no caía en ninguna trampa pervertida.  
Ambos aliados llegaron a los últimos 500 metros de la linea de cambio. Allí se encontraba la más peligrosa trampa de todas.

-¡PERRO ESTÚPIDO, DIME SI HAY MÁS TRAMPAS DE LAS QUE DEBA CUIDARME!-ordenó groseramente la pelirroja.

-¡DEJA DE DECIRME PERRO ESTÚPIDO, APRENDE ALGO DE RESPETO, CHICA MALHABLADA!-reclamó Kiba furiosa.

(Nota: Tayuya habla como Justo Bolsa de Coraje el Perro Cobarde).

Por su arranque de enojo, Kiba pisó una trampa muy discreta y el lugar se transformó en un lugar de lava.

-¡PERRO ESTÚPIDO, MIRA LO QUE HICISTE!-reclamó Tayuya.

Un humo rosa de vapor impactó en la cara de Tayuya y causó que se desmayara.

-¡TAYUYA!, ¡¿ESTÁS BIEN?!-preguntó Kiba muy preocupado.

-"Genial, mi plan salió a la perfección. Mi vapor Hinatizador hizo su trabajo"-sonrió Javier maliciosamente.

Kiba iba superando cada trampa que le ponían y llevaba a la pobre pelirroja desmayada en su espalda. Al fin pudieron llegar a la meta y cambiaron relevos con Neji y Kimimaro.  
Ambo salieron corriendo y Kiba depositó en el suelo a la chica. Tayuya abrió los ojos y miró espantada a Kiba.

-¡¿D-dónde estoy?-preguntó tímidamente y con un poco de miedo la pelirroja.

-Estamos en una carrera, ¿ya lo olvidaste?-preguntó Kiba extrañado.

-No sé quién soy yo. Tengo miedo, ayúdame por favor-suplicó tímida y temerosa la chica.

Kiba estaba con la boca abajo. La personalidad de la grosera Kunoichi del Sonido cambió demasiado drásticamente a una personalidad extremadamente tímida y algo miedosa. Era muy similar a Hinata.  
Mientras tanto, Javier sonreía complacido. El Humo Hinatizador era una droga especial que preparó especialmente para Tayuya porque le agradaba mucho ese personaje, pero era muy mala y grosera. Estudió como replicar la personalidad de Hinata en una droga especial y logró hacerla completamente efectiva.  
El Humo Hinatizador consistía en borrar cualquier rastro de la personalidad violenta de una persona mala y volverla en una chica tímida y amable. Javier tuvo mucho cuidado en no agregar el enamoramiento de rubios de ojos azules torpes porque iba a generar u problema y no planeaba un harem para Naruto.  
Orochimaru se encontraba molesto porque una de sus mejores ninjas perdió la memoria y no le servía una niña linda tímida en su ejército.  
Mientras tanto, Neji y Kimimaro se debatían en una carrera frenética. Atrás de ellos venían Omoi, Akatsuchi, Chojuro y Kankuro.  
De repente, varios autos se encontraban frente a ellos y Javier les avisó:

-¡ESTA RUTA ES DE 50 KM Y DEBEN RECORRERLO EN CARRO! ¡LAS REGLAS SON LAS MISMAS!-avisó Javier.

Neji y Kimimaro se subieron y el camino se transformó en algo parecido a Mario Kart.  
El Kaguya lanzaba huesos en contra del Hyuga, y Neji le devolvía varias palmas al vacío.

-¡GANARÉ POR MI ALDEA!-gritó Kimimaro.

-¡OLVÍDALO! ¡LOS HYUGA SON LOS MÁS FUERTES DE KONOHA!-negó Neji.

Detrás de ellos venían el resto y a punto de alcanzarlos. Chojuro tomó una habilidad especial de su vehiculo y un enorme chorro de agua impactó a Neji.

-¡¿QUÉ ES ESO?!-.

-Agarré algo del camino y activé la habilidad de mi carro. ¡ESPADA GEMELA!-gritó Chojuro.

La espada de Chojuro partió en dos el carro de Neji y lo dejó fuera del camino. Los demás lo rebasaron y el Hyuga quedó muy furioso.

-¡MALDICIÓN, YA PERDIMOS LA CARRERA!-maldijo Neji.

De repente, Javier apareció con una teletransportación y entregó las llaves de su propio carro de carreras que invocó en humo.

-Ningún competidor debe quedar fuera en este tramo-explicó el sujeto.

Neji se subió y el auto avanzó a una enorme velocidad que no estaba acostumbrado.

-¡ESTO ES MUY RÁPIDO!-.

Neji estaba a punto de alcanzar a todos y el cogió una habilidad especial del carro.

-¿Qué significa Salto en el Tiempo?-se preguntó Neji.

Neji presionó y todo el mundo quedó congelado 1 minuto. El Hyuga avanzó mucho y era por suerte que atrapó la habilidad.  
De repente, Neji estaba en el final del tramo y aprovechó que estaba en pausa para noquear al resto de los competidores, menos a Naruto.  
El tiempo pasó y Naruto vio que los demás estaban inconscientes.

-¡¿QUÉ PASÓ?!-preguntó muy extrañado Naruto.

-¡SOLO SAL Y GANA LA CARRERA!-mencionó muy apurado el Hyuga.

Naruto salió huyendo y él era el único que seguía de pie en esta carrera, pero algo malo le esperaba allí.

-El ultimo tramo de la ruta de la muerte será rescatar a la princesa-declaró Javier a todos los espectadores.

Se reveló en la pantalla que la princesa era Hinata Hyuga, y Toneri y Shion la tenían prisionera.

-¡¿Y USTEDES DOS POR QUÉ TIENEN A HINATA ALLÍ?!-reclamó Naruto furioso.

-¡¿PARA QUÉ DESEAS A ESTA SIMPLONA CUANDO ME TIENES A MÍ?!-reclamó Shion dolida.

-La princesa Byakugan es mía y un plebeyo no merece tenerla-dijo Toneri con su Tenseigan desbloqueado.

En el paisaje mental de Naruto, él estaba frente a Kurama. Este veía disgustado al niño porque su novia estaba en problemas.

-¡KURAMA, AYÚDAME A DARLE UNA LECCIÓN A ESE HIJO DE PUTA QUE QUIERE PONERLE UNA MANO ENCIMA A MI MUJER!-pidió muy furioso Naruto.

-¡ESE CARTÓN DE LECHE DE OJOS AZULES ES MUY FUERTE, VAMOS A IR CON TODO MOCOSO!-accedió Kurama.

Naruto se transformó en el Modo Kurama y avanzó furioso ante ambos maleantes.

-¡KYAA, ESO NO ERA PARTE DEL PLAN!-exclamó Shion con mucho miedo.

-¡NO VAS A LLEVARTE A MI FUTURA ESPOSA, ENANO INSIGNIFICANTE!-le dijo Toneri furioso.

Un enorme golem de piedra salió y chocó contra Kurama y Naruto.

-¡ERES UN TRAMPOSO!-señaló el rubio muy molesto.

Hinata trataba de salir de la jaula, pero no podía. No tenía ninguna cerradura y solo debilitando a Toneri sería capaz de destruirla.

-¡TONERI, NO HAGAS ESTO! ¡YO NO SOY LA MUJER DE TUS SUEÑOS!-.

-¡SI LO ERES, NINGUNA MUJER TE IGUALA! ó muy firmemente el peliblanco.

-¡OYE, YO SOY MÁS MUJER QUE HINATA!-reclamó Shion molesta.

-¡TÚ CÁLLATE, ERES UNA MALA ASISTENTE!-le respondió molesto el Ôtsutsuki.

-¡HE PREDICHO TU MUERTE UN MILLÓN DE VECES EN TU ESTÚPIDOS PLANES, ALBINO DE PACOTILLA!-.

-¡OJALÁ USARAS ESE MALDITO OJO PARA PREDECIR COMO NO SER UNA PESADA!-.

El golem de piedra quedó inmóvil porque Toneri estaba desconcentrado por discutir con su compañera y Kurama aprovechó para darle un remate.

-¡BOMBA BESTIA CON COLA!-.

Un haz de chakra rojo destruyó al golem y se dirigía a los dos secuaces. Shion presintió el ataque y le advirtió a Toneri.

-¡CUIDADO!-.

La Bomba Bestia con Cola impactó y mandó a volar lejos a los dos.

-¡TENÍAS QUE HACER OTRA TONTERÍA!-reclamó Toneri.

-¡TÚ ERES UN IDIOTA!-señaló Shion molesta.

-¡EL EQUIPO TONESHION HA SIDO VENDIDO OTRA VEZ!-gritaron ambos mientras una estrellita se veía en el cielo.

Naruto llegó al lugar y la jaula que mantenía presa a Hinata desapareció.

-Hinata-.

-Naruto, has venido por mí-saludó Hinata con un abrazo.

-¡LOS GANADORES OFICIALES DE LAS OLIMPIADAS ES LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA!-dijo Javier.

-¡GENIAL, GANAMOS LAS OLIMPIADAS!-celebró Naruto.

-Mi héroe-dijo Hinata agradecida.

Ella le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla al rubio y éste se sonrojó por la acción de su novia.  
De repente en el estadio, unas plumas cayeron del cielo y mucha gente caía dormida. La invasión había comenzado.


	18. Chapter 18

Las aventuras y desventuras de un fan NH  
Capítulo 18 LA INVASIÓN

neweagles911: Que bueno que te hice reír.

Pegasister Geishiken: Lo de Tayuya se resolverá en este episodio y si será Uzumaki.

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA: Que bueno que te gustó.

Marcus437: Aquí tienes el capítulo.

Javier no se esperaba que en la invasión los ninjas de Sonido, de la Arena, de la Niebla, de la Nube y de la Roca empezaron a atacar a la Aldea de la Hoja.

-¡¿POR QUÉ ATACAN A LA ALDEA, TRAIDORES?!-exclamó Javier muy furioso.

-¡HAS PASADO HUMILLÁNDONOS TODO ESTE TIEMPO Y MERECEMOS VENGANZA!-señaló Onoki molesto.

-¡VOY A MATARLOS A TODOS!-gritó con furia Javier.

Un enorme aura azul salió de Javier y su cabello se volvió azul celeste. Sus ojos eran del mismo color y no se veía nada feliz.

-¡ESTE EVENTO ERA PARA UNIR A LAS ALDEAS Y ME PAGAN CON ESTO, VAN A VER QUE ES EL VERDADERO DOLOR!-amenazó Javier con una ira tremenda.

Los aldeanos se iban de allí despavoridos y los ninjas de la Aldea de la Hoja, de la Cascada y de la Lluvia se unieron para defender a los civiles.

-Oh no, nos traicionaron-dijo Hinata muy preocupada.

-Vamos a tener que defender a los que podamos-respondió Naruto mientras activó el Modo Kurama y generó un millón de clones de sombra para esparcirlos por la aldea.

-Dame de tu chakra-le pidió Hinata.

Naruto le pasó chakra de Kurama y se cubrió de un manto rojo que se tornó púrpura. Javier le consiguió el títere que tenía resguardado el chakra de Hamura y Hinata aumentó su poder al grado de tener tanto chakra como un Uzumaki e incluso aumentó su control.  
Mientras tanto, Karui halló a Chouji y se quedaron mirando frente a frente.

-Vete de aquí, no deseo enfrentarte-le pidió con cara de angustia la morena.

-Yo tampoco, me gustas y no quiero herirte-respondió Chouji preocupado.

-No quiero esta guerra, tan solo quiero estar tranquila-le mencionó la pelirroja.

-Es mejor que estés de nuestro lado. Si Javier se enoja es malo estar como su enemigo-le aconsejó preocupado el gordito.

La tremenda energia de Javier se sintió en todo el pueblo haciendo que Karui sudara frío y se rindió. Tan solo se dejó que Chouji tomara su mano y se fueron a combatir a los invasores aunque llegase a ser catalogada de traidora.  
Mientras tanto, Fu trataba de evacuar a todos y no podía porque los invasores eran bastantes. De repente, Shino Aburame se puso frente a ella y sacó muchos insectos para acabar con los enemigos.

-¡GUAU, ESO FUE INCREÍBLE!-admiró Fu.

-Es la primera vez que una chica admira a mis insectos-.

-¡YO AMO A LOS INSECTOS!-reveló Fu.

-¡DEJAME QUE TE MUESTRE MI COLECCIÓN CUANDO ESTO TERMINE!-ofreció Shino con estrellas en sus lentes oscuros.

-Jeje, bueno-aceptó la peliverde antes de volver a pelear.

Los Kages estaban muy arrepentidos de pelear contra Javier. Creyeron que su poder era pura fanfarronería, pero era un error.

-¡ELEMENTO LAVA: CHORRO DE LAVA!-exclamó Mei.

El chorro de lava salió de la boca de la pelirroja y Javier lo absorbió como si nada.

-¡ELEMENTO POLVO: DESTRUCCIÓN DE UN MUNDO PRIMITIVO!-dijo Onoki.

El Tsuchikage desplegó su más fuerte técnica y Javier usó el Kamui para hacerse intangible.

-¡NO ES POSIBLE!-habló muy consternado el anciano.

Rasa atacaba con su Polvo Dorado y Javier lo esquivaba con cierta dificultad.

-¡SHINRA TENSEI DE LOS SEIS CAMINOS!-gritó Javier.

Una versión muy poderosa del Camino Deva sacó a los Kages del lugar e impactaron a la pared.  
En otro sitio, Natsu veía con mucha preocupación que la aldea era invadida. Estaba oculta con el resto de los civiles y Hanabi tenía miedo.

-Natsu, ¿nos van a matar?-preguntó la niña.

-No lo creo, Javier va a hacer que ellos paguen por todo-explicó la Hyuga.

En otro sitio, Mei trató de destruir a Javier con un vapor extremadamente corrosivo.

-¡ELEMENTO VAPOR: NIEBLA CORROSIVA!-.

Javier pensó a toda velocidad y se le ocurrió neutralizar vapor con hielo.

-¡ELEMENTO HIELO: VENDAVAL POLAR!-.

Ambas técnicas chocaron y una niebla se generó en el sitio quedando sin poder ver.

-Vaya, vaya, ustedes no pueden detectarme pero yo sí-les informó Javier.

Rasa preparó una técnica de viento para despejar la niebla y dejar al descubierto al enemigo.

-¡ELEMENTO VIENTO: VENDAVAL HURACANADO!-.

El Kazekage usó un Jutsu de viento para despejar la niebla y ahora se veía el lugar mucho mejor. Lo único raro es que Javier no estaba a la vista.

-¿Dónde se metió ese tipo?-maldijo A.

-¡JUTSU SECRETO DE LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA: MIL AÑOS DEL DOLOR!-.

La voz de Javier se escuchaba como eco y no sabían por donde iba a atacar. Sin que se dieran cuenta, el hombre salió de la tierra y sus dedos apuntaron al trasero de Mei.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAA!-gritó de dolor la pelirroja.

Mei salió volando varios metros con un dolor de trasero y los Kages quedaron entre avergonzados y enojados porque una ninja de ese nivel recibió una técnica estúpida.

-"Se siente igual que cuando Chojuro me dio por el culo"-pensó adolorida la Mizukage.

El Raikage activó su Manto de Chakra de Rayo y trató de darle un golpe a toda velocidad a Javier.

-¡MUERE MALDITO DESGRACIADO!-.

En cuestión de milisegundos, el Raikage estaba a punto de golpear a Javier.

-¡SHINRA TENSEI!-.

El moreno salió despedido del lugar por el Camino Deva y volvió a pararse para tratar de darle.

Naruto estaba con Hinata tratando de ayudar a los demás y vieron que un grupo de invasores trataban de entrar al refugio de los civiles.

-Tenemos que hace algo-dijo Hinata preocupada.

-Creo que tengo una idea-sonrió malévolamente el rubio.

Los ninjas del Sonido trataban de destruir la entrada para empezar a matar civiles. De repente, se oyeron gemidos de un par de chicas adolescentes traviesas.

-¡KYAAA, ALLÍ NO, NARUKO!-se escuchó un tímido gemido.

-Nadie nos va ver, Hinata-se oyó la voz de otra chica.

El grupo de enemigos fue a ver y encontraron a las dos chicas besándose y tocándose apasionadamente.

-Naruko, nos van a descubrir-le insistió una adolescente de cabello largo azul.

-No, están ocupados con la invasión y el peligro es excitante-le dijo la rubia sexy.

Los ninjas del Sonido sangraban de la nariz y no se dieron cuenta de que varios sellos explosivos se encontraban en el suelo.

-¡KAI!-hicieron un sello de mano las chicas.

Una terrible explosión se escuchó y los ninjas enemigos fueron totalmente neutralizados por Naruhina. Las chicas desparecieron en humo y resultaron ser Hinata y Naruto.

-El acto lésbico nunca falla, un clásico-sonrió muy satisfecho Naruto.

Hinata estaba muy roja porque disfrutó mucho la experiencia Yuri con Naruko y quería repetirlo en secreto.  
En otro sitio, los Kages yacían sumamente derrotados por Javier y el chico no estaba cansado.

-Que débiles son, voy a matarlos y sus aldeanos van a pagar el precio por haber querido destruirnos-amenazó Javier con seriedad.

-N-no te metas con gente inocente-pidió Mei débilmente.

-Lo dice los que humillaban a la gente con Kekkei Genkai-dijo con molestia Javier refiriéndose a la discriminación del Pais del Agua a los sujetos con Kekkei Genkai.

-No te permitiré que hagas daño a los aldeanos-le dijo Onoki sin fuerzas.

-No me tentaré el corazón. La Arena está más cerca y voy a terminar con un golpe ese lugar-amenazó el hombre.

-¡NO, NO LO HAGAS!-pidió Rasa sin poder levantarse.

-Van a morir y no eres nadie para reclamarme. Tú mataste a tu propia esposa y obligaste a tu cuñado a volver un psicópata a tu propio hijo mayor. Eres una basura-le negó la petición el sujeto.

A intentó volver a golpear a Javier y este le devolvió un tremendo puñetazo en el abdomen que lo dejó paralizado.  
Javier lo tomó del cuello con la mano y no le costaba mantenerlo al aire, a pesar de su tamaño y complexión.

-¡TU ALDEA LE HA HECHO MUCHO DAÑO A LA HOJA, SE ATREVIERON A SECUESTRAR A MI AMIGA HINATA Y MATARON A SU PADRE POR SU COBARDÍA!-mintió Javier para cubrir a Hiashi y Hizashi.

-S-solo quería ver la gloria de nuestra aldea-le dijo con dificultad el moreno.

-¡ESO ES MUY EGOÍSTA!-.

Javier arrojó a A al suelo muy fuertemente y los Kages solo esperaban morir porque ya no tenían como escapar.  
En otro sitio, los clones de Naruto derrotaban a muchos de los invasores siendo de mucha utilidad para neutralizarlos. Minato y Kushina eran otro de los pesos pesados y acababan con muchos invasores sin matarlos.  
Tayuya tenía mucho miedo porque estaba sola y no podía defenderse ahora. Jugo vio a la chica que estaba en problemas y la rescató en una explosión.

-G-gracias-agradeció la pelirroja.

-Debemos irnos, ahora que Orochimaru está lejos-.

-Sí, mi héroe-aceptó sonrojada la mujer.

Suigetsu llegó al sitio y se unió a ellos para salir corriendo. Ellos no pertenecían a esta batalla y esquivaban cualquier pelea posible.  
En otro sitio, Karin estaba resguardada por Nagato y Honoka Uzumaki.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó la joven pelirroja.

-Somos Uzumakis al igual que tú-respondió Honoka.

-¿En serio?-cuestionó ilusionada la chica.

-Sí, si quieres puedes ser nuestra hija. En la Aldea de la Lluvia serías una princesa y no sufrirías de maltrato-le ofreció Nagato mientras repelía con un Shinra Tensei a los invasores.

-¡PAPÁS!-gritó la niña y los abrazó.

En eso llegaron Tayuya, Suigetsu y Jugo al sitio y vieron a la pelirroja con Nagato y Honoka.

-Aceptan a 4 ninjas renegados con ganas de un nuevo comienzo-preguntó Suigetsu.

-De acuerdo-aceptó Nagato.

-Tú tienes chakra y cabello Uzumaki sin duda. ¿Quieres ser nuestra hija?-preguntó Honoka.

-Sí, gracias-aceptó Tayuya.

Obito atacaba con Rin y Kakashi a los invasores y se sentían como en los viejos tiempos.

-¡EQUIPO MINATO A PELEAR!-exclamó Kakashi.

-Que bien se siente luchar con ustedes-asintió Rin.

-No lo dudo, mi amor-secundó Obito atravesando el pecho de un ninja enemigo y sacando su corazón del cuerpo.

Javier estaba mirando a los Kages derrotados y los iba a masacrar sin dudarlo.

-¡KAME...!-.

-No dañes a gente que no tiene nada que ver con nuestras decisiones-pidió sorpresivamente Onoki.

-Por favor-pidió Mei arrepentida de todo.

-Si así lo ponen, los perdono-declaró sorpresivamente Javier.

Los Kages quedaron sorprendidos por la decisión de Javier.

-Solo les perdonaré la vida a sus aldeanos si dejan de tener ese rencor entre los Países Elementales. Son más fuertes unidos que separados-propuso Javier.

Los Kages se miraban con dificultad porque no sabían si dejar a un lado sus diferencias. Ya lo habían hecho al tratar de desafiar a Javier, pero con los pueblos sería una tarea muy complicada.

-Sé que no será sencillo, pero podrán lograrlo. Confío en ustedes-sonrió Javier.

Todos pensaron lo mismo en ese instante: Este sujeto estaba demente, pero tenía buenos principios.

-¡OH NO, ME OLVIDE DE ESA SERPIENTE HOMOSEXUAL!-exclamó con terror Javier.

Javier se teletransportó, dejando a los Kages plantados, y llegó a lado de Hiruzen que trataba de invocar al Shinigami para sellar a Hashirama y Tobirama Senju junto a Orochimaru.

-Ni piense invocar a la Parca. Yo me encargo de ese rarito albino homosexual pedófilo-le dijo Javier.

-¡NO SOY HOMOSEXUAL PEDÓFILO!, ¡¿DE DÓNDE SACASTE ESO?!-exclamó furioso el Sanin serpiente.

-Deseas el sexy cuerpo del pequeño y ultrajable Sasuke. Eso es pedofilia-declaró Javier.

-¡QUIERO SU MALDITO SHARINGAN, IDIOTA!-le corrigió muy iracundo el Sanin Serpiente.

-¿Y donde está tu amante de lentes quien te da el culo desde hace años?-le cuestionó Javier.

-¡KABUTO NO ES MI AMANTE, PEDAZO DE BESTIA! ¡ERES MÁS IDIOTA QUE JIRAIYA OFICIALMENTE!-regañó furioso Orochimaru.

Javier hizo unos sellos manuales y el Jutsu de Invocación: Resucitación del Mundo Impuro fue cancelado inesperadamente.

-¡¿QUÉ HICISTE?!-exclamó con ira el Sanin.

-Sé como cancelar ese Jutsu, serpiente travesti-.

Javier sabía como cancelar el Jutsu en base al capítulo donde Itachi le sacó la información a Kabuto con el Tsukuyomi y deshizo la técnica en la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi.

-Oh, parece que nos vamos al más allá-dijo Hashirama.

-Gracias por liberarnos-agradeció Tobirama.

-Lamentamos causarte problemas, Hiruzen-se despidió el Primer Hokage.

-Adiós-se despidió Tobirama.

-Una pregunta, ¿Madara lo amaba, señor Hashirama?-cuestionó Javier.

-Siempre tuve la impresión que se traía algo raro conmigo. Dejó la aldea justo después de que me casé y quería llevarse a su clan de allí. Madara siempre fue algo distante-contestó Hashirama.

-Eso explica muchas cosas-dijo Javier.

Los dos Hokages desaparecieron y Orochimaru quedó solo. Javier lanzó una onda poderosa de Ki que destruyó la barrera de los Cuatro del Sonido.

(Nota del autor: Tayuya se había ido y Kimimaro actuaba en su lugar).

-Mierda-.

-¡LARGO DE AQUI, SERPIENTE TRAVESTI!-.

Javier le dio una patada tan fuerte que Orochimaru salió volando de allí con suma intensidad y no se supo a donde paró.

-¡RETIRADA, LORD OROCHIMARU HA CAÍDO!-avisó Kimimaro espantado por su amo.

Todos los ninjas del Sonido se estaban empezando a retirar, y los Kages dieron la orden de rendición porque ya no tenía caso la lucha.  
En otro sitio, Naruto y Hinata estaban fatigados por tanta pelea. No podían más y Gaara los ayudó a moverse. El pelirrojo no peleó por el favor que le debía a ambos chicos y ayudó a los ninjas de la Hoja.

-Gracias por la ayuda, Gaara-agradeció Hinata.

-Todo por mis mejores amigos. Ustedes me enseñaron lo que es realmente estar vivo-respondió el niño mapache.

-¿Y Matsuri?-preguntó Naruto.

-Aquí estoy-se oyó a Matsuri responder.

La chica iba en una plataforma de arena yendo a donde se encontraban ellos.

-Que bueno que están bien-saludó la castaña.

-Igualmente-respondió Hinata.

Bee salió de allí y estaba mareado por una extraña razón.

-Señor Bee, no lo vi en la competencia y la invasión-mencionó Hinata.

-Alguien me drogó, y estaba junto a Yugito y otros sujetos extraños.

Naruto observó y se trataba de Roshi, Han, Utakata de quienes hablaba.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?-se preguntó Javier llegando a la escena del lugar.

-Esos sujetos están dormidos-comentó Naruto extrañado.

-Son del resto de los jinchurikis. Solo faltan Fu y Rin Nohara-explicó Javier.

Javier drogó a los jinchurikis de las aldea enemigas para que no fueran usados en las Olimpiadas porque había peligro de que los Kages hicieran una invasión, y su predicción no falló. De repente, los mencionados empezaron a despertar y miraron a los sujetos presentes.

-Obito, por aquí estaban la señal de los jinchurikis-se oyó a Rin hablar.

La castaña miró a todos reunidos en el lugar, y se veía a Fu llegar al último buscando a Shino porque se le perdió de vista.

-Hola, ¿han visto a un lindo chico con lentes negros y que manipula insectos?-preguntó Fu.

-Es mi amigo, yo puedo ayudarte a encontrarlo después-le propuso Hinata.

-Gracias, que amable-sonrió la peliverde.

-Miren, es la jinchuriki del Siete Colas-señaló Naruto.

-¿C-cómo supieron eso?-preguntó Fu muy nerviosa.

-Estamos todos los jinchurikis reunidos acá. Eres de la familia-explicó Gaara.

El resto de los jinchurikis se sentían aliviados de no ser discriminados por un instante en sus vidas.

-Sería bueno hacer reuniones así, yo me apunto-propuso Javier.

-No suena nada mal, pero el idiota de Onoki no nos dejará salir de la aldea-afirmó Han.

-Yo puedo amenazarlo, tengo a los Kages bien atados con no hacer algo indebido-afirmó Javier.

Los jinchurikis quedaron sorprendidos por ese hecho y Naruto sonrió porque tendría a amigos iguales a él. Hinata se alegraba que gente discriminada sería más aceptada por todos.

-Gracias por pensar en nosotros. Nadie se interesa en un jinchuriki, se te agradece el gesto-dijo Roshi.

-De nada-sonrió Javier.


	19. Chapter 19

Las aventuras y desventuras de un fan NH

Temporada 2

Capítulo 19 RECUERDOS TRISTES

BeRivera: Ese es mi estilo.

jorgecr72: Se agradece.

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: Onoki es un viejo desesperante, por eso me gustó hacerlo.

Pegasister Geishiken: Más adelante haré un juego erótico más prendido.

Manytag73589: Te prometo que no tardaré tanto.

Basarark Uzumaki: Que bueno que te gustó.

: Espero que sigas el resto de mi historia.

Han pasado 4 años desde la invasión, y nos ubicamos en el mundo real. Un sujeto que daba clases en una primaria y entrevistador en un radio anime llamado Oziel D. Lerma o como él se hacía llamar Oz Di. El muchacho era un fan Naruhina justo como varios en todo el mundo.  
Oz Di era un soñador admirador de la Era Medieval y tenía el sueño de usar una armadura. En su tiempo libre, revisaba las redes sociales y vio un anuncio en Fanfiction sobre una historia llamada Las aventuras y desventuras de un fan NH. Todos creían que la historia era parte de las invenciones de un loco pervertido solitario que descargaba su locas fantasías en ese escrito. Pero Oz Di tenía la sospecha de que la historia podría ser verdadera.

-Veamos, un sujeto loco dice que viajó al mundo Shinobi. Me interesa conocer su historia-declaró Oz Di muy interesado.

Oz Di aprovechó las vacaciones que se dieron en las escuelas y se lanzó en un aeropuerto hasta la frontera sur de México. El sitio era muy tranquilo y se hospedó en un hotel de la ciudad.

-El perfil de Facebook de Javier Pozos indica que está en esta dirección-.

Sin querer, el muchacho se topó con un sujeto de cabello negro de casi 23 años en una universidad que vestía de blanco y lucía sereno y tranquilo.

-Lo lamento señor-se disculpó el joven.

-Descuide-dijo ahora Oz Di.

El sujeto se dio cuenta que el hombre de uniforme blanco tenía un nombre grabado: Javier Pozos. No lucía tan demente como se describía en la historia, sino como un hombre educado y tranquilo.

-¡¿TÚ ERES EL CHICO QUE DICES HABER VIAJADO AL MUNDO SHINOBI?!-señaló Oz Di.

-Eso fue hace años, no he podido regresar-declaró algo deprimido el muchacho.

-Dime, ¿esa historia es real?-.

-Es tan real como el que tu necesitas una novia urgentemente-bromeó el sujeto.

-¡NO TE PASES, HIERES MIS SENTIMIENTOS!-señaló Oz Di muy ofendido.

-Mejor vamos a la cafetería, huele a Narusakus aquí-le advirtió Javier llevándose a Oz Di ya que vio a dos mujeres con cabello rosa y corto con una banda roja en la cabeza y con camisas de NS Love.

En una cafetería se sentaron a comer y Oz Di estaba con una libreta con lo que quería preguntarle muchas cosas.

-¿De verdad viajaste al Mundo Shinobi?-preguntó el entrevistador.

-Me llevaron por un tiempo, pero fui exiliado-explicó Javier.

-¿Cómo que exiliado?-.

-Los dioses del Mundo Shinobi me desterraron porque estaba alterando demasiado la realidad y tuve que irme. No puedo volver-contó el chico.

-Te creo, tienes cara de no mentir-dijo convencido Oz Di.

-¿No sé como te llamas?-.

-Soy Oziel Di Lerma, pero me llaman Oz Di-.

-Suena muy bien el apodo-alagó Javier.

-Dime una cosa, ¿que se siente fornicar con una chica de un anime?-preguntó por curiosidad Oz Di.

-Hmmm, depende de la mujer que elijas pero yo solo soy fiel a Natsu aunque al principio quería mi harem-confesó Javier.

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?-.

-¿Y quedarme pobre? No, gracias-sonrió Javier tomándose un refresco de cola.

-¡QUIERO SER SU ASISTENTE!-declaró Oz Di con mucha admiración.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Javier consternado.

-Así es, si logra viajar alguna vez en su vida quiero ir al fantástico Mundo Shinobi. El mundo real es un asco-declaró Oz Di.

-Sígueme, tengo algo que mostrarte-le indicó Javier.

Javier lo llevó rumbo a su hogar. Él vivía en un departamento con un montón de cosas. Tenía una esferas del dragón de juguete, un Colmillo de Acero, un traje de Assassin's Creed, una armadura de la Edad Media, un escudo de Shiryu de Dragón, las Cadenas de Andrómeda de Shun, entre otras cosas.

-Estás loco, ¿te compraste todo esto?-preguntó el asistente.

-Varias me las gané en apuestas físicas porque aún conservo mi poder sin que los dioses se enteraran de ello-sonrió malvadamente el chico.

-Me encanta la armadura de caballero medieval-admiró Oz Di.

-Esa es una simple réplica, espera a ver la armadura en la que estoy trabajando-declaró Javier.

En un sótano vio a una armadura similar a la de un caballero medieval de color negro con un semblante maligno.

(Nota de autor: Igual al Caballero del Terror de Danny Phantom).

-La mejor tecnología en algo clásico. Si recuerdas la fuente de energia de la armadura de Iron Man, logré replicar la tecnología para generar energía ilimitada. Además de que posee un sinfín de armamento bélico nuclear y destrucción atómica-explicó sin darle mucha importancia Javier.

-¡¿DIJISTE NUCLEAR?!-.

-Es fácil entrar a la Deep Web y desencriptar los secretos de este mundo si usas la mente al 100%. ¿Sabías que los Iluminatti están siendo manipulados desde hace 3 meses?-sonrió con maldad Javier.

-¡¿LOS ILLUMNATTI SON REALES?!-.

-Dominaban nuestro mundo, pero digamos que me colé y puse el Kotoamatsukami en todos para que me obedecieran-explicó Javier con el Mangekyo Sharingan en sus ojos.

-¿De qué está hecha tu armadura?-preguntó Oz Di.

-De los metales más duros de los cómics: Uru, Vibranium y Adamantium. Además de que están reforzados con chakra para mayor resistencia-.

-¡UNA CAPA NEGRA ESTARÍA BIEN!-opinó Oz Di emocionado.

-Nada de capas, son estúpidas y estorbosas-le regañó Javier severamente.

-¿Que tiene de malo?-preguntó Oz Di.

-¿Acaso ya olvidaste a Testarayo? Alto y con poderes de tormenta. Atento y bueno con los niños-.

-Ese es el de los Increíbles-.

-15 de noviembre del 58, todo iba bien cuando su capa se atoró en la aleta de un misil-citó Javier molesto.

-Bien, ganas. Nada de capas-suspiró Oz Di al ver que las capas son estorbosas.

Javier se dedicó a terminar la armadura medieval tecnológica de Oz Di y la adaptó en un bonito y elegante reloj.

-Listo, cuando la necesites vas a invocar tu armadura. Aún debo hacer varias cosas por si llego a ir al Mundo Shinobi. Tengo el presentimiento de que volveré pronto-le declaró Javier con algo de prisa.

Oz Di se quedó unos días en la casa de Javier y Javier fabricó una espada con habilidades masivas y un escudo similar al del Capitán América para que fuera más liviana e indestructible.

-Oye Oz Di, ¿quién es tu kunoichi favorita de Naruto aparte de Hinata?-preguntó Javier.

-Yugito, adoro a los gatos-declaró Oz Di.

-Ja, tienes suerte de que no tiene novia-sonrió malvadamente Javier.

-Quiero conocerla, siento que yo la amo más que a nada. Lo malo es que no es real-suspiró Oz Di.

-Si te hace sentir mejor, yo también extraño a Natsu. Malditos dioses, me las van a pagar cuando los vea-declaró Javier con mucho rencor.

-¿Te avisaron para que te fueras de allí?-cuestionó con curiosidad el asistente.

-No, desperté después de la invasión y estaba en mi cuarto del mundo real y los dioses me advirtieron que no debía regresar o me irá mal-le contó Javier.

-Que mal, eso es cruel-.

-Yo que quería organizar un poker de prendas los ninjas adultos de la aldea y unos invitados-maldijo Javier.

-Poker de prendas, de lujo-sonrió Oz Di perversamente.

-Creo que es aún más excitante peleas en gel y todos en una fiesta borrachos-cambió su plan Javier.

Los dos sangraban de pensar en las kunoichis peleándose en gel y bastante ebrias.

-Eso me recuerda, te daré mis poderes-.

Javier hizo una transferencia de todas la habilidades adquiridas y Oz Di poseía el Rinnegan.

-¡¿QUE RAYOS ME HICISTE?! ¡ME ARDEN LOS OJOS!-exclamó de dolor ocular Oz Di.

-Te di un regalo, es mi poder completo y tienes que entrenarte. Si viajamos al Mundo Shinobi, no debes de hacer una tontería-.

Oz Di pasó días enteros entrenando las habilidades que Javier le pasaba. El chico creó una dimensión similar a la Habitación del Tiempo y pasó un año en tan solo un día, con un clima extremoso, el 25% de oxígeno en el ambiente y una gravedad de 10 veces. La armadura era más ligera de lo que parecía, pero era muy resistente. Su Kenjutsu era su área más fuerte y podría partir cualquier cosa.

-¡BAH, ME DICEN EN FANFICTION QUE ESTOY DEMENTE POR INVENTAR UNA HISTORIA TAN POCO CREÍBLE!-se quejó Javier molesto.

-No les hagas caso, no saben lo que dicen-le tranquilizó Oz Di que ya había regresado de la dimensión de entrenamiento.

-No importa, voy a ir a leer hentai NH que tradujo una buena amiga llamada Lalabi. ¿Sabías que ella de verdad pasa el pack de todo lo que traen de Japón?-le platicó Javier.

-De lujo-.

Antes de leer el hentai, un mensaje de correo se abrió y Javier lo seleccionó extrañado. De repente, un par de ancianos que Javier reconoció bien aparecieron y Oz Di se quería morir porque supo quienes eran.

-Hagomoro y Hamura Otsutsuki-dijo con miedo Oz Di.

-Justo como hace 4 años, ¿qué han venido a hacer acá? Creía que los dioses me había expulsado del Mundo Shinobi-declaró curioso Javier.

-Lo sabemos, pero algo terrible ha ocurrido. Un invasor de tu mundo está acabando con el nuestro. El proclama que desea destruir el Naruhina y crear un nuevo universo donde el final sea Narusaku-explicó preocupado Hamura.

-¡¿NARUSAKUS, ESAS PLAGAS NO SE HAN IDO?!-preguntó Oz Di muy consternado.

-No te creas eso, ellos siguen escondidos y su odio han degenerado en una entidad maligna llamada Shinachiku-explicó Hagomoro.

-Ay no, ¿ese no es el nombre que usaron de un hermano posible de Naruto dicho por Kishimoto y que los Narusakus adoptaron como un nombre de sus hijos imaginarios?-preguntó Javier sabiendo eso de su amiga en linea Lalabi.

-Así es, el odio internacional de ese fandom a la Princesa Byakugan entró a nuestro mundo y generó la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi y Hinata es el principal blanco-explicó Hamura.

-¡MALDITA SEA, DEBO HACER ALGO! ¡ELLA ES LA HEROÍNA SIN CAPA DE ESTA HISTORIA!-exclamó muy apurado Javier.

-Los dioses han decidido que podrás volver y te aseguran que no te echarán si proteges al Mundo Shinobi de amenazas graves como esta-le informó Hagomoro.

-Oz Di quiere viajar conmigo y necesitaré un aliado porque la tarea será difícil-le informó Javier.

-De acuerdo-aceptaron los Ôtsutsukis.

El par de aventureros prepararon sus cosas y se prepararon para la odisea bizarra de sus vidas.

-¡ADIÓS MUNDO REAL, HOLA MUNDO SHINOBI!-.

-¡NATSU, NO TE PREOCUPES! ¡TU SEMENTAL ESTÁ AQUÍ!-declaró Javier con ánimo.

El par de idiotas se lanzaron hacia el portal donde irían a un destruido campo de batalla donde se encontrarían sorpresas.n


	20. Chapter 20

Las aventuras y desventuras de un fan NH  
Capítulo 20 LLEGADA AL MUNDO SHINOBI: RECLUTAS NUEVOS, MUNDO ROSADO Y UNA BATALLA DE LOCOS PARTE 1

Basarark Uzumaki: Gracias por tu opinión, agradezco que te gusten mis tonterías.

Guest: Los hospitales psiquiátricos no dan conmigo desde que me escapé.

alucardzero: No, de verdad me regresaron porque era un peligro para México como el Peje. No tengo problema con los multishipper; los Narusakus extremistas y que insultan son los que no tolero. Voy a tomar tu sugerencia con los párrafos.

Pegasister Geishiken: Oz Di es mi Pepe Grillo.

OTAKUFire: Si estás interesado lee lo último.

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: Si que se pondrá mejor.

Javier y Oz Di llegaron en el portal al Mundo Shinobi con grandes expectativas y listos para pelear.

-¿Donde están los putos Zetsus Blancos?-se preguntó Javier curioso.

-Según mi detector, no hay firmas de chakra-analizó Oz Di.

Los dos caminaron despacio y luego emprendieron el vuelo. Vieron que había signos de una batalla atroz y usaron un camuflaje para evitar ser vistos. No sabían que había alguien que los seguían desde el mundo real a paso lento.

-Ese olor-sintió Javier.

-¿Qué olor?-preguntó su amigo.

-Huele a perfume de chica y solo hay una persona que tiene ese aroma-.

Javier desapareció en un destello y de repente se escucharon gritos de chica.

-¡KYAAAAAAA!-.

-¡TARADA, TE DIJE QUE NO ME SIGUIERAS!-se escuchó la voz de Javier regañando a alguien.

-¡PERO SEMPAI, YO QUERÍA IR! ¡ME ACOSTÉ CON USTED PORQUE ME PROMETIÓ QUE VIAJARÍA AL MUNDO SHINOBI!-se escuchó la voz de una chica a lo lejos.

-Y reconozco que eres buena a pesar de que te conocí virgen, pero te mentí-le confesó Javier.

-¡HIJO DE TU PUTA MADRE, ERES UN DESGRACIADO MENTIROSO!-reclamó ruborizada y furiosa la misteriosa mujer.

-Bueno, al menos ya estás en el Mundo Shinobi. Ya no te sigas quejando, perra-alegó Javier.

-¡VOY A PARTIRTE LA CARA!-dijo la mujer queriendo lastimar a Javier.

El sujeto interceptó la mano de la chica y Javier apretó el pecho de ella.

-¡KYAAAAAAAA!-chilló la mujer y cayó arrodillada al suelo.

-Hope, conozco cada debilidad tuya y no puedes vencerme-le advirtió con una sonrisa malvada y perversa.

-Suéltame-le suplicó Hope.

-Ahora si pides clemencia, puta-le hablaba sucio Javier.

-Deja de hablarme así, me estás poniendo cachonda-le pidió la chica.

-Eres mi esclava eterna y no vuelvas a levantarme la voz, preciosa-le susurró al oído Javier.

-Sí, mi amo y señor-aceptó con lágrimas y roja la mujer.

Javier soltó a Hope y esta cayó respirando profundo y recuperándose de la presión erótica a la que fue sometida.

-Te odio-murmuró Hope.

-Cállate, loca-.

Oz Di llegó al lugar de la escena y vio junto a Javier una linda chica de la misma edad que él y con una apariencia de demente.

-¿Y ella quién es?-preguntó Oz Di.

-Mi querido Watson, te presento a mi fangirl número uno y mi esclava: Hope Heartfilia-presentó el chico.

-¿Hearfilia? Eso es muy Fairy Tail-señaló el caballero ninja.

-Unnnya, que horrible se ve este lugar. Parece que ardió Troya acá-mencionó Hope.

-¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?-preguntó curioso Oz Di.

-Te aseguro que es mi verdadero nombre-mintió Hope.

-Esperanza-confesó Javier.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!-empezó a reírse Oz Di.

-¡SON MUY CRUELES!-señaló Hope con lágrimas anime.

Los tres caminaron un rato y exploraron el terreno. Mientras tanto, Oz Di y Hope se conocían y el pobre asistente estaba en shock porque la mujer era una psicópata pervertida.

-Estás muy loca, en serio-le dijo Oz Di muy perturbado.

-Eso para mí es un enorme halago. Mis 21 psiquiatras me han dicho cosas peores-admitió Hope.

-¡¿21 PSIQUIATRAS?!-exclamó Oz Di.

-Ella era una paciente con un problema severo mental incontrolable. Mi Sharingan me permite controlarla cuando le agarran sus episodios maníacos depresivos-contó Javier.

-Le estoy agradecida de por vida, mi amo-le dijo con una sonrisa Hope.

-Pero que mierda, ¿de dónde trajiste una psicópata como esclava?-preguntó pasmado Oz Di.

-De un hospital psiquiátrico, recuerda que soy médico-le explicó Javier.

-Odio ese lugar-murmuró molesta la mujer.

-Tranquila, ya no volverás a ese sitio-le acarició la cabeza Javier a la chica demente.

Mientras Hope era acariciada como un perro tierno, ella recordaba como conoció a Javier.

Flashback

No había pasado mucho desde que Javier volvió al mundo normal y retomó sus clases de medicina civil. Ahora viajaba a hospitales para ver cosas que pudieran servirle y le tocó ir al manicomio.

-Aquí puedes checar los expedientes de cada paciente del hospital. Solo ten cuidado de no acercarte demasiado a ellos si no quieres salir lastimado-le advirtió el jefe del manicomio.

-Entendido, señor-.

Javier leía muchos expedientes cada día, pero se topó con la más peligrosa de todas las pacientes: Esperanza Ávalos alias "Hope Heartfilia".

-Vaya, esta chica está bien demente. Me encanta-declaró animado Javier.

El chico silbaba mientras iba a ver el lugar designado de Hope, pero estaba en un sitio restringido. Javier usó el Kamui para evadir la seguridad y llegó al cuarto de la mujer desquiciada.

-Holi-saludó animadamente Javier.

-¡SAL DE AQUÍ, DESGRACIADO!-le advirtió la chica con ojos de locura.

-Esperanza, es un gusto conocerte. Tu caso es muy interesante-declaró Javier sin miedo.

Hope se abalanzó dispuesta a matar a Javier, pero él la tomó del cuello con mucha fuerza y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Escucha, desquiciada. Yo mando aquí y no te tengo miedo, así que vuelve a tu cama-le aclaró Javier.

El chico aventó a Hope a su litera y cayó adolorida ya que nadie la había contrarrestado de esa forma.

-¡MALDITO, TE ODIO!-exclamó muy alterada la demente.

Hope pasó bastante tiempo tratando de asesinar de todas las formas posibles a su invitado no deseado, pero ella no pudo y quedó exhausta y muy triste.

-Los odio a todos-dijo llorando la chica.

Javier sentía lástima por la pobre chica y él pudo notar que su habitación tenía posters de anime.

-Veo que te gusta el anime, a mí igual-declaró sonriente el joven.

-Mientes, todos me juzgan porque soy la rarita de los monos chinos-murmuró entre dientes la mujer.

-Nadie nos entienden, a mí si me encanta-le confesó el sujeto.

-Todos se burlaban mucho de mí porque me hacía llamar Hope Heartfilia. Nadie me entiende-dijo con odio la mujer.

-Que malos, la gente no sabe medir sus palabras-mencionó Javier con tristeza.

Hope solo se volteó y se echó a tratar de escapar de la realidad. Ella odiaba esta vida y quería simular estar en el mundo del anime en su retorcida cabeza donde sus sueños no tenían límites.

-¿Tratas de ignorarme y volver a tu imaginación dónde todo es perfecto y nadie te puede lastimar? Te comprendo mejor de lo que piensas-le mencionó Javier.

Hope no respondió y veía el celular donde leía una historia maravillosa. Javier se acercó y miró que era su creación de Fanfiction.

-Las aventuras y desventuras de un fan NH. ¿Quieres ser como el protagonista?-preguntó Javier a la chica.

La chica no respondió, pero su mirada decía que sí y Javier comprendió. Él arrojó su identificación y Hope leyó que respondía al nombre de Javier Pozos.

-¡¿TÚ ERES EL SUJETO DE LA HISTORIA?!-exclamó impresionada la mujer.

-Sí, y esa historia es real-le afirmó Javier.

-¿Hay una manera de viajar a ese maravilloso mundo?-cuestionó esperanzada Esperanza.

-Me echaron de ese mundo, pero creo poder volver si logro averiguar la fórmula correcta-le confesó el sujeto.

Javier activó su Sharingan y Hope quedó en shock por lo que le creyó por completo. Ella lo abrazó y lloró en su pecho porque había alguien que la comprendía.

-¡SI EXISTE, DE VERDAD EXISTE!-decía entre lágrimas Hope.

-Algún te prometo que te llevaré-le aseguró Javier.

Flashback fin

La mujer estaba tremendamente emocionada porque su máximo sueño imposible. Nadie se atrevería a burlarse de ella otra vez y sería una niña buena.

-¿A donde vamos, a la Aldea de la Hoja?-preguntó la chica.

-Así es, debemos vencer un demente espíritu Narusaku y salvar al mundo-explicó Oz Di.

-¡¿ESPERA, NARUSAKUS?! ¡LOS ODIO!-exclamó con tremendo odio Hope.

-Cierto, necesito que tengas tu propio poder para que puedas pelear-le aviso Javier.

-¿Sempai, es posible que use los poderes que siempre he querido?-preguntó ilusionada la chica.

-Lo perfeccioné con Oz Di y puedo hacerlo libremente ahora-le declaró Javier.

-¡NYAAA, QUE EMOCIÓN!-exclamó feliz la mujer.

-Haz lo que te indique, querida-le instruyó Javier.

-Hai, sempai-obedeció la chica.

-Quítate la blusa-.

La mujer obedeció sin dudar y se quitó la blusa y no traía sostén. Ella dejaba al aire sus pechos copa C y Oz Di estaba chorreando sangre.

-¡AVISEN SI VAN A HACER ALGO ASI!-exclamó Oz Di rojo y tapándose los ojos.

-Debo poner unos sellos especiales porque el deseo de Hope es más complicado de llevar a cabo-declaró sin tomarle importancia Javier.

Hope fue marcada por un montón de sellos azules en su hermoso cuerpo y, cuando terminó el proceso, Javier tomó sus senos fuertemente.

-¡KYAAAAA!-.

-¡FUINJUTSU: SUEÑOS DE LA MENTE!-exclamó Javier.

Javier aplicó mucho Chakra de los Seis Caminos a la chica y sus poderes ocultos deseados salieron a flote. En la mano de la mujer estaba el tatuaje de Fairy Tail y quedó muy cansada cayendo noqueada.

-Fue mucho para ella, llévatela en la espalda-le pidió Javier.

-A sus ordenes-obedeció Oz Di.

Después de ser vestida, Hope fue transportada por el caballero ninja y Javier buscaba el lugar donde se encontraban.  
Una lluvia los agarró en el camino y fueron a refugiarse en una cueva. Por suerte, Javier tenía Elemento Madera y Fuego para preparar una fogata.

-Mañana llegaremos a la aldea, espero que estés listo para liberar a este mundo de este horror-le advirtió Javier.

-Hope no domina su poder-dijo preocupado Javier.

-El sello que le puse depende de lo que ella desee. Sabrá como usarlos cuando llegue el momento de la verdad-informó Javier.

Hope despertaba en ese instante y vio perezosamente vio a los dos sujetos en la fogata.

-Lamento desmayarme, chicos. No quería que esto pasara-se disculpó la mujer.

-No te preocupes, el sello que te di es muy poderoso y sacará lo que siempre has deseado-.

-Oye, es mi imaginación o hiciste mis pechos y trasero mas grandes-mencionó incómoda Hope.

-Tu lo deseaste, linda-informó Javier.

-Ya tengo como molestar a mucha gente en mi lista-declaró malvadamente Hope.

-No quiero saber eso-pidió Oz Di con miedo.

-Tú me agradas, no estás en mi lista-le avisó la muchacha.

-Y su lista es enorme-comentó Javier.

-Uf, que bueno-.

-¡MIRA, UN FANTASMA!-exclamó Javier.

-¡¿DÓNDE?!-gritó asustado Oz Di.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA, MENTÍ!-se burló Javier muy descaradamente.

-Oye, los fantasmas no existen-señaló Hope curiosa.

-¡IGUAL QUE TU CORDURA!-reclamó muy enojado el caballero ninja.

-Touché-dijo Hope divertida.

Dos horas después, Javier y Hope intentaban dormir pero Oz Di roncaba mucho.

-¡RONCA COMO OSO!-dijo furiosa Hope.

-Vamos a tener que callarlo-suspiró Javier.

El chico se levantó y le puso un sello silenciador en su garganta que se activaba con el sueño.

-Al fin silencio-suspiró aliviada Hope.

-Buenas noches-.

Al día siguiente, los tres avanzaron rápido para llegar a la Aldea de la Hoja y Oz Di detectó algo en el radio de su armadura.

-Maestro Javier, hay dos formas de vida cerca de aquí y tienen chakra Ôtsutsuki-avisó el ninja caballero.

El trío dinámico llegó al sitio y se acercaron lentamente. Ellos vieron que se trataban de Naruto y Hinata que se escondían de la garras del villano.

-¡KYAAAAAA, NARUTO Y HINATA!-exclamó con brillo y corazón en los ojos Hope.

Naruhina apenas logró escapar de las garras del Tsukuyomi Infinito Narusaku, pero eran perseguidos a muerte por el villano en turno.

-¿Javier, volviste?-preguntó feliz Hinata.

-Me costó mucho llegar a este mundo. Veo que están bien-suspiró Javier muy aliviado.

-Apenas y estamos con bien, el desgraciado de Shinachiku nos ha perseguido por semanas-mencionó Naruto.

Javier tocó la mente de Naruto y Hinata para ver sus recuerdos sobre el asunto.

-Oh rayos, que mal está esto-mencionó Javier.

-Javier sensei, ayúdenos. Es hora de que acabe esta guerra-suplicó Hinata.

-Así es, no podré divertirme en este mundo si no hago algo. Ahora traigo refuerzos-señaló el chico a sus dos aliados.

-Holi-saludó Hope con corazones en los ojos al ver a su pareja favorita en todo el mundo.

-Daremos nuestras vidas para protegerlos-ofreció gallardamente Oz Di.

-N-no es necesario-dijo con timidez Hinata.

-!YO IRÉ A DESTROZAR CRÁNEOS NARUSAKUS, MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-rió malévolamente Hope.

En el palacio de Shinachiku ubicado la rebautizada Aldea del Narusaku, un hombre similar a Naruto con cabello rosa y ojos verdes sin marcas estaba buscando extenuantemente a la Huana para destruir al Naruhuana.

-¡MHALDITOS HINUTILES, KYERO KHE AYEM A LA HUANA TETAS D BAKA PARA MATHARLA KHOK MHYS MANOS!-exclamó con mucha locura el villano.

El escenario era crítico en todo el mundo porque habían estatuas de Naruto y Sakura besándose y todos los seres humanos habían sido afectados. Todos tenían cabello rosa, ojos verdes y trajes rojos, como Sakura. Ella era la segunda al mando y se encontraba poseída por esa entidad maligna.

-Mi señor, ¿aún debo recuperar a mi amor verdadero para golpearlo?-cuestionó la poseída Sakura.

-¡HAUN NO XQ HESTA DEZAPARESIDO!-masculló con odio el ente maligno.

Naruto volaba con el Modo Sabio de los Seis Caminos y su modo Kurama. Oz Di tenía propulsores en su armadura y Hope era cargada por Javier en la espalda ya que no podía avanzar muy rápido aún.

-La aldea es una porquería total. Dice cosas estúpidas en contra de Kishimoto y algo sobre la recolección de firmas-señaló Hope con mucha molestia.

Los demás bajaron y vieron que la entrada de la Aldea era una gran muralla armada hasta los dientes.

-No hay forma de pasar-se quejó Hope.

-Conozco una forma de pasar-sonrió Javier.

Javier se paró frente a Izumo y Koketsu, y antes de que lo trataran de apresar este les hizo una señal.

-¡MIREN, LA DIOSA UCHIHA ESTÁ POSANDO DESNUDA EN LA TORRE HOKAGE!-.

Los dos no pudieron resistirse a ver y se fueron corriendo bastante rápido.

-Guau, que reflejos-admitió Oz Di.

Los chicos entraron de incógnito a la aldea y robaron pelucas rosas y le dieron unos pupilentes verdes a Hinata para que no reconocieran su Byakugan. Hope vistió un Kimono de guerra blanco con flores rojas hermosas que se hallaba en una tienda de la aldea.

-Me veo divina-dijo Hope con mucha vanidad.

-Debemos entrar rápido y matar a Shinachucky cuanto antes-señaló Javier.

-¿No era Shinachiku?-preguntó Hinata confundida.

-Es un chiste, no lo entenderás-señaló Javier.

La Torre Hokage estaba protegida por muchos guardias del clan Hyuga y entre ellos estaba Hiashi y Hizashi con Byakugan verde y cabello rosa, y sus trajes eran rojos.

-Mi padre y mi tío-dijo Hinata muy espantada.

-Que horror-declaró Oz Di.

-Oficialmente odio el rosa-bufó Hope.

De repente se oyó la gente poseída que estaban levantando una estatua de Sakura y Naruto besándose. El mencionado estaba furioso y Hinata tuvo unas ganas de romperle la cara a Shinachiku.

-¡LARGA BIDA HA SAKURA! ¡LARGA BIDA HA SAKURA!-se escuchaba a los aldeanos.

-Todos los aldeanos están siendo obligados a construir edificaciones a Sakura-dijo con terror Oz Di.

-Lo sé, hay que parar todo esto-habló Hope dispuesta a todo.

-Tengo una idea muy buena-dijo ahora Oz Di.

Los esclavos NS estaban construyendo las edificaciones cuando en ello una televisión gigante apareció y mostraban la escena final de The Last cuando corrían en el lago de las memorias y declarándose amor eterno.

-¡¿KIEM PUZO EZA VAZURA?!-exclamó un aldeano molesta.

-¡UN HUANO EZTA AKA!-dijo otro.

-¡MYS HOJOS!-gritó un civil.

Shinachiku veía a la ventana con horror al poner la película más odiada por él y mandó a sus soldados a que la quitarán.

-¡MEGOR PONGAN NATURO: RTN!-ordenó el malvado villano de la historia.

Los aldeanos no sabían mucho de tecnología de alta definición y por ello no sabían desconectar la proyección de la televisión gigante que Oz Di desarrolló. De repente un rayo rosa lo destruyó y se veía a Shinachiku furioso.

-¡ZY KIERES QUE LAS KOSAS SE AGAN VIEN, LAS TIENES KE AZER X TI MEZMO!-gritó furioso el ente malvado.

Nadie se dio cuenta de los guerreros del mundo real y Naruhina que se colaron en el lugar y ahora recorrían el enorme castillo.

-Vaya, este sujeto tiene gustos excéntricos para ser un desgraciado-opinó Hope impresionada.

-Siento muchos chakras malignos, esto es malo-advirtió Javier.

Hinata activó su Byakugan y vio que el palacio estaba lleno de guardias poderosos.

-Son demasiados, nos costará llegar a Shinachiku-.

-Bueno, nada es imposible si tienes fe-argumentó Javier sin perder la calma.

-El macho-susurró Oz Di impresionado.

-Y que macho-mencionó Hope admirada.

El castillo del mal era muy grande y lo recorrieron varias horas antes de hallar el lugar donde estaba el villano.

-¿Qué rayos está haciendo ese loco?-preguntó Naruto confuso.

-Está dándole muchos Deux Machina a Sakura-explicó Javier que era un experto en el tema.

Prácticamente, Shinachiku había fusionado a Kaguya con Sakura y creó algo temible y poderoso. Hope estaba hirviendo en furia porque quería sangre.

-Hagan lo que hagan, quiero despedazar a esa abominación-declaró la demente mujer.

-No la vayas a matar, Sakura es parte de este universo y solo está poseída-le advirtió Javier.

-Nyaaa, le quitas lo divertido al asunto-refunfuñó como niña chiquita Hope.

-Lo sé, pero solo puedes herirla de mortalidad-le dijo Javier.

-Esta mujer tiene un odio tremendo a Sakura-declaró Naruto espantado.

-En realidad es a las fangirls extremistas en general y a los emos vengadores-le explicó Javier.

-Y a los abusivos-dijo con rencor Hope.

Oz Di analizó la mente con un escáner de su armadura y vio que la lista de cosas que odiaba Hope era tremenda.  
De repente, un portal se abrió y se veía a una linda mujer alta de 16 años que estaba en shock al entrar allí.

-¡¿KYAAAAA, DONDE ESTOY?!-exclamó la pobre adolescente.

-Oh oh-dijo aterrado Javier.

-Javier, ¿quien es ella?-preguntó Oz Di confuso.

-Es mi tímida vecina. ¿Cómo rayos llegó hasta aquí?-habló con miedo Javier.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACE AQUÍ?!-exclamó Hope en shock.

-¡ELLA ES MI DISCÍPULA Y ME VIENE A DEJAR COSAS A VECES, DEBIÓ ENTRAR A MI CASA!-explicó con terror Javier.

-Está en peligro-comentó con miedo Hinata.

-Tenemos que salir a ayudarla-declaró Naruto.

Shinachiku tenía cargada del cuello a la pobre mujer y estaba que se moría del miedo.

-Ueles ha Naruhuana, merrezes la muerte-sentenció el villano.

-¡AIUDA!-gritó asustada la chica.

El lugar explotó de repente y Javier golpeó en un destello de rapidez a Shinachiku. Hope por su parte le dio una poderosa patada a Sakura poseída y le sonreía con sadismo.

-¿Onii chan, eres tú?-dijo sonrojada la doncella en problemas.

-Deja de decirme así, me siento algo raro-le advirtió el muchacho.

Shinachiku estaba furioso, sobre todo al mirar a Naruhina juntos.

-¡GUARDIAS, DESTRULLAN HEZTA VASURA!-ordenó el villano.

Todo Akatsuki estaba reunido en el sitio y el villano con Sakura huyeron del lugar, dejándolos solos.

-¡SE SUPONE QUE ITACHI NO ERA AKATSUKI EN ESTE UNIVERSO!-mencionó en shock Javier.

-Creo que Shinachiku alteró toda la historia-comentó Oz Di.

Los Akatsukis eran los mismos que en el canon, pero con trajes rojos y nubes blancas, ademas de cabello rosa y ojos verdes jade.

-Que horror-declaró Oz Di.

-No les queda ese look-opinó Naruto muy perturbado.

-¡ELIMINEN A LA HUANA!-ordenó Pain.

-¡ADELÁNTENSE, QUIERO HACERLOS PEDAZOS POR MI CUENTA!-les pidió el caballero ninja.

-¡TE LOS DEJO, SUERTE!-finalizó Javier.

Los Akatsukis trataron de detenerlo, pero Oz Di los contuvo con su poderosa espada.

-Ustedes probaran el filo de mi espada, malhechores-declaró con gallardia el caballero.

En el camino, los ninjas iban avanzando con mucha rapidez y Javier cargaba a su vecina en su espalda.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó Naruto.

-Marian. No sé que pasa aquí, Onii chan, ¿por qué Naruhina esta con nosotros?-preguntó muy impactada le preguntó la invitada de último minuto.

-Este es el universo ninja y no sé como hiciste para viajar acá-.

-Bueno...-trató de explicar la chica pero el recuerdo era vergonzoso.

Flashback

Marian venía de la preparatoria a su casa después de tomar un baño y un almuerzo, ella iba a la casa de su divertido vecino Javier porque necesitaba ayuda en una tarea.  
La mamá de su vecino la dejó pasar y ella subió a su cuarto con ganas de verlo.

-Hola, onii chan-llamó Marian a Javier.

Ella revisó que su cuarto estaba totalmente vacío y Marian aprovechó para revisar su habitación. El lugar estaba muy desordenado y olía raro.

-Onii chan, eres muy cochino-criticó molesta Marian.

De repente, ella comenzó a recoger sus cosas y notó una caja de condones que cayó en el lugar. Marian lo agarró y se sonrojó cuando leyó que decía "COSQUILLUDOS EXTRAGRANDES".

-¡KYAAAAAA!-chilló muy asustada y roja la chica.

La pobre mujer se tapó la cara al ver que era peor de lo que se figuraba en su imaginación ya que la última vez que vio de cerca desnudo a su vecino era cuando se bañaban juntos de pequeños.

-Onii chan, eres un hombre-balbuceó muy pasmada la mujer.

Marian se volteó sonrojada otra vez y vio los condones en la cama. Ella con mucha pena se los guardó en su pantalón por si la ocasión se presentaba.  
Ella siguió husmeando en el cuarto y notó que habían fotos del mundo ninja muy realistas y ella se sorprendió por la foto de Javier con Naruhina.

-Javier es muy bueno con el Photoshop-admiró divertida la chica.

Ahora ella observaba un Kunai de tres puntas que contenía el sello del Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador.

-Que lindo, ¿será mi regalo de cumpleaños?-cuestionó Marian intrigada.

Cuando la muchacha lo tocó, un pasadizo secreto se activó y ella quedó en shock al encontrar algo muy extraño.  
La mujer entró y vio todas las cosas que ocultaba su vecino loco, dejándola intrigada. Ella entró y vio muchas cosas de tortura sacadas de Cincuenta Sombras de Grey.

-¡KYAAAA, NO DEBÍ PLATICARLE DE MIS AMIGAS QUE LEYERON EL LIBRO!-se lamentó la pobre niña.

En otro lugar estaba un sitio de armamento pesado y con alta tecnología, dejando a Marian muy impresionada. En eso, ella se topó con un extraño aparato en forma de arco y lo analizó bien.

-¿Qué será esto?-se preguntó la mujer.

Ella vio unos números raros y miró que le faltaba algo muy importante: La batería.

-Ese de mi oni chan pierde todo, nunca le salen las cosas por eso-murmuró la chica.

Marian se fijó que la forma de la batería era rectangular y estaba buscando algo con esa forma. Después de varios minutos, ella encontró algo muy brillante que irradiaba energía pura y la conectó al aparato.  
La máquina prendió y una luz apareció en forma de un plano astral que empezó a absolverla.

-¡KYAAAAAA, NO QUIERO MORIR!-gritó de miedo la chica.

La fuerza de atracción era enorme y pues atrajo con mucha fuerza a la mujer.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!-.

La chica fue engullida por el portal y este se apagó de nuevo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Flashback fin

-Asi que mi portal funcionó, que bien-dijo muy impresionado Javier.

-Oye, amo. Nunca me la habías presentado-se quejó Hope.

-No tiene mucho que te saque del manicomio, ellos te estaban buscando con mucho frenesí-explicó Javier.

Naruto y Hinata pensaban en una sola cosa: El mundo de estos sujetos era muy extraño.

-Veo una cosa a varios metros de acá-informó Hinata.

-Oh no-presintió Naruto muy pasmado.

De repente, los Konoha 12 los rodearon y querían atacarlos sin piedad.

-¡LADY HINATA, RÍNDASE Y TERMINE SU DESTINO PATÉTICO DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!-le advirtió Neji.

-No, no otra vez-suspiró Hinata muy triste.

-¡ADELÁNTENSE, NOSOTROS CONTROLAREMOS A NUESTROS AMIGOS!-les dijo Naruto para que no perdieran el rastro del villano final.

-¡NO SE MUERAN POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAN!-les pidió Hope a sus ídolos.

-Ese es nuestro camino ninja-se despidió Hinata.

-¡KYAA, ESPERE MUCHO PARA OÍR ESO EN VIVO!-chilló la demente mujer.

Los sujetos avanzaron a paso veloz dejando a Naruhina encargarse de sus amigos y yendo directo a acabar con la amenaza.  
Mientras tanto, el resto de la escuadra iban lo más rápido que podían y Hope quería sangre.

-Esa mujer me da miedo, oni chan-le dijo Marian a Javier.

-No te hará daño, es buena gente si la llegas a conocer-le tranquilizó el muchacho.

-Es que quiero sangre de fangirl-comentó Hope con nerviosismo.

-No están muy lejos y no hay más guardias, ya falta poco-le informó Javier.

-Yo no puedo ayudarles, no tengo poderes como ustedes-les avisó Marian.

-Oye, vas a tener que ocultarte. No posees habilidades aún y eres tan inofensiva como un lindo koala-le informó Javier.

-Oye, ¿cómo le hiciste para ser tan alta? Yo estoy muy pequeña para ser una adulta-preguntó curiosa Hope.

-Ni yo sé, me hacen bullying por eso-recordó triste la mujer.

-Se que se siente-entendió la demente.

Hope pudo notar un pequeño bulto en un muslo de Marian y se dio cuenta de que era condones, pero decidió avergonzarla después.  
Al final, ellos lograron alcanzar a los enemigos y Sakura atacó con los huesos de Kaguya.

-¡MUERAN!-.

El grupo de antihéroes esquivaban los proyectiles y Shinachiku huyó solo.

-¡VÁYANSE PORQUE ME PONDRÉ MALVADA AL 100%!-les advirtió Hope a sus amigos.

-No te guardes nada en tu interior-concluyó la conversación-declaró Javier con una sonrisa burlona.

El muchacho se fue con Marian a perseguir a Shinachiku y Hope soltó una malvada risa, dejando perturbada a Sakura.

-¡ES HORA DEL SHOW, PERRA! ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-se carcajeaba malvadamente Hope.

Ahora solo quedaban Javier y Marian, quienes estaban decididos a acabar con la amenaza.

-No deseo que te involucres, si te lastimas tu mamá me van a asesinar-le dijo Javier.

-Pero onii chan, yo quiero ayudarlo-le pidió Marian.

-Mira, este ser es muy malo. No quisiera verte herida por mi culpa, eres mi niña especial-le declaró Javier.

-Es que no quiero que te hagan daño-confesó con miedo la chica.

-Bien, pero esto te va a doler-.

Javier le aplicó un sello a los ojos de Marian y al activarlo le empezaron a doler demasiado.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAA, ME DUELE!-gritó de dolor la pobre niña.

Cuando el dolor se fue, la mujer tenía una vista nítida y Javier notó que en el ojo izquierdo tenía un Rinnegan y en el derecho un Tenseigan.

-Listo, esto te ayudará a defenderte. Espero que hayas visto bien como se usan estos ojos-le advirtió Javier.

-Hai, onii chan-.

Javier sostuvo a Hope y aparecieron frente a Shinachiku dejándolo sorprendido.

-¡MALDITOZ HUANOS, ZE ATREBEN HA DEZAFIARME!-maldijo Shinachiku.

-Tú debes desaparecer, demonio. Me encargaré de eso y mucho más-le advirtió Javier.

De repente, Shinachiku tronó los dedos y vio a Natsu Hyuga capturada y poseída por el villano.

-¡SUÉLTALA INFELIZ!-exclamó furioso Javier.

-Heya zerá my puta perzonal y me dibertiré musho-dijo lascivamente Shinachiku.

-¡ESTO NO TE LO VOY A PERDONAR!-exclamó furioso Javier.

Javier, Hope, Marian y compañía salieron de la gran habitación dejando al caballero ninja contra los Akatsukis manipulados. El miró a cada uno con mucho detenimiento analizando bien la situación y recordando las lecciones y advertencias de su maestro.

-"El maestro ordenó que no matara a los que son aliados y esos son Itachi, Yahiko, Konan y Obito. Lo bueno es que Nagato está muy lejos de aquí y no será un problema"-recordó en su mente el caballero.

-¿Y bien? Pelearás con nosotros o te quedarás ahí temblando de miedo…-bufó Deidara se acercó sacudiendo su nueva cabellera rosada.

-Como quieras, rosadito-sonrió el caballero y salió disparado hacia él con una gran velocidad, lanzando una potente patada y lo lanzó lejos causándole varias heridas.

-No sé si es muy resistente o me contuve demasiado…-pensó en voz alta Oz Di.

Una larga cola metálica atacó por detrás al caballero, pero se hizo pedazos al tocar la armadura del caballero, dejando muy impresionado a Sasori. El pelirrosado marionetista salió de su pequeña marioneta y llamo a su más poderosa pieza: el Tercer Kazekage.

-Cuando acabe contigo, serás una de mis nuevas marionetas-habló Sasori lanzando varias lanzas de arena metálica, pero éstas se destruían al chocar con la armadura.

-Creo que mi armadura es más fuerte que el metal de tu marioneta y eso es igual con mi espada, observa-hablo Oz Di

El caballero se lanzó a gran velocidad y cortó a la marioneta a la mitad sin mucho problema. Al caer la marioneta destruida, a Sasori no le quedó de otra que llamar a su ejército de marionetas y revelar su cuerpo artificial. Las marionetas empezaron a caer sobre el caballero que no se movió para nada.

-¿Cómo escaparas a esto?-dijo Sasori con superioridad.

-Con esto-la voz del caballero se escuchó mientras un gran resplandor dorado cubría su cuerpo-¡GIGAT EXTREMO!-.

Un gran domo dorado cubrió la zona, mientras se expandía poco a poco destruyendo las marionetas. Sasori no pudo escapar y fue desintegrado mientras gritaba con mucho dolor. Al desaparecer el resplandor, Oz Di apareció en el lugar sin mostrar ningún rasguño en su armadura o cuerpo y nada de cansancio.

-Uff, debo agradecer al maestro por permitirme replicar mi técnica favorita…-antes de poder terminar de hablar una serpiente de arcilla atrapo por completo al guerrero, mientras Deidara aparecía detrás de Oz Di.

-¡AHORA ITACHI Y KISAME!-gritó del pelirrosado de larga cabellera fue la señal para sus compañeros.

Itachi y Kisame estaban cayendo sobre el caballero usando sus jutsus más poderosos. Itachi con su jutsu flor del Fénix y Kisame con su Bomba tiburón de agua. Al desaparecer el polvo que se levantó del choque de los ataques, no había nadie en el sitio.

-Con eso tuvo, más fácil de lo que creí...-bufó Kisame mientras caía al suelo.

-Aún está vivo, se ocultó-avisó Obito al lado de Pain.

¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?! ¡MUÉSTRATE COBARDE…!-gritó Deidara mirando la zona.

-Ok, pero no dijiste por favor-habló Oz Di apareciéndose detrás del terrorista con un Rasen Shuriken en su mano derecha.

El caballero plantó el Rasen Shuriken en la espalda del artista y lo mandó a volar al cielo, mientras era derrotado y destruido por la poderosa técnica. Kisame e Itachi se impresionaron por la velocidad mostrada por el guerrero medieval.

-Genial-dijo el caballero viendo su Rasen Shuriken desvaneciéndose en el aire para luego ver el cuerpo sin vida de Deidara caer al suelo-aunque no fue divertido…-.

¡A VER QUÉ HACES SIN ENERGÍA!-habló Kisame apareciendo delante de él y golpeó su cuerpo usando a Samehada-Serás el bocadillo perfecto para mi espada…-.

No, definitivamente no te queda. Tu voz le queda mejor a Vegeta-declaró Oz Di tomando la espada en sus manos.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE, BASURA?!-exclamó confundido Kisame.

-No, estás mal. Debiste decir "Insecto". Si lo dices, no te mataré-propuso el caballero mientras levantaba a Samehada con una mano con mucha facilidad y sin salir herido.

-¡TÚ NO ME DIRÁS QUE HACER CUCARACHA…!-al decir eso, el hombre tiburón recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo noqueó al instante.

-Cerca, pero no es la palabra. Descansa un poco y cuando despiertes lo intentaremos de nuevo-dijo Oz Di y tomó a Samehada con sus manos-Se nota que eres poderosa, pero ya tengo una espada y tú eres muy mala…-.

-¡AMATERASU, NO PODRÁS ESCAPAR DE ESTE FUEGO QUE TE CONSUMIRÁ…! –declaró Itachi liberando su fuego oscuro, cubriendo al guerrero por completo.

-¡OYE! Si vas a pelear conmigo, primero debes saber que no vas a arruinar mi armadura. Qué bueno que no traía una capa o sino si se hubiera consumido-declaró chico salió como si nada sacudiéndose el fuego de su armadura.

-A ver qué te parece esto-dijo Kakuzu apareció detrás de él con sus máscaras lanzando diferentes rayos elementales.

Los ataques cubrieron al guerrero, pero los absorbió usando un dispositivo de su armadura. Después de eso, dio un gran salto separándose del lugar. Miró detenidamente a sus oponentes hasta que notó algo muy extraño.

-Un segundo, tiempo fuera. ¿Por qué ustedes no tiene el cabello rosa? ¿Su mente no es manipulada?-comentó confundido el guerrero medieval mientras señalaba a Hidan y Kakuzu.

-Eso es obvio, nosotros nos unimos al gran emperador por voluntad propia-habló el ladrón de la voz de Goku.

-¿Qué dijiste?-cuestionó confuso y pasmado el armado.

-Así es, mientras me pague le seguiré. Además, no iba a usar una peluca ridícula-declaró sin importancia Kakuzu.

-Mientras me permita hacer rituales al gran Jashin, no tengo ningún inconveniente y por cierto, odio el rosado-afirmó muy orgulloso Hidan.

-Que malditos. Aun sabiendo el mal que están haciendo, siguen como si nada-criticó con molestia Oz Di.

-Este mundo está lleno de locos, pero el dinero lo vale-declaró con mucho malestar el caballero.

-Además, es divertido poder hacer sacrificios día tras día. Como por ejemplo a esos perdedores contenedores-recordó el sacerdote.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Oz Di con enojo.

-Suficiente Hidan, cuidado con tus palabras-habló Obito sabiendo lo que diría.

-¿Cuál es el problema? Después de todo, igual debían morir esos tontos jinchuriki-bufó el peliblanco malvado.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡MATARON A YUGITO Y A LOS DEMÁS!-enfureció Oz Di por completo.

-¿Yugito? Ahh, te refieres a esa tonta fanática de los gatos-dijo Hidan con burla.

-Detente Hidan, no sigas-le advirtió Konan al sentir un aura maligna en el caballero.

-Esa chica era poderosa al igual que los otros. Sus corazones me hicieron más poderoso-habló Kakuzu revelando otras seis mascaras con las formas de los jinchurikis.

-Excepto por la chica, ella se resistió demasiado y mejor le ofrecí su corazón al gran Jashin-sama-sonrió malévolamente Hidan.

-¡DETENTE HIDAN, NO SIGAS HABLANDO!-gritó Itachi poniéndose en guardia.

-Fue un gran festín, sus gritos fueron algo sencillamente delicioso y gratificante de escuchar-recordó Hidan soltó una gran carcajada llena de locura.

-Maldito-se escuchó al caballero con su mirada hacia el suelo.

Todos vieron como el guerrero mantenía su mirada al suelo, mientras una neblina oscura se desprendía de su cuerpo, cubriéndolo por completo. Su armadura empezó a mostrar más expresiones salvajes y diabólicas y su cabello se erizo por completo mientras se volvía azul como el Super Saiyayin Blue.

-¡MALDITO, COMO TE ATREVISTE A MATAR A MI BELLA YUGITO! ¡VAS PAGAR, VAS A PAGAR, VAS A PAGAR, NO TE PERDONAREEEEEEEEEÉ!-solo se escuchaba exclamar al caballero con tremenda cólera mientras levantaba la vista mostrando una mirada asesina.

Sus ojos cambiaron al Rinne Sharingan, pero el fondo de sus ojos pasó a ser negro, sus tomoes se volvieron amarillos y las líneas color violeta. Con solo verlo, Pain, Obito e Itachi, sintieron un gran escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, Konan cayo de rodillas mientras sostenía su cabeza con mucho miedo, mientras que Hidan y Kakuzu estaban totalmente sorprendidos.  
Mientras tanto, Javier y compañía continuaban avanzando, hasta que el líder se detuvo de golpe y los demás lo miraban preocupados.

-¿Pero qué es esa sensación? Es aterradora-dijo Hinata con miedo.

-Se siente un frío y miedo increíble-detectó Naruto mirando hacia atrás.

-Esto no es bueno, esto no debió ocurrir tan pronto-maldijo Javier mirando en la misma dirección.

-Ese poder, ¿no me digas que es de…? – comentó Hope un poco alterada.

-Sí, es Oz Di-respondió su amo.

¿El chico buena onda que nos acompañaba? ¿Por qué se siente como algo malo?-preguntó muy confusa Marian.

-Debieron hacerlo enojar en demasía-confesó Javier con satisfacción y preocupación a la vez.

-¡PERO DIJISTE QUE ERA MUY TRANQUILO!-exclamó Hope un poco asustada.

-La verdad es que reprime su ira y mucho. Él y yo rivalizamos en poder y habilidades, pero con respecto a nuestro yo interno yo soy más loco y sanguinario, pero él tiene odio puro. Por ese motivo siempre trata de ser tranquilo y pacífico, algo debió pasar para que se enojara de esa manera-explicó detalladamente Javier.

-Debió ser algo muy malo si dices que reprime su ira. Desde aquí puedo sentir como desborda su energía-declaró muy impresionado Naruto.

-¿No deberíamos ir a ayudarlo One-chan? ¿Y si le pasa algo malo?-mencionó la adolescente con miedo.

-No pasará nada, Oz Di puede regresar a la normalidad por su propia cuenta. Tiene buen auto control, solo necesita desahogar su ira y todo terminará-dijo Javier retomando el curso.

-Pero si reprime su ira debe ser porque…-dedujo Hinata mirando a Javier.

-Sí, por dolor. Tiene familia y todo, pero nunca ha tenido a alguien especial a su lado. De ahí que es muy amable con los demás para hacer amigos, bueno eso me lo dijo él-contó Javier.

-Cuando esto termine, yo seré su amigo, de veras-prometió Naruto.

-Se que lo harás. Por ahora, concentrémonos en la misión-finalizó el hombre.

-¡SÍ!-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Todos siguieron avanzando, mientras Javier seguía pensando:

-"¿Qué habrá pasado para que se enojara así?"-se preguntó mentalmente Javier.

Volviendo a la pelea, Oz Di miraba a Hidan con odio. Kakuzu no quiso esperar más y de sus máscaras Jinchuriki empezó a cargar las Bombas de bestias con cola.

-Veamos si resistes esto…-declaró Kakuzu.

Las poderosas técnicas salieron a flote, el caballero las detuvo con una sola mano y las absorbió.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-dijo con sorpresa el hombre tacaño.

Antes de que Kakuzu reaccionara, el caballero apareció frente a él levantando su mano derecha mientras mostraba sus dedo índice y medio.

-¡TOQUE DE PUNTO MORTAL!-gritó el caballero cerca del Akatsuki.

Al momento, el guerrero tocó el cuerpo del sujeto con sus dedos a una gran velocidad golpeando varias partes del cuerpo del enemigo en específico, lo que lo dejó paralizado y deteniendo su ataque. Al terminar su ataque, se giró y empezó a caminar lentamente mientras bajaba su mano con lentitud.

-¡EXPLOSIÓN DE PRESIÓN!-al decir eso, todas las venas y puntos de chakra de Kakuzu explotaron en su cuerpo al igual que sus corazones, matándolo al instante.

-¡¿QUÉ FUE ESO?!-exclamó Konan extremadamente asustada a sus compañeros que temblaban al ver ese ataque.

-Al parecer, él usó una técnica similar a la de los Hyuga y presionó sus puntos de chakra, pero también lo hizo con sus corazones y, al explotar, destruyó su cuerpo por completo-explico Obito con terror.

-Debe tener una visión muy refinada y precisa para golpear esos puntos con mucha precisión. es demasiado poderoso-admitió Pain con asombro.

-Veamos si puedo inmovilizarlo. Lo atraparé en un Tsukoyomi-dijo Itachi mientras activaba su Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno y despertaba a su Susanoo perfecto.

Itachi salió volando y atrapó al guerrero mientras lo levantaba hacia su rostro. Lo miró con sus ojos y activó el Tsukoyomi, pero al momento de establecer contacto visual, soltó un grito de terror mientras su Susanoo se deshacía en pedazos y caía al suelo con fuerza y totalmente derrotado.

-Quien vea mis ojos, solo observará sus miedos y pesadillas volverse realidad. Tienes suerte que mi maestro me pidió mantenerte con vida…-explicó el caballero con una mirada asesina.

De la nada, Kisame apareció detrás de él con su forma de tiburón perfecta y lanzo una gran mordida a su brazo, solo para lograr que sus dientes se destruyeran por completo.  
En eso, Samehada se separó de él con miedo, dejando a Kisame solo, pero antes de poder reaccionar, Oz Di sacó su espada y de un solo tajo la cortó, matándola al instante y después se dirigió a paso lento hacia el hombre tiburón.

-¡ESPERA, DIRÉ LA FRASE QUE QUERÍAS SI PROMETES NO MATARME, MALDITO INSECTO!, ¡VES, LO DIJE…!-gritó el hombre totalmente asustado.

-Muy tarde, ya no estoy de humor-dijo muy molesto Oz Di.

Después de eso, lo lanzó al cielo y de su mano formó un Rasen Shuriken Planetario de la Bestias con Cola. Lo proyectó salvajemente al hombre tiburón, acabando con él al instante.  
Pain llamó a sus caminos del dolor y sacaron sus estacas negras para atacarlo, mientras Konan lo atrapaba con papeles explosivos para evitar su escape.  
Al querer clavar las estacas en la armadura,estas se destruyeron al contacto. En respuesta a eso, Oz Di libero las cadenas de Diamantina de su espalda y atrapo a cinco de los caminos, menos al cuerpo de Yahiko y después chasqueó los dedos. Todos los caminos empezaron a convulsionar para después empezar a secarse y hacerse polvo. Luego de eso, atrapó a Pain y lo acercó a sus ojos, mientras este estaba asustado.

-Nagato, sé que puedes oírme. Por respeto a Yahiko no destruiré este cuerpo. Así que te recomiendo que te quedes escondido donde quiera que estés, si no quieres que te pace algo malo. Asiente con la cabeza si lo entendiste-.

-S-sí, solo no lastimes a Konan-respondió Pain con horror.

-Es un trato-aceptó Oz Di y puso su mano sobre el pecho del Akatsuki, drenando toda su energía y derrotándolo al instante.

Obito y Hidan observaron esto con miedo mientras Konan caía de sentón temiendo por su vida. Hidan empezó a escapar, pero de repente frente a él, apareció el caballero deteniendo su paso.  
Sin poder reaccionar, las piernas de Hidan fueron cortadas al igual que sus brazos, evitando su escape.

-¡TÚ SERÁS EL ÚLTIMO EN PERECER, AHORA QUIETO!-sentenció el caballero del terror.

-¡MALDITO...!-Hidan no pudo decir más, pues Oz Di tomo su cabeza y lo estampó contra el suelo para que se callara.

-Ahora, sigues tú Obito-.

El caballero lanzo una cadena de Diamantina, pero atravesó el cuerpo del enmascarado. Este solo pudo pensar en una solución y activó su Kamui para desaparecer en su dimensión de bolsillo. Ya dentro, se vio a Rin con una peluca rosada que lo observaba muy preocupada.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-preguntó la chica mientras se acercaba a su amado.

-Mientras estemos aquí, no pasará nada…-comentó el Uchiha pero sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas al ver frente a él un portal, por el cual entro el caballero-¡¿PERO CÓMO…?!-

-Fue muy inteligente ocultar a Rin aquí-alabó el caballero ninja.

-¡NO LA TOQUES A ELLA, MÁTAME A MÍ!-le pidió el Uchiha.

-No los mataré, pero debo hacer que vuelvan a la normalidad-.

Al decir eso, apareció frente a ellos y los miró a los ojos logrando que ambos gritaran del terror al ver sus miedos y pesadillas hechas realidad, para después caer desmayados.  
Oz Di los levantó a ambos y abrió un portal para salir. Konan vio como el caballero aparecía con Obito y una chica que no conocía y los depositaba en el suelo con delicadeza.  
Hidan aún se encontraba con su cabeza clavada en el suelo como avestruz sin poder hacer nada. El caballero camino hacia el sujeto inmortal pasando al lado de la chica de papel sin decir o hacer nada. Al llegar con el mutilado, lo sacó del suelo y lo lanzó contra una pared con mucha fuerza. El sacerdote veía con ironía al sujeto mientras sonreía con malicia.

-Puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras, pero mientras Jashin-sama me dé su bendición, seré siempre inmortal…-se burló Hidan confiado.

El Jashinista no pudo continuar pues vio como el caballero hacia unas posiciones de manos, mientras su mano se oscurecía por completo.

-¡MANO SAGRADA, PURIFICACIÓN ESPIRITUAL!-al decir eso, Oz Di golpeó el cuerpo del inmortal con su palma abierta, para después extraer una parte del alma de Hidan y destruirla por completo.

-¡AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH! ¡¿QUÉ ME HAS HECHO?!-gritó Hidan con dolor al sentir las heridas en su cuerpo, en especial la falta de sus piernas y brazos.

-Es sencillo, usé el "ESPÍRITU CONTROL" y destruí tu inmortalidad. Ahora, ¿dónde está tu dios?-explicó el caballero para después acercarse a su rostro con una mirada maligna.

-¡NO, DÉJAME IR! ¡PERDÓNAME!-.

-Por supuesto que te perdono-habló el caballero tomándolo del cuello.

-¿En serio?-.

-Sí, ¡CUANDO TRAIGAS A YUGITO DE VUELTA A LA VIDA!-le dio su propuesta violentamente el caballero.

-¡NO PUEDO HACER ESO!-dijo con miedo el sacerdote.

-Tienes tres segundos, 1… 2…-advirtió el caballero levantándolo, mientras sacaba su espada.

-¡NO, PIEDAD!-suplicó patéticamente Hidan a Oz Di.

¡TRES!-al decir eso, lo lanzó un poco al aire, para después partirlo a la mitad-¡DESAPARECE, GIGAT EXTREMO!-el domo dorado apareció de nuevo, desintegrando por completo a Hidan y acabando con él-Por fin terminé-suspiró con mucho dolor el pobre caballero.

El sujeto se acercó a Konan, la cual retrocedía con mucho miedo y con lágrimas en sus ojos. Oz Di mantenía su mirada asesina hasta que se detuvo de golpe para soltar un amplio grito y después caer de rodillas mientras sostenía su cabeza con dolor.

-¡YA SE TERMINÓ, TRANQUILÍZATE!-gritaba el caballero.

Después de eso, el aura oscura que lo rodeaba desapareció y el chico volvió a la normalidad. Vio a su alrededor con preocupación y después vio a Konan muy asustada. Oz Di se acercó a ella, la cual cerro los ojos con miedo, pero en vez de hacerle algo, solo se sentó a su lado mientras tenía la vista perdida donde había ocurrido la batalla.

-¿Tú la viste?-preguntó el caballero sin verla a ella.

-¿A quién?-preguntó la Akatsuki preocupada.

-A Yugito-explicó el caballero sin despegar la vista del lugar.

-Solo cuando la capturaron, no estuve presente cuando ella fue...-mencionó la peliazul.

-Entiendo-suspiró el caballero mientras sacaba un brazalete muy bonito y lo ponía en el suelo-iba a dárselo y pedirle que fuera mí amiga. Supongo que ya no tiene caso-luego la miró con una mirada un poco triste-Perdone si la asusté señorita Konan. Descuide, solo neutralice a Yahiko, Nagato aun está vivo-.

-Gracias por no matarme. disculpe por lo que paso con…-lamentó la chica un poco más tranquila.

-Ya no importa, quedó en el pasado. Debo continuar y ayudar a mi maestro y amigos, pero antes debo retirarle el control que tiene ese sujeto sobre usted. Descuide, solo será un pequeño dolor de cabeza-.

-De acuerdo-dijo Konan y cuando miró a los ojos donde apareció el Rine Sharingan, para después caer desmayada.

-Bien, misión cumplida. Bueno, ahora a alcanzar a los demás-finalizó Oz Di, recostando en el suelo a Konan y viendo por última vez el brazalete que trajo en el suelo.

Y sin más, el caballero empezó a correr hacia la cima de la torre concluyendo con su batalla.


	21. Chapter 21

Las aventuras y desventuras de un fan NH  
Capítulo 21 LLEGADA AL MUNDO SHINOBI: RECLUTAS NUEVOS, MUNDO ROSADO Y UNA BATALLA DE LOCOS PARTE 2

Guest: Lo sé.

OTAKUFire: Comparto toda tu opinión al 100%.

Naruto y Hinata veían con mucho detenimiento a sus amigos poseídos por Shinachiku. Casi todos eran fáciles de someter por el rubio, pero había un problema enorme: Sasuke Uchiha.

-¡MI PERDEDOR, VEN A MIS BRAZOS!-exclamó con amor el Uchiha.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS DICES, IDIOTA?!-exclamó con sorpresa Naruto.

-¡TE AMO NARUTO, QUIERO SER TUYO!-se confesó Sasuke.

-¡NO SOY GAY, AMO A HINATA!-aclaró Naruto.

-¡VOY A MATAR A HINATA Y ASÍ ESTAREMOS JUNTOS, MI PERDEDOR!-sentenció Sasuke.

-¡NO, NARUTO ES MÍO!-se escuchó una voz.

Gaara estaba en el lugar y se paró en otro sitio mirando con enojo a Naruto.

-¡YO TE AMO, NARUTO! ¡PELEARÉ A MUERTE POR TÍ!-declaró celosamente el pelirrojo.

-¡POR UN DEMONIO, LO QUE ME FALTABA!-maldijo Naruto.

Hinata estaba que se hervía de furia porque un par de chicos querían a su Naruto.

-¡NADIE TOCA A MI NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-exclamó Hinata con mucha ira.

La mujer sacó un aura de chakra morada y su Byakugan se volvió Tenseigan.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS LE PASA?!-se preguntó Neji.

La Hyuga estaba furiosa porque este asunto del Narusaku la tenía cansada y ahora hombres querían violar a su novio.  
Nadie sabía que Javier hace tiempo le había puesto ADN Ôtsutsuki de Toneri a Hinata y su poder había salido a flote por la furia de la Hyuga ante la posibilidad de perder a Naruto.  
Hinata lanzó varias balas de chakra directo a los dos chicos y ambos se protegieron con sus defensas definitiva.

-"Rayos, pobre de tí si quieres fornicar con ella sin hablarle bonito"-mencionó Kurama divertido.

-"¡TÚ CÁLLATE, KURAMA!"-le reclamó Naruto muy enojado.

Naruto aprovechó y sacó a flote todo su poder antes de que sus amigos salieran a pelear.

-¡JUTSU MULTICLONES DE SOMBRA!-.

Un montón de clones con el Modo Kurama y Sabio de los Seis Caminos aparecieron para someter a todos sus amigos con sus brazos de chakra.

-¡GAH!-exclamó Lee con un golpe de un clon de Naruto.

Tenten intentó defenderse con sus armas, pero fue noqueada por detrás por Naruto. Neji fue estampado con un Rasengan simple y el resto a punta de Taijutsu fueron despachados en un instante.

-¡CHIDORI!-exclamó Sasuke.

-¡ROTACIÓN CELESTIAL DE LOS 8 TRIGRAMAS!-.

Hinata se defendía mientras Sasuke trataba de matarla. Gaara esperaba que ella terminara su técnica para tomarla por las piernas con su arena. La peliazul se dio cuenta de ello y cuando termino de girar sacó un jutsu del Camino Deva.

-¡SHINRA TENSEI!-.

La Hyuga sacó despedidos a ambos sujetos bastante lejos y Naruto llegó en su rescate.

-Yo termino con Sasuke, tú neutraliza a Gaara-pidió Naruto.

-De acuerdo, Javier debe quitarles lo homosexual a estos dos. Me preocupa el tipo de Genjutsu que usaron en ellos-asintió Hinata.

Naruto empezó a pelear a muerte contra su mejor amigo y Sasuke estaba celoso.

-¡MALDITO NARUTO! ¡¿DIME POR QUÉ NO ME AMAS?!-reclamó Sasuke muy amanerado.

-¡ME GUSTA EL RAMEN DE GALLINA, NO DE GALLO, DE VERAS!-respondió molesto Naruto.

-¡VOY A ASESINAR A ESA ZORRA DE OJOS BLANCOS Y ESTAREMOS JUNTOS DE POR VIDA!-prometió el Uchiha.

-Voy a decirle a Javier que vuelva a usar la terapia contra emos vengadores en tí-amenazó Naruto serio.

Sasuke sudó frío porque recordó la horrible experiencia de hace 3 años con las strippers junto a su hermano.

-¡NO ME RECUERDES ESO, PERDEDOR!-reclamó muy molesto el Uchiha.

En otro sitio, Hinata esquivaba la ola de arena del pelirrojo en contra de ella con mucha rapidez.

-¡VOY A MATARTE Y ASÍ NARUTO NO ME DEJARÁ COMO UN AMIGO!-.

-¡ESTÁS ARDIDO PORQUE A TÍ TE IGNORA Y A MI ME HA HECHO EL AMOR VARIAS VECES, PERRA!-se burló Hinata aprendiendo algo de Javier.

-¡CÁLLATE, TETAS DE VACA CIEGA!-silenció el chico furioso.

-"Espero que el plan de Javier funcione"-pensó la Hyuga con decisión.

La chica encontró una abertura en la defensa de Gaara y logró traspasarla con sus Bolas de Búsqueda de la Verdad.

-¡TOMA ESTO, JUTSU DE ILUSIÓN DE PERVERSIÓN EXTREMA!-.

Un Genjutsu extremo del calibre del Tsukuyomi fue enseñado a Hinata y Naruto para estos casos.

-Oooh Gaaraaaa-se escuchó tres sexys voces.

Frente a Gaara estaban sus alumnas Matsuri, Sari y Yukata desnudas y dándole un show lésbico.

-Únase a nosotras, Lord Gaara-le dijo seductoramente Matsuri.

-Quiero tenerlo entre mis piernas, sensei-deseó Yukata.

-Le daremos nuestra virginidad, sensei-le habló con perversión Sari.

En el mundo exterior, Gaara saco un gran chorro de sangre nasal y volvió a la normalidad.

-Espero que así deje de ir tras mi macho-declaró Hinata con alivio.

Por su parte, Naruto y Sasuke estaban en su Modo Kurama y Susanoo Perfecto Estabilizado. Ambos iban a matar y el rubio no podía sumergirlo en el Genjutsu de Javier.

-¡SI NO DEJAS A HINATA, VOY A MATARTE!-amenazó Sasuke empezando a formar su Flecha de Indra.

-¡NUNCA, IDIOTA!-negó el rubio.

De repente, Hinata oyó todo y supo que ella era el verdadero objetivo del emo homosexual.

-¡SASUKE, ATÁCAME SI TIENES LOS OVARIOS!-llamó la peliazul.

-¡MALDITA PERRA!-.

Sasuke fue con su Susanoo a atacar a la Hyuga, pero ella levantó su mano y solo susurró una frase:

-Camino Preta-.

Hinata había visto usar esta poderosa técnica a Toneri en Naruto y comenzó a debilitar a Sasuke, por lo que la defensa absoluta del Uchiha desapareció y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.  
Naruto llegó e impactó la nuca de Sasuke con una patada y lo dejó aturdido. Con sus Cadenas de Sellado de Diamantina lo sujetó fuertemente y Hinata generaba la misma técnica que usó contra Gaara.

-¡JUTSU DE ILUSIÓN DE PERVERSIÓN EXTREMA!-.

En un lugar similar a un Teibol Dance, habían un montón de Sakuras de distintas edades bailando desnudas en varios tubos. Muchas estaban bañadas en salsa de tomate y veían lascivamente al Uchiha.

-Somos solo tuyas, Sasuke-dijeron a coro las rosadas.

En el mundo exterior, el pelinegro solo se desmayó y tenía un hilo de sangre en su nariz.

-Uf, creo que terminamos por acá-suspiró Naruto dejando en el piso a su amigo.

-Mejor alcancemos a los demás y vemos si podemos ayudarlos-dijo la Hyuga.

-De acuerdo, tenemos que terminar con esto-finalizó el Uzumaki.

Después de dejar a NaruHina, aparecieron Sakura y Kaguya frente a Hope, quien al verlas sentía un gran deseó de matar a una de ellas; pero era consiente que no podía hacer mucho.

-Hope encárgate de ellas, yo iré tras Shinachiku. Y una sola cosa: No las mates-le ordenó Javier serio.

-No prometo que estén en buenas condiciones, pero quiero ver a la linda Sarada-respondió la demente mujer dando a entender que no las mataría para el futuro.

Javier y MG se fueron dejando a la mujer con sus adversarias, las cuales se mostraban extremadamente confiadas.

-Nunca te he visto por lo tanto eres una fracasada sin talento-bufó Sakura cometiendo el grave error de subestimarla.

Kaguya no era tonta y vio con su tercer ojo que la chica frente suyo era más o igual de poderosa que ella. Eso hizo que estuviera alerta porque también podía sentir una fuerza destructiva que ni ella misma tenía.

-Sabes, Haruno-comenzó a hablar con calma Hope- La primera vez que te ví yo creía que eras una buena chica y que se preocupaba por los demás. Pero luego fui testigo de como trataste a Naruto y seguías a un emo con peinado de pato ciegamente. Eres la vergüenza de las kunoichis, la basura de las mujeres y…-se observó como la chica escondía la mirada y la levanta con ojos llenos de furia-¡HACES QUEDAR MAL A LAS QUE SON AMANTES DEL COLOR ROSA!-.

Hope se lanzó a toda velocidad a darle un puñetazo pero Kaguya saca un hueso para destruirla, lo que no contaban es que la mujer del mundo real pasó de ser de carne y huesos diamante puro, dejando inutilizado el hueso de la Ôtsutsuki.

-¡¿PERO CÓMO...?!-exclamaron sorprendidas ambas villanas.

-Sakura y Kaguya, recuerden que soy aliada y amiga del grande y magnífico Javier Pozos-sama. Él generosamente me dio estas habilidades y tengo unas invocaciones divinas-advirtió Hope con una sonrisa perturbadora.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA TE DERROTAREMOS Y NARUTO SERÁ MÍO!-exclamó Sakura bajo el control mental.

-Pues en ese caso, ¡ELEMENTO CRISTAL: PRISIÓN BRILLANTE!-.

En eso aparecen pilares que intentan atrapar a las dos mujeres pero lograron escapar por el poder de Kaguya.

-Tsk, demonios. Deberé llamarlos con su ayuda será más fácil-dijo Hope lista para invocar a los aliados.

-No podrás usar las invocaciones porque todos están de nuestro lado-declaró Kaguya.

Kaguya sintió escalofríos a imaginarse a todos los sapos, sapos y serpientes con pelucas rosas y ojos verdes.

-¡CON MÁS RAZÓN TODAVÍA, JUTSU DE INVOCACIÓN: GÉMINIS!-gritó con furia la mujer.

Al dispersarse la cortina de humo se vio a dos criaturas cada una a lado de su invocadora.

-¿Nos llamaste?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo los dos seres.

-Géminis, quiero que se transformen en la mujer con complejo de diosa de 3 ojos y ataquen a la chica plana-ordenó la demente.

-¡OYE, ESO FUE UNA FALTA DE RESPETO!-reclamaron al resaltar esas cosas.

En eso tomó la verdadera forma de Kaguya y atacó facilidad a Sakura dándole una tremenda patada y quedó noqueada.

-Mierda-maldijo Kaguya impresionada.

Hope y Kaguya se enfrentaban cuerpo a cuerpo ya que le era imposible capturar a la mujer de diamante. La mujer se percató que el estilo de pelea de la Ôtsutsuki era igual al de Sakura, lo que la enfurecía y decidió probar con los ninjutsus.

-¡ELEMENTO CRISTAL: GOLEM DIAMANTE!-exclamó la mujer.

Un golem hecho de diamante apareció para atacar pero fue destruido por el camino Deva de la Diosa Conejo, ademas de que hizo desaparecer a Géminis.

-Hora de acabar con esto-sentenció Kaguya abriendo un portal al mundo de ácido.

-"Entiendo, solo se basa en su supuesto poder divino y no a avanzado por eso…"-pensaba con tristeza la chica-Muy bien, serás vencida-.

La chica demente pasó por debajo del portal de ácido y dio un gancho en la quijada para empezar a darle una serie de combo de golpes.

-¡JUTSU SECRETO: METEORO DE PEGASO!-exclamó Hope.

Un millón de golpes fueron impactados en Kaguya de forma espectacular, pero la Diosa Conejo era muy persistente. En eso, Hope recordó algo que Javier le dijo una vez en el manicomio.

Flashback

Un dia antes de la fuga, Hope vio como Javier dibujaba un sello especial que le parecía muy poderoso.

-¿Qué es eso, amo?-preguntó la chica.

-Un sello especial para Kaguya, si algún día te toca enfrentarla este sello hará su trabajo con ella. Además de que necesito usar el gas Hinatizador en caso de que la derrotemos-explicó pacientemente Javier.

Flashback fin

Hope vio la palma de su mano y el mismo tatuaje en su mano se manifestó como un poderoso sello.

-Amo, eres un maldito desgraciado. Por ello me caes bien-sonrió malvadamente la mujer.

Kaguya empezó a atacar con sus Brazos de Chakra a la chica y ella los esquivaba con suma flexibilidad, pero no vio que Sakura se levantó y le dio un tremendo golpe a su cara.

-¡JA, ESTAS ACABADA MALDITA LOCA DESQUICIADA!-celebró con aire de superioridad la rosada.

Ambas vieron como la demente se levantó y sonrió de forma sumamente enferma y con sed de sangre.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA, VOY A HACERLAS PEDAZOS MALNACIDAS!-.

Un aura de llamas salió del cuerpo de Hope y todo el lugar tembló monstruosamente. La cordura de la chica se fue en ese instante y el sello la invadió por todo el cuerpo.

-¡NADIE ME DICE LOCA SIN PROBAR MIS PUÑOS!-.

Hope se lanzó con un combo de patadas y golpes que nadie pudo ver y Sakura recibió una tremenda paliza.

-¡MALDITA LOCA ARRASTRADA, NO TIENES DERECHO A CRITICARME! ¡POR ESO ODIO A LAS FANGIRLS, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-gritó y se carcajeaba con mucha locura Hope.

Kaguya trató de empalar a Hope, pero su cuerpo de tornó de diamante negro, el cual era aún mas duro.

-¡AHORA SIGUES TÚ!-sentenció Hope.

Kaguya usó el Amenominaka y la Dimensión Central apareció para recargar la fuerza de la Ôtsutsuki.

-¡ARTE SABIO: ELEMENTO CRISTAL: RASENSHURIKEN!-.

Una poderosa técnica impactó en la Ôtsutsuki y muchos diamantes la empalaron. Ella se despegó con mucha dificultad, pero Hope la tocó con su sello.

-¡FUIN!-.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAA!-gritó de dolor Kaguya.

La mujer de tres ojos empezó a sufrir un drástico cambio: Su Rinne Sharingan desapareció junto con sus cuernos, y su cabello se volvió más corto. El poder de la mujer fue sellado y las Bestias con Cola salieron de su cuerpo solo dejando una parte a la peliblanca.

Hope vio caer al suelo a la Diosa Conejo y ella la maldecía en grande.

-¡MALDITA, TE MATARÉ!-dijo con cólera la Ôtsutsuki.

-Trágate esto-.

Hope le impactó una granada con gas Hinatizador, la cual la noqueó para borrar todos sus recuerdos de diosa demente y volverla una mujer normal extraterrestre. En eso aparece Oz Di junto con Naruto y Hinata, y la mirando asombrados.

-Veo que no tuviste problemas-felicitó el caballero cuando miró a una Kaguya diferente y sin poder divino.

-Puedo invocar a los 12 espíritus celestiales y tenía el sello que me implantó el amo Javier. Vámonos amigos, falta ver a ese loco que trae entre manos-concluyó Hope más tranquila.

En eso, la chica se marchó primero dejando a su compañero a cuadro, debido a que Hope sólo quería ver algo de verdadera acción y eso no vería sólo con Javier.  
Mientras tanto, MG esquivaba los ataques de Natsu rosada y sus doujutsu lo hacían más fácil porque no era una mujer violenta.

-No debo lastimarla, debe ser una amiga de onii chan-habló muy apurada la mujer.

El poder de Shinachiku en la Hyuga la hacía inusualmente rápida Marian no era una persona agresiva.

-¡GENJUTSU DEL RINNEGAN!-exclamó la mujer.

La chica descubrió una forma de romper el hechizo de la Hyuga y esta cayó noqueada al ser liberada del Genjutsu.  
Javier combatía mano a mano contra Shinachiku sin usar todo su poder y vio que Natsu había sido liberada.

-¡OTOTO, LLÉVATELA DE ACÁ PORQUE ESTOY FURIOSO!-le indicó Javier a su discípula.

-¡A LA ORDEN!-.

La mujercita cargó a la peliverde y empezó a irse a un lugar seguro.

-¡HUZTEDS NO ZE HIRAN D AKA!-.

Un montón de Zetsus Blancos de cabello rosa salieron dispuestos a atacar a Marian y ella estaba aterrada.

-¡ESO ES TRAMPA!-exclamó Javier.

El sujeto iba a rescatar a las mujeres, pero Marian tenía una mano al aire.

-¡EL ATAQUE BING BANG!-.

Una terrible explosión destruyó a los monstruos y el villano y Javier estaban en shock.

-Ups, pensé en el primer ataque que se me vino a la mente-declaró muy impresionada la chica.

-¡MALDITA HUANA, HESTA M LAZ PAJARAZ!-exclamó furioso el villano.

De repente, una patada voladora impactó en la cara de Shinachiku y empezó a ser golpeado por una serie de golpes.

-¡TE DISTRAJISTE, HIJO DE PUTA!-.

De repente, el resto de los luchadores atrasados llegó al lugar y veían a Javier luchar al estilo de la tortuga contra Shinachiku.

-¡CHICOS, QUE BUENO QUE LLEGARON!-saludó cansada Marian.

-Que gran golpiza le están dando-dijo Hope con una palomitas.

Shinachiku estaba comenzando a pensar que debía usar su arma secreta.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!-.

Un fuerte aura rosada cubrió a Shinachiku y su frente tenía un Rinne Sharingan verde, su frente tenía el Sello de Fuerza de un Centenar y su poder era el Super Saiyayin Rose.

-¡¿QUEEEEEE?! ¡¿POR QUE EL ROSE?!-exclamó con furia Javier.

-Le khedava perfect a my reyna huzhija-argumentó el villano.

-¡QUIERES JUGAR SUCIO, YO IRÉ CON TODO! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-gritó Javier.

Todo el lugar tembló y la máquina de poder de Oz Di se rompió ya que se sobrecargó de poder. Natsu despertó y miró el lugar tembloroso.

-¡KYAAAA, ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE PASA?!-preguntó con miedo la Hyuga.

-Natsu, es un gusto que haya vuelto en sí-dijo Hinata aliviada.

La mujer vio que en el cielo estaba un terrible aura azul y sabían perfectamente a quien pertenecía.

-Javier-susurró la mujer sorprendida de que su novio volvió.

Shinachiku estaba muerto de miedo porque el Super Saiyayin Blue salía a relucir y los ojos de Javier evolucionaron a un Mangekyo Rinne Sharingan Eterno.

-¡HEZO EZ TRAMPA!-gritó con terror Shinachiku.

-¡DEJA DE QUEJARTE, LLORÓN!-.

Natsu, Marian y Hope estaban muy sorprendidas de que Javier no tenía limites una vez rota sus inhibiciones.

-"Onii chan se ve sexy"-pensó muy roja Marian.

-"Holy shit"-maldijo Hope.

-"No, no de nuevo"-pensó la peliverde al recordar como fue cogida con esa transformación una vez.

El cielo retumbaba ante los golpes y a la velocidad de la luz ambos gladiadores peleaban, pero Javier era muy superior.

-¡NO HAS APRENDIDO A PERFECCIONAR TU PODER, SE NOTAN QUE ERES UN VAGO TOTAL!-exclamó con furia Javier.

-¡CHANGAROO!-.

Javier fue impactado por un puñetazo que solo movió su cara, pero no le dolió.

-Golpeas como anciana-criticó el guerrero.

Shinachiku estaba desperdiciando su chakra y se ponía cada vez más débil.

-¡SHINRA TENSEI!-exclamó Javier.

-¡WUAAAAAAAAAAH!-.

El villano salió despedido y cayó desde 200 metros al suelo dejando un enorme cráter.

-¡KAAA...MEEE...HAAA...MEEE...HAAAAAAA!-exclamó el guerrero.

El legendario ataque impactó a Shinachiku y Oz Di levantó una poderosa barrera para proteger a los presentes. Un montón de polvo salió despedido y se vio a Shinachiku muy herido, pero de pie.

-Es persistente-admitió Hope.

-¡MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-exclamaba el villano muy furioso.

Javier se apareció con un Rasengan detrás de Shinachiku y exclamó con ira.

-¡ARTE SABIO: JUTSU SECRETO DE KONOHA: UNA ETERNIDAD DE DOLOR!-.

El Rasengan fue estampado en el trasero del malvado dictador y salió volando con un terrible dolor rectal.

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAH!-.

-Eso no se lo deseo a mi peor enemigo-afirmó con pena Oz Di.

-Auch-solo dijo Hope.

-Que horror-opinó Marian tapándose los ojos.

-Que feo-declaró Natsu con terror.

Javier veía con mucha fiereza al villano que se sobaba el trasero y sentía el poder de Shinachiku muy debilitado.

-¡NUNKA DEZAPARESERÉ HAUNKE TRATES D MATARME, ZOI HYNMORTAL!-le advirtió con locura el hombre.

-¿Eso crees? Eres una manifestación del odio de los fans Narusakus que quedaron descontentos al final del manga y sé perfectamente como sacarte de servicio-afirmó con mucha maldad Javier.

El guerrero hizo unos sellos que todos desconocían y de repente el Shinigami apareció ante los presentes.

-Niño del mal, ¿por qué rayos me invocaste?-preguntó el Dios de la Muerte.

-Quiero que saques a la mano lo que más detesta en el mundo-señaló Javier al ente Narusaku.

La parca tronó los dedos y una gigante televisión de agua HD 4D con enormes bocinas de alta definición y calidad de video 1600 pixeles apareció. Una serie de cadenas selladoras salieron del suelo y atraparon al villano.

-¡¿KHE ARÁN KONMIGO?!-cuestionó con miedo Shinachiku.

-¡ESTO, DESAPARECE DE ACÁ!-.

Una serie de todos los momentos Naruhina del manga y anime salieron a la luz y Shinachiku empezó a sufrir una tremenda tortura en la mejor definición.

-Estarás en el infierno hasta que desaparezcas-le avisó Javier.

-Niño, me debes la tanda de Avon del Inframundo-declaró la parca.

-Te pago cuando pueda, he estado corto de dinero-le explicó el guerrero con mucha pena.

-Vendré a cobrarte, niño-se despidió el dios.

-¡HESPERA, PROMETO BOLBERME HUANO, DIGO NARUHINA!-suplicó Shinachiku.

-Bye-le dijo Javier con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!-.

El villano fue tragado por la tierra junto con la televisión y el Shinigami se fue en una cortina de humo.  
Javier soltó su transformación y quedó algo fatigado. Todos salieron corriendo y se reunieron a felicitarlo.  
Natsu abrazó a Javier con mucha felicidad después de verlo en mucho tiempo y Marian estaba perturbada por ese acto de amor.  
Javier le dio un beso despiadado a su novia y la pobre niña tenía lagrimas en los ojos ya que ella no tenía las más mínima idea de que su onii chan tuviera a alguien más a quien quería.

-¡ONI CHAN, CREÍ QUE TENÍAMOS ALGO ESPECIAL!-lloró amargamente la chica.

Natsu volteó a ver a la pobre chica y se quedó en shock por su declaración.

-¡JAVIER, DIME QUE ESTÁ PASANDO!-dijo con una aura malvada Natsu.

-¡NO SÉ QUE OCURRE, EN SERIO!-dijo confundido Javier.

-¡DIJISTE QUE ESTARÍAMOS PARA SIEMPRE JUNTOS!-lloró amargamente la pobre niña.

-¡¿QUEEEEE?!-exclamo en shock Javier.

-Parece que ella te ama y tú ni en cuenta-señaló Oz Di preocupado por la que se armó.

-Incluso trae condones en su bolso-señaló Hope con maldad.

-¡¿REVISASTE MI CUARTO DE NUEVO?!-reclamó Javier a Marian.

-¡BUAAAAAAAAH!-lloró lágrimas en cascada la chica.

Natsu tenia un aura malvada y Javier estaba sentenciado a muerte por lo que se vino a enterar.

-¿Algo más que me tenga que enterarme?-preguntó Natsu a punto de matar a su novio.

-Tu novio es un monstruo en la cama y vaya que sabe satisfacer a cualquier mujer-reveló la loca mujer.

-¡ESO ERA PRIVADO!-señaló con furia Javier.

Hope le sacó la lengua y Javier juró que si sobrevivía, su esclava se las iba a pagar con creces.

-¡MUERE!-se oyó el grito de guerra de Natsu.

En el lugar se escuchaba los gritos de dolor de Javier, mientras Oz Di le pasaba un pañuelo a Marian, y Hope grababa en una cámara HD a un Javier siendo masacrado por su novia colérica y tremendamente poseída por el odio.

-Esto vale oro-sonrió con sadismo Hope con una cámara de vídeo.

-No deseo ser él en ese instante-rezó Oz Di por su amigo masacrado.

-Oni chan, te odio-murmuró muy molesta Marian.

Varios dias después, la aldea estaba siendo reconstruida por lo que Shinachiku hizo y Javier parecía momia por tantos golpes que ni Shinachiku fue capaz de hacer. Él sobreviviría porque era un sanador veloz, pero no sería capaz de moverse mucho por un tiempo.

-¡NUNCA TE VOY A PERDONAR, MALDITO INFIEL!-dijo muy enrabietada Natsu.

-¡NO SABIA QUE IBA A VOLVER ACÁ, TE LO JURO!-le dijo con verdad Javier.

-¡ESA NO ES EXCUSA, ERES UN MENTIROSO!-declaró muy molesta la Hyuga

De repente, llegó Kushina súper sonriente y exclamó a los cuatro vientos:

-¡NATSU, TU PRUEBA DE EMBARAZO SALIÓ FALSA!-reveló la pelirroja.

Natsu abrió los ojos y Javier estaba en shock al oír esas palabras de la Uzumaki.

-¡PRUEBA DE EMBARAZO!-exclamó enojado Javier.

-Oh, oh, me olvidé de eso-murmuró la Hyuga con miedo.

-Creo que me voy-habló Kushina nerviosa.

-¡TU NO TE VAS! ¡¿COMO QUE PRUEBA DE EMBARAZO?!-pidió una buena explicación Javier.

-Lo importante es que todos cometemos errores y te perdono por todo-le dijo Natsu evadiendo la realidad.

-¡TÚ TAMBIEN ME PUSISTE EL CUERNO, NO TE HAGAS!-exclamó furioso el sujeto.

-¡ESTABA BORRACHA Y TE EXTRAÑABA! ¡TE LO JURO!-argumentó la Hyuga.

-¡ME GOLPEASTE SIENDO QUE ESTÁBAMOS EN LA MISMA SITUACIÓN!-reclamó con ira Javier.

-¡SE ME OLVIDÓ, PERDÓNAME!-pidió Natsu muy triste.

-¡NO FUE SU INTENCIÓN, ELLA NO SABIA LO QUE HACIA!-secundó Kushina.

-¡¿QUIEN FUE CON EL QUE TE METISTE?!-cuestionó molesto Javier.

-¡GAI, DE ACUERDO!-confesó Kushina muy culpable.

-¡¿GAIIII?! ¡ESO VALE POR DOS!-exclamó a punto de un infarto Javier.

-¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE!-explicó muy desesperada Natsu.

Mientras la discusión se llevaba a cabo, Oz Di, Marian y Hope tomaban una delicioso cafecito chiapaneco con galletas danesas del mundo real.

-Esto es mejor que la Rosa de Guadalupe-dijo burlona Hope.

-Cuando el maestro se recupere te vas a arrepentir, puedes ser muy mala pero Javier es muy impredecible-declaró algo inseguro Oz Di.

-Por mí que se quede en esa cama-murmuró Marian molesta-Oye, que rico café-mencionó la niña muy sorprendida.

-Al menos es bueno seleccionando bebidas y postres-admitió Hope.

Naruto y Hinata iban a visitar al guerrero que terminó la amenaza y quien los unió como pareja, pero oyeron la tremenda discusión entre Natsu y Javier.

-Creo que es mejor que vengamos después-sonrió nerviosa Hinata.

-Muy de acuerdo, de veras-apoyó Naruto con miedo.

Natsu y Javier hablaron muy seriamente cuando se calmó todo y sin nadie presente. Ellos dos acordaron en que ambos tendrían que borrar ese recuerdo de sus cabezas para no tener problemas en su relación con jutsus de Clan Yamanaka.  
Solo había un asunto que debía atender y Javier caminaba con unas muletas hacia donde se hallaba su pequeña discípula.  
Marian estaba muy silenciosa en un sitio apartado y su hermano mayor se la quedaba viendo con tristeza. No sabía cuanto la había lastimado sin querer y era hora de hablar con la verdad.  
Javier se paró y la chica se volteó sin querer verlo a la cara porque no estaba preparada para esa situación.

-Linda...-trató de llamarla Javier.

-Hola-solo dijo con mucha sequedad.

-Yo no sabía lo que sentías por mí-le explicó Javier.

-Ni yo que tenías novia-murmuró molesta la adolescente.

-Perdón por lo que sucedió, te juro que lo que menos quería era hacerte daño-confesó Javier con sinceridad.

-Tú eras mi héroe, yo te quiero mucho pero has hecho mucho daño-mencionó la chica.

-¿Ya no lo soy?-preguntó Javier con algo de pena.

-No lo sé, yo de verdad me ilusioné. Me has apoyado desde...esa vez-recordó con mucha depresión la mujercita.

-Sabes que lo haría de nuevo, en serio. Eres mi hermana menor para siempre-le comentó con sinceridad el sujeto.

Natsu miraba con mucha pena la escena y ya había sido informada de la situación: Un malentendido entre dos seres que compartían un vínculo especial.

-"Es como Hinata y Neji"-recordó Natsu emotiva.

Javier solo se acercó a Marian y le dio un abrazo como le daba cuando ella se sentía mal.

-Perdóname, no lo sabía-le dijo al oído Javier.

Ella no respondió porque estaba muda ante tantas emociones.

-No soy alguien a quien debas admirar, soy una mala persona. Les hago bromas crueles a todos y puedo ser muy malos sin importarme las consecuencias-declaró con sinceridad Javier.

-Yo solo quiero estar con mi Onii chan y no separarnos para siempre, como cuando nadie quería jugar conmigo. No quiero perderte, quiero divertirme y caminar a tu lado como mi hermanito-confesó con mucha depresión la pobre niña.

A pesar de parecer mayor, la chica era una niña que solo quería a su hermano mayor y que no la dejara olvidada.

-Eres una boba, claro que nunca voy a abandonarte-le corrigió Javier con una sonrisa sincera que pocos han visto.

-No, tu te irás y me quedaré sola como todos lo hacen conmigo-dijo incrédula la niña especial.

-Marianita, dime una cosa. He estado cada momento de tu vida y nunca te he faltado. ¿Crees que te dejaría sola?-le dio a pensar Javier.

Marian no respondió y Javier solo revolvió su cabeza como siempre lo hacía.

-Recuerda que siempre estaré para tí como sea, si algo te pasara mataría a quien te hizo daño-juró Javier.

-Como cuando me quedé sin dulces porque no me dieron y me los conseguiste con magia-recordó con una sonrisa la muchacha.

-Siempre quiero verte feliz, eso es todo-declaró con sinceridad el sujeto.

En realidad, Javier no consiguió los dulces con magia sino que se los quitó a los otros niños en las fiestas infantiles con la "magia de sus puños".

-Javier, no eres una mala persona. Solo estás algo loco, pero somos iguales en el fondo. Me aterra la posibilidad de quedarme sola y perder a mi hermano mayor para siempre-admitió con tristeza Marianita.

-No voy a abandonarte, siempre estaré contigo-le prometió el hermano mayor.

-¿Me lo juras?-.

-Sí-.

-¿De veras?-.

-Sí-.

-¿De veritas?-.

-Seeee-dijo ya algo fastidiado Javier.

-¡ONI CHAAAAN!-exclamó abrazando la chica a Javier, pero la muchacha tenía mucha fuerza y estaba asfixiando a su hermano.

-¡NO RESPIRO!-.

-¡NO IMPORTA!-ignoró la situación la muchacha.

-"Creo que logré solucionarlo un poco"-pensó Javier algo aliviado.

-"Lo lamento onii chan, creo que no debí hacerte pasar este mal rato"-pensó Marian en ese instante.

Varias situaciones como esta traería al mundo Shinobi de cabeza otra vez y no se sabía si sería peor que el dominio de Shinachiku.

Nota de autor:

Detrás de cámaras

Marian y Javier

Se veía a Javier sentado tranquilo y Marian traía un cono de helado de vainilla para el chico.

-Gracias por meterme en la historia, es divertido ver como actuaríamos en el Mundo Shinobi-rió divertida la chica.

-Lo sé, fue mi primera historia y ahora que más gente me conoce, hallé sujetos tan locos como yo-sonrió el sujeto.

-Eres divertido, onii chan. Fuiste malo con lo último, pero tendré mi venganza-prometió la chica.

-No salgas con lo de la vaselina-.

-Te voy a hacer sufrir, me debes una apuesta-le recordó la mujer.

-Bien, tratos son tratos. Si Oziel y Esperanza se enteran de esto, a tí es la que te la voy a dejar ir sin vaselina-.

-Hmp, eso no es divertido-refunfuñó la chica.

-Eres una niña muy malcriada, no debo ser tan consentidor-suspiró el chico.

-Ya compré lo necesario onii chan, vete preparando porque me las vas a pagar-sonrió malévolamente la chica.

Hope y Oz Di

-¡¿OZIEL, DONDE ESTÁS?!-llamaba Hope a su amigo.

El mencionado se hallaba aterrado en un búnker nuclear secreto bajo tierra y con su reservas de comida.

-¡OZIEL, SAL DE AHÍ! ¡QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO!-pidió en voz alta la mujer.

-"No saldré jamás en mi vida, no quiero sufrir de nuevo con chocolate y posters sorpresa"-pensó con lágrimas anime la mujer.

Oziel y Javier

Oz Di se escondía de Hope y miró a Javier escribiendo un fanfic, específicamente una escena de lemon.

-Javier, ¿cómo le haces para hacer escena de lemon con tanta facilidad?-preguntó el chico.

-Hentai, ecchi, sexo en películas y mirar mujeres en la ducha-mencionó Javier con naturalidad.

-¿Cómo está eso de mirar mujeres desnudas en la ducha?-cuestionó Oz Di con duda.

Javier activó un control remoto y había una cámara en el baño donde se veía a MG y Hope dándose un baño juntas.

-Genial, premio doble-sonrió con satisfacción Javier.

Cuando Javier miró a su amigo, él estaba en el suelo con sangre en la nariz y muy impactado.

-Bueno, a seguir escribiendo-finalizó Javier para seguir con sus historias.

Marian y Hope

Después de las duchas, ambas mujeres estaban cambiándose y Hope miraba a Marian con un frasco de vaselina en su ropero.

-¿Para que es eso?-preguntó extrañada la mujer.

-Es un secreto-le guiñó el ojo la adolescente.

-No quiero saber detalles-aclaró la mujer.

Marian terminó de vestirse y contempló a Hope con un radar en su mano.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó confundida MG.

-Me servirá para localizar a Oziel, quiero disculparme por lo del chocolate-explicó la chica.

-Solo tengo tres palabras: Hotel del Amor-.

-¡NADA DE SEXO, NIÑA PERVERTIDA!-reclamó Hope.

-Así que chiste-.

-Mejor dime otro consejo-pidió Esperanza.

-Mejor escribe una carta para Oz Di y le pones que lo sientes de corazón-opinó MG.

-Eso suna genial, gracias-.

-De nada-sonrió MG con naturalidad.


	22. Chapter 22

Las Aventuras y Desventuras de un fan NH  
Capítulo 22 LA BANDA DE TONTOS

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: Ya verás.

alexzero: Soy lo que sigue de loco.

Pegasister Geishiken: Me declaro culpable, soy algo vouyerista.

Basarak Uzumaki Uchiha: Me enflorece tu comentario.

OTAKUFire: No me gusta el shaoi.

END999: Aquí la continuación.

Había pasado una semana desde que la Aldea de la Hoja había dejado de ser controlada por el malvado Shinachiku. Todos en el sitio empezaban con la destrucción de todo lo que su imperio loco había construido y las reparaciones de la aldea ya estaban por terminar. Afortunadamente, Javier y Oz Di habían usado jutsus de madera para facilitar los materiales y muchos clones de sombra junto a Naruto. Javier también contribuyó trayendo nuevas atracciones a la aldea como restaurantes con comidas de su mundo, una ampliación al hospital, incluso un salón de entretenimiento con un karaoke (y en secreto un lugar de strippers).  
Esa mañana, Marian se levantaba con una sencilla pijama y sacó un poco de leche del refrigerador. Todos habían obtenido un departamento para los cuatro por parte del Hokage. En eso, la puerta del frente se abre, donde entran Javier y Oz Di, pues habían estado trabajando en la noche con las reparaciones de la aldea.

-Buenos días Oni-chan. ¿Cómo les fue con…?-preguntó Marian con su vaso de leche, pero Javier la ignoró.

-Quiero café-habló Javier sin siquiera prestarle atención y se dirigió a la cafetera.

Oz Di solo se tiró al sofá muy cansado como cerdo al lodo y se quedó dormido.

-Es increíble que se cansen con algo muy sencillo, pero cuando luchan son insuperables-criticó Hope saliendo con un short muy corto y una blusa de tirantes muy ajustada.

-No es lo mismo un combate que construir algo-dijo Javier bostezando recuperando sus energías.

-Son unos haraganes-bufó la chica al respecto.

-Te haría caso, pero tu figura no me deja concentrarme-señaló Javier con diversión.

Hope le lanzó un cojín en la cara de Javier por el comentario pervertido a su persona.

-Por cierto, encontré esto en donde había luchado Oz Di y…-informó Marian sacando un brazalete de un cajón, pero volvió a ser interrumpida.

-Es basura-dijo Oz Di, quien se levantó con mucho pesar, tomó el brazalete y lo lanzó por la ventana-Zzzzzz-volvió a roncar el chico.

-¡OYE! ¿Y eso qué fue?-dijo la menor del grupo muy molesta.

-Es el brazalete que le quería dar a Yugito, por eso se enojó. Te lo advertí Ozi, te voy a dar tus pataditas cuando veas que pasaste algo por alto-señaló Javier un poco fastidiado.

-Has lo que quieras-solo respondió perezosamente el caballero.

-Solo verás lo que sucederá. Bueno, por mi parte yo descansaré un rato y luego iré a ver a Natsu por unas cosas. Que flojera tengo hoy, no me sentía así desde hace mucho-mencionó con cansancio el chico.

En eso, un ANBU tocó la ventana del departamento y al entrar, entregó una carta a Javier y después desapareció.

-Oh vaya, ya era hora. El Yankee Playboy que tienen por Hokage nos está llamando para nuestra presentación oficial con los representantes de la aldea-les dijo Javier leyendo la carta.

Hope leía la carta, pero no podía comprender nada porque estaba en japonés y se frustró.

-Oye Javier, ¿cómo aprendiste japonés?-preguntó Hope curiosa.

-¿Quién dijo que sé japonés? ¿No has notado que nosotros hablamos como si nada con ellos y que en realidad oyes las voces latinas?-le dijo el sujeto.

-Oye, si es cierto. ¿Cómo le hicimos para entenderlos?-preguntó Marian curiosa.

-Cuando les di sus poderes, instalé un traductor universal para que puedan entender sin problema lenguajes extraños y su escritura-explicó el chico.

-¿Y por qué no entiendo lo que está escrito?-cuestionó Hope muy molesta.

Javier le metió un zape a la chica y esta se molestó por lo que el chico le hizo.

-¡¿QUÉ FUE ESO?!-reclamó furiosa la agredida.

-Tu traductor estaba desconfigurado, pero ya lo arreglé-le explicó Javier.

Hope volvió a leer la carta y vio que el mensaje estaba en español ahora.

-Buen truco, lo admito-reconoció la mujer.

-Ahora hay que prepararse para irse al Consejo de la aldea-les dijo Javier sin ganas de ir.

-Bueno, hay que ir. Pido primero para tomar un baño-dijo Hope estirando los brazos con pesadez.

-¿Nos bañamos juntas?-preguntó Marian pegándose a la chica con ojos brillosos.

-¿Y si me les uno?-preguntó Javier detrás de ellas.

-¡PERVERTIDO!-gritaron las chicas para golpear al chico y caminar al baño.

-¡SOY DE MENTE ABIERTA, JURO NO HACERLES NADA!-les gritó el chico frustrado.

-Ni tú te la crees-señaló Oz Di medio dormido.

-Rayos, me arrepiento de no hacer un harem en el Mundo Shinobi-suspiró Javier.

-Hubieras compartido-solo dijo Oziel.

-Ya sé, voy a irme a bañar-dijo Javier con una toalla.

-Las chicas van a asesinarte si entras-le advirtió Oziel.

-¿Crees que ese es el único baño? Tengo uno secreto en una parte de la casa, tú te irás a mojar para quitare el olor a hormiga-le pidió Javier molesto al ver la holgazanería de su amigo.

Oz Di no le hizo caso y Javier activó un botón de un control remoto que hizo que el ninja caballero saliera despedido del lugar y se fuera por la ventana hacia una alberca llena de cubos de hielo.

-¡JAVIER, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!-exclamó Oz Di bien despierto.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!-se reía Javier al ver la cara de shock de su perezoso compañero.

Un rato después, las chicas salieron de ducharse y Oziel era el siguiente para no resfriarse. Javier se había ido a su baño privado y pudo ver la silueta de su hermosa novia que lo esperaba para que se bañaran juntos. En ese rato, Natsu se bañaba tiernamente con Javier y él lavaba su espalda delicadamente.

-Tu equipo shinobi es maravilloso, aunque la lata de sardina es algo extraño-mencionó Natsu algo sonriente por lo último.

-Es Oziel y es un buen tipo, aunque es más simple que el tofu-sonrió divertido el sujeto.

-¿Vas a revivir a los Jinchurikis? Los mataron a casi todos menos a Bee y Naruto-le comentó dudosa la mujer.

-Así es, pero debo hallar sus ADN. Por suerte sé que hacer y se lo voy a restregar en la cara a Ozito-argumentó Javier al respecto.

-Cuando trajiste chicas creí que harías un harem, casi me asusto-bromeó la peliverde.

-No quisieron, ademas que no deseo ser asesinado. Aunque realmente tuve la idea la primera vez que llegue al Mundo Shinobi-confesó el sujeto.

-Eres maligno, pero no sería divertido. Tantas mujeres que mantener es mucho-le dio a saber la chica.

-Soy pobre y no soy muy buen gigoló. Nunca tuve una novia a quien querer de donde vengo-susurró algo deprimido el sujeto.

-Lo sé, pero en el fondo eres un chico tierno y gentil que solo quiere algo de amor-le dijo la ojiperla.

-No soy tierno y cariñoso, soy pura maldad-se quejó Javier.

-No es cierto, eres un encanto cuando te lo propones-se rió la chica.

-Por eso me dejaron en la Friendzone-le recordó el chico.

-Bueno, ella se lo pierde. ¿Quién se resistiría a alguien como tú?-le mencionó con ternura la mujer.

-Las chicas-.

-Menos yo, si no fueras pervertido también me hubieras conquistado-le aseguró la ojiperla.

-Pero sería muy simplón y no soy muy interesante que digamos. Si me quitas lo pervertido y lo malo, sería un Oz Di 2.0-declaró Javier muy turbado.

-Nah, tú eres un gran chico y eres único-le sonrió la chica.

-Me anima saber eso, bueno es hora de terminar porque nos tenemos que ir con el Yankee Playboy de la Hoja-comentó apurado el sujeto.

-Jajajaja, Yankee Playboy, eres muy cruel con los apodos-se fijó Natsu.

-No me retracto-concluyó la práctica el sujeto.

Después de un rato, los cuatro héroes junto a Natsu caminaban juntos hacia la torre del Hokage. Las chicas llevaban un conjunto ninja acorde a sus gustos. Javier llevaba su habitual ropa tipo Assassins Creed y Oz Di usaba un traje y guantes color negros con líneas rojas y llevando su confiable espada en su cinturón.

(Nota de autor: Traje similar al de la serie Arrow).

Llegaron a la entrada de la torre donde los esperaban Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke y Sakura, la cual estaba un poco traumada con Hope.

-Hola frente de marquesina-saludó Hope con malicia.

-¡OYE, SOLO INO PUEDE DECIRME ASÍ!-reclamó Sakura con rabia.

-¡ADELANTE! ¡VEN Y PROTESTA FRENTE A MÍ!-le incitó la chica con aura asesina.

-No, mejor me quedo calladita-se arrepintió la chica ocultándose detrás de Sasuke.

-¡HOLA OZ DI!-saludó Naruto al caballero que estaba medio dormido.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡YO NO FUI! ¡EL CHOCOLATE ES MÍO!-gritó sorprendido el chico y se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, por lo que recuperó la compostura-Perdón Naruto, estoy un poco cansado y aun no recupero mis energías-.

-Descuida Ozi-kun-dijo Hinata saludando al guerrero.

-"¡KYAAA, HINATA ME DIJO OZI-KUN! ¡QUE TIERNA!-pensó el pobre caballero con una mirada.

-Animó amigo, piensa en positivo, de veras-apoyó Naruto poniendo su mano en su hombro.

-Gracias Naruto, solo necesito concentrar un poco mis energías y volveré a ser el de antes-agradeció el caballero.

En eso, Shizune llegó al frente de todos para recibirlos y llevarlos al Hokage.

-Disculpen muchachos, ya pueden pasar. El consejo los espera ansiosos-les dijo la pelinegra.

Los cuatro héroes y los demás entraron a la sala. Naruto y compañía tomaron asientos junto a sus respectivas familias, solo Natsu se quedó junto a Javier, aferrada a su brazo. Minato se encontraba frente ellos junto a Kushina.

-Javier y esclavos-habló el Hokage con autoridad.

-¡NO SOMOS SUS ESCLAVOS, SINO SUS COMPAÑEROS!-reclamó muy furiosa Hope.

-Es que venía en el papelito que Javier me envió como nombre del equipo-mencionó Minato a todos.

Los tres miraron asesinamente a Javier, pero este los ignoraba olímpicamente.

-Corrigiendo, Javier y colegas. De parte de la aldea, les agradezco mucho por lo que hicieron por nosotros-dio las gracias el Hokage políticamente.

-Cada uno demostró una gran valentía y el uso de habilidades increíbles en la batalla-reconoció Kushina a todo el mundo.

-Solo cumplimos con nuestro compromiso con la aldea de la hoja, además de que era lo mejor para todos-dijo Javier a todos-"No iba a permitir que mis planes se arruinaran por un Narusaku ardido"-pensó el sujeto.

-Eso es verdad-apoyó Naruto abrazando a su novia.

-Ahora, para que sus compañeros sean aceptados en la aldea debemos saber quiénes son y cuáles son sus habilidades-les informó Minato.

-Cualquier otra cosa que puedan decirnos sobre ustedes será importante-habló Shikaku Nara.

-De acuerdo, cada uno se presentara-dijo Javier mientras daba un paso atrás-Oz Di, tú primero-.

-Buaaaaah, como ordene maestro-aceptó el caballero bostezando y dando un paso al frente mientras activaba su armadura y su rostro se tornaba serio-Mi nombre es Oziel D. Mario, pero pueden llamarme Oz Di-.

-Díganle Ozi chan-se burló Marian.

-¡SOLO LAS SOLTERAS ME DICEN ASÍ!-reclamo Oz Di avergonzado.

-¿Esa armadura es necesaria? Pareces una lata de sardinas, en serio-dijo Kushina un poco extrañada.

-Señora Kushina, no sea cruel-dijo el caballero un poco desanimado-Además, está bien equipada muchas armas ocultas y es muy resistente-.

-Y lo mejor-dijo Javier presionando un botón en la armadura para que saliera un nuevo compartimiento-Viene con portavasos y máquina de capuchino, ademas de la opción de sodas-señaló Javier.

-¿Eso es necesario?-habló Chouza Akimichi extrañado.

-Muy necesario, me da sed y amo las sodas-declaró Javier con burla.

-En fin, ¿Cuáles son sus habilidades?-preguntó Minato a Oz Di.

-Aburrirnos-se burló Javier.

-¡NO ES CIERTO!-exclamó muy molesto el caballero.

-No estamos para bromas-dijo Minato al respecto.

-Bueno, tengo amplio dominio del Kenjutsu-después de esa declaración los ojos del caballero despertaron el Rinne Sharingan-Poseo casi las mismas habilidades que mi maestro y un contrato con Dragones-.

¡¿DRAGONES?!-todos los presentes se sorprendieron al escuchar eso último.

-Sí, pero por ahora, aun no los voy a llamar-declaró el chico con sueño.

-Bien, creo que es suficiente con usted-declaró Minato y señaló a Hope-Sigue usted señorita-.

-¿Señorita?-dijo burlón Javier.

Hope le dio un zape a Javier por ese comentario y se fue adelante del grupo en una pose de superioridad.

-De acuerdo, mi nombre es Hope Heartfilia y soy la mujer más fuerte de por aquí…-dijo la chica con sus brazos flexionados.

-Nah, su nombre de pila es Esperanza Ávalos y es la más loca y pervertida de todos-balconeó Javier con burla a su compañera.

-¡NO INTERRUMPAS MI SÚPER FANTÁSTICA PRESENTACIÓN Y NO TE DI PERMISO PARA DECIR MI NOMBRE!-reclamó Hope en una forma chibi gigante estilo Iruka.

-¡¿PERVERTIDA?!-dijeron todos los hombres de la sala con asombro.

-Ejem, como decía-continuó la chica convirtiendo su brazo en diamante-Poseo una técnica de línea sucesoria que me permite convertir mi cuerpo en diamante. Estoy un nivel debajo de Oz Di en fuerza, pero en perversión y belleza lo supero y por mucho-.

-No era necesario que dijeras eso Hope-se quejó el caballero medio dormido.

-¿Posees algún contrato?-preguntó Kushina curiosa por la muchacha.

-De hecho, sí-reveló la chica cruzando los brazos con superioridad-Poseo un contrato con los 12 Guerreros del Zodiaco, que son unas criaturas muy poderosas-.

-Ni me lo recuerdes-recordó Sakura con miedo.

-Bien, solo quedas tu pequeña-señaló Kushina hacia Marian.

-Solo soy pequeña en edad-murmuró la chica con un poco de molestia-Me llamo Marian, pero pueden decirme MG y yo…-.

-Sus habilidades y poderes aún deben refinarse-dijo Javier ayudando a su hermana postiza-Solo puedo asegurarles que es muy hábil en batallas cuerpo a cuerpo-declaró seguro el chico.

-Muy bien, ¿y también tiene un contrato?-preguntó Minato muy curiosa.

-Sí-dijo la chica sacando un libro de entre sus cosas-pero yo no lo llamaría contrato. Estas son las "Cartas Clow" con ellas, puedo utilizar diferentes poderes y habilidades que puedo llamar en combate o en otro tipo de situaciones-declaró la adolescente.

-Suena interesante-mencionó Shibi Aburame.

-¿Podrían darnos una demostración de sus invocaciones?-pidió Naruto muy animado.

-No veo porque no-aceptó Javier sonriente.

-Pero maestro…-intentó protestar el caballero pero no pudo porque Hope empezó con su invocación.

-¡JUTSU DE INVOCACIÓN! ¡APARECE CÁNCER!-exclamó Hope y una nube de polvo cubrió la zona en frente de la chica.

Un sujeto con un atuendo muy estrafalario, cabello rojo como patas de cangrejo y con lentes brillantes apareció frente a todos. Llevaba en sus manos unas tijeras de estilista y las personas en la sala estaban impresionados.

-A sus órdenes señorita. ¿En qué le puedo servir?-habló el sujeto de forma elegante.

-Veamos…-explicó Hope miró a todos los presentes hasta enfocarse en Shikaku Nara-¡ÉL! Dale un nuevo estilo-.

-¡¿Yo?!-dijo el jefe del clan Nara sorprendido.

-A la orden-obedeció el hombre cangrejo.

El sujeto solo dio un paso rápido y en dos segundos ya estaba detrás de Shikaku con sus tijeras a sus lados.

-Listo mi señora-dijo el sujeto alzando la vista con sus gafas y brillando con elegancia.

Todos vieron a Shikaku con un nuevo look que lo hacía ver cool y quedaron impresionados con la velocidad del sujeto invocado.

-Muchas gracias Cáncer, ya puedes retirarte-dijo Hope con autoridad.

-Como ordene señorita-se despidió el individuo e hizo una reverencia para después desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-¡ESE PEINADO SÍ QUE TIENE MUCHA JUVENTUD!-exclamó Gai con mucha emoción.

-No le veo lo eficaz a esa invocación en una batalla-dijo Itachi detrás de su padre.

-Te sorprendería lo que puede hacer-señaló Hope con malicia.

-Bueno, tu turno-le dijo Javier a su compañero, pero se encontraba dormido parado como vaca.

-Ya me colmó la paciencia-habló molesto Javier.

Debido a que la armadura de Oziel era de metal, Javier lo tocó y aplicó una descarga de electricidad que lo despertó de golpe.

-¡ESO ME DOLIÓ!-gritó tenso Oz Di por la descarga.

-Estabas bien dormido, ahora invoca a un dragón-ordenó Javier.

-Pero maestro, no puedo invocar a uno grande-dijo caballero con nervios y pereza-y si invoco a una pequeña ellas…-.

-Hazlo, solo invoca a la pequeña del grupo-aceptó el chico.

-Buaaah, ya que-bostezó el caballero y dio un paso atrás, pidiendo a todos apartarse-Antes de invocarla, les pido no piensen mal de mí-.

-¿Por qué?-cuestionó Minato con duda del comentario.

-Ya verán. ¡JUTSU DE INVOCACIÓN!-exclamó caballero tomando su espada y la clavó en el suelo.

Un círculo rojo apareció en el suelo y, de repente, en una nube de humo apareció una pequeña niña que tenía unos cuernos blancos, una cola color purpura como una pelotita y usaba un vestido tipo gótica lolita color blanco.

(Nota del autor: Buscar a Kanna Kamui).

-¡KYAAA, QUE LINDA!-chillaron de ternura Kushina junto a Hinata y Sakura.

-Hola Ozi-sama. ¿Por qué me llamó?-preguntó la pequeña abrazándolo de forma cariñosa.

-Hola Kanna. Descuida solo será un momento-dijo el caballero acariciando su cabeza.

-¿Ella es un dragón? No lo parece-cuestionó Sasuke con duda.

-Los dragones pueden usar ciertos niveles de magia, además pueden adoptar formas humanas manteniendo ciertos rasgos dragones-expuso a todos el caballero con un poco de sueño.

-¿Y por qué no invocaste a uno hombre y no querías invocarla a ella?-preguntó Kakashi curioso.

-La mayoría de los Dragones macho no les gusta convertirse en humanos y las chicas dragón son muy celosas y posesivas. Por eso invoqué solo a Kanna ya que si hubiera traído a Tohru o a Lucoa estaría muerto-señaló muy aterrado el chico.

-Hmp, dragones. Son un problema, se creen los divinos-criticó Javier recordando los problemas que tuvo para que aceptaran a Oz Di.

-¿Y esta pequeña puede luchar? Se ve que es muy pequeña-dijo Anko con burla mientras ponía su mano en su cabeza.

-Yo no le recomiendo hacer eso señorita Anko-advirtió el caballero un poco nervioso.

-¿Por qué? Se ve que es muy linda-respondió Anko empezando a apretar las mejillas de la pequeña.

La pequeña se enojó por eso una gran descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo para después darle una poderosa descarga a la ninja. Todos quedaron sorprendidos y asustados por el poder de la pequeña.

-Se lo advertí-dijo el caballero acariciando la cabeza de la niñita.

-Solo Ozi-sama puede consentirme-declaró Kanna se aferraba mucho a Oz Di.

-De acuerdo, puedes volver a casa Kanna. Saluda a las chicas por mí-dijo el caballero.

-Claro Ozi-sama-habló feliz la pequeña y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla al caballero para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-Eres un lolicon-señaló Javier con burla.

-Mira quien habla, enamorador de hermanas menores-dijo burlona Javier.

Todos vieron a MG en un rincón y Hope se tapó la boca porque hirió los sentimientos de la chica sin querer.

-Perdón-se disculpó Hope acariciando la cabeza de MG.

-Apenas lo estoy superando-dijo con lágrimas anime la adolescente.

-Y eso es por qué no quería llamarla a ella, solo me causa problemas-dijo Oz Di con pesar.

-Ahora sigues tú, MG-le dijo Javier a Marian.

La chica obedeció y con una especie de báculo invocó una carta llamar a una de las criaturas selladas.

-Kero, aparece-dijo la chica.

Una especie de ser alado amarillo con orejas redondas apareció y se posó en el hombro de Marian.

-Marian, al fin me ha liberado-dijo la criatura.

-Quiero presentarte a los gobernantes del lugar-le platicó la chica.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Kushina encantada por la invocación.

-Es Kero, el guardián de mis cartas Clow-les presentó la adolescente a los consejeros.

-Saludos, espero llevarnos bien-saludó Kero amablemente.

-Igualmente-respondió Minato viendo que era una criatura amable.

-Me tengo que ir, no puedo descuidar mi deber con los seres de las cartas-se despidió Kero.

-Adiosito-dijo MG y selló a Kero en su libro.

-Que bonito-mencionó sonriente Hinata.

-Bueno, con eso bastará. Prepararé un evento especial para poner sus poderes a prueba, así como lo hicimos con Javier. Les daremos un mes de preparación y nuestros ninjas son más poderosos que antes-afirmó Minato al respecto.

-Por mi está bien, será muy divertido-dijo Hope mirando a Sakura con maldad pura y una sonrisa del Gato Risón.

-Oh no-solo susurró la pelirrosa y se puso nerviosa.

-Javier, nunca has mostrado a nadie tu invocación-dijo Natsu curiosa.

-Hmp, no sé. Mi invocación hace sentir incómodas a las mujeres-señaló el chico.

-A mí no, hazlo-le alentó la mujer.

-Bueno, allí va. ¡JUTSU DE INVOCACIÓN!-.

Javier hizo aparecer en un destello de luz a una hermosa angel de cabello corto rojo con ojos azules y una figura de diosa con un aspecto muy hermoso como de porcelana. Ella volaba con sus alas y cayó delicadamente al suelo.

-Maestro, al fin me invoca. ¿Desea algo de mí?-cuestionó servicialmente el ángel.

Todos los hombres del lugar estaban sonrojados por la belleza angelical y las chicas los miraban furiosas.

-Preséntate, Ikaros-le pidió amablemente Javier.

Ikaros achicó sus hermosas alas y caminó hacia los ninjas muy obediente haciendo una elegante reverencia.

-Hola a todos, soy Ikaros y soy la Reina Urano. Los dioses me hicieron y ahora los ángeles obedecemos a Javier siendo ahora nuestro maestro supremo-se presentó la pelirroja.

Nadie podía dejar de mirar los pechos de Ikaros, en especial Jiraiya presente y la ángel solo tenía una mirada vacía.

-Creo que aún debo trabajar en sus emociones, pero es muy buena invocación. Es más poderosa que Hope y Oz Di juntos, y no rezonga mis ordenes-dio a conocer Javier mirando feo a sus compañeros.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-exclamó Hope molesta.

-Maestro, puedo deshacerme de la mujer que amenaza con matarlo-dijo fríamente Ikaros, mientras el lugar empezaba a temblar.

Oziel despertó de golpe y sus sensores indicaban niveles peligrosos de energía dentro del ángel.

-Su poder es tremendo-susurró MG emocionada.

-Ya tranquila, no hace nada. Es buena persona, solo es algo gruñona-le tranquilizó Javier a su invocación acariciando su cabeza.

Ikaros reaccionó y ella solo bajó su mirada más tranquila avergonzada de su reacción.

-Lo siento, maestro. No volverá a ocurrir-dijo muy arrepentida la ángel.

-Olvídalo, mejor vuelve a tu casa-le sonrió el chico.

-Adiós, pero solo quiero mi pago-le suplicó la invocación.

Javier solo le acarició la cabeza y ella se sonrojó porque le gustaba esa sensación de su amo.

-Adiós maestro, si alguien lo molesta acudiré de inmediato-se despidió la mujer ángel.

Ella desapareció en un destello de luz y Kushina empezó a ahorcar a Minato.

-¡IDIOTA, TE LA PESASTE VIÉNDOLE LOS SENOS A ESA ANGEL!-exclamó la pelirroja molesta.

-¡MAMÁ, NO VAYAS A MATAR A PAPÁ!-dijo Naruto tratando de zafar a su madre de Naruto.

Dos minutos después y un Minato golpeado más tarde...

-Una última cosa Javier, ¿cuáles son tus planes a partir de ahora?-preguntó un Hokage con chichones en la cabeza.

-Buena pregunta Yankee Hokage-dijo el mencionado con burla-Debo reiniciar todo este lugar y también asegurar la alianza con todas las aldeas para que haya paz por toda la eternidad-.

-Eso suena bien, si necesitas ayuda con eso, no dudes en pedirlo-le recordó Minato.

-No será problema para mí. Bueno, nos retiramos. Natsu y yo necesitamos un tiempo de caridad-finalizó Javier tomado a su novia de la cintura y empezaron a salir junto a Marian.

-Con su permiso Hokage-se despidió el caballero mientras hacia una reverencia y se iba a dormir a su casa.

-Adiosito-dijo Hope haciendo el símbolo de amor y paz.

-Bueno, es mejor tenerlos a ellos que a un loco emperador-confesó Kushina con nervios.

-Sí, es verdad-estuvieron todos de acuerdo en el consejo.

Todo el Consejo Shinobi se quedaron atrapados en sus propios pensamientos. Shikaku estaba muy impresionado por su nuevo peinado, pero se asustó al pensar en lo que las demás chicas pensarían y en su esposa que se pondría celosa. Kushina por otro lado, quería una sesión especial de cambio de look con Hope para impresionar a Minato en su próximo aniversario. Javier y su grupo caminaban con tranquilidad mirando cómo había quedado la aldea. En un momento de distracción, preparó unos clones de sombra y los mandó en una misión secreta. En eso, Naruto y compañía llegaron con ellos.

-Hola amigos. ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer algo de Ramen de Ichiraku para conocernos mejor?-propuso Naruto con hambre.

-No estaría mal un Ramen-dijo Javier.

-Siempre quise probar el Ramen-comentó Marian muy emocionada.

-Yo si le entro. ¿Y tú Oz Di?-mencionó Hope muy animada, pero el mencionado estaba aún medio dormido poniéndola de mal humor.

-¡DESPIERTA!-gritó Javier a su lado con un altavoz.

-¡YO NO FUI! ¡FUE TETE!-dijo el pobre chico despertando de golpe y miró a todos lados asustado hasta recobrar la razón-Buaaaah perdón, necesito comer algo para recuperar mis energías-.

-Eso es similar a Chouji-recordó Sakura divertida.

-Más o menos-respondió el caballero somnoliento.

-Pues no se diga más. ¡VAMOS POR UN BUEN TAZÓN DE RAMEN!-declaró Naruto alzo el puño mientras los demás lo imitaban, menos Javier.

-¿Por qué no alzas la mano?-preguntó Marian a Javier.

-No me gusta hacer eso, me veo tonto-señaló Javier aburrido.

Todos se dirigieron a comer a Ichiraku donde empezaron a hablar, conocerse y disfrutar de un delicioso banquete. Mientras tanto, Itachi caminaba junto a Izumi y Shisui mientras les contaba lo sucedido en la reunión con el Hokage. Izumi quedó muy impresionada, pero Shisui no parecía creer nada de sus palabras.

-¿Chicas dragón, una criatura estilista, ángeles? Creo que perdiste la razón Itachi-señaló Shisui incrédulo.

-Te recuerdo que todo asunto relacionado con Javier no tiene lógica. ¿Recuerdas todo lo que hizo hace años? Ahora es aún peor que antes y sus compañeros son igual de fuertes-mencionó el heredero Uchiha con temor.

-El caballero es el que me da más miedo, sobretodo los ojos malignos-comentó Izumi respecto a Oz Di.

-Cuando vi su Rinnegan, mis más grandes miedos se reflejaron. Parecían tan reales que superó mi Tsukuyomi-analizó Itachi al respecto.

-Como sea, pueden ser poderosos e intimidantes pero ninguno me llama la atención-bufó Shisui algo inmutado por el asunto.

En eso, Hope fue la primera en salir del restaurante y Shisui la vio. En ese instante, quedó totalmente hipnotizado por ella, parecía un bello ángel caído para él, pero la chica ni siquiera lo notó. Una canción romántica tipo Celine Dion ambientaba la escena y Hope parecía brillar como una estrella fugaz. Al girar a ver en la dirección de Shisui, él la vio como si estuviera maquillada, con los labios pintados y un fondo floreado.  
En eso, Shisui decide acercarse a ella sin saber el porqué y saludarla embobado por su belleza.

-Hola hermosa damisela, ¿le gustaría que la acompañara para poder conocernos mejor y…?-intentó proponer el Uchiha, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡OYE JAVIER! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA TIENDA DE DANGOS MÁS CERCA?!-habló la chica sin escuchar al sujeto detrás de ella.

-¡YO QUE SÉ! ¡BÚSCALA TÚ, HARAGANA!-le respondió Javier irritado.

-¡Pero quiero unos dangos!-exigió muy infantilmente Hope.

-Yo podría llevarla…- trató de ofrecerse Shisui acercándose a Hope.

-¡A UN LADO AMIGO! ¡NECESITO UNOS DANGOS!-dijo Hope y pasó a un lado de Shisui sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Oz Di, yo te elijo. Ve por ella, no vaya a perderse o sino la reporto en la lista de personas desaparecidas-le dijo Javier terminando su plato de Ramen.

-No soy un Pokemon, ya que. Gracias por la comida señor Teuchi y señorita Ayame-se despidió Oz Di.

-De nada joven-dijo cocinero devolvió el gesto respetuoso

-Él es más respetuoso que tú-señaló Sakura a Javier.

-Es que es un niño bueno, más que la leche-mencionó Javier.

Oz Di es un buen chico, pero muy manipulable jajaja-dijo Marian con una risita.

En otra parte desconocida, Obito Uchiha estornudaba sin un motivo aparente.

-¿Pasa algo cariño?-preguntó Rin curiosa a su lado mientras caminaban por un bosque.

-No lo sé, pero tengo el presentimiento de que alguien está perturbando el poder de los "chicos buenos"-dijo con algo de molestia el Uchiha.

Volviendo a la aldea, Shisui quedó petrificado al ser ignorado por Hope, pero vio como la chica trataba con más confianza al caballero, aunque lo molestaba de vez en cuando. Eso hizo despertar sus celos como nunca, cosa que sorprendió a Itachi e Izumi.

-Ese sujeto de hojalata está en mi camino para conquistar a esa hermosa ángel del cielo-mencionó Shisui con una rabia y celos inexplicables.

-Yo no te recomiendo que luches con él, es muy poderoso-le advirtió Itachi mientras se preparaba para irse.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡Voy a ganarme el corazón de mi amada doncella!-dijo el ninja Uchiha activando su Sharingan y unas llamas lo rodeaban con una figura similar a su Susanoo.

Después de eso, el grupo de héroes se volvió a reunir y caminaban por las calles de la aldea, ya siendo mediodía. Estaban hablando muy amenamente y sin problemas y sorpresivamente un cable metálico tomó a Hinata de la cintura y la atrapó por completo. Ella fue elevada al cielo y todos al mirar vieron un enorme globo aerostático con la forma del símbolo del clan Ôtsutsuki y había tres siluetas sobre él.

-¡AL FIN ERES MÍA MI PRINCESA BYAKUGAN!-se escuchó una voz masculina sobre el globo.

-¡OYE, ELLA ES MI PRINCESA, BÚSCATE LA TUYA!-exclamó furioso Naruto.

-Really nigga? ¡¿USTEDES OTRA VEZ?!-dijo Javier con sorpresa.

-¡PREPÁRENSE PARA LOS PROBLEMAS!-se oyó una voz femenina en el globo.

-¡Y MÁS VALE QUE TEMAN!-dijo otra vez la voz masculina.

-Para proteger el mundo del NaruHina-.

-Para unir a los fans del ToneHina y el NaruShion-.

-Para denunciar los males del camino ninja-.

-Y extender nuestro amor hasta mi castillo a la Luna-.

-¡SHION!-se reveló la copia rubia de Hinata.

-¡TO-TO-TONERI!-se vio al selenita con una rosa roja en la boca.

-¡EL EQUIPO TONESHION VIAJANDO A LA VELOCIDAD DE LA LUZ!-.

-¡RÍNDANSE AHORA O PREPÁRENSE PARA LUCHAR! ¡AY HAMURA!-.

-¡KYA, ASÍ ES!-se escuchó la voz de una chica diferente.

En el globo, se vieron las figuras de Shion, Toneri y Amaru usando unos uniformes que tenían sus iniciales al frente.

-¡AMARU! ¡¿QUÉ HACES CON ELLOS?!-cuestionó Naruto muy enojado.

-¡ME LES UNÍ! ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE TE QUEDES CON ESA CHICA! ¡TÚ ERES MÍO!-respondió la chica con despecho.

-Ella y yo acordamos compartirte-reveló Shion.

-Y yo me quedaré con mi amada princesa-dijo Toneri al respecto.

-¡YA SUPÉRENLO, USTEDES NO SE QUEDARÁN JAMÁS CON NARUTO O HINATA, LÁRGUENSE DE ACÁ Y COJAN ENTRE LOS TRES!-habló Javier molesto y salió al frente con sus compañeros.

-¡JAMÁS!-exclamaron molestos los secuestradores.

De repente, cada uno de los sujetos del mundo real vestían ropas diferentes: Javier llevaba las ropas de Ash Ketchup, Oz Di las de Brock, Hope las de Dawn y Marian las de Misty. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y Natsu no sabían cómo reaccionar, pero fueron tras el globo de los delincuentes para rescatar a Hinata.

-¡NO PODRÁN ATRAPARNOS!-exclamó Shion lanzando un jutsu de fuego.

-¡CHICOS ESQUIVEN!-dijo Javier mientras sus compañeros seguían la orden-¡OZ DI, USA CORTE Y LIBERA A HINATA!-.

Cuando Javier miró a su amigo, él contempló que el caballero llevaba un disfraz de Snorlax y estaba dormido. Se veía un letrero gracioso que decía: "Oz Di esta tan dormido como un tronco".

-¡DESPUÉS ARREGLO CUENTAS CONTIGO, HARAGÁN!-juró con aura asesina Javier.

-¡ES INÚTIL!-se burló Toneri alejándose más y más.

-¡ME LLEVA LA…!-se jalaba los cabellos Javier y mirando al enemigo alejarse-¡HOPE, USA HIPERRAYO!-.

La pobre chica no se fijó cuando la vistieron de un Bulbasaur y se puso roja porque el disfraz era muy bochornoso.

¡A-AHÍ VA!-exclamó Hope con ojos en espiral y lanzó el rayo, pero se tropezó y se pegó.

La chica estaba mareada y había un letrero gracioso que decía: "Hope está tan confundida que se lastimo así misma". La pobre chica se deprimió por su fallo y estaba en un rincón por la situación vergonzosa.

¡¿ES EN SERIO?! Es hora del Plan MG: ¡MARIAN, IMPACTRUENO!-ordenó Javier a la adolescente.

-¡No soy un Pikachu!-reclamó la chica, pero se detuvo al ver que usaba un traje de Pikachu muy lindo-¡YA QUE, MARIANCHUUUUUUUUUUUU!-.

Un ataque de electricidad salió de todo el cuerpo de Marian, dándole al globo y haciendo que empezara a bajar la velocidad.

-¡NUNCA NOS PODRÁN ALCANZAR! ¡Y MENOS CUANDO PONGA LA MÁXIMA POTENCIA!-exclamó Amaru con el control del globo.

Sin verlo, Javier vestido de un Pidgeotto voló y destruyó el cable que tenía a Hinata para después detener el globo con un ataque.

-Sabía que debía cambiar a turbo-murmuró Amaru para después caer al suelo con velocidad.

-¿Estás bien Hinata?-preguntó Naruto preocupado por su novia y llegando a su lado.

-Si Naruto, descuida-sonrió muy feliz la peliazul.

-¡NO NOS VENCERÁN TAN FÁCILMENTE!-declaró Toneri muy molesto y listo para activar el Tenseigan.

-Creo que es hora de acabarlos-sentenció Javier vuelto a vestir de Ash y tomo su gorra para acomodársela se la acomodó-¡OZ DI, USA TU MEJOR TÉCNICA!-.

Javier volteó el caballero seguía disfrazado y dormido con el mismo letrero de "Oz Di esta tan dormido como un tronco".

-¡YA ME CANSÉ!-exclamó Javier y se acercó con furia al sujeto.

El chico tenía varias venas en su cara y uso Furia para lanzar de una patada a Oz Di dormido contra el equipo enemigo. El impacto causando una gran explosión y el caballero despertó de golpe.

-¡¿QUIÉN SE ATREVIÓ A INTERRUMPIR MI SUEÑO DE BELLEZA?!-exclamó el sujeto muy furioso.

-¡FUERON ELLOS!-mintieron todos apuntando a Shion, Toneri y Amaru.

-¡NO ES VERDAD!-dijeron los aludidos muy asustados al ver la rabia del caballero.

-¡ODIO SER DESPERTADO ASÍ, VAN A PAGAR POR ESTO!-sentenció el caballero y puso las manos frente a a ellos para mover los dedos de un lado al otro como Togepi.

-¿Y eso qué?-cuestionó Toneri con burla.

-¡RAYOS, ALÉJENSE! ¡USARÁ METRÓNOMO!-les advirtió Hope echándose a correr.

¿Metroqué?-preguntó Naruto muy extrañado.

-¡METRÓNOMO!-dijo Oz Di empezando a desprender un fuerte brillo-¡AUTODESTRUCCIÓN!-.

-Esto se pondrá feo-fue lo último que dijeron los villanos.

Una fuerte explosión sacudió todo el lugar y mandó a volar a los villanos muy lejos.

-¡LES DIJE QUE ERA UNA MALA IDEA!-se quejó Amaru en el aire con lágrimas anime.

-¡TÚ CÁLLATE QUE ERES LA NUEVA!-dijo Shion con enojo.

-¡MI PRINCESA BYAKUGAN, VOLVERÉ POR TÍ!-exclamó Toneri con lágrimas exageradas.

¡EL EQUIPO TONESHIONAMARU HA SIDO VENCIDO OTRA VEZ!-fue lo último que dijeron los villanos antes desaparecer en el cielo con un brillito gracioso.

-Uf, un problema menos-suspiró Javier muy satisfecho.

-¿Ellos estarán bien? Digo, hicieron algo malo, pero…-preguntó Hinata un poco preocupada.

-Te entiendo, yo me encargo de ellos-dijo Javier muy dispuesto.

-¿Qué harás?-preguntó Sasuke curioso.

-Algo muy sencillo-respondió Javier y se acercó a su compañero-Oz Di, tráelos a la aldea por favor y luego llévalos al hospital-.

-¡¿ES EN SERIO?!-exclamaron todos con rabia al ver como era de perezoso el líder.

-Hmp, está bien. Igual ya recupere mis energías-murmuró el caballero usando de nuevo su armadura-¿Algo más maestro?-.

-Quiero una salchicha-.

-¿Con mostaza?-preguntó el caballero molesto.

-¿Acaso la mostaza se pondrá sola?-le respondió Javier amenamente.

-Sí, señor-finalizó Ozi Di y se fue a traer a los heridos.

-Cuando termines, ve al centro donde te esperaran Naruto y Hinata porque haremos una fiesta genial-le avisó Hope.

-Bueno, suena divertido-sonrió animado el caballero para después irse volando.

-Espera un momento-detuvo Javier a su amigo y puso su mano en su cabeza para buscar un recuerdo en específico-¡LO TENGO!-.

-Ese recuerdo no le sirve de nada maestro-dijo el guerrero un poco serio.

-A mí sí, nos vemos y si sigues con eso vas a ver-amenazó Javier bajando al suelo mientras su compañero se iba volando.

-¿No eres un poco malo con él?-preguntó Natsu llegando al lado de su novio.

-Siempre soy así, pero esta vez necesito que este lejos de mí porque tengo una sorpresa y quiero ver su rostro cuando aprenda a no subestimarme-señaló Javier con varias muestras de ADN.

-¿No me digas que eso es…?-preguntó Hope los frascos.

-Es lo que piensas, pequeña saltamontes. Es hora de sacar de su depresión al buen chico de Oz Di y darle sus coscorrones por menso-dijo Javier yéndose del sitio en una teletransportación.

Mientras los planes de Javier empezaban, Obito volvía a estornudar. Javier se reunió con Natsu en una zona alejada de la aldea para revivir a los Jinchurikis. Roshi, Fu, Han, Utakata, Yagura y Yugito fueron revividos y se les explico lo sucedido, sobre la nueva oportunidad de ser Jinchurikis y retomar sus vidas. Pero para evitar problemas con sus aldeas, Javier les ofreció quedarse un tiempo en Konoha para que sus hogares tuvieran el tiempo de saber sobre su regreso. En eso, Javier se acercó a Yugito que estaba feliz de volver a la vida.

-Disculpe señorita Yugito Nii, quería contarle algo que paso mientras estaba en el Mundo Puro-abordó el sujeto a la rubia.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó la rubia un poco curiosa.

-Sé que esto puede ser un poco duro y muy incómodo, pero ¿recuerda a los par de idiotas que la asesinaron?-le dijo el chico con inusual cautela.

-No es algo que quisiera recordar en especial porque eran muy fuertes-suspiró la chica.

-Bueno, quiero que vea algo-le mostró Javier activando su doujutsu y le pasó los recuerdos de la batalla de Oz Di contra Akatsuki.

La chica quedó sorprendida por las reacciones, las expresiones y los resultados de la batalla. Sobre todo, al ver como alguien había luchado con personas tan poderosas por ella. También pudo ver en los recuerdos de Javier un poco de la personalidad del guerrero. Aunque ella era una chica de carácter fuerte y decidida, quedó cautivada con la caballerosidad y amabilidad del guerrero. Lo último que vio, fue el brazalete que Oz Di había traído para ella. Al salir del recuerdo, una lágrima brotaba de sus ojos por lo conmovida que estaba. En eso, Javier le entrega el brazalete que el recogió de la calle.

-Yugito, no sé qué piense de esto y la vida que ha llevado como una jinchuriki. Él sabe todo sobre su condición y no le importa. Créame cuando le digo que él quiere todo con usted y quiero pedirle si puede ser su amiga para conocerlo mejor-.

-Todo esto es tan repentino, estaba resignada a estar sola toda mi vida y de repente hay un buen hombre que me ve como una mujer normal. Él se preocupó por mí y fue capaz de luchar por vengar mi muerte cuando nadie más le he interesado-dijo con lágrimas la jinchuriki.

-En el poco tiempo que lo conozco, tengo la seguridad de que es la persona perfecta para usted-intervino Natsu en la conversación.

-¿Dónde está él?-cuestionó Yugito muy animada.

-Pues, debe estar en el centro de la aldea-dijo Javier y solo cerró los ojos para sentir su Ki-Sí, está en el karaoke donde preparamos una gran fiesta para todos-.

-¿Puedo ir a conocerlo?-pidió muy animada la mujer.

-Claro, vamos todos, pero antes vayan a arreglarse-señaló Javier mientras le pedía a los demás Jinchurikis que los acompañaran al salón de belleza.

-¡DÍA DE ARREGLARSE!-exclamó Fu animada.

-Ah cierto, no le he preguntado a Shino que relación tiene contigo-le dino Javier a Fu.

-Shino es mi mejor amigo. Ay no, no le dije cuanto me gustaba antes de ser capturada por Akatsuki-se llevó a la cabeza la peliverde muy deprimida.

-Ahora lo arreglamos-le tranquilizó Natsu llevándola al centro de belleza.

-Mierda, necesito avisarle a Hotaru que estoy vivo-recordó Utakata nervioso.

-De eso nos encargamos después-dijo Javier pensándolo en el camino.

Mientras eso sucedía, Hope y Marian preparaban el lugar de la fiesta. Había varias mesas de bocadillos, bebidas, un escenario con luces y un karaoke donde ya estaban candando algunos como Lee y Chouji, aunque eran un poco desafinados. Todos los doce de Konoha se encontraban presentes, junto a varios sensei, además de Itachi, Izumi y Shisui. Naruto y Hinata estaban afuera esperando a Oz Di hasta que él llega volando y aterrizando frente al lugar con la pose que siempre usa Iron Man.

-Oz Di, es malo para las rodillas ese aterrizaje. No quieras verte cool a costa de tu cuerpo-señaló Sakura como médico.

-Jeje, eso me recordó a algo que vi hace tiempo-se rió Oz Di.

(Nota de autor: Deadpool).

-Hola Ozi-kun. ¿Qué pasó con Toneri y las chicas?-preguntó Hinata curiosa.

-Ya están en el hospital, no tienen ninguna herida grave, solo se golpearon. Dejé un clon de sombra para que los vigile-respondió cortésmente Oz Di.

-Que eso les enseñe a no robarse a mi princesa, gracias por la ayuda amigo-dijo Naruto abrazando a Hinata.

-Yo solo estuve dormido, pero siempre protegeré el honor en su relación-comentó el guerrero un poco apenado.

-Sí, fue gracioso como te usó Javier como bola de boliche con esa patada-recordó Hope divertida.

-¡ENTONCES ÉL ME DESPERTÓ!-exclamó furioso el caballero.

-No estabas siendo útil y movió tu peso muerto por una buena causa-dijo Marian comiendo unas papitas.

-No te preocupes Ozi-kun, al menos todo se solucionó y ya estamos bien. Mejor vamos a disfrutar de esta pequeña fiesta-declaró la ojiperla un poco apenada.

-De acuerdo. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Javier y la señorita Natsu?-preguntó Oz Di y puso nervioso a la pareja ninja hasta que Hope apareció.

-¡AL FIN LLEGASTE CAMPEÓN!-saludó la chica con algo de emoción.

-Sí, ya llegué-dijo el chico siguiéndole el juego.

-Bueno, te toca cantar en el karaoke-le ordenó Hope llevándolo al escenario arrastrándolo.

-¡ESPERA! ¡ME DA VERGÜENZA CANTAR ENTRE GENTE TAN GENIAL!-exclamó caballero porque se puso un poco nervioso.

-¡NO SEAS PRINCESA! ¡NO PUEDES SER TAN DESAFINADO COMO LEE O CHOUJI!-dijo la mujer con dificultad porque Oz Di trataba de zafarse.

La idea de Hope era darle valor a Oz Di para cuando llegara Yugito y que lo viera lucirse ante todo el mundo. Aunque desconocía como cantaba en realidad le hacía falta algo de diversión, así que el pobre chico tomo una Tablet con la lista de canciones y buscó una adecuada con la que se sintiera cómodo.

-Esta es una buena oportunidad, cuando cante muy mal, yo pasaré e impresionaré a mi hermosa doncella-planeó Shisui afinando su garganta

-Pero tú no cantas Shisui-señaló Itachi tomando una bebida.

-Es verdad, pero no puedo ser peor que el-subestimó el ninja Uchiha desconociendo en lo que se metía.

-Ya te perdimos, Shisui-solo suspiró Itachi.

Mientras tanto, Javier llegó al lugar en un Jutsu Parpadeante junto a Natsu, Yugito y los demás Jinchurikis. En eso vieron en el escenario a Oz Di un poco nervioso mientras Hope tomaba una cámara.

-¿Qué tramas, mi pequeña saltamontes?-preguntó Javier llegando a donde estaba ella.

-Nada malo, solo quiero que pierda un poco el miedo para que tome valor-señaló la chica seria.

-¿Alguna vez lo has oído cantar?-preguntó Javier tomando una bebida.

-No, creo que cantará desafinado y será divertido oírlo-dijo la chica sonriente.

-Solo checa-le dijo Javier bebiendo una soda helada.

En el escenario, Oz Di cambió de nuevo su semblante a uno más serio y tomo el micrófono con más calma. Respiro profundamente y empezó a cantar una melodía que le gustaba mucho.

Te enseñaré que no hay frase más fuerte que un "te amo",  
voy a llenar en tí cada espacio que hay en tu corazón,  
pero en tus ojos se refleja "Prince × Prince",  
mi mano extenderé hacia ti y será..."Prince × Princess",  
quiero que tú me veas solo a mí,  
no puedo ver a nadie más si no es a tí,  
(My Precious, vuelve tu mirada),  
sola nunca te dejaré,  
quiero abrazarte y sentir lo frágil de tu cuerpo,  
y calentar tu corazón lleno de dolor,  
(My Dear, no te vayas nunca),  
mis sentimientos ya no puedo frenar,  
entre más te conozco voy cayendo aún más en tu encanto,  
lo que siento en mi pecho desbordarse es mi realidad...  
te enseñaré que no hay frase más fuerte que un "te amo",  
voy a llenar en ti cada espacio que hay en tu corazón,  
no pienso nunca jamás rendirme,  
Entrégame. Yeah! Please! Yeah! Tu corazón  
y cuando ciento que tu mano por fin he atrapado,  
Resulta que ha sido la de otro que va tras de tí  
y tú sonriendo al vernos piensas "Prince × Prince",  
sé que algún día al verme tu pensarás "Prince × Princess",  
me duele estar en esta situación,  
por favor ya de mí no ocultes tus lágrimas,  
(My Sweetie, seamos uno solo),  
más profundo quiero llegar,  
quiero mostrarte lo que por ti yo soy capaz,  
y conquistar tu lado más dulce para a mí,  
(My Baby ¿qué es lo que deseas?),  
tus labios y los míos se rozarán,  
el sonido de la campana de nuestro amor resuena,  
ahora mismo la historia de nuestro amor comenzará.  
¿Será que si gritase sin descansar, te alcanzaría?,  
incluso nuestros gestos casuales son muy parecidos,  
quiero ayudarte y protegerte,  
más quiero, Freeze! Yeah! Sin! Yeah! alcanzarte,  
aunque a tus pies yo ponga hermosos zapatos de cristal,  
con desconfianza luego los ves y no los quieres usar,  
aunque eres la protagonista Prince! Yeah! × Prince! Yeah!  
Nunca podemos avanzar,  
si avanzara entre un bosque de espinas,  
Dormida en el medio te encontraría  
¿Quién será el que con un beso te despertará...?  
sin dudar mis labios lo lograrán,  
"I'm your Prince",  
en el reflejo de tus ojos solo puede entrar uno,  
y es que me gustas tanto que no puedo evitar ir tras de tí...  
Te enseñaré que no hay frase más fuerte que un "te amo",  
voy a llenar en tí cada espacio que hay en tu corazón,  
no pienso nunca jamás rendirme,  
Entrégame. Yeah! Please! Yeah! Tu corazón,  
y cuando siento que tu mano por fin he atrapado,  
Resulta que ha sido la de otro que va tras de tí,  
Y tu sonriendo al vernos piensas "Prince × Prince",  
Sé que algún día al verme tu pensarás "Prince × Princess".

(Nota de autor: La canción es Watashi ga Motete Dousunda - Opening "Prince x Prince" (Cover en Español)).

Al terminar la canción, todos quedaron en silencio, para después empezar a aplaudir y chiflar con emoción, pues el guerrero había cantado mejor que nunca. Hope y Shisui quedaron totalmente sorprendidos ante el show.

-¡¿GUAU, ES EN SERIO?! ¡¿ÉL SABE CANTAR?!-dijo Hope la expresión de Hope con sorpresa y admiración.

-Así es y no está usando algún jutsu. Es su voz natural, solo que no lo practica de forma profesional-contó Javier el dato curioso de Oz Di.

-Sí que canta muy bien-mencionó Natsu también aplaudiendo.

-¡ASÍ SE HACE OZ DI!-gritaba Marian muy emocionada.

-¡ESAS SON LAS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD AL MÁXIMO!-gritaron Lee y Gai al mismo tiempo.

-Problemático y conmovedor-opinó Shikamaru aplaudiendo con una sencilla sonrisa.

-¡QUE GENIAL!-gritaba Ino chiflando.

-Hermoso-dijo Shino mientras se limpiaba una lagrima muy conmovido.

-Adiós a mi plan-suspiró Shisui.

-Te lo advertí-le dijo Itachi a su lado mientras aplaudía junto a Izumi

-¡ERES EL MEJOR OZ DI, DE VERAS!-gritaba Naruto mientras chiflaba de la emoción.

-¡GRACIAS, NO FUE NADA! ¡YO SOLO…!-dijo el caballero haciendo varias reverencias.

Sus palabras se detuvieron al ver frente a él a alguien que no creyó volver a ver. En medio de todo el público con una hermosa sonrisa, el cabello suelto con un tratamiento de acondicionador y usando el brazalete que había traído, Yugito Nii estaba aplaudiendo de forma sincera. El guerrero bajó del escenario para caminar hacia ella, pero recibió un abrazo de la chica que llegó corriendo a su lado.

-Se-señorita Nii-susurró el caballero muy nervioso.

-Solo dime Yugito-le respondió chica mirándolo a los ojos.

-Ese brazalete…-dijo sorprendido el caballero.

-Bueno, dijiste que querías ser mi amigo ¿no?-le comentó la rubia con una sonrisa.

-¡¿CÓMO ES QUE…?!-dijo el caballero en shock y se detuvo cuando su cabeza hizo click y supo todo-¡FUISTE TÚ, JAVIER!-.

Javier estaba con una máscara negra de rayas negras y cruzó los brazos y Marian estaba a su lado.

-El mago enmascarado lo hizo otra vez-dijo la adolescente cómicamente.

-¿Te gustó tu sorpresa, Ozi?-preguntó Hope alegre.

-Creo que fue demasiado, g-gracias-dijo el caballero ocultando la mirada mientras las lágrimas lo traicionaban.

-Tranquilo amigo-habló Javier poniendo su mano en su hombro-Todos merecen ser felices como tú, yo, Hope, Marian. Recuerda cual fue nuestro objetivo al venir aquí: Traer justicia, diversión y felicidad a todos-.

-Maestro Javier, desde este momento lo seguiré hasta la muerte. Cualquier cosa que este en mis manos, la cumpliré sin duda alguna. Usted solo ordene-juró Oz Di poniéndose de rodillas y su espada frente a él.

-Pues primero una cosa...-dijo Javier con una sonrisa malévola.

Javier le dio tres tremendos coscorrones que le dejó enormes chichones en la cabeza de Oz Di y estaban al rojo vivo.

-¡¿Y ESO QUÉ FUE?!-reclamó Oz Di con lágrimas anime.

-Eso fue por ser grosero cuando Marian te dio el brazalete en la mañana y subestimar mi poder-le dijo con aura asesina el sujeto.

Marian le sacó la lengua infantilmente y Yugito solo tenia un sudor en la nuca.

-Ahora te daré mi orden, ve a la casa y dale duro contra el muro a Yugito-le habló desvergonzadamente Javier.

-¡AÚN NO HARÉ ESO! Además, solo somos amigos-dijo Oz Di muy nervioso y rojo.

-Bueno, a mí me gustaría conocerlo mejor-comentó Yugito algo apenada y se acercó al chico para darle un pequeño, pero tierno beso en los labios.

-Bueno, déjenlo para después. ¡SIGAMOS CON LA FIESTA AMIGOS!-exclamó Javier con una botella de Champagne destapada.

Y con el grito de Javier, la fiesta continuó con el inicio de una nueva relación en el mundo Shinobi. Shino veía a una morena de ojos naranja y pelo verde que creía muerta.

-No puede ser, ¿Fu?-solo dijo el Aburame.

-Shino-habló muy feliz la jinchuriki y abrazó a su mejor amigo.

-Javier te revivió, no me esperaba esto-le dijo al punto de las lágrimas el chico insecto.

-Ni yo, perdóname por favor-le pidió la chica muy triste.

-No fue tu culpa morir-le consolaba Shino.

-No te dije lo mucho que me gustabas antes de morir, perdóname-le decía con lágrimas la peliverde.

-No fue tu culpa, yo tampoco lo dije. Lo siento mucho-le decía con mucha tristeza el Aburame.

-Ya estamos juntos-decía Fu sin quererse despegar del chico.

Naruto se dio cuenta de la situación y entendió rápido que Javier no solo le hizo un favor a su amigo, sino tambien a Shino.

-Pobre Shino, él ama a Fu y cuando nos enteramos de su muerte no quiso salir por muchos días de su cuarto-mencionó Hinata muy apenada por lo ocurrido.

-Fue muy difícil pelear con ella en la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi y Shino la pasó mal cuando se toparon-recordó la situación el rubio.

-Al menos el dolor de Shino ya terminó-sonrió feliz Hinata por su amigo.

-Lo sé, ¿quieres ir a bailar?-preguntó el Uzumaki tomando la mano de su novia.

-Sí-aceptó la Hyuga.

En otro sitio de la fiesta, Natsu buscaba a Javier y no lo hallaba, pero lo logró hallar a los 15 minutos.

-¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó curiosa la Hyuga.

-Fui a dejar a Utakata con su alumna Hotaru, fue un encuentro de lo más conmovedor-dijo Javier muy sonriente.

Flashback

Hotaru Tsuchigumo aún entrenaba duro después de la muerte de su maestro Utakata, a quien extrañaba más que a nadie. La guerra no afectó su hogar y oyó cosas de que un sujeto extraño liberó a todos del hechizo de Shinachiku.  
De repente, vio llegar a un chico de cabello corto negro y ojos marrones con la persona que jamás pensó volver a ver.

-Entrega especial para Hotaru Tsuchigumo desde el más allá-dijo Javier con una sonrisa.

Hotaru estaba muy pálida y se desmayó de la tremenda impresión que se llevó. Unos minutos más tarde, ella abrió los ojos y vio incrédula a su maestro vivo.

-No, no, mi sensei está muerto-susurró al punto de las lágrimas la rubia.

-Yo lo traje de vuelta con los vivos-dijo Javier con una lata de soda.

-¡ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA DE MAL GUSTO!-gritó muy alterada la chica y llorando.

-¿Recuerdas cuando me pediste entrenar y te rechazaba, pero demostrabas que yo fuera tu sensei cuando lo odiaba?-le refrescó la memoria el jinchuriki.

Ella veía a los ojos a Utakata y no había rastro de mentira por un raro motivo, por lo que se lanzó a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡SENSEI, ESTÁ VIVO, ESTÁ VIVO!-lloraba muy amargamente la rubia.

-No me iré jamás, te lo prometo-consoló el jinchuriki llevando a su alumna a su pecho el hombre.

-Los dejo solos, me tengo que ir-se despidió Javier, sabiendo que ellos dos tendrían sexo de seguro por lo que se marchó en una teletransportación.

Flashback fin

-Que romántico, eres un amor-le dijo Natsu con ojos brillantes al oír un reencuentro tan meloso.

-Iré a verlos mañana, mejor sigamos en la fiesta y bailemos-finalizó la conversación Javier tomando la mano de su novia.

La noche era muy joven y la fiesta estaría toda la noche para los ocupados shinobis en un momento de sumo descanso, mientras que cosas loca vendrían más adelante.


	23. Chapter 23

Las aventuras y desventuras de un fan NH  
Capítulo 23 LA PRUEBA DE LA BANDA DE IDIOTAS

El sol iluminaba a la tranquila Aldea de la Hoja y habían pasado dos semanas después de la fiesta donde Oziel recibió su sorpresa a costa de unos chichones por subestimar a su amigo.  
Yugito se había ido a vivir al lado de donde estaban el grupo de idiotas para estar cerca de su Ozi-kun y se frecuentaban a diario. Por otra parte, Hope recibía cartas y rosas de un admirador secreto.

-¿Otra vez? ¿Que este sujeto no tiene vida?-se preguntó algo extrañada Hope.

-¡UUUUUH, HOPE TIENE NOVIO!-se burlaba sonrojada MG.

-¡NO TENGO NOVIO!-señaló roja la mujer.

-El sujeto envió una poesía maravillosa-vio Oziel muy intrigado.

-"Mí amor es tan caliente como la intensidad de mil soles y muero por probar esos dulces néctares de tus delicados labios"-recitó Javier muy divertido.

-No te rías-le advirtió la chica algo molesta.

-Yo me sé un mejor poema-afirmó Javier seguro.

-Deja anotarlo-mencionó Oziel con una libreta en la mano.

-Del cielo cayó un pañuelo bordado de ceniza, abrí las piernas mestiza que ahí te va mi longaniza-recitó el sujeto.

-¡COCHINO GROSERO!-reclamó Marian dándole un zape.

-¡NO VOY A DECIRLE ESO A YUGITO!-dijo alarmado Oziel.

-No entiendo-señalo Hope dudosa.

MG se susurró al oído de que se trataba de un piropo con albur y el significado de eso último, haciéndola enojar.

-¡VETE A LA MIERDA HIJO DE MIL CERDOS!-exclamó la chica estrellándole una silla al sujeto.

-Hijo de mil cerdos, eso es nuevo para mí-anotó Oziel ya que estaba trabajando en frases cool.

Ese día era muy importante para los recién llegados al Mundo Shinobi porque era el día en que sus habilidades serían puestas a prueba contra los Kages de las distintas aldeas, aunque Hope realmente deseaba humillar al Raikage porque le caía muy mal; Oziel en secreto deseaba un poco de la atención de la gente y quería lucirse frente a todos, y Marian quería divertirse como nunca.  
Después de muchas publicidad por parte de Javier, el estadio del sitio de las peleas estaba a su máxima capacidad y todos se encontraban emocionados por ver a la nueva y sexy compañera de Javier Pozos. Los presentes sabían que era linda pero daban a entender que es una psicópata con una extraña obsesión de matar a Sakura Haruno y las fangirls del mundo. En realidad, lo que más querían entender era esa línea de sangre extraña que le permite convertirse en diamante, el objeto puro más duro de la naturaleza conocido; algunos por otra parte desean ver las convocaciones que demostró en Konoha.

-Damas y caballeros, hoy se les trae ante ustedes la posibilidad de ver las habilidades de una guerrera maravillosa: Les presento a Hope Heartfilia-dijo el presentador Genma emocionado.

De repente sonó la música de Edge "Mentalingus" y todos aplauden al ver una sombra femenina salir al estadio. Hope vestía un conjunto de un top que muestra parte de sus pechos con el dibujo de un corazón un chaleco celeste de bordes dorados en los brazos, usa unas mangas que son sujetadas con cintas doradas terminando en forma de campana de borde blanco. Ella también utilizaba una falda muy corta que le llega a la mitad de los muslos con un cinturón blanco que sujeta su bolsa de armas y su látigo; llevaba puesta unas medias que llegan hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla y usa unas botas marrones. Muchos hombres comenzaron a babear hasta algunos incluyendo al presentador tenían hemorragias nasales y se veía muy adorable. La chica alzó sus manos y los fuegos artificiales adornaron la entrada de forma espectacular.

-¡HOPE, ESTÁS QUE ARDES BOMBÓN!-se escuchó una voz en el estadio.

-¿Quién rayos dijo eso?-volteó Hope extrañada y se veía a Shisui escondido por perder la calma ante la sensualidad de la chica.

-Ejem, querido público. El oponente de la chica rompecorazones es el Kage de pecho...digo, el Raikage A-corrigió Genma, el cual quería desaparecer por la mirada de molestia que le lanzaba el Kage moreno.

De repente, una música agresiva sonó y se veía al Raikage entra con la canción de Batista y se notaba muy imponente. Las mujeres maduras le lanzaban besos, rosas y miradas lascivas ante el cuerpo bien marcado del moreno.

-Saludos Raikage-sama, es un placer el luchar contra usted-saludó la chica con una reverencia.

-Para ser la compañera de ese loco de Javier Pozos, te comportas mejor de lo que esperaba-admitió el moreno sorprendido.

-Soy mujer, es obvio que sea diferente a él, Raikage-sama-mintió la chica ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones.

-¡EN ESTA ESQUINA ESTA LA NOVATA DE LA ALDEA DEL ZODIACO, HOPE HEARTFILIA!-dijo el presentador alzando la mano de la chica.

Los amigos de Hope y su club de fanboys recién fundado le echaban porras, pero destacaba Shisui sin camisa y con el rostro de la mujer tatuado en su pecho. Por algún extraño la chica sentía vergüenza ajena sin razón alguna porque alguien en un lugar estaba acosándola y era muy extraño para ella.

-¡Y EN ESTA ESQUINA ESTA EL HIJO DEL TERCER RAIKAGE Y EL ACTUAL GOBERNANTE DE LA ALDEA DE LA NUBE! ¡DENLE UN APLAUSO AL CUARTO RAIKAGE A!-.

Toda su aldea apoyaba a su líder, menos Yugito que le tenía algo de rencor porque no hizo nada para evitar su muerte. Hope la miró y recordó una conversación que tuvo unos minutos antes.

Flashback

Hope iba preparada a patear traseros al cuadrilátero, pero fue detenida por Yugito para tener una pequeña conversación.

-Ozi está en el balcón por si lo buscabas-mencionó la chica.

-Lo sé, en realidad vengo a buscarte a tí-confesó la jinchuriki.

-¿Qué querías?-preguntó muy extrañada la pelinegra.

-Como vas a pelear contra el Raikage, deseo que no te contengas con él y lo humilles frente a todos-le pidió amablemente la rubia.

-Eso lo iba a hacer, ¿pero por qué vas en contra de tu propio líder?-cuestionó sorprendida la mujer.

-Cuando morí contra Hidan y Kakuzu, él no se tomó la molestia de buscarme o avisarle a Bee para que me auxiliara. Quiero que pague por el dolor y sufrimiento que me hizo pasar-le contó la mujer.

-Como eres la novia de Ozi, lo haré pensando en ti-aceptó gustosa la chica.

-¿Por qué dices Ozi?-preguntó curiosa la jinchuriki.

-Es mi acento, de donde vengo así hablamos y me cuesta pronunciar la D después de la s o la z-explicó la mujer muy divertida.

-Ah, ya entendí. Bueno, te deseo lo mejor y haz sufrir al cabeza dura del Raikage-se despidió la mujer.

-Considéralo hecho, Yugito-dijo Hope con mucha malicia.

Flashback fin

-¡AHORA COMIENZA LA PELEA!-declaró inaugurada la pelea.

Hope se acercó al Kage rápido y lo abofeteó en cada mejilla como si nada. El Raikage quedó muy extrañado, y Hope luego se alejó unos pasos pero volvió con rapidez y abofeteó al moreno una vez más. A se enojó por tal acto y corrió con todas sus fuerzas para usar el Lariat y acabar rápido con el combate, aunque no se imaginó que era manipulado como un simple tonto. En las gradas todos veían con miedo que la chica del mundo real no se movía y parecía confiada como si no llegara a pasar nada malo con su persona, solo dos personas sabían el porqué de su comportamiento ya que usaron sus ojos.

-Oni-chan hay que decirle a Hope que se aleje o será tortilla-decía preocupada Marian.

-Tranquila, ella no saldrá mal. En realidad, el que me preocupa es A-dijo el caballero viendo el futuro dolor del musculoso Kage.

-Sí; a mí lo que me intriga es el cómo le hizo para crear ese muro de diamante con semejante precisión. Mira con tu Byakugan-le indicó Javier con un signo de pregunta sobre su cabeza.

Marian activó el Byakugan en su ojo derecho y se quedó en shock por lo que hizo Hope.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-exclamaron Marian, Yugito y Natsu.

-Si miran con atención verán que hay un muro delgado frente a Hope. Es casi invisible pero está allí y está hecho de diamante pero daría la impresión que fuera de vidrio-explicó Oz Di.

A se acercaba con toda su fuerza hasta que chocó con una pared invisible y los de la Nube se quedaron sin palabras al ver como se encontró su Kage con semejante acto.

-Apenas estoy aprendiendo a moldear el chakra así que no se usar muchos jutsus; pero me sorprende que cayera con un truco barato-señaló burlona Hope.

-Maldita mocosa, no te saldrás con la tuya-sentenció A muy furioso.

-Oiga Niggakage, se le perdió esto-le dijo la chica dándole una enorme liga.

-¿Y esto?-se preguntó el moreno confuso.

El Raikage no pudo ver que Hope ya tenía listo un diamante que fue pintado para que parezca una roca y la liga estaba tensa para ser soltada.

-"Ya me parecía bastante bueno para ser cierto."-pensó A muy frustrado.

El Kage recibió la roca en su cara dejándolo en el suelo, por su parte Hope se reía a todo pulmón, junto con su equipo ya que humillaba al segundo Raikage más fuerte de la historia. Se calló cuando vio que la "roca" que lanzó se impactó en una pared y contempló como el moreno se aproximaba con su armadura de rayo.

-¡LARIAT!-exclamó el moreno muy furioso.

Hope se asustó tanto que comenzó a escribir su testamento, luego comenzó a rezar con un Rosario que ella misma hizo tiempo atrás para su abuela. Su oponente se encontraba a unos pocos metros para acabarla, hasta que la chica apegada a la pared levantó las puertas del estadio haciendo que A saliera ya que no se detuvo en ningún momento. Con el tiempo que ganó Hope hizo una pequeña trampa para el Kage.

(Nota de autor: Lo mismo que hizo Bugs Bunny en el Torero).

-Ok, se acabaron las bromas… hora de ponerse serios-declaró la chica decidida.

-¡¿TODO EL TIEMPO TE BURLASTE DE MÍ?!-gritó indignado el Kage.

-Me subestimó y pensó que debido a que soy pequeña no sería capaz de darle pelea-declaro la chica molesta y terminó por ir corriendo y le dio un puñetazo sorpresivo.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ?!-.

Antes que se diera cuenta la mujer del mundo real lo estaba golpeando al estilo Liga de Asesinos. En el último impacto lo dejó en el piso aturdido y Hope estaba mirándolo como depredadora.

-¿Sabía que una hormiga puede levantar diez veces su propio peso?-preguntó la chica con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno para la víctima.

A fue levantado y lanzado por una patada para perderse en el cielo, en lo que caía la mujer aprovechó para hacer una posición de manos.

-¡ELEMENTO DIAMANTE: GOLEM DIAMANTE, EL BRAZO IZQUIERDO!-exclamó Hope apareciendo un brazo hecho únicamente de Diamante-¡BIEN, GOLPE ELEGANTE!-.

Ella lo dijo justo en el momento en el que A caía para ser aplastado como una mosca, el brazo lo levantó y lo dejó en el palco para que lo atendieran.

-L-la ga-ganadora es Hope Heartfilia-solo dijo el presentador aterrado.

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIII, SOY LA LEY!-celebró saltando como niña chiquita y eso provocó que los hombres tuvieran hemorragias nasales y potentes erecciones.

Ella no se percató que el inmenso brazo del golem se dividió haciendo muchos que terminaron golpeando a todos él en lugar, incluyendo a algunas mujeres.

-Menos mal que ya tenemos novias si no que no aguantamos-dijo Oz Di nervioso ya que sentía la mirada amenazadora de Yugito.

-Ni que lo digas, aunque el escote fue demasiado bueno-respondió Javier recibiendo una mirada furiosa por parte de Natsu.

-No tientes a tu suerte-le advirtió la Hyuga peliverde a su novio.

-Jejeje, oni-chan será hombre muerto-señaló Marian al ver como es mangoneado su hermano.

Después de eso, los encargados arreglaron el estadio destrozado y estaba ansioso por las batallas del equipo de Javier. Ya habían disfrutado la batalla de la más loca del grupo, en donde la palabra "humillación" quedo demasiado corta para lo visto en la arena.  
Ahora era el turno del caballero friki de luchar y se encontraba en el pasillo de entrada a la arena acompañado de Yugito. Después de un pequeño "contratiempo" sobre la búsqueda del reloj de Oz Di en la mañana, ellos se habían reconciliado con una rápida sesión de besos un poco elevados de tono. Ninguno sabía como romper el hielo y Oz Di no era un pervertido en extremo como Javier o Hope y Yugito no sabía nada de seducción.

Flashback

Oziel estaba buscando desesperadamente su reloj mágico, pero no lo encontraba y lo peor es que se aproximaba su pelea.

-Yugito, ¿donde esta mi súper traje?-preguntó apurado Oz Di.

-Eeh, no te escuché lindo-se oía la voz de la jinchuriki en la otra habitación.

-¿Dónde está mi súper traje?-preguntó el caballero muy molesto y apresurado.

-Ah, lo puse por ahí-dijo la rubia sin importancia.

-¡¿DÓNDE?!-.

-¿Y para qué quieres saberlo?-le respondió enojada Yugito.

-¡LO NECESITO!-le explicó vagamente Oziel desesperado.

-¡AH NO, NI SE TE OCURRA SALIR PARA HACERTE EL CABALLERO, HEMOS PLANEADO ESTA CENA MUCHOS DÍAS!-reclamó Yugito.

-¡MI HONOR DE CABALLERO ESTÁ EN RIESGO!-le dijo apurado el pobre sujeto.

-¡MI VELADA ESTÁ EN RIESGO!-le recalcó la jinchuriki molesta.

-¡DIME DONDE ESTA MI ARMADURA, MUJER! ¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO DE UNA GRAN HAZAÑA!-le gritó con algo de enojo el chico.

-¡¿GRAN HAZAÑA?! ¡YO SOY TU LINDA Y SEXY NOVIA Y SOY TU MÁS GRANDE HAZAÑA!-dijo muy irritada Yugito.

Flashback fin

En eso, un ANBU apareció indicando al caballero que era su turno de pelear. Ambos llegaron a la salida a la arena donde se escuchaba los gritos de la gente.

-Bien, me toca-suspiró el guerrero un poco emocionado.

-Buena suerte amor. Ten cuidado-le deseó Yugito abrazando a su novio y le dio un beso en los labios para la buena suerte.

-Dedicaré esta victoria a tí -declaró Oz Di despidiéndose de su novia, la cual miraría todo desde las gradas.

Al llegar al campo de batalla, Rasa y Onoki lo esperaban. Ambos habían visto el inmenso poder de la chica loca que le dio la paliza al Raikage, así que era obvio que no debían confiarse de este nuevo guerrero que, en palabras de Minato, era el segundo más poderoso del grupo.

-Llegar un poco tarde es un poco grosero muchacho, ustedes los jóvenes no saben respetar a las personas como nosotros-regañó Onoki mientras flotaba en el aire.

-Le pido disculpas Tsuchikage, fue mi culpa-dijo Oz Di con una reverencia.

-¿No habrá sido culpa de tu novia jinchuriki?-preguntó Rasa tratando de ver la reacción del guerrero.

-No Kazekage-respondió Oziel poniéndose un poco enojado-Ella es mi hermosa novia y yo asumo la culpa de mi tardanza. ¡ASÍ QUE NO LA MOLESTE!-.

Esas palabras cautivaron a Yugito, pero escuchó detrás de ella como algunas chicas suspiraban por la caballerosidad del guerrero, aunque después se callaron al ver la mirada asesina de la rubia. Hope solo pudo soltar en un bufido una palabra: "Presumido".

¡OYE OZIEL! ¡USA TUS MEJORES TÉCNICAS CON EL RARO SIN CEJAS Y LA MOMIA ENANA, PERO NO LOS MATES!-gritó Javier desde las alturas.

-¡TÚ CÁLLATE, LOCO IRREVERENTE!-regañó muy molesto Onoki.

-¡COMO DIGA MAESTRO!-Oz Di entendió que eso fue para intimidar y sacar de quicio a los kages-¡EMPECEMOS DE UNA VEZ!-.

Rasa no quiso esperar más y se elevó en una pequeña plataforma de arena dorada. Sin que el caballero se diera cuenta todo en el suelo se había convertido en arena. El chico empezó a ser jalado por la arena con mucha fuerza, pero Oz Di no oponía resistencia y preocupó a Yugito. En eso, quedó una perfecta pirámide de Polvo Dorado.

-¡ELEMENTO IMÁN: JUTSU ENTIERRO MAGNÉTICO DE POLVO DORADO!-exclamó Rasa extendiendo su mano y la apretó con fuerza, suprimiendo la pirámide y consumiendo el suelo donde se encontraba.

Todos miraban donde se suponía estaba el caballero. Yugito estaba muy preocupada al igual que todos los de Konoha.

-Que presumido. ¡OYE OZI, DEJA DE FANFARRONEAR FRENTE A YUGITO!-dijo Hope al lado de Yugito.

-¡AGUAFIESTAS!-se escuchó una voz desde el fondo de la zona totalmente suprimida.

En eso, vieron una especie de cápsula recubierta con alas de dragón. Al abrirse, Oz Di apareció sin ningún rasguño dejando muy aliviada a Yugito.

-¿Cómo pudiste repeler mi ataque?-preguntó Rasa muy sorprendido.

-No lo hice, simplemente me protegí-declaró Di ocultando sus alas en su espalda y bajó al suelo-Eso fue Neo Palius, una técnica de los dragones que otorga una defensa absoluta usando sus alas. Es muy similar al Espejo de Yata usado por el clan-.

-Impresionante, pero yo he desintegrado el Susanoo de Madara Uchiha en el pasado. Tu escudo de dragón no es nada comparado a mis técnicas-presumió Onoki.

-No se confié señor Onoki, a veces la experiencia puede generar arrogancia-dijo el caballero bajando al suelo-dijo el chico bajando al suelo-"Como, por ejemplo, mi problemática hermana menor"-pensó con mucho pesar el caballero.

-Un joven grosero como tú no debería tratar de ofender a alguien como yo. Necesitas unos 50 años más para desafiarme con toda la confianza que quieras-declaró el Tsuchikage molesto.

-¡YO LO HICE PEDAZOS HACE TIEMPO, RECUERDA!-se escucho la voz burlona de Javier.

-Ese niño malcriado-murmuró el anciano.

-Trato hecho-solo dijo Oziel, dejando confundidos a los dos Kages-Si su técnica destruye mi máxima defensa, me uniré a usted y su aldea sin ninguna condición aparte-.

-¿Y si Onoki llega a fallar?-preguntó Rasa analizando la propuesta.

-Simplemente lo castigaré con lo que más crítica: La juventud-propuso el caballero guardando su espada.

-Trato hecho-aceptó Onoki creando 3 clones de piedra para ayudarle-Observemos como verás a los ojos a la chica que te ama y a tus amigos al traicionar a tu aldea-declaró el ninja anciano.

-¡ACÉRCATE VIEJO, ACÉRCATE!-retó aguerridamente el caballero.

Onoki y sus clones se colocaron en cuatro puntos diferentes rodeando al caballero, el cual se encontraba inmóvil esperando el ataque. Rasa se alejó en espera del resultado y todos en la arena veían muy preocupados lo que sucedería. Yugito estaba muy angustaida, pero en eso ve a Hope, Marian y Javier apostando.

-Yo apuesto a que Onoki solo aguantara 1 minuto-afirmó Hope convencida.

-No creo, Ozi-chan lo vencerá en tan solo 30 segundos-negó Marian lo que dijo su amiga.

-Ustedes son unas novatas-declaró Javier ajustando sus lentes como Kabuto-Serán exactamente 45 segundos. Una cosa, el ganador de esta apuesta podrá ordenar algo a los demás sin negarse-.

-Hecho-aceptaron las chicas muy confiadas.

Regresando a la arena, Onoki ya estaba totalmente listo, mientras Oziel tenía sus ojos cerrados esperando el ataque.

-Es hora de derrotarte. Elemento Polvo: Jutsu Destrucción de Mundo Primitivo-dijeron los cuatro Onokis.

-¡NEO PALIUS!-declaró Oziel abriendo sus ojos revelando que eran los de un dragón.

Seis pares de alas rojas metálicas aparecieron en la espalda de Oz Di y lo cubrieron por completo. Los cuatros ataques de Onoki chocaron con las alas de dragón y empezaron a desintegrar estas. La técnica empezó a ser reforzada por el Tercer Tsuchikage tratando de que su plan funcionara, pero las alas del guerrero no mostraban señas de desaparecer. En eso, un bulto salió debajo de la tierra, revelando un quinto Onoki que desde las alturas realizando el mismo Jutsu, haciendo enojar a todos los presentes.

-Si hubieras sido más prudente, hubieras previsto este ataque sorpresa y no puedes escapar de él-presumió Onoki.

-¡OZIEL!-exclamó Yugito se preparaba para bajar a ayudarlo, pero Javier la detuvo.

-Ozito es muy poderoso, solo mira-le tranquilizó Javier mirando un reloj.

-¡JIHAT EXTREMO!-se escuchó un poderoso brillo empezó a salir del caballero, desintegrando las técnicas de Onoki.

-¡IMPOSIBLE!-exclamó Onoki mientras sus clones eran desintegrados por la poderosa técnica, que era peor que la suya.

-Subestima mucho al poder de las Llamas de la Juventud-declaró Oz Di saliendo de su protección con mucha ira, mientras que Gai y Lee alzaban el pulgar-Hizo que mi novia se preocupara y eso no lo permitiré-.

-Ozi se enojó, pobre viejecito-decía burlona Hope.

De repente, un inmenso instinto asesino salió desprendido del caballero asustando a todos, menos a sus compañeros, amigos de Konoha y a Yugito. Onoki miraba al caballero con un poco de miedo y el caballero salió disparado hacia él a una gran velocidad.

-¡ESTO ES POR ASUSTAR A YUGITO! ¡LANZA REAL!-exclamó Oziel y levantó su arma mientras brillaba.

Un inmenso brillo salió disparado del arma y lanzo a Onoki contra el muro. Incluso con la pequeña barrera de rocas que levanto, había sido derrotado. Rasa no se movía de su lugar por la impresión.

-Adelante muchacho, muéstrale a todos como los jóvenes como tú no tienen respeto de los mayores como yo-retó Onoki volviendo a levitar con varias heridas.

-Por personas adultas como usted tengo mucho respeto-dejó en claro, mientras el caballero realizaba unas posiciones de manos conocidas por todos-Pero si son de mi misma edad es diferente. ¡JUTSU DE INVOCACIÓN! ¡APARECE HERMOS!-.

Un círculo de invocación apareció en el suelo, del cual salió un inmenso dragón color café con varias espinas en su espalda y dos grandes garras. Este lanzó un inmenso rugido que estremeció toda la arena.

-Ordene emperador-dijo el dragón con su poderosa voz.

-Hermos, necesito el Martillo del tiempo-pidió el caballero levantando su mano.

-Como ordene-.

El inmenso dragón soltó un inmenso brillo para después convertirse en un curioso y gracioso martillo grande color amarillo con sus cabezas color morado y relojes en cada lado, además de que tenía unas pequeñas alas en la parte alta de su cuerpo. Oz Di lo sostuvo en sus manos y se acercó rápidamente a Onoki.

(Nota de autor: Martillo del tiempo de Yugi Oh).

-¡AHORA SUFRA SU CASTIGO! ¡GOLPE DE TIEMPO!-dijo Oz Di y golpeó con la fuerza de su martillo a Onoki.

En un parpadeo, Onoki empezó a rejuvenecer hasta convertirse en un niño de 10 años y todos quedaron muy impresionados por el resultado de esa habilidad de rejuvenecimiento.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó en shock un Onoki infante.

-Ah, perdón. Creo que lo tenía en el Modo Niño de verdad-se disculpó Oziel.

Luego el sujeto volvió al golpearlo y se convirtió en un joven de la misma edad de Oziel.

-¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE!-exclamó el joven Tsuchikage con asombro.

-Acordemos no estar de acuerdo-dijo el caballero levantando su escudo hacia su contrincante-¡EJECUCIÓN FINAL!-.

Un poderoso resplandor salió disparado hacia Onoki, el cual no logró protegerse a tiempo y al final cayó al suelo totalmente derrotado. El martillo volvió a ser el dragón y este después desapareció. Oz Di miró a Rasa, el cual seguía observando todo muy impresionado. Oz Di le hizo la seña de que se acercara para continuar la pelea, pero él ya sabía que era una batalla perdida así que hizo la seña al Hokage que se rendía.

-Con esto queda concluida la demostración de Oz Di, el ganador del combate es Oz Di-declaró Minato muy satisfecho.

El mencionado empezó a hacer una reverencia a todo el público para después proceder a retirarse, mientras los ninjas de Onoki lo ayudaban a salir de ahí, pero ahora rejuvenecido. Rasa fue asistido por sus hijos, pero realmente estaba más sorprendido que herido. Oz Di llegó con su novia, tomó su mano y la besó con delicadeza, mientras la chica se ruborizaba.

-Te dije que de dedicaría esta victoria, discúlpame si te preocupe-habló el caballero mientras la abrazaba.

Me alegro que al final ganaras, aunque ya lo sabía, eres el mejor novio-respondió la jinchuriki muy feliz

-Y tú la mejor novia-.

-Me va a dar diabetes, ya era suficiente con Javier y Natsu-señaló Hope con solo verlos.

-Y que lo digas-apoyó Marian.

-Consíganse un novio y luego quiero que se quejen-las interrumpió Javier sacando un reloj-Por cierto, fueron 45 segundos exactos. Gané, les prometo que mi reto no será nada sexual, pero me divertiré-.

-¡DEMONIOS!-maldijeron las chicas muy enojadas para mirar al caballero-¡FUE TU CULPA, OZIEL!-.

-¿Quién, yo?-preguntó inocentemente el caballero.

-¡SÍ, TÚ!-regañaban muy molestas las mujeres.

En la arena, se escuchaban a todo el público emocionado ya que vieron la humillación que sufrió el Raikage, la vergonzosa actuación y derrota del Tsuchikage y la patética rendición del Kazekage. Ahora le tocaba pelear a la sexy y hermosa Quinta Mizukage, Mei Terumi. Ella estaba un poco confiada, pues le tocaba luchar con la más joven del grupo, por lo cual no le preocupaba.  
Mientras tanto, Marian se encontraba lista y usaba una capucha tipo de boxeadora que cubría su cuerpo. Javier y Natsu estaban detrás de ellas apoyándola a luchar con todas sus fuerzas.

-Esa Mei, aun la odio por ser tan bella-criticaba muy enojada Natsu.

-Descuida cariño, sabes que eres la mejor para mí-le consoló Javier-"Aunque la maldita desgraciada se cae de buena"-pensó muy pervertidamente el sujeto.

-Le patearé el trasero por creerse mejor que nosotras-prometió MG inspirada.

-Mírala, mujer hermosa con curvas y de facciones finas: La forma de la maldad-le incitaba la Hyuga enojada.

-¡SOMOS BELLAS Y HERMOSAS TAMBIÉN!-negó la chica.

-Ella piensa que es mejor todas nosotras-decía Natsu.

-¡NO!-exclamó Marian enojada.

-¡MEJOR QUE TÚ!-.

-¡NOOOOOO!-.

-¡AHORA VE ALLÁ Y DEMUÉSTRALE QUE LAS MUJERES NORMALES COMO NOSOTRAS SOMOS LAS MÁS FUERTES!-terminó Natsu su discurso como una entrenadora de box.

-¡ALLÁ VOOOOOOY!-gritó Marian muy inspirada corrió hasta la arena.

-¿Lo hice bien amor?-preguntó la peliverde a su pareja.

-Lo hiciste mejor de lo que creía, te enseñe muy bien-felicitó Javier a su novia mientras la abrazaba.

Marian llegó a la arena donde la Mizukage ya la esperaba con una sonrisa provocativa. Todo el bullicio en las gradas por parte de su aldea, y su actual novio Chojuro, estaban acabando con la paciencia de la gente de Konoha.

-Bien pequeña, veamos de que eres capaz. Me alegro de que sea contigo con quien me enfrente-declaró la pelirroja con arrogancia.

-Se arrepentirá de sus palabras-respondió Marian seria.

La campana sonó y Mei se abalanzó atacar a la chica con un grito de guerra. Marian se arrancó la bata y reveló un traje de secretaria.

-Ups, me equivoqué-.

La chica rompió el traje ejecutivo y reveló que llevaba un hermoso vestido de dos faldas blancas y una rosa con mangas cortas y abultadas, botas a forma de medias de color blanco con una estrella y una cinta rosada cada uno, una de ellas es larga y otra más corta y como accesorios dos listones rosas en el cabello, un collar rosa del que cuelga una estrella.

(Nota de autor: Traje de Sakura Card Captor: Vestido Estrella con Alas).

Todos los espectadores tuvieron impresionados: Las niñas pequeñas y preadolescentes quedaron cautivadas con el vestido; las madres y mujeres maduras estaban muy enamoradas de traje; los hombres simplemente estaban babeando y con expresivos derrames de sangre por la nariz. Oz Di solo pudo sentir un escalofrió cuando vio el traje, pensando en uno que usaba con forma de gato. Después de eso, Marian sacó su Báculo de las Estrellas y tomo un libro con sus cartas listas para la batalla.

-¡QUE COMIENCE LA PELEA!-anunció el réferi.

-Vamos a bailar-declaró Mei empezando a preparar su jutsu-Elemento Lava: Jutsu Globos de Lava-.

Varios globos de lava salieron de la boca de Mei en dirección hacia Marian. La chica simplemente extendió su báculo al frente y el ataque chocó con una especie de escudo invisible que resistió el ataque por completo.

-¿Pero qué paso?-mencionó la mujer pelirroja quedo sorprendida.

-Ese es mi escudo-dijo la chica mostrando una carta con ese nombre-gracias a mi One-chan, puedo usar mis cartas Clow con mucha facilidad.

-Así que el báculo es tu punto débil-analizó Mei volviendo a preparar un jutsu-Entonces tendré que quitártelo-.

-Atrévete mujerzuela-retó MG sacando dos cartas y se preparó para luchar-¡VAMOS: CARRERA, FUERZA!-.

Mei lanzó varios globos de lava tratando de derribar o desorientar a su contrincante, pero un brillo azulado rodeo a la chica para después salir corriendo a gran velocidad igual a la de Lee o más. Dio varias vueltas alrededor de la Mizukage para confundirla hasta que logró llegar frente a ella y le plantó una potente bofetada que el mandó contra un muro, dejando asustados a todos.

¿Qué te pareció eso vieja bruja amargada?-le cuestionó Marian con burla y sacando su párpado.

-¡A MÍ…NADIE…ME DICE…VIEJA BRUJA AMARGADA!- exclamó Mei perdió los estribos y preparó otro jutsu-¡ESTILO DE VAPOR: JUTSU DE NIEBLA CORROSIVA!-.

Una gran cantidad de vapor corrosivo salió disparado hacia Marian, pero la chica solo sacó dos cartas más de su mano.

-¡VAMOS: VIENTO!-en ese momento la neblina corrosiva fue dispersada por toda la arena-¡PODER!-.

Con un solo puñetazo en el piso todo quedó destruido, haciendo que Mei perdiera el equilibrio y ya no tuviera un campo de batalla estable. La ojiverde quedó sorprendida al igual que Tsunade y Sakura, pues la pequeña había usado tanta fuerza, sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Ahora vamos a jugar-Marian saco una carta y la lanzó al aire-¡SALTO!-.

En las zapatillas de MG aparecieron un par de alas, con las cuales empezó a dar grandes saltos sobre las rocas que se formaron en la arena. Mei trató de atinarle con sus jutsus de lava, pero no lograba nada. En eso, sintió un pequeño golpecito en su hombro, como si de un disparo se tratara. Marian mostró una carta con el nombre de "Disparo" y empezó a lanzar varios destellos luminosos que golpeaban a Mei, confundiéndola y debilitándola poco a poco. La Mizukage se desesperó y empezó a lanzar lava por toda la arena para luego endurecerla y dejar el campo de batalla como nuevo. La Mizukage estaba por atacar de nuevo, pero Marian sacó otra carta y se puso frente a ella.

-¡TIEMPO!-Marian congelo el tiempo y todos en la arena se quedaron congelados, menos Javier que solo fingía con un pequeño secreto bajo la manga.

En un parpadeo, Mei vio como Marian había activado esa rara carta y luego ya no estaba, pero sintió que todo estaba más fresco. Al mirar su cuerpo, vio que solo estaba usando su sexy ropa interior que consistía en una sexy lencería color agua marino muy revelador.

-¡NOOO!-exclamó Mei cubriéndose el cuerpo-¡ESTO ERA UN REGALO PARA MI LINDO CHOJURO POR LA VICTORIA!-.

-¡ESTÁS QUE ARDES, SEXY MIZUKAGE!-se escuchó la voz de burla de Javier.

-¡TÚ CIERRA LA BOCA!-reclamó furiosa Mei.

Javier sacó una fotografía para anexar al álbum de ninjas desnudados especial para todo el mundo.

-Lástima que ya perdió esta pelea-Marian sacó su última carta del triunfo-¡ILUSIÓN!-.

De repente, un gran brillo cubrió a Mei y, al abrir los ojos, vio un paraíso con varios clones de Chojuro, todos vistiendo atuendos sexys y provocativos. Al centro había una especie de asiento a forma de trono, donde fue sentada mientras usaba un atuendo muy provocativo. Mientras que en el mundo real, Mei solo estaba parada con una mirada soñadora y totalmente derrotada. Marian se acercó a ella y levantó una carta.

-Que le sirva de lección. ¡NADIE SE METE CONMIGO, MIS AMIGOS, MI HERMANO Y SOBRE TODO, CON MI BELLEZA!-sentenció la chica levantando otra carta-¡SUEÑO!-.

Mei Terumi cayó al suelo totalmente dormida y Marian se paró frente a ella posando como si acabara de hacer la mejor cacería de todas.  
Los espectadores de la aldea y sus compañeros de equipo empezaron a aplaudirle por su victoria. La pequeña no hizo más que saltar de la emoción, aunque sus pequeños saltos con su pequeña falda, solo hizo que los hombres del estadio tuvieran una hemorragia nasal aún más grande.

-¡MARIAN, SON DE RAYAS!-se escuchó la voz de Javier.

-¡DEJA DE DECIR ESO, ONI CHAN PERVERTIDO!-reclamó muy avergonzada la chica.

Mientras tanto, los Kages no estaban convencidos del todo con la demostración de habilidades y querían venganza de las humillaciones. Unos minutos de discusión, Gokage llegó a una decisión unánime para dar a conocerlo a los 3 sujetos en prueba.

-¡QUEREMOS QUE USTEDES PELEEN CONTRA SU LÍDER O SINO NO SERÁN ACEPTADOS!-dijeron Gokage al mundo tiempo.

Todos sudaban frío y Javier miraba a sus amigos diabólicamente porque sabía que les esperaba.

-¡NO, CON ÉL NO!-pidió Oz Di en shock.

-¡PIEDAD!-se arrodilló MG.

-¡ESO ES MALDAD PURA!-reclamó Hope algo aterrada.

-Díselo a mis huesos rotos-le señaló A todo enyesado.

-Y a mis heridas-señaló Onoki muy lastimado.

-Descuiden, usaré vaselina con los tres-sonrió Javier malvadamente.

-¡NO USES MI FRASE EN MI CONTRA, ONI-CHAN!-reclamó muy molesta MG.

Las súplicas no funcionaron y los tres estaban en el cuadrilátero con Javier muy confiado frente a ellos.

-Vengan a mí a matar, yo no usaré mis poderes habituales-prometió Javier.

Eso alivió un poco a sus amigos y Javier solo cerró los ojos por un momento. El repertorio que acumuló en los años le habían permitido saber como usar otras habilidades poco usuales y útiles.  
Los tres sujetos atacaron al mismo tiempo que Javier y el chico solo alzó el brazo. El traje de Oz Di fue magnetizado y empujó al caballero a las chicas, y se estrellaron en la pared.

-Elemento Imán, Oz Di. Tienes una terrible debilidad con ese poder-enseñó Javier a su amigo.

-Maldita sea, no lo pensé antes-señaló Rasa muy molesto.

Marian hizo una pirueta y trató de golpear a Javier con su Báculo Mágico, pero Javier lo bloqueó con su Báculo Sagrado.

-Eres linda con ese traje, pero tiene una terrible debilidad-señaló Javier.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó MG curiosa.

-Eres débil al Elemento Viento-sonrió Javier muy divertido.

Un poco de viento salió del suelo y el vestido de Marian se alzó mostrando sus bragas de conejos con algunas rayas, y todos tuvieron derrames nasales marca diablo.

-¡KYAAAAAAA, PERVERTIDO!-exclamó MG muy roja y acomodando su vestido.

-Usa short deportivo cuando uses tu traje-le aconsejó Javier.

-Anotado-maldijo la chica.

Hope usó su látigo y golpeó a Javier en la mejilla, y él sanó su herida rápidamente.

-¿Con qué queriéndote pasar de lista? Toma esto-susurró el chico.

Javier sacó un latigo con fibras más fuertes que la que andaba Hope y tomó su mango para hacer una posición de pistola. Oz Di se dio cuenta de que tramaba y él tacleó a Hope cuando Javier disparó un potente laser que destruyó la pared por completo.

-¡NO SABÍA QUE PODÍA HACER ESO!-exclamó en shock Hope.

-Hay cosas que desconoces de tu arma-señaló Javier empezando a jugar con el látigo hábilmente.

MG trataba de invocar una Carta Clow, pero Javier se lo impidió cuando usó el Bansho Ten'in y la tomó con su mano.

-Vaya, vaya, la carta Fuego. ¡APARECE!-exclamó Javier sorpresivamente.

El ente sellado apareció y MG tenía miedo porque se suponía que era la que manejaba el poder.

-¡FUEGO, DALE UNA CALENTADA A TODOS!-ordenó Javier.

El espíritu comenzó a usar llamada poderosas y MG estaba molesta porque usó su carta en su contra.

-¡NO ES JUSTO, ONI CHAN!-reclamó molesta la chica esquivando el fuego.

-Yo te las regalé en tu cumpleaños, por eso tengo poder sobre ellas. La vida no es justa, linda-señaló Javier burlón.

-¡YA ME CANSÉ, ELEMENTO DIAMANTE: GOLEM DIAMANTE, AMBOS BRAZOS!-exclamó Hope.

Ambos brazos se volvieron de diamante grueso y con una velocidad sorprendente golpeó a Javier, haciéndolo atravesar la pared.

-Uf, que horrible-suspiró muy satisfecha Hope.

Javier salió algo lastimado del hoyo de la pared, pero la chica vio que sus brazos estaban idénticos a los de ella, aunque tenían forma hexagonal.

-Te sientes confiada con los diamantes, pero te tengo una noticia que vas a experimentar de primera mano-le llamó la atención Javier-¡ELEMENTO LONSDALEÍTA: RAFAGA DE LONSDAÍTA!-.

Varios picos del brazo de Javier fueron lanzados de su brazo y Hope generó una gruesa pared de diamante, pero fue atravesado sin dificultad y quedó cerca de su cara.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-exclamó en shock la chica.

-Solo hay un elemento natural mas duro que el diamante común: Lonsdaleíta. Fue una suerte haber aprendido algo en la escuela-señaló Javier con un tono malévolo.

-Él tiene razón, esa cosa es 58% más dura que el diamante-analizó Oz Di con su armadura.

MG logró sellar a Fuego y usaba el bastón para otra cosa girandola al estilo Goku.

-¡ELEMENTO FUEGO: HALO DE FUEGO!-.

Una rueda de fuego iba en dirección a Javier y él sonrió porque MG empezaba a darle buenos usos al Báculo Mágico aparte de sellar cartas.  
Javier lo esquivó apenas y Oz Di cargaba un montón de energía en el pecho de su armadura.

-¡ALLÍ TE VA: HIPERRAYO!-exclamó el caballero.

Un potente haz de energía puro impactó a Javier y lo sacó volando del sitio, pero se aferró al suelo y caminaba muy lentamente porque la técnica era muy potente.

-¡ELEMENTO LONSDALEÍTA: GOLEM LONSDALEÍTA: CUERPO ENTERO!-.

Javier se hizo un Golem de lonsdaleíta y reflejó la energia al cielo con mucha dificultad. En eso, él voló en los aires y usó los rayos solares con el escudo de lonsdaleíta para concentrarlo y hacerlo muy mortal.

-¡ELEMENTO LONSDALEÍTA: RAYO NOVA!-.

Un haz de energia solar impactaba el suelo y los tres chicos corrían por su vida para no ser incinerados como hormigas.

-¡NO SABÍA QUE ERA POSIBLE!-lloraba lágrimas anime Hope.

-Si sobrevivimos, toma nota de lo que Javier esta haciendo-aconsejó Marian aterrada.

-Ozi, tengo un plan pero necesito que reflejes el calor con tu escudo-dijo Hope.

-Te escucho-aceptó el caballero.

En ese momento, Javier vio a Oziel y le echó encima el haz de calor. El escudo de su armadura se estaba sobrecalentando, pero dio tiempo suficiente para juntar energía.

-¡TOMA ESTO: EL ATAQUE BING BANG!-.

Javier no pudo reflejar el ataque y la técnica destruyó su cuerpo de lonsdaleíta, además de que una persona terrible explosión se llevó a cabo. Mei tragó duro porque Marian no solo dependía exclusivamente de su Báculo Mágico para pelear y se dio cuenta de que fue suave con ella.

-!AUCH, ESO ME DOLIÓ!-decía Javier con humo saliendo de su cuerpo y con lágrimas anime.

-¡CARTA MARIAN: ILUSIÓN!-.

Un montón de monstruos aterradores aparecieron frente a él y Javier solo deshizo la ilusión fácilmente, pero cuando se fijo habían bastante clones de sombra de Oz Di y Hope.

-¿Qué van a hacer?-cuestionó el guerrero.

-¡JUTSU HAREM: VERSIÓN NATSU!-exclamaron los dos.

Un montón de Natsus desnudas aparecieron frente a Javier y todos los colores se le subieron a la cabeza.

-No son reales, no son reales, no son reales, no son reales...-se repetía Javier paralizado.

Todos los hombres del estadio tenían chorros de sangre nasal y un clon de Hope transformada lamía la mejilla del chico.

-Mi amor, vamos a la cama-susurró la Natsu con un tono seductor.

-¡ESO ES UN GOLPE BAJO!-exclamó Javier al rojo vivo.

-Niño travieso, vamos a divertirnos-le invitó coquetamente otro clon de Natsu.

-¡ESTÁN COMETIENDO UN TERRIBLE ERROR!-les advirtió Javier con miedo y paralizado.

-¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?-cuestionó una clon divertida.

De repente, un abominable instinto asesino acechó al estadio y era aún peor que el de Madara Uchiha o el Diez Colas. Todos tenían miedo y los clones veían frente a ellas a la verdadera Natsu Hyuga con los ojos endemoniados.

-Que bonito, que bonito, usándome para jugar chueco con mi novio-se escuchó a Natsu con una voz malévola.

Detrás de ella salió Yugito furiosa con Oz Di por hacer cosas pervertidas y el caballero perdió la concentración.

-¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO TRAVESTI!-señaló la jinchuriki muy furiosa.

-Sabes que lo quieres y lo estamos preparando para cuando te lo montes, te deje sin cadera y embarazada-dijo nerviosa Hope.

-Yo sé como calentar a mi novio y no es ese método-se apretó los nudillos la nana de Hanabi.

-¡YUGITO, TE JURO QUE NO SOY TRAVESTI! ¡SOLO ME GUSTA EXPERIMENTAR!-dijo el caballero nervioso, pero se dio cuenta que cometió un error-Creo que lo arruiné aún más-.

-¡SEÑORITA HYUGA, ESTÁ INTERRUMPIENDO UN COMBATE FORMAL!-reclamó el Raikage.

Natsu y Yugito miraron asesinamente al moreno y este se escondió detrás de Kushina, pero esta lo pateó incómoda.  
MG se fue huyendo del lugar porque sabia que algo malo ocurriría, pero sus amigos no lo pensaron antes.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MG?!-cuestionó Hope dudosa.

-Se escapó la cobarde-señaló Oz Di.

Yugito le jaló las orejas a Oz Di y se lo llevó a su casa castigado sin poder oponerse.

-¡TÚ TE VAS CONMIGO, PERVERTIDO FETICHISTA!-le dijo la rubia molesta.

-¡DUELE, DUELE, DUELE!-decía adolorido el caballero siendo arrastrado con una fuerza inexplicable.

Javier y Natsu estaban discutiendo porque el chico se quedó paralizado por los clones falsos de la peliverde.

-¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO!-discutía la chica molesta.

-¡ME RESISTÍ COMO PUDE, NO TENGO LA CULPA QUE LA PERVERTIDA DE HOPE HAYA USADO MI DEBILIDAD EN MI CONTRA!-le dijo el sujeto.

-¡NO DEBES CAER EN TENTACIONES, ME OFENDE QUE ME ENGAÑES CON CLONES!-hizo un drama la ojiperla.

-¡SI HUBIESE CAÍDO, ME HABRÍA TIRADO A HOPE O A OZ DI TRANSFORMADOS SEGURAMENTE!-le dio a conocer Javier.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-dijo la mencionada turbada.

-¡NO ME HAGAS PENSAR COSAS COCHINAS!-señaló la Hyuga muy asqueada.

Javier y Natsu se iban del lugar discutiendo y Hope quedó sola en el campo de batalla con miedo de ser violada si usaba de nuevo ese jutsu. En eso, recordó que por default ella ganaba el reto.

-Señores Kages, entonces gané el encuentro-dio a conocer Hope a los gobernantes.

-Si, tú ganaste el combate-suspiró Minato reconociendo lo dicho por la chica.

-Genial-sonrió con un signo de victoria la loca mujer.

-Felicidades, ganaste-felicitó MG comiendo un helado.

-¡¿KYAAA, DÓNDE ESTABAS?!-preguntó Hope espantada.

-Fui por un helado, ¿quieres uno?-le ofreció cómicamente la pequeña.

-Bueno, nada mejor que helado para festejar-sonrió divertida la mujer.

Oz Di fue llevado de la oreja al apartamento y él estaba muy nervioso por lo ocurrido. Seguramente iba a ser asesinado por Yugito y rezaba al cielo para que no sufriera tanto dolor.

-¡QUÍTATE TU ARMADURA, PERVERTIDO DE PACOTILLA!-ordenó muy molesta Yugito.

El chico con miedo se la quitó rápidamente, pero apenas se volteó la jinchuriki lo besó de la forma más salvaje que podría imaginar. La rubia lo aventó al colchón y ella se quitó su blusa revelando un sostén de copa 32 B negro, para la sorpresa de la mujer.

-Lamento que tuviera que llevarte así, pero todo lo que hiciste allí me dejó tan cachonda y sobre todo ese Jutsu Sexy-confesó muy avergonzada la mujer.

-Descuida-asintió el chico aliviado.

-Me siento algo mal, tráeme un vaso de agua-le dijo la rubia.

-Bien, ahorita vengo-le respondió el sujeto.

Un minuto más tarde...

-Te lo dije Yugito, no pasará naaaa...daaa...aaaah-decía el sujeto con una mirada aterrada.

El caballero quedó en blanco porque veía que, de la mujer, dos colas azules le salieron de su coxis, junto con unas orejas de gato. Dos bigotes similares a Boruto y Himawari se reflejaban en sus mejillas y sus ojos eran amarillo el izquierdo y el derecho azul. Las uñas le crecieron un poco y se arqueó como un felino de forma sugerente.

-Miau-solo maulló Yugito, dejando en shock a Oziel.

Debajo de la camisa había una nota pequeña que el caballero leyó y debía: "Hierba gatera, para que te diviertas. Javier Pozos.

-¡VOY A MATARTE!-exclamó Oziel muy furioso.

La chica empezó a lamer la mejilla de su mejor amigo y ronroneó muy amorosamente ya que estaba en celo.

-Nya-solo decía la mujer.

La hierba gatera tenía un efecto curioso en Yugito y es que liberaba un instinto felino sexual por tener a Matatabi dentro. Cuando Javier revivió a los jinchurikis puso unos efectos similares a cada uno cuando se pusieran cachondos y Yugito ahora lo experimentaba.

-No lo hagas, no lo hagas, no lo hagas-se repetía Oz Di muy nervioso.

De repente, Yugito agarró unos lentes gruesos que sacó de su pantalón con una de sus colas y se los puso con una mirada sugerente, mientras se chupaba su dedo índice de forma erótica.

-¡NO PUEDO MÁS!-se rindió Oziel.

El caballero se abalanzó sobre la chica hanyo y la besó sin inhibiciones y ella pensando que era su "amo" le correspondió gustosa.  
En otro sitio lejos de allí, Javier y Natsu estaban sudados, desnudos y jadeando después de una sesión de sexo duro furioso en un hotel de mala muerte en Konoha.

-Guau, me sentí una prostituta barata. Que bárbaro-decía la mujer con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Esa es la magia de los moteles, querida-afirmó Javier muy satisfecho después de su batalla perdida.

Flashback

-¡TE ODIO, INFIEL!-exclamó furiosa la chica.

-¡ME RESISTÍ, NO LO NIEGUES!-le decía Javier molesto.

-¡IBAS A VIOLAR A LOS CLONES!-.

-¡PERO NO LO HICE, MUJER!-.

Natsu le dio una bofetada sonora a Javier, pero cuando ella se volteó el chico le metió una fuerte nalgada que le dolió.

-¡KYA, ERES UN CERDO!-reclamó la Hyuga roja de furia y vergüenza.

-¡Y TÚ UNA CELOSA PARANOICA! ¡¿TODAS LAS HYUGAS SON ASÍ?!-le habló muy colérico Javier.

En otro sitio, las mujeres del clan Hyuga estornudaron y un rubio de ojos azules se extrañó de que su novia peliazul podría resfriarse.

-¡NO SOY CELOSA, SOLO CUIDO LO QUE ME PERTENECE QUE ES DISTINTO!-decía avergonzada la peliverde.

-Sí chucha tus calzonsotes. A otro perro con ese hueso-señaló Javier muy molesto.

-¡NO TENGO QUE DISCUTIR DE ESTO CONTIGO, ME VOY!-trató de evadir la Hyuga, pero Javier la detuvo.

-Tú no te vas, no actúes como una niña berrinchuda y malcriada-le regañó Javier.

-¡NO SOY ASÍ Y NO TENGO QUE DARTE EXPLICACIONES!-declaró la mujer yéndose del sitio.

-¡VEN ACÁ Y NO ME EVADAS!-le pidió Javier molesto.

La mujer se iba rápido y el sujeto la jaló a un callejón oscuro y como se hacía de noche, el sitio era inseguro para un aldeano cualquiera. Javier la tenía sujeta en la pared y ella trataba de zafarse muy enfadada.

-¡SUÉLTAME, NO QUIERO ESTAR EN ESTE SITIO FEO!-forcejeaba la mujer con su novio molesto.

-¿Tienes miedo de que me vaya y quedarte sola?-le cuestionó Javier recuperando un poco la calma.

-No-respondió la peliverde, pero Javier percibió un leve dejo de mentira.

-No me mientas, di la verdad de tu enojo-le pidió el sujeto con una mirada seria.

-De acuerdo, tengo miedo de perderte para siempre. Te fuiste tres años y creí que jamás volverías, estoy celosa e insegura porque tengo mucho miedo-confesó la mujer con una mirada caída, pero Javier la acarició un poco más calmado.

-Oye, tranquila. No me iré esta vez, lo prometo o que a Oz Di le caiga un rayo-declaró seguro el chico.

Dos minutos después...

-¡PÁRTEME EN DOS!-chillaba excitada la chica.

La furia de ambos sujetos que no podían sacarse lo desahogaron en el callejón y Natsu era cogida por detrás como una vulgar prostituta.

-¡MÁS RÁPIDO, MÁS RÁPIDO, HAZLO DENTRO DE MÍ!-.

La chica sintió que Javier había terminado al mismo tiempo que ella, pero el coraje no salía y vio un letrero de un motel de mala muerte frente a la calle.

-Vamos allá, probablemente Yugito se esté violando a Oz Di y no queremos interrumpirlos-sugirió Natsu acomodando su vestido.

-Mi amor, acabas de hacer realidad una fantasía y vamos por otra, preciosa-accedió muy gustoso el sujeto.

Flashback fin

-"Eso fue excitante, me pregunto si al virgen norteño le irá bien"-se preguntó Javier.

En el apartamento, Oz Di corría por su vida y en bóxer porque Yugito lo cazaba como un ratón y andaba muy arañado, pero sanaba rápido. La luz se había ido y los ojos de la hanyo brillaban en la oscuridad, y el caballero estaba muy aterrado.

-Miau-maullaba la rubia y se preparaba para abalanzarse contra su amo.

-¡ALÉJATE!-exclamó Oziel y le arrojó lo primero que vio.

Una bola de estambre cayó lejos y Yugito se abalanzó para jugar con el objeto, viéndose tierna y graciosa. El pobre se repite "no abuses de ella, no abuses de ella" ya que se vía muy tentadora Yugito al estar en ropa interior.  
De repente, se veía a lado de él un libro sobre como funcionaba el apareamiento entre gatos y eso puso rojo al caballero.  
Justo en ese momento, un Oz Di chibi vestido de diablo apareció en su hombro derecho.

-¡CÓGETE A YUGITO!-le incitaba el Oziel malvado.

En su otro hombro otro Oziel diablo aparecía para apoyar a su compañero.

-¡SI OZIEL, CÓGETELA!-.

-¡HEY, NO DEBERÍA ESTAR UN ANGEL EN VEZ DE OTRO DIABLO!-reclamó furioso el caballero.

-No estaba disponible y quiero que dejes de ser virgen, ella te lo agradecerá-señaló el ente.

Los dos diablos se esfumaron y dejaron peor al chico de lo que estaba. Luego notó que la chica se frotaba donde estaba él y esto lo incomodó demasiado.

-Mi momento ha llegado-solo dijo el caballero.

Yugito lamía su dedo índice y lo chupaba de forma muy erótica dejando aún más perturbado al sujeto.

-Miau-maullaba con una cara triste la mujer gato.

El chico vio que el libro se había caído y justamente había un tema que decía "Cortejo de los gatos".

-Los gatos juegan con su pareja antes de la copulación, esto es el equivalente a los besos y caricias en los humanos. Si el macho rechaza el juego de la hembra, esta se sentirá deprimida por no poder conseguir a la pareja deseada-recitó el chico el texto.

Oziel tuvo lástima por la chica y la acarició haciendo que la hanyo se sintiera mejor y lo lamía en señal de felicidad.  
Yugito lo miraba con estrellas en los ojos y sometió a su pareja al suelo, sin que este se moviera.

-Nya-solo maulló la rubia.

-¡NO, ESPERA!-exclamó el caballero asustado.

Hope y Marian llegaban con comida al apartamento y vieron que la luz se habían ido.

-¡HOLAAA!-saludó Hope animada.

De repente, vio a una Yugito gato "violar" a Oziel muy duro y este estaba bien sometido.

-¡MIAAAAAU, NYAAAAAA!-se oían los gemidos de la mujer.

-¡ADIÓS!-se despidió Hope muy roja junto a Marian.

-¡AAAAAAH, AYUDA!-pidió Oziel.

Ninguna le hizo caso y huyeron de la casa, dejando al caballero solo y a una Yugito más excitada porque fue vista. Oz Di colocó a la jinchuriki en la cama mientras seguía agotada y el pobre caballero solo la vio aun usando su ropa interior; sus lindas y suaves piernas, junto con sus hermosos pechos con ese sostén eran un deleite para el caballero. Mientras se encontraba medio dormida, sus colas se movían de un lado a otro expresando alegría y sus orejas se movían con mucha ternura.  
Oz Di no pudo resistirlo y se recostó a su lado. Cuando la chica neko sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado, rápidamente se acurrucó y empezó a ronronear en señal de confianza, poniendo aún más nervioso al chico. En eso, se enfocó en observarla con más detalles y quedo aún más cautivado que antes. Con nervios y delicadeza, pasó su mano por su mejilla y empezó a acariciarla, mientras los ronroneos aumentaban más. El caballero apreciaba más a fondo su belleza, pensando en cómo la gente era tan estúpida para no ver lo especial que era la chica. En eso, ella empezó a despertar y vio a su víctima de violación mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Oziel, perdóname por lo que paso-se disculpaba la chica ya que muy apenada al recordar todo lo sucedido.

-Tranquila Yugito-respondió el guerrero con una cálida sonrisa.

-Sentí que mis más bajos instintos despertaran como si algo extraño lo causara-explicó la rubia muy sonrojada.

\- Sí, ¿me pregunto qué sería?-se preguntó el guerrero con enojo al recordar al culpable.

\- Hice algo muy vergonzoso, pero aun así, me siento feliz por dentro-confesó la chica muy ruborizada y feliz.

-Estás muy hermosa-alagaba el chico acariciando sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué te gusto, Oziel? Tú eres muy especial, fuerte, valiente, dedicado con quienes te rodean y das todo por ellos. ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte yo que otras chicas no puedan ofrecerte?-dijo la jinchuriki con duda.

-Tú eres muy especial para mí, llevas contigo una gran carga y sin importar la opinión de los demás sigues de pie. Eres hermosa, talentosa y en serio me gustas mucho-declaró el caballero abrazando a la chica.

-¿Yo te gusto, de verdad?-cuestionó ilusionada la mujer.

-Me encantas, te amo y quiero que te quedes conmigo para siempre-.

-Yo también te amo. Me has hecho muy feliz y quiero estar contigo siempre-.

-Te prometo ser el mejor novio del mundo-.

-Y yo la mejor novia del mundo-.

Ambos unieron sus labios en un tierno beso, pero sus cuerpos semidesnudos empezaron a pegarse aún más haciendo que su pequeño beso se llenara de pasión y lujuria. En sus labios empezó una lucha con sus lenguas donde la chica empezaba a sentir que estaba siendo superada.  
Oziel comenzó a subir sus manos desde la cintura hacia sus pechos, haciendo que la chica empezara a soltar pequeños gemidos al sentir los dedos de su novio acariciar debajo de su sostén, mientras sus colas empezaban a agitarse más por la excitación. Ella se detuvo un momento para retirarse el sostén y dejar al descubierto sus hermosos pechos, emocionando al caballero. Él empezó a chupar uno de los pezones de la chica mientras bajaba su mano hacia la intimidad de Yugito aumentando los gemidos de placer.

-Oziel-la chica hablaba entrecortada-¿Cómo…eres tan…bueno en esto?-.

-Por tí, para saber cómo complacerte-le habló Oziel muy cortésmente mientras seguía estimulando a la chica.

-¡AAAAHHHHHH, NO PARES POR FAVOR!-.

La jinchuriki empezó a tomar el miembro de su novio para empezar a estimularlo lenta y delicadamente, haciendo que el caballero también sintiera el placer.

-Yugito, eres increíble-alababa caballero y continuaba estimulando a su novia aumentando la velocidad.

-¡OZIEL, NO PUEDO MÁS!-.

-¡YUGITO!-.

Ambos llegaron al clímax del orgasmo y terminaron con un beso lleno de lujuria y Oziel se recostó para recuperarse del impacto. En eso, Yugito se sentó sobre la entrepierna de su pareja mientras lentamente retira la última prenda que le quedaba.  
Ella tomó unos lentes del mueble al lado de la cama y soltaba su cabello y sus dos colas de gato se movían con lentitud, al mismo tiempo que éstas acariciaban el cuerpo trabajado del caballero.

-¿Qué haces Yugito?-cuestionó el chico un poco nervioso.

-Una pajarita un poco loca me dijo que tenías un fetiche por las chicas con anteojos-confesó la rubia haciendo un movimiento para ajustarse las gafas.

-Nota mental: Matar a Hope-dijo el caballero para después recibir otro beso de la chica.

-Oziel, hazme el amor. Te amo-.

-Como ordene señorita hermosa-.

Oziel tomó las manos de la chica que se preparaba para ser penetrada y ella poco a poco empezó a bajar hasta sentir el erecto miembro de su amado en su entrada.  
Cayendo de nuevo víctima de sus impulsos felinos, Yugito se sentó de golpe y sintió una poderosa corriente de éxtasis recorrer su cuerpo. Una vez que logró acostumbrarse al placer, ella prosiguió a montar más rápido a su amado. En cada movimiento, su cabello, sus colas, sus gafas se movían con tal gracia que elevaban la excitación de Oziel. En un rápido movimiento, él se levantó y cambió de posición con la chica, quedando arriba de ella en la posición del Misionero.  
Las embestidas empezaron a subir de velocidad mientras la chica se aferraba a su amado. En eso, el caballero empezó a detenerse, sorprendiendo a la chica.

-¿Por qué… te detuviste? Continúa-decía la chica entre jadeos.

-No dijiste "por favor"-declaró el sujeto con una mirada malvada marca Javier.

Al escuchar eso, la chica notó que los ojos del caballero están en una especie de trance, mientras en su mente recordaba algo.

-"Lo olvidé, la orden de Javier se activó"-pensó Oziel alarmado.

Flashback

Cuando Oziel y Javier miraban el combate de Hope y Marian, se pusieron a conversar sobre algunos asuntos pendientes, mientras sus novias no los escuchaban.

-Así que, estás nervioso-mencionó el líder con burla.

-Pues es normal, ¿no? Al ser tu primera vez, debe sentirse uno así, ¿verdad?-mencionó el sujeto curioso.

-No te lo niego, pero creí que habías dicho que ya tenías experiencia sobre el sexo-señaló Javier dudoso.

-Sí, pero nunca en una "situación real", si sabes a lo que me refiero-comentó algo avergonzado Oziel.

-Ya veo, eres virgen. Ahora entiendo porque el drama-sonrió Javier algo nostálgico.

-¿Cómo fue tu primera vez con Natsu?-cuestionó curioso el chico.

-Ja, ¿crees que Natsu fue mi primera vez?-lanzó la confesión el sujeto.

-Guau, eso es nuevo-dijo sorprendido el caballero.

-Así es, unos años antes de venir por primera vez al Mundo Shinobi tuve una amiga con beneficios que me enseñó de todo-contó Javier recordando lo que sucedió hace años.

-Cuénteme-.

-Hace años estuve enamorada de una chica, creo que tenía 16 años. Nunca pude llamar su atención porque creo que me consideraba inocente, muy bueno, caballeroso, romántico y falto de emoción, lo cual contrastaba con un estilo de vida parrandero y liberal-empezó a contar Javier.

-¿Eras parecido a mí?-preguntó muy asombrado Oziel.

-Sí, pero cuando ella me rechazó yo cambié mucho. Me volví más frío y casi no sonreía, pero hubo alguien que me sacó de mi depresión-.

-¿Quién?-preguntó el caballero muy intrigado.

-Era una mujer que me llevaba 6 años, la cual trabajaba en una tienda por donde viví en mi infancia mucho antes de conocer a Marian-relató el sujeto.

-Entiendo-.

-Se llamaba Aiko, era descendiente de migrantes japoneses que llegaron por donde vivía hace muchos años. Un día después de mucho tiempo de no verla, la encontré y volvimos a tener contacto muy seguido. Ella me ayudó mucho con mi estado de ánimo y pues no supe como rayos terminé perdiendo mi virginidad una lluviosa tarde en que estaba yendo a mi casa, pasé por donde vivía y me sorprendió cuando se metió al baño desnuda, mientras tomaba una ducha para no resfriarme-contó divertido el líder.

-Maldición, ¿dónde estaban esas ninfómanas cuando era niño?-se quejó Oz Di verde de envidia.

-En fin. Mira, sé que eres romántico y esas cosas, pero en ciertas ocasiones a las chicas les gusta ser sometidas y eso les excita mucho. Toma por ejemplo a Hope-empezó a dar su consejo Javier.

-¡¿TE METISTE CON ELLA?!-recordaba muy pálido Oziel.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo, estaba muy deprimido porque creí que no iba a regresar al Mundo Shinobi y fue poco después de que ella se fugó del manicomio-declaró el jefe.

-No pienso charlar de ello o me asesina-declaró Oziel nervioso.

-Ni yo, pero no importa. Recuerdo que Hope era una crisis emocional en ese tiempo y poco a poco recuperaba gran parte de su cordura. Ella era distante y muy desconfiada porque se sentía muy abandonada y sola debido a que su familia la dejó allí. Cuando lo hice con Hope, creí que sería sexo salvaje y de odio en su totalidad porque deseaba descargar todo su coraje, frustración y rencor, pero una vez que estábamos por terminar ella empezó a pedirme más delicadeza y romance para mi gran sorpresa-.

-Entonces quieres significa que las chicas se transforman a su opuesto al momento del orgasmo-dijo el caballero analizando todo.

-En ciertas ocasiones, mi pequeño Padawan. Cuando es la primera vez o se sienten extremadamente cachondas, eso puede suceder por lo que quedará a tu criterio. Ahora, sé que tú no tienes un lado salvaje y malvado a no ser que te enojes y no creo que Yugito quiera tener sexo con odio-declaró Javier al respecto.

-Entonces, ¿cómo me vas a ayudar?-preguntó intrigado Oziel.

-Yo me encargo-dijo Javier activando su Rine Sharingan y sumergió a su esclavo, digo amigo en un Kotoamatsukami-Cuando se encuentren al final del orgasmo serás más rudo y atrevido con la chica, pero al terminar todo volverás a la normalidad-.

-Guau, gracias-.

-Ya veré como me la cobro-finalizó la plática Javier.

Flashback fin

-Por favor…continúa-le pedía la chica desesperada por introducir el duro miembro de su novio por primera vez.

-¿Qué quieres que continúe?-preguntó el chico con malicia.

-Quiero…que me penetres…por favor-suplicaba la jinchuriki.

-No te escuche pequeña gatita traviesa, háblale bien a tu amo-ordenó Oziel muy exigente.

-¡POR FAVOR AMO!-volvió a suplicar la chica y ajusto sus gafas y empezó a ronronear-¡SU HUMILDE Y AMOROSA SECRETARIA NECESITA QUE LE DÉ SU PREMIO LLENO DE PASIÓN, NYA!-.

\- Claro mi pequeña gatita-le dijo el chico, quién no lo dudo más y volvió a estocarla con fuerza y velocidad.

-¡NYAAAAAAAA!-.

Las estocadas empezaron a ser más y más rápidas y fuertes y Yugito gemía con tanta fuerza, mientras se aferraba más a la espalda del caballero mientras le arañan la espalda haciendo que la velocidad de las embestidas fuera más intensa.

-¡OZIEL, VOY A CORRERME, NYA!-gritaba la chica con desesperación y placer.

-¡YUGITO, TERMINEMOS JUNTOS!-exclamó el caballero dando las ultimas embestidas.

La pareja de enamorados llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo arqueando sus espaldas. Yugito cayó sobre el pecho de su amado, mientras sus colas se tranquilizaban y los anteojos se caían al piso. Ambos tenían una respiración muy agitada mientras volvían a compartir un beso lleno de pasión.

-Te amo mi pequeña gatita-.

-Te amo mi apuesto y valiente caballero-.

-Perdona lo de hace rato, fue un poco…-intentó disculparse Oziel algo apenado.

\- Cruel-dijo la chica mientras abrazaba a su novio- pero… me gustó. La idea de ser sometida por tí, es excitante-.

-"Maldito Javier, tenía razón"-pensó algo molesto el caballero.

-Ya lo hiciste, pero ahora me toca hacerte feliz a ti. ¿Hay algo que quieras que use para ti?-preguntó la chica de forma coqueta.

-Bueno…-el chico desvió la mirada mientras activaba un botón de su reloj del traje.

Del suelo apareció un armario portátil donde se apreciaban diferentes trajes de secretarias sexys, trajes de baño de hilo dental y un estuche con varios anteojos para mujer.

-Lo siento, no tienes que hacerlo sino…-trató de tranquilizarla Oziel.

-Mientras solo lo use contigo-dijo la chica dándole un beso en la boca a su novio-No tengo problema.

-Por eso te amo mi sexy gatita-.

Después de eso, los vecinos no lograron dormir en toda la noche, por los constantes maullidos locos de alguien de al lado y los fuertes ruidos de una cama rechinando y crujiendo con mucha fuerza.  
Hope se llevaba en la espalda de MG con los ojos en espiral porque se congeló al ver que Oz Di y Yugito estaban "jugando" en el apartamento.

-Estás pesadita. Ay, ¿qué voy a hacer? Javier debe estar con Natsu en quién sabe dónde haciendo su "tarea" y Oz Di "cuida" mucho a una gatita súper crecida-se quejaba Hope con pesar y lástima de la niña que lleva.

Ella se encontraba en el centro de la aldea para preguntar por algún hotel y llevar a MG de compras o a centros de juegos para que olvide el trauma del departamento. En eso ve a Izumi sola y comprando unas cosas para su hogar.

-Hey Izumi-saludó la chica del mundo real.

-Ah, hola, eeh...-decía nerviosa la Uchiha porque no sabía su nombre.

-Soy Hope Heartfilia y la niña desmayada es Marian-se presentó la pelinegra.

-Mucho gusto. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-preguntó muy curioso la castaña.

-Fue para que la pequeñita no se traumatice con cosas de la vida-suspiró la chica algo irritada por recordar cosas pervertidas.

-¿Pensé que Javier…?-decía Izumi pensando que él era el culpable.

-No, el que pasó por la emoción de "eso" es Oz Di. Si hubiera sido Javier, ella estaría 10 veces peor-decía Hope como si nada.

-Eeeeh, ya veo. Si quieren pueden venir a mi casa, lo que sí tendremos que comprar la cena-mencionó la Uchiha.

-O podría preparar algo de dónde vengo-propuso la mujer.

-¿Es de donde viene Javier? preguntó curiosa y temerosa la ojinegra.

-No exactamente, vengo de un pueblo más tranquilo y dedicado a la ganadería y agricultura-aclaró Hope sonriendo.

Marian despertó y se bajó de la espalda de su amiga estirando las piernas.

-Ya desperté del sueñouuuum-decía algo mareada la adolescente.

-Payasa, vamos a ir a la casa de Izumi-le informó Hope.

-Genial, vamos-.

Dicho eso y con una Marian ya capaz de caminar por sola fueron al mercado a comprar todo lo necesario para una comida tradicional. Al llegar tardaron una hora y media en hacer la comida.

-Aquí tienes Izumi, un rico y calentito Saise de mi hogar natal-presentó orgullosa Hope.

-¿Saise?-cuestionó extrañada la Uchiha.

-Es una comida que mi abuela me enseñó hace mucho-declaró la guerrera.

-Itakamedasu-dijeron las tres mujeres, de las cuales solo Hope comía tranquila.

-Esto es lo más sabroso que he probado en mi vida-decía Izumi con lágrimas anime.

-Ni que lo digas, amo comer cosas nuevas tan sabrosas-declaró Marian con lágrimas exageradas.

Sin que ninguna de las chicas se diera cuenta eran espiadas por Itachi y Shisui que las vieron en el mercado.

-Además de sexy sabe cocinar. Es única en su clase-decia con corazones en los ojos y baba el fanboy.

-Ya se me hacía raro que Izumi compre algo para cocinar-comentó Itachi con una gota en la nuca al ver como comía su novia.

Los chicos se pasaron el rato escuchando la conversación de las chicas enterándose de los gustos y disgustos de Hope y Marian y en medio de lo hablaron salió el tema de los chicos e Izumi por pena de su primo Shisui preguntó sobre su opinión.

-¿Qué te parece Shisui, señorita Hope?-.

-¿Shisui? ¿El segundo prodigio del clan?-cuestionó la morena.

-Me suena familiar. ¿Quién es?-preguntó Marian curiosa.

-Shisui es el único Uchiha en todo el clan que despertó el Sharingan y Mangekyo Sharingan con simple entrenamiento-decía la castaña orgullosa de su primo.

-Sí, pero el pobre morirá solo y triste si no se consigue una novia-declaró Hope de forma dura y el aludido sintió que lo apuñalaron con una estaca de hielo.

-"Pobre y es por la chica que le gusta"-pensó con lástima Itachi.

-Ese monstruo no tiene sentimientos-dijo Marian divertida.

-Jaja, chistosita-le respondió Hope.

-Pueden pasar la noche aquí si lo desean; no creo que sea bueno para las dos que regresen a su casa por el momento-ofreció la Uchiha por el bien mental de la MG y el estado de cordura de Hope.

-Gracias, Izumi-agradecieron las dos chicas.

Las tres fueron a la habitación para cambiarse; Marian usaba una camiseta vieja y grande de la Uchiha para dormir mientras que las mayores usan otra cosa; Izumi llevaba una pijama corta que se ajusta a su figura en especial a sus pechos; mientras que Hope solo utilizaba un corpiño deportivo y una calza corta.

-Señorita Hope, no es por ser mala pero no deberías ponerte otra cosa, un poco más y dormirías desnuda-señaló la Uchiha algo sonrojada al ver que podía competir con los pechos de Tsunade.

-Muchas veces duermo desnuda y descuida, solo somos nosotras ahora y mi pijama está en el apartamento-declaró la chica con pesar en la última parte.

Shisui se encontraba en una esquina en forma chibi llorando y los chicos tenían unas grandes erecciones al tener malos pensamientos.

-¿Cómo es que nadie te ha sorprendido así?-preguntó Marian curiosa.

-El único que me vio así es Javier cuando recién nos conocimos, pero no soy pudorosa y él estaba sin ganas de nada porque estaba algo deprimido-recordó extrañamente la mujer.

-Milagro-decía muy sonriente MG por esa extraña actitud.

-Pues sí-.

-Maldito suertudo-murmuró Shisui y su amigo estaba con un sudor en la nuca.

Izumi le iba a ofrecer algo de su ropa por el pudor ajeno hasta que una almohada se estrelló en su cara y lo mismo pasó con Hope.

-¡GUERRA DE ALMOHADAS!-gritó alegre la adolescente.

-No te las vas a acabar, bribona-retó Hope algo divertida ya que no había tenido amigas en el mundo real y era su primera vez.

Marian declaró la guerra de almohadas y las tres se la pasaban muy bien, mientras que los dos chicos veían rojos como se desarrollan las cosas en la habitación.  
Itachi y Shisui sabían que las mayores eran muy sexys y les costaba el no pensar en los pechos de ellas, verlas con disfraces de nekos, inus, entre otras cosas.  
Ninguno se dio cuenta que comenzaron a masturbarse ya que contemplarlas en ese juego de almohadas los calentaba bastante.

-¡VOY A GANAR!-dijo Marian convencida.

La adolescente corrió hacia las chicas, pero se resbaló y terminó sujetándose de las partes superior de las mayores revelando sus generosos bustos al aire.

-¡QUE TETAS!-gritaron los chicos Uchihas revelándose y con un sangrado nasal bastante intenso.

-¡KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-gritó Izumi tapándose al descubrir que había mirones.

Inmediatamente, Hope se convirtió en diamante dispuesta en golpear a los pervertidos pero cuando llegó a la ventana no había nadie. En otra parte los varones Uchihas agradecían a Kami-sama por ver las delanteras de dos chicas muy sexys, pero lo único de malo es que se corrieron en sus pantalones y no podrían ver de la misma manera a Izumi y Hope.  
En otro sitio, Javier despertaba luego de una noche intensa con su nueva ya que tenían el presentimiento de que se perdió de algo divertido y pervertido.

-Aaaaw, mi sexto sentido me dice que algo sucedió-maldijo el sujeto recostándose en la cama.

De vuelta en el sitio, las chicas estaban profundamente dormidas y Hope se levantó a tomar un poco de agua. Tenía el presentimiento de que el mismo admirador secreto la había visto hace unas horas y seguramente se había llevado una buena imagen de por vida en su cabeza, por lo que se prometió que sabría cual era la identidad del tipo.


	24. Chapter 24

Las aventuras y desventuras de un fan NH  
Capítulo 24 VIEJAS AMISTADES Y PASADOS MISTERIOSOS

Un nuevo día llegó a Konoha y los extranjeros del mundo real estaban descansando de muchas actividades llevadas a cabo en la semana. Javier regresaba a casa porque había ido a ver cosas con el Cuarto Hokage y lo primero que vio era a Hope viendo sus animes para anotar futuras referencias.

-En vez de estar allí viendo la televisión, deberías salir más-señaló el chico serio.

-No, que flojera-alegó la mujer.

-Oye, Hope. ¿Por qué no tienes un novio? Quizás así se te quitaría un poco el estrés y dejas de quejarte un poco de todo-mencionó Javier aburrido.

-Nah, no estoy interesada en este momento-mencionó la mujer sentada y tomando un jugo de manzana.

-¿Estás segura que no eres lesbiana?-cuestionó el sujeto curioso.

-Tú sabes perfectamente que no por carne propia-le recordó la chica seria y ligeramente roja por una vieja experiencia.

-Puedes conocer a un buen sujeto atento, lindo, muy bueno contigo y que no le importe el hecho de que tienes un fetiche de dominatrix que no has mostrado al público-señaló el sujeto ese punto.

-Hmmm, ¿qué me sugieres, genio?-cuestionó la mujer curiosa y burlona.

-Necesitas ser más seductora, un cuerpo y cara tan hermosas como la tuya no basta. Hay que saber como emplearlo a fondo-.

-Oye, ¿cómo sabes sobre seducción femenina?-cuestionó la mujer curiosa.

-Viví con tres mujeres en mi casa y tengo muchas primas. Sé mucho como es que actúan en esa área-le explicó Javier sonriente.

-Bueno, quizás me sirva en el futuro-aceptó el reto la mujer.

En un terreno baldío en el bosque de Konoha, Javier y Hope se preparaban su "entrenamiento" de seducción.

-A diferencia de lo que muchas chicas creen, lo primero que un hombre nota de una mujer son sus ojos. Por ese motivo, tú debes dar una mirada de seguridad y decisión-fue el primer consejo del sujeto.

-Mirada segura y decidida-asintió la chica.

-Y si tu plan es coquetear con alguien que te interesa, tú debes darle una mirada alegre e hipnotizante. Míralo a los ojos detenidamente e invítalo a conversar contigo-le decía el sujeto.

-¿Por qué debo hacerlo yo?-preguntó la mujer curiosa.

-Simple, las mujeres son las que realmente eligen a los hombres como pareja. Es la ley de la naturaleza animal-explicó el chico muy científicamente.

Hope pasó practicando muchas veces la mirada coqueta y no surtía efecto. Javier aún no estaba convencido de la técnica de la mujer y paró el entrenamiento.

-No, no, no, y no. Si te ves forzada no surtirá efecto, debes dejar fluir el momento-dijo el sujeto.

-No entiendo nada-habló frustrada la mujer.

-Voy a darte una muestra-asintió Javier.

De repente, Javier se quedó mirando a Hope a los ojos y esta quedó embobada de repente. El chico se acercó y se quedaron mirando muy fijamente sin poder despegar la vista. De repente, la mujer de diamante reaccionó y le dio una bofetada, quedando extremadamente ruborizada.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA, NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO!-gritó muy avergonzada la chica.

-Ay, eso dolió. ¿Ves que funcionó?-señaló Javier sobándose la mejilla con la marca de la mano de Hope.

-Creo que ya entendí, pero no quiero hacer eso otra vez contigo. No quiero repetir lo del manicomio-dijo la mujer muy roja.

-Hmmm, creo que necesitamos ayuda-mencionó el sujeto pensando en ello.

Una media hora más tarde, Oziel y MG estaban reunidos y Javier les explicó sobre el entrenamiento de Hope para ser más seductora.

-No quiero participar en eso, Javier-se negó Oz Di.

-Ni yo-secundó Marian nerviosa.

-Si no lo hacen, se van a arrepentir-les amenazó Javier.

-Por eso digo que te ayudo-aceptó voluntariamente a la fuerza la adolescente.

-Ya que-suspiró el caballero.

-Bien, Hope. Práctica con Oziel tu mirada de seducción-le pidió el sujeto.

En el caballero, la técnica de Hope era más efectiva debido a lo poco resistente a las insinuaciones de las chicas por su parte, pero aún era muy débil.

-Vas bien, sigue así-animaba Javier muy divertido.

-Dame otra muestra, por favor-le pidió la mujer.

-Bien, observa-.

Javier se acercó a Oziel y se lo quedó mirando muy seductoramente. El caballero estaba tan nervioso que se puso muy rojo y salió huyendo despavorido.

-¡WUAAAAAAH, NO ME PAGAN LO SUFICIENTE PARA ESTO!-exclamó el chico con terror.

-Ups, creo que se me pasó la mano. Ves, Hope. Si te haces buena puedes generar el mismo efecto en hombres y mujeres-le mostró Javier a su aprendiz.

-Eh, creo que Marian no toleró lo que hiciste con Ozi-señaló la mujer extrañada.

Al fondo, estaba la adolescente desmayada con la nariz sangrando, los ojos en espiral y una sonrisa pervertida mientras decía cosas de yaoi.

Después de mucha práctica, Hope logró hacer la mirada seductora y estaba exhausta porque fue muy agotador.

-Has aprendido a hacer la mirada de seducción de forma efectiva. Personalízalo y serás la sensación de los hombres, pero aún te falta el resto de tu entrenamiento-declaró el sujeto orgulloso.

-Genial, me siento lista-sonrió Hope muy feliz.

De repente, Marian se acercaba sonrojada a la mujer de diamante y tomó sus manos de forma romántica.

-¿Hope, quieres tener una cita conmigo?-propuso la adolescente con una mirada de amor.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEÉ?!-exclamó muy consternada y roja la mencionada.

Javier le dio un zape cargado de chakra a su hermana menor y esta estaba desorientada porque no sabía que sucedía.

-Eh, ¿qué pasó? Estábamos practicando con Hope y me perdí-decía MG confundida.

-Jajajajaja, caíste bajo el efecto de la mirada de Hope y casi te vuelves bisexual-le contó Javier sin aguantarse la risa.

-¡NOOOO, NO SOY TORTILLERA!-gritó alterada la chica con llanto anime.

Al día siguiente, Javier y Hope estaban en el apartamento y el resto del equipo eran testigos de las artimañas de su líder.

-Lo siguiente que debes trabajar es en tu rostro. Eres muy bella y atraes a las personas, pero puedes resaltarla aún más-declaró el sujeto con una mirada maligna.

El sujeto tenía una mezcla de clara de huevo con azúcar y se la untó a la cara de la mujer que se quejaba del olor.

-¿Y eso para qué rayos sirve?-preguntó Oz Di curioso.

-Es para remover las impurezas y células muertas de la piel-explicó Javier mientras esperaba media hora.

-Recuerdo que tu mamá es estilista, no sabía que tú pusiste atención a sus trabajos-afirmó Marian mientras se untaba la mascarillas para embellecerse.

-Son gajes del oficio-afirmó el sujeto, mientras le ponían unos pepinos a los ojos de la mujer-Ahora a dejar el cabello suave y esponjoso-.

El chico compró un fino acondicionador a base de sábila que se lo untó al cabello largo de la mujer y le daba un buen retoque.

-Vualá-dijo el chico terminado su trabajo.

Cuando Hope se miró al espejo, ella se miraba aún más bonita de lo que era y Javier solo cruzaba los brazos.

-El estilista enmascarado lo hizo otra vez-se oía una voz rara en el ambiente.

-No seas mamón, onichan-criticó Marian muy molesta.

-Sé que la kunoichis deben enfocarse en su trabajo y entrenamiento, pero descuidan demasiado su físico y no son nada atractivas con el paso del tiempo-opinó Javier al respecto.

-Ya lo sé, pero si se exceden se convierten en fangirls odiosas-declaró Hope comiéndose un pepino.

Poco después, el sujeto se enfocaba en el estilo de maquillaje de la chica. El encargado de sus cortes era Cáncer así que no quiso meterse en esa área.

-Javier, ¿estás seguro de que no eres gay?-cuestionó Oziel mirando una revista de Avon.

-No, pero tengo un gusto exquisito por la moda. Ahora quiero que me pongas atención, Hope. Tu ojos son pequeños por lo que te conviene un delineador negro ligero para resaltarlos, y un ligero rubor para acentuar una apariencia inocente y coqueta a la vez-le decía el chico mientras le aplicaba su técnica.

El procedimiento duró una media hora y el estilo de Javier era muy efectivo. La mujer de diamante se veía muy atractiva y todos quedaron con la boca abierta.

-¡QUEDÓ DIVINA!-exclamó Javier en un tono afeminado.

-¡GAAAAAAYYY!-dijeron Oziel y Marian al mismo tiempo como la foca.

-Ahora que sigue, ¿manicure y pedicure?-cuestionó la mujer.

-Eeeh, sí. Tienes la piel muy dura, necesitas tratamiento-.

Unas dos horas después, para la sorpresa de todos los demás, la mujer de diamante traía las uñas bien arregladas y con un decorado espectacular.

-¿Como piensas que voy a pelear con estas cosas?-preguntó la mujer.

-Se hacen de diamante al aplicar chakra-explicó Javier a su amiga-Uf, esto es todo. Mañana será tu siguiente entrenamiento, es una sorpresa-.

Al día siguiente...

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-preguntó Hope extrañada.

Ambos estaban en el enorme centro comercial de Konoha y veían ropa de chica de talla pequeña.

-Ya cubrimos mirada, maquillaje, cabello y actitud, pero nos hace falta el vestuario. La presentación de una persona refleja mucho sobre ella, tú vistes de forma muy atractiva y llamativa, pero necesitas saber que le gusta a un hombre-.

Ambos se metieron a un vestidor privado y la mujer se probaba de todo: Pantalones, faldas, blusas, tops, entre otras cosas. Javier procuraba resaltar en medidas aceptables el busto y el trasero de Hope para que resultara llamativo, pero evitando la vulgaridad.

-Solo nos queda una cosa, ¿qué tipo de ropa interior usas últimamente?-preguntó el sujeto.

-Siempre del tipo deportivo-.

-En las misiones es lo más adecuado, pero en tu tiempo libre es demasiado contraproducente. Imagínate que logras llevarte a la cama a un sujeto que te guste y te vea así, vas a a acabar con la pasión y el erotismo del momento-.

-Bien, pásamelo. Quiero terminar con esto de una vez-suspiró la chica.

Minutos más tarde, Javier estaba sentado atentamente y esperaba a que Hope saliera del vestidor. Cuando esta lo hizo, traía una lencería de color rojo que le quedaba muy bien y excitaría a cualquier hombre.

-¿Está bien?-preguntó la mujer algo roja.

-Me gusta, ahora la negra-señaló el chico controlándose bastante.

Hope se probó bastantes lencerías de marca fina e iban descartándolas según la talla, apariencia y comodidad de la mujer. El objetivo era que con solo al estar así excitara a su pareja deseada y pues con él estaba funcionando.

-Creo que es suficiente de lencería, ya no aguanto-jadeaba el sujeto a punto de explotar.

-No has sangrado, si fueras Ozi estarías recibiendo una transfusión de sangre-declaró Hope ya vestida.

-Es muy débil mentalmente, una vez me transformé en una Yugito loli en ropa interior y casi muere-recordó Javier un evento de hace días.

-Eres maligno-rió la chica.

En otro lugar, Oziel estornudó sangre y tenía una sensación de que alguien recordaba algo vergonzoso. Ahora Javier llevaba una enorme columna de ropa aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a ello. El comprar vestuario para un hombre es aún más agotador que enfrentar villanos, pero le ayudaba a olvidarse un poco de sus problemas.

-Solo nos queda la ultima parte de tu entrenamiento-.

-¿Y esa cuál es?-preguntó la chica.

-Lenguaje corporal-afirmó el sujeto.

-¿Para qué me puede servir eso?-cuestionó Hope.

-La mirada de seducción es una buena arma, pero debes saber usar las señales del cuerpo. Una simple indicación, una posición sugerente, enseñar de forma muy sutil un poco de tu escote, el caminar con un ligero vaivén de caderas. No podría terminar la lista de indirectas para atraer hombres-explicó muy detalladamente Javier.

-Suena muy complicado-.

-Hagamos un rol muy coqueto y sutil: No digamos nada, ni una sola palabra. A veces estas salen sobrando y puedes arruinarlo con una sola sílaba. Nos quedemos en silencio y no hables en un día, intenta ser linda y atrayente con tu silencio-le propuso Javier muy serio.

-Pero...-trató de protestar la mujer.

Javier le tapó la boca con un dedo y solo chiteó de forma silenciosa. Él la miró muy sonriente y le indicó con el dedo que lo siguiera al departamento.  
Al otro día, Oz Di y Marian se quedaban mirando extrañados a sus dos amigos. Habían estado hablando con puras señales sutiles y no dijeron una sola palabra a lo largo del día.

-¿Y ahora qué se traen ellos?-preguntó MG muy confundida.

-Creo que están desarrollando su lenguaje corporal. Fíjate bien-le indicó el caballero.

Marian se fijaba en los gestos lindos y coquetos de Hope cuando quería decirle algo a su hermano mayor y estaba funcionando. Sus movimientos era muy femeninos y se miraba muy linda y casual, además de que trabajaba en sus poses de descanso para que la gente se fijara en ella.

-Es casi como si viera un documental de apareamiento-mencionó la chica interesada.

-Algo así es la idea de Javier. Las personas que se aman a veces no necesitan palabras para saber que le pasa a su pareja. Los gestos y la actitud indican todo-explicó sabiamente Oz Di.

-Interesante-.

De repente, Hope se le cayó un plato porque se quemó y Javier le curó el dedo de forma delicada, para la sorpresa de la chica. Oziel se fijó en ese truco diabólico de su amigo y se dio cuenta de una cosa: A veces la seducción es efectiva en un sujeto vulnerable emocionalmente.

-Maldito, es un puto genio-murmuró el caballero en shock.

-No entiendo como rayos no tuvo novia en el mundo real-mencionó Marian.

-Creo que me dijo que no conocía chicas interesantes en donde vivían-explicó el sujeto y empezó a tomar su limonada.

Después de ese tiempo, Javier consideró finalizado el entrenamiento y ahora los dos estaban mirando al atardecer en el Monumento Hokage ya que la vista era muy buena para relajarse allí.

-Hope, has dominado cada aspecto básico de la seducción pero depende de tí ponerlas en práctica-asintió el sujeto mirando al sol.

-Al fin, ya me estaba aburriendo-celebró la mujer y se recostó con Javier en el suelo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y Hope miraba a Javier muy tranquila porque le recordaba muchas cosas del pasado antes de llegar al Mundo Shinobi.

-Esto se siente como cuando aún nos conocíamos-comentó la chica a su amigo.

-Ja, tienes razón. Aún me acuerdo muy bien de hace dos años. Eramos tú y yo solos "los mejores amigos" contra el mundo-mencionó el chico y se quedó mirando a la pelinegra.

-Antes de que Marian y Ozi se unieran a nuestra sociedad de locos-decía nostálgica la chica.

-Técnicamente conocía de más tiempo a Marian, pero no le había dicho de mis tonterías en esta dimensión-aclaró Javier al respecto.

-Oye, lamento si a veces soy una carga emocional para tí, aún no me controlo del todo-le habló la mujer de diamante con sinceridad.

-Nah, descuida. Para eso son los amigos y también discúlpame si te he hecho perder la paciencia muchas veces-le respondió Javier con simpleza, pero de forma sincera.

-De acuerdo-.

Ambos se quedaban mirando al sol y Hope se acurrucó en el hombro de Javier para su sorpresa.

-Aún me acuerdo de que me llevaste a la playa en cuanto me sacaste del manicomio y miré mi primer atardecer después de mucho tiempo de estar encerrada en ese maldito lugar-mencionó nostálgica la chica.

-Las puestas de sol calman el alma de cualquiera y las olas del mar son muy relajantes. Incluso te metí al mar y vivimos unos días en una isla desierta para aislarnos del mundo-recordó el sujeto.

-Las bellas playas de Cozumel, sus arenas blancas y aguas color turquesa. Fue maravilloso conocer ese sitio-recordó la mujer muy soñadora.

-Siempre amé ir a la playa y quería que conocieras ese lugar para calmar tu alma rota-declaró Javier aún acordándose de esa vez.

-Lo que también recuerdo es que una vez me llevaste a una estúpida playa nudista cerca de allí por error-mencionó la mujer enojada.

-No sabía que allí había una, pero te divertiste asoleándote desnuda, mientras yo te ponía bronceador. Desde ese día nació tu lado pervertido y era más frecuente verte sonrojar en ese tiempo-comentó Javier algo divertido.

-Desnuda, excitada y con un coco bajo el sol. Fue un buen día para sacar muchas inhibiciones-admitió Esperanza al respecto.

-No solamente estuvimos haciendo eso. Esa noche, me llevaste a un antro donde me hiciste probar mi primera cerveza y no me di cuenta que terminamos teniendo sexo esa vez-.

-Lamento lo que sucedió, se nos pasó la mano con el alcohol. Aún resentía el hecho de haber perdido a Natsu cuando me desterraron y todo se salió de control. Si te sirvo de consuelo, no tengo idea del todo de que ocurrió esa noche-dijo nervioso Javier.

-Uf, ya sé. Lo dijiste demasiadas veces cuando te disculpaste a la mañana siguiente-contestó incómoda la chica de diamante.

-Eres pequeña, pero tienes mucha energía. Fue difícil hacerte llegar al clímax, a pesar de tener experiencia-confesó Javier a su amiga de lo poco que recordaba.

-Fue divertida esa noche, lo admito. Esa noche fue una de las mejores de mi vida, me sacaste de mis problemas por un poco de tiempo-confesó la mujer de diamante al sujeto.

Los dos se habían quedado callados y veían fijamente que el sol se ocultaba y daba lugar a la noche. Después de eso, Javier acarició el cabello de su amiga y le sonrió muy feliz.

-Esperanza, has cambiado mucho desde el día que nos miramos por primera vez. No sabemos lo mucho que estoy orgulloso de tí-le afirmó Javier de forma sincera.

-A veces no creo que haya cambiado tanto como tú piensas, me da miedo aún la gente y en ocasiones tengo la sensación de que la vieja Esperanza vuelve a invadirme-le confesó la mujer.

-Oye, tranquila. Siempre que te sientas así puedes contar conmigo o el grupo, te queremos mucho y eres de la familia-le recordó el muchacho muy tranquilizadoramente.

-Lo sé, pero de verdad aprecio tu preocupación-le respondió la chica pelinegra.

Las luces de la aldea se empezaban a prender y adornaba espectacularmente al lugar de forma bella.

-Me gusta las estrellas, son tan hermosas. Es raro ver este bello espectáculo-susurró feliz la chica.

-Sí, son bonitas. No le digas a Oziel y Marian que llevé acá o me reclamarán-.

-Ya sé, quiero ir a casa. Estoy exhausta y necesito mi siesta de belleza-bostezó Hope.

-Yo igual, sujétate-.

El chico sujetó a la mujer y la teletransportó a su apartamento para descansar de sus actividades diarias.

Javier iba comprando la comida para sus amigos después de que había prometido que convivirían sanamente para celebrar que todo marchaba bien, pero tenía una extraña sensación de que algo se le había olvidado hacer.

-Veamos, ¿qué se me olvidó hacer? Espero que no sea importante-suspiró el chico.

En ese momento, se veía una capa blanca similar a la de Javier con una mata roja que lo observaba desde lejos y no se veía feliz.

-Te encontré, ahora me vas a rendir cuentas-susurró una voz femenina muy seria.

En el departamento, Hope y Oziel jugaban Mortal Kombat y ambos iban empatados en su racha de victorias y derrotas.

-¡NO PERDERÉ CONTRA TÍ!-reclamaba Hope.

-Ni lo sueñes, enana-respondió malévolamente Oziel.

Normalmente esto molestaría a Hope de no ser que le importaba más vencer en su área a su amigo. En ese instante, el videojuego se apagó y se vio a Marian con el control remoto viendo sus series favoritas.

-Hora de mi programa-sonrió imprudentemente la niña.

-¡MARIAN!-le gritaron los dos.

-Es mi hora sagrada-les recordó molesta la adolescente.

En ese momento, Javier entró y se fijo que sus dos amigos iban a estrangular a su hermana postiza.

-Dejen ver sus programas, ya lo habían acordado-señaló aburrido el sujeto.

Javier empezó a ver por la ventana y no vio a nadie, pero sentía una raro presentimiento familiar de que era acosado por alguien que ya conocía.

-¿Te sientes bien Javier?-preguntó Hope extrañada.

-No sé porqué, pero siento que alguien me esta vigilando. La única que hacía eso era...no creo que haya venido hasta acá solo para reclamarme, ¿o sí?-.

Cuando terminó de decir la frase, el teléfono sonó y Marian contestó ya que estaba cerca.

-Bueno-dijo sonriente la chica.

-¡PÁSAME A JAVIER PORQUE NECESITO HABLAR DE MUCHAS COSAS!-se escuchó la voz molesta de una mujer.

-Adiós-colgó repentinamente MG.

La mujer de la capa blanca enfureció en la cabina telefónica porque fue ignorada y odiaba eso. En ese momento, se dirigió muy molesta al departamento y derribó de una patada la puerta con un aura asesina.

-¡JAVIER POZOS, NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO!-exclamó colérica la mujer misteriosa y extrañamente se oían coros de iglesia con tono sepulcral.

Javier que tomaba jugo escupió su bebida y le cayó encima a la invitada inesperada, arruinando el momento aterrador.

-¡KYAAAAA, QUE ASCO!-chilló en shock la chica desconocida.

Javier se recuperó un poco del shock y vio el rostro de la mujer, se dio cuenta de que estaba en un serio problema.

-¡¿TÚ QUE HACES AQUÍ, FRED?!-preguntó muy espantado el sujeto.

-¡NADA DE FRED, NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYAS DEJADO A TU LINDA Y SEXY SENPAI EN EL MUNDO REAL, SABES QUE SIEMPRE QUISE CONOCER A NARUHINA!-reclamaba la chica zangoloteando a su ahora reconocido Kohai.

-¡SE ME OLVIDÓ TRAERTE, ESTÁS MUY OCUPADA CON TU TRABAJO!-le explicó el motivo porque no la había traído.

-Ujule, parece que Javier tiene líos amorosos-se burló Oziel.

-¡NO ES MI NOVIO, ES MI TONTO KOHAI PERVERTIDO!-aclaró molesta la chica con una cabezota deforme.

-Ah ya entendí-dijo Oziel atrás de Hope con miedo.

-Ah ya, la sexy y ultrajable senpai pelirroja que estaba muy caliente que trabajaba con Javier en el hospital en mi ciudad-recordó Marian muy indiscretamente.

¡JAVIER!-aulló la pelirroja siendo escuchado por toda Konoha.

En ese momento, se veía a la pelirroja persiguiendo con unas finas cuchillas de Wing Chung a su Kohai y este corría por su vida.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE DE MÍ, PERVERTIDO?! ¡NO SOY ULTRAJABLE!-reclamó molesta y sonrojada la chica dando ataques a diestra y siniestra.

-Si me permiten mi opinión si pareces eres ultrajable. Pelirroja, intelectual, carita de inocente; llamas demasiado la atención para desnudarte y hacerte el amor sin piedad-señaló Hope tomando su té.

En ese momento, la chica misteriosa estaba deprimida en un rincón porque se sentía violada por la mirada de muchos.

-Si fuera bisexual, ya te habría seducido y manoseado en serio...incluso te pondría un apartamento-agregó pensativa la mujer demente.

Una flecha anime cruzó el corazón de la mujer misteriosa dejándola peor que antes.

-Sí, y quizás le enseñaría uno que otro fetiche para animar lo suculento-mencionó Marian.

Eso terminó con la aludida y se quedó en posición fetal porque no sabía que atraía lesbianas, para las risas de Javier.

-¿Y quién es ella?-preguntó Oziel curioso.

-Bueno, ya que. Permítanme presentarles a mi senpai en el lugar donde trabajo. Ella es mi sexy, ultrajable y pervertida de closet doctora Gaby Blossom-les presentó a su estilo el sujeto.

-¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE PRESENTACIÓN ES ESA?!-reclamó instantáneamente recuperada Gaby.

-Oh, perdón. Ella es la reconocida especialista en Pediatría de mi ciudad y mi superior Alba Regina Gabriela Blossom-corrigió aburrido Javier.

-Mucho mejor, sigues igual de irreverente que siempre-se quejó la chica.

-Mucho gusto, al fin alguien que controla a este lunático-se inclinaba Oziel en llanto anime.

-Ya tranquilo, tranquilo-abrazó maternalmente la mujer.

-Solo tengo una pregunta...¿Cómo llegaste acá?-preguntó Javier curioso.

-Oh sí. Se me olvidaba, hay algo serio que hablar y se trata de Naruhina-empezó a decir la chica.

-¿En serio?-dijo Marian muy atenta.

-Un terrible suceso acaba de ocurrir en el manga de Boruto y es posible que Naruto muera-avisó seria la mujer.

En ese momento, todos empezaron a zangolotear a la pobre mujer porque ese detalle lo desconocían.

-¡¿DINOS QUE PASÓ?!-le pidieron desesperados los muchachos.

-¡YA PAREN QUE ME MAREAN!-les reclamó Gaby con ojitos en espiral.

Gaby sacó de un sello su laptop y les enseñó todo lo sucedido en el manga actualmente y la posibilidad de que Naruto muriera por un tal Kawaki y una organización llamada Kara.

-¡OH RAYOS, MALDITO IKEMOTO Y KISHIMOTO SON UNOS MALDITOS TROLLS!-maldijo Javier furioso y espantado a la vez.

-Por el momento no existe la amenaza, pero hay que estar sumamente atentos porque no sabemos demasiado sobre estos sujetos así que llegado a su tiempo tendremos que estar muy abusados-les informó seria la chica.

-Bueno, cualquier actualización hay que estar muy pendientes. ¡NO VERÉ MORIR A MI SHIP O YO MISMA EXPLOTO LA CASA DE KISHIMOTO!-juró decidida Hope.

-¡SIGO LA MOCIÓN!-secundó Marian.

-Y mi pregunta, ¿cómo fue que llegaste acá?-preguntó Oziel curioso.

-Bueno...fue raro...-empezó a contar la mujer.

Flashback no jutsu

La doctora Gaby Blossom estaba en su oficina después de una larga jornada de trabajo en su área de trabajo. El día estaba bonito, los pajarillos cantaban y las mariposas volaban afuera de su estancia, y eso solo podía significar una cosa...algo malo había sucedido con su querido y extraño kohai Javier Pozos.  
Normalmente, su aprendiz era un chico muy puntual y trabajador fuera de su actitud excéntrica y los niños divertían con sus juegos. Pero desde hace unos días no había llegado y eso la estaba preocupando porque no podía seguirlo cubriendo.

-Si mi jefe descubre que este niño está faltando se va a meter en un serio lío. ¿Cómo lo atraigo a la oficina?-pensó en voz alta la mujer.

En ese momento, tuvo una idea a prueba de fallos y estaba segurísima de que su kohai iría a la velocidad de la luz a su casa en la tarde para atraparlo, por lo que tomó su teléfono y le mandó un mensaje de voz muy sugerente.

-Javier, soy Gaby. Me siento muy sola y necesito de tu compañía, quiero que me quites estas ganas que tengo de alguien dentro de mí. Necesito verte urgentemente en mi departamento-mintió descaradamente la mujer.

La sorpresa de ella fue que no llegó a su departamento terminando el día y eso la dejó más preocupada que antes. En eso empezó a ver la tele y, en vez de su programa favorito, estaban Hagomoro y Hamura Ôtsutsuki mirándola serios.

-¡KYAAAAAA! ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?!-chilló espantada la pelirroja.

-No te asustes, vinimos en son de paz-le tranquilizó Hamura.

-¿Son...reales?-tartamudeó nerviosa la chica.

-Sí, somos tan reales como el hecho de que tienes a un aprendiz extremadamente perverso-señaló aburrido Hagomoro.

-¿Qué quieren de mí?-.

Los hermanos Ôtsutsuki relataron la problemática del manga y el hecho de que Javier y su equipo de inadaptados estaban haciendo su trabajo en el mundo shinobi, pero ellos desconocían lo que iba a pasar.

-¡ESE CANALLA SE FUE SIN MÍ! La decepción, la traición hermano-expresó muy dolida la chica.

-Tendrás la oportunidad de ir a nuestro mundo y unírtele para que vayas a advertirles del peligro inminente-le pidió Hagomoro.

-Pero tengo mucho trabajo-se quejó la chica señalando el papeleo.

En ese momento, Hamura chasqueó un dedo y un clon de la mujer apareció para hacer el trabajo pendiente de ella.

-El clon de encargará de tus actividades sin problemas-.

-Bien, ¿dónde firmo?-aceptó decidida la pelirroja.

Flashback fin

-¡ME PERDÍ LA OPORTUNIDAD DE TENER SEXO CON GABY!-maldijo Javier mientras se golpeaba la cabeza con la pared.

-¿Te das cuenta que era una trampa?-señaló Hope aburrida.

-Bueno, eso ya no importa. Por el momento hay que empezar a investigar sobre Kara y...-trataba de decir Gaby cuando MG empezó a manosearla.

-¡GUAU, QUE FIRMES Y ERGUIDOS! Que envidia-opinó Marian graciosamente.

-¡KYAAAAA, DÉJAME!-chilló la chica muy roja y en shock.

-Déjala, linda-le pidió Javier divertido y tomando una foto de la escena.

-Bueno, oficialmente eres bienvenida al equipo NH. ¿Cómo deseas que te llamemos? Por ejemplo, Hope en realidad se llama Esperanza pero prefiere su apodo-dijo Oziel diplomáticamente.

-Yo estoy muy de acuerdo porque no me gusta mucho que me llamen Gaby cuando tomo un trabajo. Ya que estamos en ese plan voy a darles mi presentación. Ejem, desde ahora quiero que me llamen Yuna Honomi, la guerrera del amor y la amistad-declaró la pelirroja animada.

-Nah, te llamaré red hot girl y no se diga más-se opinó Javier al respecto.

-¡ESE NOMBRE ES HORRIBLE Y ME SIENTO SUCIA!-regañó molesta la chica.

-Dímelo a mí-se quejó Hope entendiéndola.

-Bien, Yuna se queda-dijo Javier aburrido.

Al dia siguiente, el grupo fue a la Torre Hokage a presentar a Yuna para darles a conocer su presencia. Cabe decir que ella reaccionó como cualquiera haría.

-¡ES EL CUARTO HOKAGE, QUIERO TOMARME UNA FOTO CON ESTO!-exclamó la pelirroja como fangirl y se tomó una selfie sin el permiso del rubio.

-No sé porque no me sorprende-señaló Oziel un poco aburrido.

-Perdón por mi atrevimiento, es que me emocioné-se disculpó Yuna sonrojada por su actitud.

-No es que me hayan hecho más de una vez-recordó Minato nervioso.

En ese momento, Kushina entró y Yuna empezó a chillar como fangirl para volverse a tomar una selfie ante una Uzumaki extrañada.

-¿Eh, que pasa?-preguntó extrañada la mujer.

-Nada, solo que tenemos una nueva integrante en la aldea-señaló su esposo.

-¿Dime que no es otra pervertida?-mencionó traumada Kushina.

-No, es tranquila como Oziel-aclaró el Hokage.

-Y es pelirroja, ¿eres Uzumaki?-preguntó intrigada la Princesa del Remolino.

-No, pero me encantaría serlo. Soy su gran admiradora de su clan-se presentó súper emocionada la chica.

-Tienes que presentarte como es debido, senpai-dijo Javier, sorprendiendo a Minakushi porque él reconocía un titulo de superior como ese.

-Tienes razón, voy a presentarme como lo es debido. Ejem...¡SOY LA GUERRERA QUE VINO DE LOS CIELOS PARA PROTEGER ESTE MUNDO, PROTEGERÉ EL MUNDO DE LA OSCURIDAD Y DE LA INJUSTICIA, CUALQUIERA QUE ATENTE CON EL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD SE LAS VERÁ CONMIGO, MI NOMBRE ES LA INVENCIBLE YUNA HONOMI!-se presentó la chica estilo Sailor Moon e incluso había un fondo del cielo estrellado.

-¿Cuál es su nombre real?-preguntó Kushina a Javier.

-Gaby Blossom-dijo a secas Javier.

-¡¿TENÍAS QUE DECIR MI NOMBRE REAL?!-reclamó Yuna con lágrimas anime.

-Todos menos yo tienen apodos, ellos ya saben esa mania de mi equipo para ponerse motes-aclaró Javier serio.

-Me encanta el apodo, se me hace lindo, en serio-admitió Kushina sonriente.

-Eso me halaga, princesa Uzumaki-agradeció Yuna con brillo en los ojos.

-Genial, tenemos a una kunoichi más en nuestras filas. Después veremos cuales son tus habilidades, primero tengo algo que anunciar: Como motivo de aumentar ninjas de élite se llevará a cabo los Exámenes Jonin dentro de un mes-declaró el rubio a todos.

-Genial-dijeron todos los presentes.

-Pero primero...trataba de avisar Yuna sobre su misión, pero Javier le tapó la boca.

-¿Cómo será el examen?-preguntó curioso Oziel.

-Quisiera que Javier se encargara de ello-declaró el Namikaze serio.

-Mañana les traeré mi plan de evaluación y no será bonito-sonrió malévolamente el sujeto.

-Nos vemos-dijeron todos menos Yuna.

En ese momento, todos se teletransportaron al departamento y Yuna se hallaba molesta con Javier.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste que Naruto y Hinata corren peligro?-preguntó enfadada la chica pelirroja.

-No tenemos pruebas, si les decimos que son personajes ficticios será un caos, además de que no sabemos algo de Kara. Mientras llevamos a cabo los Exámenes Jonin, tú investigarás a fondo ya que sabes más de ello-argumentó Javier a su senpai.

-Bien, pero si no tengo a mi tercera hija Uzumaki pelirroja de ojos blancos y marquitas en las mejillas, te irá muy mal Javier Pozos-advirtió Yuna con voz demoníaca.

-Sí, como digas. Ahora quien quiere comer tamales oaxaqueños-ignoró la advertencia el chico.

-Si son de puerco y pollo dame dos-pidió Oziel feliz.

-Y con mi soda de dieta-quería Marian sonriente.

-Todos me ignoran-decía deprimida Yuna.

-Bienvenida a mi mundo, amiga-alegó Oz Di.

Mini Omokage HOPE VS SAKURA

Despues de un tremendo esfuerzo por acercarse, Sakura Haruno estaba decidida a buscar a Javier para pedirle que su compañera de diamante la dejara de molestar con sus amenazas tenebrosas de muerte.

-¿Quieres que Hope deje de acosarte y que te tenga respeto?-preguntó Javier curioso.

-¡SI, QUIERO ENFRENTARME A ELLA EN IGUALDAD DE CONDICIONES!-le pidió desesperada la médico.

-Bueno, toma mi Espada del Dragón. Saca tu poder oculto y así podrás acabar a Hope seguramente-le dijo el chico.

La mujer tomó la espada y se fue para desafiar a un duelo a la mujer de diamante. Oz Di lo vio y se acercó a su amigo movido por la curiosidad de la espada.

-¿En serio podrá derrotar Sakura a Hope?-cuestionó el caballero.

-No. La espada es común y corriente, pero quiero divertirme un rato con ella-dijo el sujeto malvadamente.

-Esto se pondrá feo-.

Mientras tanto, los chicos llegaron y Hope estaba con los brazos cruzados y Marian comiendo unas papitas. Sakura sujetaba la espada de Javier y se sentía con un temible exceso de confianza.

-¡AHORA YA PUEDO PELEAR CONTRA TÍ, HOPE! ¡PREPÁRATE PARA SER DERROTADA!-exclamó Sakura en un tono muy confiado y heroico.

-Esta perra está loca-opinó Marian intrigada.

Javier y Oziel tenían lentes negros y vieron como Hope lanzó un extremo jutsu de fuego que incineró de inmediato a la rosada y ahora era un esqueleto con cabello rosa y sostenía la espada en su mano.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ME MUERO!-reía Javier en el suelo.

-La que se murió fue Sakura, iré a revivirla-suspiró Oziel por la situación de la Haruno.

El caballero usó su Rinne Sharingan especial y revivió a la médico que recuperó su salud. Ella veía aterrada a Hope que le sonreía malvadamente y la chica gritó aterrada.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAA, PERDÓNAME!-dijo Sakura y salió huyendo más rápido que el Raikage.

-¡HOPE, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!-le dijo Javier sonriendo.

-Gracias, ese si fue un buen regalo-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa de niña con un juguete bonito.

-Lo admito, eso si fue divertido-decía MG sin poder aguantarse la risa.


	25. Chapter 25

Las aventuras y desventuras de un fan NH

Aviso del autor

Cuando debuté en el mundo de los fanfics, inicialmente lo hice con esta descabellada historia donde recibí la inesperada popularidad de ustedes y les doy gracias por ello. Además de que hice este relato, empecé con otras historia que me han sido demandadas y no he tenido tiempo de actualizarlos por mucha falta de tiempo y prometo hacerlo algún día.

En el caso de esta historia, doy por terminado esta ya que deseo que tenga un reboot donde pueda reparar los errores de novato que esta se nota evidente. Ya tengo escrito el primer capítulo y tiene muy serias diferencias con la primera versión. Aunque será más seria en trama, tiene tantos chistes, momentos pervertidos y burlas a todos los fandoms que les agradarán.

También me he encontrado a muchos amigos que comparten mi gusto al NH y el anime que me han enriquecido con ideas y sugerencias y les agradezco de todo corazón. Estarán presentes desde el principio de mi nueva versión con ligeras diferencias en el argumento. No esperen demasiado pronto actualizaciones porque estoy ocupado aunque si les prrometo terminar todas mis historias.

Javier Pozos, aquí se despide y nos vemos en nuevas aventuras y desventuras. Sayonara.


End file.
